Game of Thrones
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Following Robert's Rebellion and the downfall of the Targaryen Dynasty, Robert married Lyanna and Ned returned North. Only to be called to battle six years later against the Greyjoy's. Now Eight Years later Ned is called from his home to help his friend and family. But Dark winds are stirring and this time the realm will bleed like it has never before.
1. Royal Visit

**Catelyn**

The North was always strange to her. Catelyn was born a Tully at Riverrun, Eldest child of Hoster Tully the Liege Lord of the Riverlands. She had been promised to marry Brandon Stark just before the outbreak of Robert's Rebellion which claimed her future husband's life. It was then as custom decries she marry the next in line. The younger brother of Brandon, Eddard Stark.

The North had been strange to her, it's people it's customs. She had been baptized in the light of the seven, the Gods of her father and family. When she first arrived Ned had a sept made for her so that she would pray to the seven faces of God. Ned kept to his old Gods and his northern ways.

She rejected the North at first but now felt as much a part of it as her Lord Husband and the children she bore him. She made her way into the godswood in search of him now. She knew he'd be there, he was always there after an execution.

His back was against the heart-tree, The Ancestral Sword of his house Ice laid out across his lap as he wiped it with a cloth soaked in oil. The sun's light glittered in through the leaves and bounced off the small stream resting besides Ned's boots. Catelyn had no love for swords but Ice was something magnificent. As wide as a man's hand and nearly five feet long, and the blade was magnificent as well. Indeed there was nothing like Valyrian steel.

She lifted her skirts as she traveled across the dirt until she stood several feet away from him.

"Ned." She hummed with a smile, getting his attention. He turned away from the sword, lifting his head to face her.

"Cat." He said warmly but formally. He knew she didn't like it here. Some traditions and customs of the North were still strange to her even after all this time." Where are the children?" He would always ask that.

"In the kitchen figuring out names for the Wolf pups." She said as she walked over and sat down, replacing Ice in his lap. They'd found the Direwolf on the road with six pups suckling at the dead mother's milk.

"What have they come up with?" He asked.

"Robb named his Greywind. Sansa's is Lady, Arya named her's Nymeria." Ned let out a warm smile.

"Brandon and Rickon?" He knew not to ask about the other son.

"Bran cannot decide, Rickon has named his Shaggydog." Ned's smile only grew wider but he quickly moved on to another matter, as he remembered Bran earlier. He leaned close to his wife and rested his head against her neck, kissing it.

"You'd have been proud of Bran today." He said.

"I'm always proud of Bran." She replied.

"The deserter died well." Ned said leaning back. The deserter had been dressed in all black, the typical colors for a Brother of the Night's Watch. Robb had thought he was a sworn sword to Mance Rayder beyond the wall. He spoke of the cold, wildlings and something that had not been in the realm for a thousand years.

"You say that of everyone." Catelyn said." If a servant fell down the steps and broke their neck you'd say it." She joked at her husband's expense.

"He's the fourth this year though." Ned continued in a serious voice, overlooking his wife's joke." I may have no choice but to call the banners and ride North to face this King-Beyond-The-Wall."

"That's why we have the Night's Watch." Catelyn said removing herself from her husband's lap and sitting next to him." They protect us from threats beyond the wall." Ned smirked slightly at her quick-witted answer. He knew she didn't hold as high and opinion about the Night's Watch as himself. But she knew the truth as well as he, that the Night's Watch was a shadow of it's former self. Ned and his Lords did everything they could to support it but still they received ravens from Lord Commander Mormont and First Ranger Benjen Stark about trouble building beyond the wall. Looking at his Lady Wife he found another thought building in his head.

"You could have said all this later." He spoke." And I doubt you came here to enjoy the company of me and my gods." He glanced around at the old woods.

Catelyn stood up and straightened her face, turning into the proper Lady of the House she was always meant to be. There was no way to soften the blow so she spoke straight.

"I'm so sorry my love." She said." Jon Arryn is dead." A cold grip gripped Ned's heart and his eyes found her's. He stood to his feet.

Ned had fostered in the Vale. It was there he met Robert Baratheon, both fostered under John Arryn who having no children of his own treated the boys like his own blood. When the Mad King demanded the heads of the two boys, Jon Arryn raised his banners in revolt for those he had sworn to protect.

He was a second Father to the Ned. And on Ned's own wedding day they became brothers when Jon Arryn wed Catelyn's younger sister Lysa at the promise of Hoster Tully's support and armies.

"How did he die?" Ned asked. His eyes shifted to the ground.

"A sickness. A fever that left him bed-ridden, he died during the night." Ned had hoped he had not suffered.

"Your sister, the boy?"

"They have their health, Gods be good." Ned nodded quietly. Jon Arryn had served as Hand of the King for these fifteen years, it would truly be a sadder place without him.

"There is more." Catleyn continued." The King and Queen ride for Winterfell." And after that dark news about Jon Arryn Ned suddenly felt his heart lifted and a smile graced his cheeks. After nearly ten years Ned would be able to see his friend and sister again. The last time he saw his nephew the crowned price, he was a boy at Lyanna's breast but now he must be as old as Robb.

"Robert and Lyanna are coming here?!" She nodded with a smile at seeing him so refreshed.

"I knew that would please you."

"How many in their party?"

"Robert rides with his Queen and children." Catleyn answered." No doubt several Knights of the Kingsguard will be there and hundreds of other bannermen with their squires, free-riders."

"We need to start preparing then." Ned jumped to his feet." Robert will want a feast. With wine and song. I'll have Jory ride out to meet them on the King's Road. And send a letter to my brother on the wall, he'd love to see Lyanna after all this time." Holding his wife's hands they began walking away from the heart-tree. Ned's smile only grew wider the longer he spoke." Damn them." He laughed whole-heartedly." Damn Robert and damn my sister. They've given us so little time. Damn their royal hides!"

 **Lyanna**

Robert rode at the head of the party. Wearing thick heavy furs and brown riding gloves that made him look like a bear on top of a horse. His coat parted along his chest revealing the crowned stag in gold coloring. His wife rode next to him on a horse of her own. She wore breeches instead of a dress, thus making it easier for her to ride. The Direwolf of House Stark and the Stag of House Baratheon sewn onto the forearms of her shirt.

Lyanna was not a Queen that others imagined. Not like Cersei Lannister, Catelyn Stark, or other southern ladies. She felt more comfortable in men's cloths than women's, did not sew or play the harp, sometimes she would sit on the Small Council and help run the Kingdom . She even wore a sword at her belt from time to time. Not a broadsword like her brother Ned or Stannis would use, she had a thin double edged short sword about the size of a man's arm. The blade was pointed and meant for stabbing through even the heaviest of armors. It had been a present from Robert on the day of their marriage, a gift Lyanna treasured greatly.

Their children were behind them. Lyonel the oldest was the spitting image of his father both in appearance and personality, named after the First Baratheon to rebel against the Iron Throne.

The youngest brother Gendry looking just the same but he was slower and duller than his brother. The boys rode on horses of their own. Their only daughter Bella was behind them in the wagon. She shared the space only. While she often tried to emulate her mother as her brothers did their father she did not. But she was still a very sweet and innocent little girl.

Behind them rode Knights of the Kingsguard, three of the seven sworn to protect the King. Ser Arys Oakheart, the youngest of the Seven. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan 'The Bold', the Oldest and most well-known.

And lastly the most notorious of the seven Jaime Lannister 'The Kingslayer'. He had killed Aerys Targaryen during the sack of King's Landing. While the likes of Ser Barristan and Ned wanted Jaime executed or the very least sent to the wall, but he was sparred that fate. Robert pardoned Jaime's actions and let him stay in the Kingsguard. Though perhaps it was also suggested by Jon Arryn to not anger Lord Tywin Lannister. Lyanna at least shared Robert's opinion on that, though if she had her way Tywin would have joined his son at the wall. While Jaime's pardon was one thing there was another dark deed that still lingered.

And behind them were more still, nearly one hundred knights and banner men of the King.

"Gods this is slow." Robert grunted. Lyanna laughed, rearing her head back. Robert looked past her and to the countryside around them." Bogs and forest and snow, snow, snow everywhere you look. Where are the people?!"

"Likely they are too shy to come out." Lyanna answered." Kings are a rare sight in the North."

"Likely they are hiding under the snow." Robert said. Lyanna could see the annoyance in his face. But it wasn't the country, this was the home of Lyanna and Ned she knew he wouldn't hate it for that. What he really hated was the slow pace. It was then, the Queen got an idea.

Lyanna kicked out her leg and smacked the back of Robert's warhorse.

"WHOA!" Robert roared as his horse jumped up. He pulled hard on the reins as his Kingsguard rushed to his side." What in Seven Hells are you thinking woman?!" Robert turned to his wife but found she wasn't there. She had rode off down the Kingsroad and was disappearing into the distance. A smile formed on Robert's face." YA!" He commanded and his horse raced forward. "Mind the road lads!" Robert called over his shoulder." I have a She-Wolf to Hunt!" He laughed into the wind. The boys Lyonel and Gendry followed their parent's example and raced after them.

The Kingsguard exchanged bewildered looks before Ser Barristan and Jaime followed after the royal family while Ser Arys stayed behind with the Princess. She wanted to get out and be like her mother but didn't take to riding like the rest of her family.

"That's alright princess." The Knight assured her with a smile." I'm here for you."

Jory waited with his men on the Kings Road to greet the King. Some good it did them since Lyanna bolted right through them before they knew she was there. They had even less time to move aside as Robert rode by on his great black stallion. They jumped into the snow and dirt as their King and Queen rode by laughing into the wind.

The gates of Winterfell flew wide open and Ned expected an entire host of Knights and musicians to sound Robert's entrance. So he was incredibly surprised when in barreled Lyanna on her white horse with Robert right behind her. The King and Queen smiled to each other as their horses stood side by side.

The King and Queen dismounted to see and Ned saw them both clear for the first time. Lyanna threw back her hood letting her long brown hair flow back. She was the picture of the North wild and fierce but beautiful all the same. She saw her brother immediately and forgetting any sort of tradition ran across the yard and into his arms. Ned stunned at first wrapped his arms around his little sister and hugged her tight. When she let go Ned was caught a bear-hug in Robert's arms.

"Ned!" He roared with a hearty laugh. "It's good to see that frozen face of yours." He was still as big and strong as ever, Ned found out the hard way.

As Robert hugged Ned, Catleyn curtsied to her Queen.

"It's good to see you again. My lady." She said smiling. But Lyanna was never one for formalities and embraced Catleyn just as she had done Ned. Catleyn's face grew red with embarrassment but smiled through it all. Lyanna moved onto the children next hugging and kissing them all one by one.

"Cat!" Robert smiled as he moved on from his friend to greet his wife. He hugged her the same way.

Just arriving now were Lyonel and Gendry with Barristan and Jaime, followed by Jory with his men and lastly the Royal Host itself.

"There they are!" Robert roared. He helped his sons off their horses and his daughter out of the wagon and showcased them to Ned. His pride and joy. They were the reason Lyanna had grown to love Robert so. Like Catleyn with Ned, she had her doubts in the beginning. But after the rebellion and the birth of their children and how much he loved them. He was such a big part of their lives and prided himself on everything they did. Whether it riding, sword fighting, hunting, Robert loved them more and more with each passing day. Lyanna too grew to love him because of that.

Ned watched as Jaime Lannister entered and dismounted off his horse. But he would not let the Kingslayer ruin this day for him. His Family was reunited after all this time apart.

"Shall I show you to your quarters your grace?" Ned asked. Robert slapped a hand on Ned's back and he led the way. The royal family being led by the Stark family, one by one into Winterfell.

 **Jon**

Jon was not allowed at the high table with the trueborn children of the Starks and the Royal family. His brothers and sisters thought him a Stark, his aunt and uncle the King and Queen thought him a Stark, he was sure his own father thought it. But Lady Stark would not have a bastard sit with them, not this night.

He watched them come in once at a time. King Robert with his Queen Lyanna, Lord and Lady Stark. Then the children followed in pairs. Prince Lyonel with his cousin Sansa, Robb with little Bella, Arya and Gendry and finally Bran and Rickon walking side by side. The Kingsguard stood close by the family as they ate.

The children sat at a separate table alongside their parents. Eating and laughing. The Royal Children especially liked the Direwolves. Prince Lyonel did not fear them and played with eagerly, his siblings however took some convincing.

"There just like the dogs back home." He said. And that seemed to ease their minds.

Jon instead ate at the low tables with young squires. They spoke over wine about battles and beddings. Each story more interesting to the last than Jon. He wondered about such a life. A life of sword fighting, tournament, women, honor.

He ate with the Starks every other night, what was one night amongst a lifetime? But this only helped to remind him of what he was, a bastard. He did not blame Lady Stark, it was more of himself he was disappointed in. Knowing that he would always be in the shadow of his true-born brother Robb. Not as strong or handsome, nor with a noble name. He would inherit Winterfell, He would be Warden of the North and wield Ice.

Jon was broken from his thoughts by something bumping into his leg. Looking down he saw Ghost looking back at him, begging for food. Forgetting about Lords and educate Jon reached across the table and tossed what was left of the bird down at his wolf. Ghost ripped and tore as he ate at Jon's feet.

"Is that a real Direwolf?" A voice spoke from behind him. Jon turned around to see the familiar face of his uncle Benjen.

"Yes." He answered with a smile. "His name his Ghost." His uncle took a seat down next to the boy taking the wine cup from his hand as he did.

"Summer wine." He said after a sip." Nothing so sweet." Jon smiled. His uncle was dressed in all black as befitting a Brother of the Night's Watch. He had joined the Black Brotherhood shortly after the end of Robert's Rebellion. After Ned returned home victorious and alive with a growing Family Benjen voluntarily went into the order. And over these past fourteen years he'd risen to one of the highest position, First Ranger. " Very quiet Wolf." He commented as he saw Ghost watching him move around.

"That's why I named him Ghost." Jon told. "That and because he's white, the others are black or grey."

"There are still Direwolves beyond the wall. I've heard them on my ranging."

"What's it like Uncle? North of the Wall, and the Night's Watch."

"Colder and darker than it is here." Benjen replied honestly." But the Night's Watch is an honorable duty." Jon had heard his father say the same.

"Take me with you when you go back to the wall!" Jon said in a sudden rush. The wine suddenly made him grow bold." Father will give me leave if you ask, I'm sure of it." Uncle Benjen studied his face carefully.

"The wall is a hard place for a boy." He answered." Especially now, with Wilding encounters becoming more frequent."

"I'm almost a man grown." Jon quickly said." I'm good with a lance and as good with a sword as Robb. And I can ride just as well as he can."

"Good qualities." Benjen nodded. He refilled the cup of wine and took down a long, hard sip." You misunderstand Jon. The Night's Watch is a brotherhood, we will have no wives and father no children. Our wife is duty, our mistress is honor."

"A bastard can have honor to. "Jon said. He had often though of joining the Night's Watch, late at night while his brother's slept. Bran and Rickon would grow up to become Rob's bannermen. A bastard had no place among them. But in the Night's Watch he could forget his past and rise to a new status, maybe even as high as his Uncle to First Ranger or even Lord Commander." I will swear the Oath!" His Uncle went quiet for a few moments as he studied Jon's face. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If it means so much to you, I will talk to your Father about it. In the morning." Jon smiled a toothy smile.

"Thank you, Thank you Uncle Benjen."

"Don't thank me just yet." His uncle said." Wait to see what your father says, he might say differently than you'd think."

 **Eddard**

Ned watched as his King and Best friend sat with a serving girl in his lap. She laughed and giggled at his jokes while he kept an arm wrapped around her waist. Ned grimaced. He had hoped that Robert had changed. That he was no longer the boy form the Vale, the boy who wanted to break men and bed girls. But it would seem he was still the same. With a grim face Ned turned to his sister and Queen.

"Lya." He whispered in her ear, getting her attention. She gave her brother a sideways glance." Robert is-" His sister stopped him with a gesture. Then she pointed to Robert and Ned watched in silence.

Robert continued to laugh with the girl in his lap. The girl giggled to as she reached a hand down low and to Robert's groin. The King froze at her touch. Lyanna smirked as Robert dismissed the girl angrily. A fierce wave of his hand. Ned turned back to his sister.

"How-" he began but stopped as Lyanna spoke.

"It's as you told me, Robert does love me. But it's like I told you, a man cannot change his nature. Robert enjoys his drinking and his groping, he is still a man with desires afterall. But he keeps his vows and keeps to my bed and mine alone." Ned smiled one of relieved, surprisingly enough it was true. Robert had given up his days of whoring women to be with the one he always wanted.

Ned suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Robert leaning down next to him.

"Come walk with me Ned." He said. "I need to talk with you." Ned nodded his reply. Robert walked by his Queen and kissed her, then excused himself to Catleyn. Then together the duo walked out of the dining hall and outside into the cold night. They walked along the walls of Winterfell, talking as they went.

"You've heard about Jon Arryn." Robert said. Ned nodded.

"How did he die?" Ned asked. Robert shook his head.

"I've never seen a man sicken so quickly. We gave a tourney on my son's name day. If you saw Jon then you would have sworn he'd live forever. A fortnight later he was dead. The sickness burned through him." He paused a moment." I loved that old man." He said solemnly.

"We both did." Ned said. Robert put a massive arm around Ned's shoulders and the two started walking." How does Lysa bare the loss?"

"Not well." Robert answered." Against my wishes she took her son and went back to the Eyrie. The boy is my namesake, did you know that. Robert Arryn." Ned nodded; it was the same with his own eldest son." I had hoped to foster him on Dragonstone with Stannis or at Casterly Rock with Tywin Lannister." The very mention of that name made Ned shake.

"The boy is very young." He said instead." Perhaps the mother feared of losing her son." Robert said nothing." And a new warden of the East will be needed." Robert shook his head.

"That is a conversation for another time." He said. He turned and wrapped an arm around Ned. "I think's it's time to tell you the true reason I came up here."

"For the joy of my company, surely." Ned answered. Robert smiled, showing his teeth through his great black beard. Robert stopped and turned to face his friend.

"Those were good times we had in the Eyrie all those years ago. I want you by my side again Ned in Kingslanding not up here where you're of no use to anyone." Ned looked deep into his friend's eyes." Keeping a throne is much harder than winning one. You're the only one Ned, the only one who can replace Jon. We were meant to rule together." Ned gulped slightly. Here it comes." Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King."

Ned dropped to one knee immediately. The offer did not truly surprise him, what other reason could Robert have for coming all this way. Robert was offering him a responsibility as large as the realm itself.

"Your grace I am not worthy." Robert groaned with good-humored impatience.

"I'm not trying to honor you." He said." I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and fu-" He paused as Ned looked up and faced him. He forgot for a moment that Lyanna was Ned's sister." I don't expect your answer now. " He said helping Ned to his feet." We'll talk again after you've had time to think it over, in the morning perhaps."

"Very well your grace." Ned bowed his head.

"None of that!" Robert groaned." If I hear 'Your Grace' out of your mouth one more time, I'll have your head on a spike. We are more to each other than that." Robert broke into a hearty laugh and Ned chuckled along with him." Come! Let's get back to the feast!" The two headed back inside to see things, still the same as when they left it.

Robert walked back to the table but Ned split off at seeing his brother Benjen amongst the crowd and decided to go to him. But suddenly found his path blocked by the shining golden armor of a Kingsguard. Jaime Lannister.

"Your pardon." Ned said as he tried to walk past him.

"I hear we're going to be neighbors soon." Jaime spoke, stopping him. "I hope it's true."

"Yes." Ned sighed." The King has honored me with his offer."

"I'm sure we'll have a tournament to celebrate, if you accept. It'll be good to have you on the field. The competition's become stale lately."

"I don't fight in tournaments. "Ned said.

"No? Getting a little old for it?" Jaime whispered. Ned looked past the Kingslayer to see Robert had rejoined the table.

"I don't fight in tournaments." Ned repeated." Because when I fight a man for real. I don't want him to know what I can do." Jaime smirked.

"Well said." With that Ned left Jaime.

 **Jon**

Jon spoke with his Uncle most of the night. The boy did not change his mind about the Night's watch. The stories of Wildlings did not frighten him. He could join, It seemed the only true option for him. He could not marry a high lady and inherit great amounts of land, but in the Night's Watch a bastard could shine. But as he'd soon learn there are more ways than one.

He'd just seen his father having a conversation with Jaime Lannsiter the Kingslayer. The man broke his oath and was considered by Jon, his father and nearly all the Seven Kingdoms as a disgrace to the Kingsguard, the most noble order in the realm.

Jon's eyes went from Jaime to the more noble Lord Commander Barristan Selmy. The Old Knight spoke to the Kingslayer with a cold look on his face. After that the golden haired man turned and exited the room. Since he was a boy Jon knew all the stories and songs of Barristan "The Bold" as well as the other famous Kingsguard.

Ser Gerold Hightower known as "The White Bull" for his great strength in his prime. Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning with the great sword Dawn. His own father had slain him in combat with the help of Howland Reed, though Jon had never heard the full story.

Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and Ser Duncan the Tall, perhaps two of the most well-known Kingsguard of all time. These men were glorified in the stories and songs depicting their great deeds in service of their king. Jon knew them all from stories by Old Nan or from his own Father.

"The finest knights in the Seven Kingdoms." His father told him." A shining lesson to the world." They were men of honor, integrity and courage. And that's when Jon had an idea.

He eyed Ser Barristan and Arys from across the room as the two stood nearby the King. Ser Arys stood on the left end of the table where Jon's siblings and cousins say while Ser Barristan had returned to his post, by the side of the King and Queen.

Slowly Jon built up his courage and walked across the room, towards the two. He thought talking to Ser Arys would be more practical, thinking the younger knight would understand his plight more than any other.

"Ser Arys." Jon addressed him.

"Yes." He said turning his eyes from the children and to the boy. He was tall with brown hair to his shoulders and an attractive face. The wine made Jon nervous but it also made him bold. He gulped both down and spoke.

"How long have you been in the Kingsguard?" Ser Arys told him he was nineteen when he joined the Elite Order, his predecessor having died during the Greyjoy Rebellion. He'd proved his worth in jousting and melee tournaments alike, getting the attention of the King. Arys did not mind the conversing with the young man but every few words he would glance at the royal family.

"What does it take to join the Kingsguard?" Jon asked.

"You must be an anointed knight." The young man replied." There are only seven spots on the Kingsguard, each chosen by the King himself." The two were suddenly joined by another.

"Ser Arys." Lord Commander Barristan appeared between them." Have you forgotten your duty?" He spoke casually but there was sternness to his voice. He had just finished conversing with his other sworn brother. He'd seen the Kingslayer antagonizing Lord Stark and Ser Barristan sought to make sure the Kingsguard did not dishonor their hosts. One of those ways being ignoring their post. Ser Arys perked up as the old knight stood before him.

"The King and Queen have nothing to fear from my family." Jon said.

"The Young Stark was asking about the Kingsguard." Arys told his voice shaking slightly.

"Can a bastard join?" Jon blurted out. Both Kingsguard turned and looked at Jon now.

"Any man is welcome to the Kingsguard." Barristan nodded." Highborn or Low. He need only possess the skill and the moral character necessary."

"I'm good with a lance and as good with a sword as my brother Robb. And I can ride as well as him." He said exactly the same way he said to his Uncle.

"Do you wish to be a Knight of the Kingsguard?" Barristan asked him. Jon beamed with pride. He realized now joining the Kingsguard would be much better than joining the Night's Watch. He wouldn't have to go to the frozen lands over the wall where there were nothing but strangers but go to the sunny south where he had family with him. No one would remember him as Eddard Stark's bastard or Robb Stark's brother, he'd be known as Jon Snow of the Kingsguard.

"I do." He answered quick as a flash.

"You wouldn't know what you be giving up." Barristan said." We father no children in the Kingsguard. Take no wives and hold no lands. It's a hard price what we pay but we pay it none the same. But a boy of your age couldn't understand." But Jon's mind was made up, just as it had been earlier with his Uncle.

"I will swear the vows!" Jon said in a heartbeat." I cannot inherit Winterfell. And I will never father a bastard. I will swear your oath! "Barristan looked at the boy with a warm smile.

"I will speak with your Lord Father." He replied." And we will see what he has to say." The same thing his Uncle Benjen said yet still Jon had a boyish grin on his face, from ear to ear.


	2. Joureny South

**Catleyn**

Of all the rooms in Winterfell's great keep, Catleyn's bed chamber was the hottest. She seldom had to light a fire. The castle had been built over natural hot springs and heat rose up through the pipes like blood through a man's body.

Catleyn lay in bed with her husband, her head resting on his chest hearing his heart pounding. Nothing on them except for his thin undershirt, she in a delicate evening gown with the color of her house and the furs on top of them. Ned rested his hand in her hair and twirled at her long, red hair with one finger. Catleyn sat this whole time thinking and after a while spoke her mind.

"Robert made you his hand, didn't he?" she said. She heard his heart beat starting to beat faster and that answered her question." What are you going to do?"

"I will refuse him." Ned said." My place is here in the North not in King's Landing."

"He will not understand that." She sat up and faced her husband." He is a King now, Kings are not like other men. If you refuse him he will wonder why and then he will begin to think you oppose him. Think of what that would do to us and our children." This was just another one of those times Catleyn saw a large, darker picture than her husband. But Ned stood his ground shaking his head.

"Robert would never harm me we are close as brothers, he loves me. Even if that bond had faded he would not harm me for fear of Lyanna. If I refuse he will curse and roar but in a week we will laugh about it." Catleyn turned over and sat on Ned's lap then leaned forward, resting her head against his.

"The realm's lasted this long because Jon Arryn was the Hand. Robert still has many enemies. Would you not accept the position if not to help your friend, your sister and their children?" A cold grimace graced Ned's features.

He remembered the Tower of Joy. The showdown with the Kingsguard and Lyanna close to death. No, he told himself. Never again. He faced his wife with newfound purpose in his eyes.

"Yes." He said in an authoritative voice." I will accept." Catelyn hugged herself close to him." And some of the children will come with me."

"All of them?!" She said sharply sitting up.

"Robb is fourteen, he'll need to learn how to rule." Catleyn shook. It felt like a punishment to be parted form her husband never to hear his voice or feel his arms around her. She asked a question she most dreaded.

"What of the other children?" she shook. He took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"Bran and Rickon are very young. They should stay here with you and Robb. I would take Sansa and Arya with me." Sansa would shine in the south, Catleyn knew and it was time Arya learned the ways of court. But Catleyn felt lonelier already.

"And Snow?" she asked her voice tense. Ned paused a moment. The bastard boy was the dark part of their marriage. But he'd been born even before that, which Catelyn could accept. She could accept that Ned had a bastard. But what she couldn't accept was that he lived with them, lived with their true born children. They may have loved him but Catleyn could not. She feared that he might one day fight for inheritance of her own children. That she could not allow." He must go with you."

Ned knew it was probably better that way. It was time for his son to find his own way. His brother had come to him earlier in the night and told him of Jon's desire to join the Night's Watch. That would be good for him. The Night's Watch was a shadow of its former self and a skilled boy like Jon would do well for himself there. And for Catelyn he would be out of sight forever.

With his arms around her Lord and Lady Stark slept, knowing it may be the last time they ever would.

 **Jon**

Jon woke the next morning his mind still fluttering with thoughts of the Kingsguard. So enthralled was he that he decided to practice his swordsmanship that morning. He had hoped Ser Barristan would notice and speak to his Lord Father even sooner.

He stood with a wooden sword, stabbing and slashing at a practice dummy made of hay. With each strike hay was beaten out of the dummy and landed on the ground.

"Hardly a worthy opponent." A voice said from behind him. Jon turned around to see none other than his Aunt, the Queen standing before him. She wore a leather shirt with the animals of her two houses sewn onto her forearms and dark blue breeches. In her hand was a wooden sword, just like Jon's.

He turned and faced his aunt with a smirk on his face. Is father had told them time and again what his sister was like, namely when comparing her to his youngest daughter Arya. She enjoyed more manly activities like sword fighting and riding rather than sewing.

"Your move, M'lady." Jon said raising his sword. In one swift move Lyanna swatted his sword and poked Jon in the head with it. It shook him and he rubbed the spot that had been hit. He looked forward at his Aunt to see her smirking at him.

Evidently she was better with a sword than he though. She had learned at a young age from her older brother Brandon, and in more recent years from her very own Kingsguard.

He gripped his sword tightly with both hands and prepared for another bout.

 **Eddard**

Robert and Ned stood on the wall, the same place they had the night before. They watched with smiles on their faces. Lyanna and Jon fought back and forth back and forth with smiles on their faces. Eventually Edric and Gendry joined in, Robb and even Arya. It became a Baratheon vs. Starks, Boys against Girls and eventually just an all-out free for all.

Robert let out a hearty laugh as he saw his wife and children playing.

"Gods look at 'em go." He said, leaning against the ramparts. Edric fought with the same strength and ferocity as his father, he'd make a great warrior yet. Robb and Jon were the same, years of practice had clearly done them well. Though Jon was not as big and broad as Robb. Looking at all of them together he was reminded of his youth with Robert in the Vale. He was the resemblance of himself in Robb and Edric, Gendry and Arya. Even Jon was regarded as one of the family by all.

Ned nodded his agreement and leaned down next to Robert. The King turned and faced his old friend.

"Have you thought about my offer Ned?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, your grace."Ned answered. He turned and stood up straight." And I accept."

"HAHA!" Robert bellowed out. "Excellent!" He slapped a hard hand on Ned's shoulder." Stark and Baratheon, together again!" At Robert's joy Ned couldn't help but smile.

"Your grace." A voice called. Turning around Ned saw Lord Commander Barristan Selmy walking towards them." Lord Stark." He greeted.

"Ser Barristan." Robert said." Ned here has just agreed to become my hand!"

"A great honor indeed." Barristan agreed." I wonder Lord Stark might I have a word with you."

"Surely Ser Barristan. Of what?"

"Your son has approached me, expressing interest in becoming a Kingsguard."

"Robb?" Ned said confused." He's just a boy." A great honor indeed but not his first born, not his heir. He thought the idea must be coming from Bran. The boy always wanted to be a knight but he'd never even held a real sword before.

"You misunderstand my lord, I meant your other son." Barristan looked down into the courtyard where Jon was sword fighting with his family. Ned followed the old knight's eyes and saw Jon." He has told me he has some skill."

"One can plainly see that. "Robert said.

"I told him I would speak with you in the morning." Told Barristan." So here I stand." Ned was shocked but beamed with pride.

"The Kingsguard is a great honor." Ned managed to find the words.

"I was hoping he would return with us to Kingslanding." Barristan continued." With your approval Lord Stark. He could Squire under one of current Kingsguard, perhaps Ser Arys. They are closest in age. He could be knighted in a few years and a few years after that." He finished with a soft smile.

Last night his brother had told him about Jon's interest in the Night's Watch. Now this morning Ser Barristan tells of the boy's interest in the Kingsguard. Ned could agree either way but the final choice was Jon's.

"This has my approval surely." Ned said. "But the final decision does lay with my son."

"Very well." Ser Barristan nodded.

A day later Ned set out with King Robert and Queen Lyanna back to King's Landing. With him came his daughters Sansa, Arya. Jon Snow rode with them as well now studying as a squire for the Kingsguard, each child with their direwolves. Robb would stay behind and rule Winterfell with his mother and younger brothers.

The summons came in early hours of the dawn as the sun rose. Jory, Captain of Ned's guards woke him from his sleep at the King's command. Ned stirred in bed getting to his feet quickly and looking outside the tent. There was Robert with black riding gloves, a big fur coat and his fierce black beard looking down at Ned from his great black stallion.

"Up, Up Stark!" He called. "We have matters of State to discuss."

"By all means, your grace." Ned stood aside expecting him to enter the tent.

"No, No, Not here!" Robert shook his head, his breath steam with every word. "I want to ride out and see this country of yours." Ned looked past his King to see Ser Barristan and a dozen guards waiting on horses of their own. There was nothing he do but rub the sleep from his eyes, dress and mount up.

Robert set the pace. Riding with Ned beside him and the guard just a few trots back. Ser Barristan rode with several dozen of the King's bannerman.

But neither Ned nor Robert said anything as they rode along, at least not until the guard had fallen back some. And by that time the sun had already risen high into the morning.

"Gods this is country." Robert said looking off across the green covered fields and white-tipped mountains. Ned kept his mind on the matter at hand.

"Your grace." He said inching up besides the Robert." The matter you called me here for."

"Damn it Ned, hold on a moment. Let me enjoy this ride."

"Robert." Ned said in a scolding tone as if he was talking to his children. Robert fiddled around with his coat, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to his Hand.

"There was a rider in the Night." He told. Ned took the paper and read it.

"Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it?" he responded." Shall we send her a wedding gift?"

"A knife perhaps. A good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it."

"She's little more than a child."

"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding."

"Tell me we're not speaking of this." Ned said darkly.

"Oh it's unspeakable to you, is it?! What her father did to your family that was unspeakable! What Rhaegar did to your sister, the woman I love that was unspeakable!" The fury grew in him and his face turned red as blood, his eyes burning like a storm." I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on, until their dead as their dragons. Then I'll piss on their graves!"

"But you can't get your hands on this one can you?"

"This Khal Drogo." Said Robert." They say he has one hundred thousand men in his horde."

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm. And if they do, we'll throw them back into the sea." Ned told in a voice as cold as his friends. Robert shook his head and grumbled under his breath, his face turning a lighter shade of red.

"There's a war coming Ned." He said next." I don't know when or who we'll be fighting. But it's coming." An interesting first day for Ned as Hand of the King. He hadn't even officially been given the position and he was already at odds with his King.


	3. King's Landing

**Eddard**

They had no sooner arrived in the Red Keep and Ned had called to duty.

"Come on Ned." Robert said dismounting his horse. "We're off to a meeting." He grabbed Lyanna by her hips and helped her off her own horse.

"What?" Ned said darting his head over to his friend.

"The Small Council Ned." Robert told." Were we sit with other Great Minds of the Kingdom and run matters of state." Robert seemed already set on attending and was walking hand in hand with Lyanna, their children following behind them.

"I would rather not." Ned said. It has been a long days ride and all Ned wanted was to settle into a nice soft bed, but then he thought against it. Thinking it best not to offend the council before his work even began." At least give me a few moments to change into something presentable."

"Very well, very well." Robert nodded.

When he was ready Ned walked to the small council chambers, passing by the open throne room to do it. But when he entered he found he wasn't alone.

"Thank the Gods you're here Stark." Said Jaime Lannister. He was sitting by the feet of the throne, the same place Ned had seen Aerys when they'd taken the Capital all those years ago. Jaime sat on the iron throne after betraying his vows and killing the king." It's about time we had some stern, Northern Leadership." He rose up and walked towards Ned.

"Glad to see your protecting the Throne." Ned said dryly.

"Sturdy, old thing. How many king's asses have polished it I wonder." Said Jaime glancing over his shoulder and at Ned." And what's the line, the King shits and the Hand wipes."

"Very handsome armor." Ned said ignoring his jest." Not a scratch on it."

"I know." Jaime smirked." People have been swinging at me for years but they always seem to miss.

"You've chosen your opponents wisely then."

"I have a nact for it." Jaime's face tightened." It must be strange for you, coming into this room. I was standing right here when it happened." He pointed to the ground between them, his voice echoing around the room." It was very brave of your brother, your father to. They didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody deserves to die like that."

"But you just stood there and watch."

"Five hundred men, just stood there and watched." Jaime corrected." All the great knights of the Seven Kingdoms, do you think any of them said a word? Lifted a finger? No, Lord Stark. Five hundred men and this room was silent as a crypt! Except for the screams of course, and the mad King laughing. And later when I watched the mad king die, I remembered him laughing as your father burned. It felt like justice." Ned gave Jaime a quick glance.

"Is that what you tell yourself at night? You're a servant of justice." Jaime's face dulled and he reeled back as Ned spoke." That you were avenging my father when you shoved your sword in Aerys Targaryens back?" Robert had forgiven Jaime for his actions on that day, believing Jaime helped me win his throne. But Ned knew better, he knew Jaime to be like his father, cold and calculating just waiting for the right time to pounce. Just like the animal of his house. He wanted Jaime dismissed from the Kingsguard for dishonoring the order but alas Robert would not listen. To Ned or even Lyanna on that matter.

"Tell me. If I stabbed the mad king in the belly instead of the back, would you admire me more?" He asked matter of factly. But nothing would ever make Ned forgive Jaime of his crimes, he was rightly dubbed 'Kingslayer'.

"You served him well." Ned nodded. "When serving was safe." With that said he turned and walked to the small council chambers. He had found the other members were already in attendance.

Robert sat in the middle of the table in the largest chair with Ser Barristan Selmy next to him.

"There you are!" Robert smiled from across the room." Come on and join us." The other members all stood up to greet him.

Master of Ships and Lord of Dragonstone, Robert's younger brother Stannis Baratheon. He was big and tall like his brother, a thin black beard around his thin jaw. His hair short and balding on the top of his head.

Robert's youngest brother Renly Baratheon, Lord of Storms End and Master of Laws. He looked every bit of Robert that Stannis did not. Still Big and Tall though not like his brothers, black hair to his shoulders and eyes as blue as the sea.

Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin. Who Catelyn had known in her youth. He'd once fought Ned's older brother in Catleyn's honor. And Brandon gave him something to remember him by.

Master of Whispers Varys better known by 'The Spider'. And lastly Grand Maester Pycelle. Ned greeted each of them as he made his way around the table and to his assigned seat next to the King's. Shaking hands firmly with Stannis, Renly hugged him the same way Robert did.

"Lord Stark." Petyr said." No doubt Lady Catelyn has told you of me."

"Aye." Ned nodded." I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well."

"All too well." He chuckled. Ned glanced away from him and turned to his seat.

"My Lords." He said taking his seat." I am very happy to be here. What news is there?"

"One of grave importance." Robert said.

"And what might that be?" asked Ned. Robert had a strange look on his face and Ned could only assume it was something serious. Perhaps more news of the Targaryen girl, he thought. Littlefigner smiled and produced a paper from his pocket. Extending his arm across the table he handed it to Ned. It bore the King's seal.

"A royal Command." He told. Ned broke the seal with his thumb and rolled out the paper to begin reading. He read with mounting disbelief.'Gods be good.' He let out quietly.

"What our Lord Hand is saying." Spoke up Renly." Is that the King wants us to stage a great tournament!" Stannis rolled his eyes.

"A Tourney in your Honor!" Robert laughed slapping a hand on Ned's shoulder. He had assumed as much. He may have been a man and a King now but his old friend was still very much the boy from their days in the Vale. And although Lyanna had tamed some of his wild side, but Robert was still Robert and Ned knew he enjoyed some of the finer things in life.

"How much?" asked Petyr. Ned read down the list.

"Forty thousand Gold Dragons to the champion. Twenty thousand to the man in second. Another twenty for the winner of the melee and ten thousand to the victory of the archery competition.

"Ninety Thousand gold coins." Petyr concluded." Lest we forget the rest, a great feast. With servants, cooks, singers, jugglers, fools." Robert nodded his head with a smile.

"Fools we have in plenty." Renly jested.

"I will spare no expense." Robert spoke up.

"Will the treasury bear the expense?" Pycelle asked Littlefinger. Ned cocked his head to the two.

"I may have to borrow the money." Littlefinger replied.

"Borrow!" Ned said aloud." Borrow from where, how much?"

"The Iron Bank." Littlefinger replied." We already owe them a considerable amount, what's several thousand more." Ned shook. Aerys had left these halls flowing with gold and he could not believe Jon Arryn and Lyanna had let Robert squander it all. "The Master of Coin finds the money." Littlefinger told looking at Ned's girm face." The King spends it."

"You're Grace." Ned turned to Robert." I would rather not have this." He set the paper down in one hand.

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked." It's for you Ned. To commemorate your promotion to Hand."

"All the same." Ned replied." I would rather not." He saw Robert's brow furrowed.

"Damn it Ned." He said in a slightly harsh voice." I will not hear any more about it. You Northerners are all about your damned honor and I do this to honor you. So accept the damn titles and let that be the end of it." He stood from his chair and left the room, concluding the meeting on his part.

"We'd best make our plans." Renly said to his fellow council members.

"Another time." Ned said. He rose from his chair." Let us conclude for today, for I have ridden long and am tired." He nodded to his Lords and walked out the door.

 **Jon**

Since his they'd left the North Jon took his duties very seriously. He learned he was to squire under Ser Arys of the Kingsroad. It was a new experience for both of them, Jon who'd never been a squire and Arys who never had one. But Arys had been one once and Jon learned quickly. And like a dutiful squire he followed his knight everywhere. He brought him his meals, helped him with his armor, and helped in his duties guarding the King and his family.

He practiced with Ser Arys. He took his meals with them and spent nearly every hour of the day learning his trade. But when he wasn't with the trio he would sit with his father or with his cousins. His father was proud of him, happy of his son's progress. He'd only ever seen him smile like this a few times before, at Robb.

When they arrived in King's Landing Jon was introduced to the current Kingsguard. He'd met three of the members in Winterfell. But there were four more in the Capital.

Ser Balon Swann was the biggest of the seven. Muscled like a bull with a large chest and arms. Nearly as old as Jon's own Lord Father and fought from House Swann in the Stormlands during Robert's Rebellion where he earned his Knighthood. And after the Greyjoy's where he earned his position in the Kingsguard, raised a year prior to Ser Arys. An honorable and dutiful knight who was practically born to be in the Kingsgard, The smallfolk and lords alike agreed. Jon heard he was as skilled as Jaime Lannister, second alone perhaps to Ser Barristan. The only one of the seven to carry two weapons, a sword on the left side of his hip and a Morningstar tucked into the belt.

Ser Osmund Kettleblack was the newest member. Claiming to be a former Hedge Knight turned true knight when given the white cloak, only five years prior. Standing as tall as King Robert with lean muscle, with a hook nose and a brown beard. Known for his casual sense of humor and lifestyle. He had two younger brothers in King's Landing both in the City Watch.

Ser Mandon Moore a silent knight with a flat-face and fish-like eyes. He'd been named to the Kingsguard when Jon Arryn came to the Capital to become the Hand of the King. Since five of the seven positions were vacant and everyone thought it best to appoint skilled and loyal fighters. And Ser Mandon despite his cold silence was both. He was raised to Kingsguard though Robert, Jon Arryn and the smallfolk alike held no true love for him. And lastly Ser Meryn Trant.

Jon got along well with Ser Balon and Osmund. They were good men and greeted Jon kindly. Mandon greeted him once during their first meeting but never said anything when they met after, a strange quiet man but Jon didn't hold it against him. But Ser Meryn Jon did not like. There was cruel judgment in his eyes and a twisted look on his face. He'd often see the knight harassing some of the other squires, stable boys or kitchen girls, threatening to beat them if they hadn't done their duties. And Jon was no acceptation to this list. Ser Meryn greatly enjoyed mocking his bastard status.

Luckily for the young Snow the other Knights did not relent. Jon practiced sometimes with the Knights themselves or with other young squires.

Lancel Lannister who was the King's Squire and Matthos Seaworth, Lord Stannis' Squire. Though they hardly gave Jon any contest, he could have beat them both with one hand his hand behind his back. But not everyone had the fortune that he had Ser Arys once told him.

"True Lancel comes from High Birth and perhaps had a Master-at-arms teach him swords, but young Matthos is a first generation of landed knights. Swordplay is not a gift, it must be earned and practiced at for years." He told.0

More important than practice, he listened. From the advice of his Father, advice from the King and from the Knights. They told him stories sometimes about their involvement in great battles during the Greyjoy Rebellion, Robert's Rebellion, and in Ser Barristan's case The War of the Ninepenny Kings. Jon liked Ser Barristan the most. Even at his age he was still well-rounded warrior. And thought he was Arys Oakheart's squire he took Ser Barristan's advice to heart the most.

He spent a lot of time with Prince Edric. He liked having Jon around a boy his own age with the same skill and determination he did. It was no secret that the King and his brothers held little love for each other only doing so out of duty. But Edric also knew that his mother had a close relationship with her brothers and the Prince wanted that. He was kind to his younger brother and sister and his younger cousin who was Lord Stannis' daughter.

He rejoiced in the fact of having a family member in the Kingsguard, that way when he took the throne he knew he could count on his cousin.

"Perhaps I'll make you Lord Commander." Edric joked one night at dinner. Ser Barristan chuckled good-heartedly. And Jon made other friends as well.

It was during one of his first days in the Red Keep and he wanted to explore. He'd never left the North before, the farthest he'd ever gone was Moat Callin. And the only thing he'd ever heard about places like King's Landing, Riverrun, or Casterly Rock was in books or stories told by his father.

The heat was almost unbearable. Jon found himself always sweating so he wore fewer cloths than usual, practically just an undershirt and some breeches. He'd been exploring along the garden when he heard a strange sound. A slight shrieking sound. Curious and confused Jon followed the sounds, getting louder and louder until they found it's source.

There he saw his fellow squire Lancel Lannister and a boy Jon had never seen before. The boy was fat whoever he was nearly twice the size of Lancel and yet somehow the Lannister boy was pushing the boy against a corner and keeping him there. There was a sick smile on Lancel's face while the other boy seemed on the verge of tears. Jon had seen enough.

"Hey!" he shouted making his presence known. "What are you doing?"

"Go away Snow." Lancel spat at him." This doesn't concern you."

Jon liked Matthos, the boy was originally of low status and would not be in this position if not for his father. He had humble, simple beginnings and Jon could respect that. He was eager to learn with a sword and Jon didn't mind teaching him. Lancel on the other hand Jon didn't like. He'd heard his father and Aunt talk of Lannister pride and saw it all too easily in Lancel. He though his gold and his name meant everything. To some perhaps but not to him.

"It does." Jon said." Leave him alone." Lancel's face squinted at him.

"What are you going to do about?" Jon gripped the sword at his hilt. They'd practiced their sword play on each other before and it was evident that Lancel stood no chance against Jon, bastard or not.

"Whatever I must." His voice was thick and hard. Lancel shook at the mere sight of him. Without anther word he turned and ran off, his red and gold cloths retreating down the hall. Jon watched him go as the fat boy waddled up to him.

"T-Thank you, Ser." He said with a silly smile.

"I'm no Ser." Jon replied his voice still tense, frightening the fat boy ." But you are welcome. "His voice softened and he smiled. And a smile was returned.

"He's been like that ever since I got here." He said turning his back to Jon and bending over. There were some books on the ground that he'd dropped when Lancel appeared." Always calling me names and picking on me." He turned back to Jon with a stack of books in his arms, towering well over his head.

"Let me help you with that." Jon said reaching out and taking a few books away.

"You mean it?! Why thank you." Jon just smiled in reply." Follow me." Then the two started walking side by side down the hallway." Are you new to the Capital?"

"I am." Jon nodded. "I only arrived a few days ago."

"I've been here for only six months. I'm an acolyte." Jon looked at him confused." A maester in training." He told. Jon nodded. It seemed only fitting the fat boy before him didn't seem he'd much good for much else." I spent two years in Oldtown before I came here to study under Grand Maester Pycelle, he sits on the small council with the King. The King and Queen are very nice." Jon only nodded. "And why are you here?"

"I'm training to become a Kingsguard."

"A Kingsguard?!" He shrieked." Good luck with that, it's hard to join."

"I know. But I'm going to try."

"I am Samwell Tarly of HornHill, or rather I was from Horn Hill."

"And why'd you want to become a maester?"

"I like to read." Sam giggled as he looked at the books. "And I like to learn. I could never fight or wield a sword like my...father." He paused slightly with his last word. Before Jon could say anything else he continued speaking." But what do you think of the Capital. It's probably very different here than up North."

"How'd you know-"

"Lancel said your name was Snow. Only bastards from the North are named Snow." Sam was well-read and very observant Jon noted." How'd you get this far-" They turned the corner and Sam came eye to eye with a leathered chest and pinned to it was a golden hand. Jon looked to see his father Eddard Stark the Hand of the King with King Robert hand in hand with Queen Lyanna. Jon stood casually among them but Sam shook with fear.

"Your Grace. "He bowed to Robert." My Lord. "He bowed to Ned." My Lady." He added shyly to Lyanna.

"How is your training going?" Robert's voice boomed. Sam shot up and prepared to answer but it was Jon who did.

"Well." He answered simply.

"Haha." Robert gave Ned a slight shove at his shoulder." You see they'll make a Knight of him yet. Are you enjoying the Capital?" He turned back to Jon.

"I hated it here when I first arrived." Lyanna spoke up." The Heat was unbearable."

"It is very hot." Jon agreed.

"You'll get used to it lad." Robert slammed his hand on Jon's shoulder. Lyanna followed after her husband.

"Keep up the good work Son." Ned nodded to him as he passed. Jon nodded back and watched as they left turning back to a wide-eyed Sam.

"What?" Jon asked casually.

"T-The Hand of the King is your father?" Jon nodded with a smirk." So Queen Lyanna is.." Jon nodded again." So the Prince is is-"

"The Prince is my cousin." Jon finished for him. Sam's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

 **Eddard**

"It's the Hand's Tourney that's the problem." Janos Slynt stood before the small council in his heavy golden cloak and helmet.

"The King's Tourney." Ned corrected." I assure you the Hand wants no part of it." They council had the same members it always did. Ned turned and glanced as his friend and King. Robert had a dull look on his face, looking as if he was half asleep. Ned could tell from the few small council meetings he'd attended that the politics bored Robert. He was an average King for peacetime. Sure the harvests were plenty and the people feed, and there was no war to be afraid of but little troubles like this would be the death of him.

The Tournament was one week away and already the crowds were arriving, and the problems with them.

"Call it what you will, my Lord." Continued Janos." People are arriving from every corner of the Kingdom. Lords and Knights, Master-at-arms, squires, merchants, whores. Just last night alone we had a drowning, a tavern riot, four knife fights, a rape, and more thefts than I dare to count." Robert said nothing. Ned leaned back in his chair and sighed. This tournament was becoming more trouble than it was worth.

"Commander Slynt." Ned said." I will issue you issue you twenty of my own personal guard. You may use them as you wish until more of the City watch can be assigned to you."

"Thank you, My Lord." Said Janos. Knowing that was the best outcome for this situation he turned and left. Ned turned to his fellow council members and prepared to address the next item on the agenda. But Robert spoke up first standing to his feet.

"My Lords." He said with a slight yawn." Let us conclude for today." Without another word Robert turned and left the room with Ser Barristan Selmy following. Ned turned to his small council members. They shared the same look that he had, grim and desperate. Robert's Tournament was causing too many problems, both for the people of the Capital and for the crown's funds. Ned left the chamber and followed after the King, hoping to cancel this event before it began.

He turned the hall to see Robert's back walking away from him, Ser Barristan's white cloak only a step behind.

"You're Grace." Ned called down the hall. The King and Lord Commander turned to face him.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Your Grace'?" Robert answered.

"We need to talk. "Ned continued his face cold and stern. They were suddenly joined by another, the young Princess. Bella raced past Ned down the hall and towards her father. She was the spitting image of her mother at that age. Pretty and care-free although she was much more timid. Robert smiled from ear to ear as he took her in his arms. He ran his beard over her face tickling her, making her laughter echoed around the halls.

"Father look." She said. She showcased an item in her hand, a sewn cloth. With the family animal and words.

"Wonderful my darling, wonderful." He kissed her on the cheek, and she giggled as his beard tickled her.

" Robert." Ned said getting his attention once more.

"Walk with us." Robert said taking his daughter's hand. Ned walked beside him and they walked down the hall. Robert gave Ser Barristan a wave dismissing the old knight. The Lord Commander bowed and walked in the opposite direction of the hall." What is the matter?"

"The Tournament Robert." Ned said." It cannot be done."

"Cannot? What do you mean, cannot?"

"We cannot afford it." Ned answered.

"Ah, Baelish will find the funds. He always does." Robert said dismissing the problem with that. Ned prepared to bring that topic up next, the cost of debt. But Robert spoke to soon." The Tourney will be good Ned. The fight for glory and honor. The smallfolk love these kind of events, and it's in your name." They turned into the next room where Lyanna sat with her sons. Ned prepared to speak once more but stopped as Robert let out a laugh and joined his family.

Not wanting to press the matter in front of the children Ned prepared to leave.

"You're Grace." He said to Robert's retreating figure. Then he turned and walked away. But Lyanna saw the look of dread in her brother's eyes and left her children to find out why.

"Ned." She called at him from down the hall.

"Lya." He turned facing her.

"You look grimmer than usual." She said approaching him. Lyanna had grown accustomed to the Capital, it was as apart of her as the North was. Sansa had grown to enjoy it as well. Even Arya but the girls didn't have to deal with the trouble of politics as their father." What's the matter?" Ned thought better than to discuss these matters with his sister the queen. But her fierce grey eyes convinced him otherwise.

"This tournament's Robert's planning. It's too much." He said." We do not have the means to support it."

"You know Robert." She said with a smile." He wants the biggest and best of everything." Ned's features remained hardened despite her smile." I will talk with him." She said placing her hands over his." And see what I can do." She smiled still as she walked away, returning to her family.

Ned left her with that and had planned to return to the Tower of the Hand. But he was approached by Stannis Baratheon whom as they decided in recent meetings would be Warden of the East. The title had been given to him by Robert who had taken away the title from Robert Arryn, knowing full-well a boy could be no war leader. Ned accepted the fact as much and had planned to restore the titles to his nephew when he came of age. Until then Stannis was a good fit. He was accompanied by his right hand man Davos Seaworth. Though Ned never had the pleasure of an introduction he had heard of Stannis' former smuggler.

"My Lord." Stannis greeted Ned.

"Lord Stannis." Ned shook his hand firmly. Stannis did not introduce Davos by his side.

"I'm afraid I have grave news for you, Lord Stark." Stannis said instead.

"Concerning what?"

"Janos Slynt of the city watch." Stannis told." Jon Arryn suspected him taking bribes, selling both position in the watch and crown secrets." Ned's face hardened. Traitors had no pity in his eyes and would be dealt with swiftly. He believed Stannis word enough but there must be more if it'll hold in court.

"Have you any evidence of this?" He asked.

"We did." Stannis nodded." Two Gold Cloaks came forward and initially told us and were willing to testify." Ned nodded his head this seemed good news, eye witness accounts was evidence enough." We found them the next day dead in a ditch." Ned's face hardened once more.

"Does Robert know?"

"He does." Stannis nodded." But Robert cares little for Justice. And is satisfied that the commander is someone we know rather than one we don't." Ned was shocked to his core. He cared little for this place but Robert brought him here with a job to do and he meant to see it done.

"We need evidence, Lord Stannis. We cannot act without it." Stannis did not answer Ned but instead turned and faced Davos. Ned followed his gaze, turning and looking at Davos for the first time. The man gulped hard and stood forward, one hand gripped hard on the hilt of his sword.

"Davos Seaworth, your Grace." He introduced.

"This is the Hand of the King." Stannis corrected." Not the King himself." Davos nodded sheepishly but embarrassed.

"What do you know of this situation? Can you find evidence?" Ned asked him.

"Yes your g- M'Lord." Davos corrected." I have contacts in Flee Bottom who might know a thing or two."

"Very well." Ned nodded." Learn what you can, but we cannot act until you give us some evidence."

"I shall head out immediately. My Lords." And with that Davos headed off. Ned had his doubts. He had heard the background of House Seaworth and he had his issues. The man was a former smuggler, a criminal and now he was a Knight. If he'd been in the North Ned would have taken his head for his crimes. But Stannis trusted the man so Ned stayed his tongue, we would wait and see if his suspicions were true.

 **Catleyn**

It had been hard on Winterfell after Ned's leaving. Not for the servants and small folk but on Robb, the boys and Catleyn worst of all. She missed him. She wanted to feel him against her, holding her, loving her. She wrote to him often, sending him letters of Robb and the children while he wrote to her about Sansa and Arya. She even wrote to her sister expressing her sorrow for Jon Arryn's death and inviting her sister to come to Winterfell. She suspected her sister would need some light and laughter in her life now. But Lysa refused saying her 'little, sickly son' would not survive in the cold, harsh north. Instead insisting if her sister was to visit she should come to the Vale. But Cat could not do that either. She could take Bran and Rickon but she'd be leaving Robb all alone, and he was still a boy who needed guidance now more than ever.

She tried not to show her sorrow in front of her children. Robb had also taken his leaving hard. He had not expected to become Lord of Winterfell so soon. He was still only a boy and had seen the weight it put on his father's shoulders. He was a man in his thirties and he already started greying. But he'd been the first born of his parents, this is what he was raised to do.

He sat with council usually. Lords and ladies from all across the North would come to him asking for favors, lands, titles, gold, some offered their sons as his squires and daughters for to marry. Several Ravens had come from the Night's Watch asking for more men to guard the wall. The Starks lived close to the Wall and understood its purpose better than all others in the Seven Kingdoms. Robb did what he could, trying his best to please everyone to the best of his ability. He tried ever to emulate his father, just as Ned had done with his brother Brandon.

Lucky for Robb he had the help of his mother, Maester Luwin and Rodrick Cassel. He sadly saw little of his brothers.

He ate with them and played with them when he could. Teaching Rickon how to ride, new tricks for their Direwolves, archery and swordsmanship with Bran. It was hard for them seeing so little of their older brother. Their father had always made time for his children but Robb in the first few weeks of his rule in the North found it hard to juggle his many responsibilities.

 **Eddard**

Janos Slynt had come to the small council in chains. Davos Seaworth had found his evidence in the form of the members of the City Watch who would testify against their Commander. And this time they stayed alive to do it.

Davos had subdued Janos with several of Stannis' men. They stood now in the throne room, the small council preceding for sentencing. Robert stood in his Iron Chair his Queen at his side his eldest son to his right. Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime, Ser Osmund and Ser Arys were all present. The four swords of the King stood at the bottom of the stairs, making themselves a human shield between the Royal Family and the accused. Jon was even present taking his place next to his cousin. Prince Edric watched because he would have to do this someday, Jon watched for similar reasons.

The men spoke against Janos who called them 'Liars' and 'Traitors' as they spoke. But when several men say one thing and nobody but yourself say the opposite, it's very clear to see how that will end up.

Robert quickened the proceeding. He'd made up his mind about Janos Slynt's corruption long ago but there was little he could do when half his court spoke against him. He needed to save face especially in front of Ned, Lyanna and his son.

When he felt it ready he stood.

"I Robert Baratheon the First of my Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men ,Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm I charge you with treason to the crown by way of means of bribery and selling of positions." With that the matter was settled and Janos Slynt was taken down into the dark dungeons.

Following the sentencing Eddard turned to his small council members.

"Now we have a new task, my Lords." Said Littlefinger seriously." Finding a suitable replacement as Commander of the City Watch."

"I have just the man." Stannis spokes. All eyes turned to him." Ser Davos Seaworth." Everyone looked at him confused.

"Seaworth?" Pycelle spoke out." Is, Is he not a smuggler. A law-breaker himself."

"He was." Stannis said harshly to the old man causing him to shake." But he's paid for his crimes, and is now a loyal and trustworthy man. And this position need not be permanent, only for the time being until we find a full-time Commander." The small council seemed in disagreement.

"I agree." Ned said in a dry voice. Davos had proven his worth to Ned in this case, he believed in him as much as Stannis. If the Lord the Dragonstone vouched for him Ned would agree. Besides the position would not be permanent." For the time being Ser Davos Seaworth will be Commander of the City watch." None voiced their opinions otherwise.


	4. The Young Wolf and the Prized Flower

**Robb**

Today was the first true test of Robb Stark as Warden of the North. Ser Rodrick Cassel came to him early in the morning as he ate with his brothers. There he delivered the news.

There was a disturbance in the Lands of House Hornwood. The Lord Halys Hornwood and his son Daryn Hornwood had died. The cause of which is unknown but more importantly the Lady Donella Hornwood had been taken hostage in her own castle. Rumors reported that it was a group of men led by Ramsay Snow, the Bastard of Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort. Even worse were the rumors of what they'd done. They'd terrorized the surrounding countryside burning villages, killing peasants and raping the women of their conquest. He did not want to imagine what vile things Lady Hornwood was going through.

His decision was clear, death to Ramsay Snow and all those responsible. He rode out from Winterfell by mid-afternoon with Theon Greyjoy, Rodrick and a hundred Stark Bannermen. The Ancestral Sword of his house, Ice was stuck into his saddle while he kept his own sword at his belt. His mother watched him go from the tower. Not too long ago she watched her husband ride away and now she watched her eldest son go. She prayed to the Gods that he returned safely.

They rode first to the Dreadfort home of House Bolton, one of the most powerful houses in the North. The gates were opened wide and The Warden of the North was received graciously by his host, his wolf Grey Wind by his side. Roose Bolton met him in the courtyard with thick black furs but a pale thin face.

"My Lord." He greeted in a soft but deep voice." To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" But he sounded as if he already knew. His men moved to help Robb off his horse but they were stopped by a wave of the young lord's hand.

"You know why I'm here Lord Bolton." Robb said to him. A small smile graced Roose's lips." Where is your bastard?"

"I have not seen him." He answered casually. His eyes were a bright white, like two moons and it frightened Robb." Fear not my lord, I have sent my own son Domeric to deal with this issue." Robb stood taller on his horse.

"The North is my country Lord Bolton. And I will the King's Justice done." To the Roose did not comment but nodded in head." When did your son leave?"

"Yesterday morning My Lord. I've no doubt he's made it to Hornwood by now and is dealing with the issue at hand." Robb jerked the reins on his horse and turned towards the gate.

"Thank you Lord Bolton." He said before riding out of the Dreadfort, Grey Wind running with him side by side. His men giving hard chase after him. Roose Bolton managed another little smile as he watched the young Lord disappear.

"Goodbye." He said coldly with a slight wave of his hand.

They rode hard after that. Robb was determined to get to Hornswood before there was more bloodshed. To Lady Donella, Domeric and especially Ramsay Snow. Robb wanted to do his father proud and do just what he would have done in this situation.

They made camp in the night and in the morning rode out hard again. They found a village that had been attacked. The houses burned into ash the people lying dead in the streets. Men, women, children, little boys and girls, even the dogs were killed. No one was spared. Robb had never seen such cruelty before.

Ser Rodrick urged his young lord forward, so that they might reached their destination sooner before anything else happened. But Robb did not take his advice. Against the will of his Master at Arms and the cost of slowing down his party, Robb had his men gather the dead and bury them.

They were buried beneath the dirt and rocks, Robb himself helping to move corpses and dig graves. He prayed to his old Gods for them and prayed that on others be harmed other than those it was all done and the dead buried they rode out again. But it had cost them half a day.

Then finally they came to their destination. There on the edge of Sheepshead hills between the neighboring lands of House Bolton and House Manderly, was the castle Hornswood. But it was not as they had expected.

The gates had been opened giving them full range to go inside, and the sight was as worse as the village. There were dead men everywhere. Some were men in full armor plating and chain mail while others were just in simple leathers, even breeches and undershirts. Besides the dead the only banner that was flying was that of House Bolton, the flayed man with a pink background.

"Search for survivors!" Robb ordered. He dismounted from his horse and searched with his men. He himself looked for the Lady Donella. The dead lay all around and were soon piled up and put together. Robb had planned to bury them just as he had to the villagers.

Theon searched with Robb. Together they searched the inner castle and climbed the towers. It was there they found Donella Hornswood.

Robb had heard the faint sound of short raspy breaths. He paused and put a hand to his ear, listening hard. Theon stopped with him. This is where the Direwolves came in handy.

Grey Wind had caught a scent and followed after it. And Robb followed after him.

"Go boy, go Grey Wind!" He encouraged. The wolf led them to a wooden door with a small slit to look through. The wolf perched himself on the door and howled. Robb was a step behind him and jumped forward looking through the small slit.

He could see people inside, lying on the floor. But one of them was distinct enough to make out. While everyone else had been a man this room had the only woman in it. It was a small space with only a few feet between the bed and the door with a single open window.

"Get back!" Robb commanded to Theon and Grey Wind. The with his great big shoulders Robb jumped forward and knocked the door clean off it's hinges. Theon and Grey Wing followed after him into the room.

Their search had ended but not in a positive way. There were three dead in the room. Lady Donella on the bed, her cloths ripped her exposing her bare chest. Her stomach and neck had been savagely cut at, blood staining the bed and dripping onto the floor. On the ground were two men. One with his a sword slash across his stomach, his guts spilt out onto the floor, strangely enough the man had flowers in his hair.

The last was a man in metal chain male, with a leather shirt with the symbol of House Bolton on it. There was no doubt to Robb who this was. If there wasn't all, he could tell by look alone for it was the spitting image of Roose Bolton. Domeric lay with his back against the wall, sword in his hand. Blood running from his left arm and onto his sword hand from a wound that ripped open the mail at his chest, He may have been dead but his eyes were still open. He had the same white eyes as his father.

Robb had met him before during the Harvest Feast. And While Robb could say he was afraid of Roose Bolton he could not say the same of his son. Domeric was a quiet but a kind boy. They rode together and played together when he came to Winterfell. Domeric had no brothers of his own and sought to make those deep connections with others. Perhaps he tried that with his bastard brother as I did with Jon Robb thought.

Robb bent down and closed the Lord's eyes with his fingers. Sighing deeply. Not only had he not succeed in bringing the King's Justice but his people had paid the price for it in blood. House Hornswood and been destroyed and the Dreadfort had lost it's heir.

Robb was stirred from his thoughts by the howling of Grey Wind. He turned around to see the wolf propped up against the wall howling at the window. Robb rose to his feet and went to him. He looked down the window to see big figure dressed all in black racing along the castle walls.

"Stop him!" Robb roared from the window. And his cry aroused the attention of his men and they gave chase. It did not last long after he gave the command. There was no option for the fleeing man unless he meant to jump over the castle walls and nearly fifty feet to his death.

He jumped into the courtyard instead racing past the Stark bannermen. He must have been hurt, his legs carried him but he kept one arm wrapped around the other. He ran towards the gate but was surrounded in the wide open courtyard.

Ser Rodrick stood before him with sword drawn and that slowed his pace. And as he slowed he found himself suddenly surrounded. Robb made his way through the crowd and towards the man, Theon at his back Grey wind at his side.

"Who are you?" Robb commanded. The man turned to him. He had sloped shoulders and a crooked face with long dark hair. He gave Robb a short strange look before bending to his knees crying.

"My Lord, My Lord thank the Gods you've come." Robb had no sooner blinked than the man came crawling to him, kissing his hands." Thank the Gods." Robb took his hand away and took a step back.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"R-Reek M'Lord." He said in a small pitiful voice.

"And what were you doing here?" Robb asked.

"I rode with Ser Domeric to find Ramsay Snow." He quivered." He lies dead up in that tower, the both of them."

"Why did you run, then?"

"Afraid M'Lord. Afraid you were more of Ramsay's men come to kill me." Robb was silent as he studied the crying man. His arm was bleeding no doubt apart of the battle in the tower. His story seemed plausible and he was ready to accept it. Until he got a look at Reek's eyes. There were pale as milk just like Roose Bolton's and just like Domeric's. And they frightened Robb in the same way.

"No." Robb said in a stern voice." Take him!" He ordered. The men murmured in confusion. Reek jumped to his feet.

"M'Lord please!" He pleaded.

"This man is not who he says he is. He is Ramsay Snow bastard of Roose Bolton, take him!" Now the men lunged forward. Rodrick from behind, Theon from the front and half a dozen other men grabbed Ramsay by his arms and legs. Robb returned to his horse and took Ice from its sheath.

"Get him on his knees." He commanded. He turned around and made his way across the courtyard to see Ramsay bent over the butcher's cutting block, his arms behind his back. Robb held Ice with two hands and held it tight. There was silence next. " Any last words?" Ramsay reared his head back as far as he could to spit in Robb's direction. It did not travel far landing in the dirt before his boots.

"I'll kill you!" He screeched like an owl." My father, my father will kill you. I am the heir of the Dreadfort!" He hollered. He continued to cry out over and over again. Robb took a deep breath and spoke the words he'd heard his father say dozens of times.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men ,Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm I Robert of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North I do sentence you to die." Ramsay's hollering and silenced when he spoke but he continued all the same. He blinked before raising the great sword up and over his head. It was heavier than expected and he fear it might slip from his grasp or knock him over. But he just gripped it tighter and swung down.

With one mighty cut he severed Ramsay Snow's head clear from his shoulders and sent it rolling into the dirt. He could have let him take the black to join the Night's Watch. But there were some deeds that couldn't go unpunished. Robb's first mission as Warden of the North was finished, the King's Justice had been done.

He had his men quickly get to work on bodies. They would be buried just outside the castle. And to his luck his mission had become an ever greater success.

"Lord Stark." Theon called. Robb turned to see his men handling the body of Ser Domeric." He's alive!"

 **Jon**

He trained with Matthos in the square of the red keep. Jumping back and forth, kicking up dirt as they went cursing and groaning. Their swords were wooden. Jon at least had a real one he'd brought from Winterfell but Matthos had only ever held a training sword, either wooden or with a dulled point.

Jon swung his blade up clashing with Matthos' blade. Then he quickly gripped it with both hands and one strong swing of his arms, disarmed Matthos sending his blade to the ground. Jon pointed his blade at the boy's throat.

"I yield." Matthos panted with a smile.

"Don't stand so still." Jon told." It's harder to hit a moving target." Matthos nodded his understanding. Jon turned and bent down to retrieve Matthos' sword. But someone else picked it up before him. Jon looked up and saw the Crowned Prince Edric Baratheon standing before him.

"You're Grace!" Matthos greeted getting to one knee. Jon prepared to do that but was stopped when Edric's hand hit his shoulder.

"None of that." He said." We are family, we do not bow to each other." He helped Jon to his feet. Edric was reminded Jon of Robb. Big and tall with a likeable character and a friendly face. The face of a King" You neither." Edric pointed to Matthos. "Get up!" Jon smiled as his cousin turned back and faced him." Alright come on." He said taking a step back and raising his practice sword." Let's see what you're made of."

"You don't know what you're getting into." Jon smirked raising his sword.

"I'm a warrior's man, just like my father." And with that he had Jon clashed swords. They circled around the yard swinging up and down, their wooden blades clashing and echoing around the keep.

"I've never beaten a prince before." Jon laughed. He swung his sword forward only for Edric to block.

"Be a shame to start now." Edric responded. He lunged forward, swinging his own sword.

"My Prince!" Ser Mryn Truant yelled across the yard. He marched over his armor clanking as he went." You shouldn't be out here your grace." He said to the Prince." Not in the company of these rats."

"Now, Now." Said a much calmer voice. Everyone turned to see another Kingsguard, Jaime Lannister appear." The Prince was only having a little fun." He smiled at the boy." Though I would get going your grace, I hear your mother is looking for you." A quick look of shock passed over Edric's eyes before he turned and ran down the yard, dropping the sword to the ground." There goes your prince." Jaime said to Ser Mryn." You'd better get after him before he finds himself in some more trouble." Ser Mryn's face twisted at him before he did exactly what Jaime said. In their absence that left only Ser Jaime, Jon Snow and Matthos Seaworth. "Coming along are we then?" He asked with a smirk, looking between two boys. Matthos froze up and Jon rose up to his full height." You boys look good when you're playing with toy swords." He gave the wooden one at his feet a kick, knocking it over to Matthos." Have you ever held a real sword?"

"No." Matthos shook his head, holding the wooden one in his hands.

"I have." Jon answered. Jaime expected as much. Matthos was the son of a smuggler but Jon was the son of a very high lord, of course he must know a thing or two.

"Have you swung it yet?" He turned his full attention to the bastard.

"Of course, I have."

"I mean at someone." Jon's face dulled." So you've never killed a man?" Jon shook his head. Jaime turned to Matthos and he did the same." Strange thing first time you cut a man. Realize we're nothing but sacks of meat, blood and bone." He took a step closer to Jon noticing the pale look on his face." You want to be a Kingsguard boy?" Jon nodded his head." And you?" He turned to Matthos.

"I'll be a bannerman of Storms End, M'Lord." Jaime just looked between the two boys with a smirk, taking a step away from Jon now standing between them. He was sixteen when he killed his first man, one quick swing of his sword and his head was gone. That was real fighting not practice with toy swords.

"I hope you both know what you're getting into." He said in thick oily voice. He turned and clasped his hand on Jon's shoulder."If you mean to be a Kingsguard, you'll have to follow the Prince into war someday. And war isn't a game." With that he turned and walked away.

"The Prince is my cousin." Jon's voice stopped him. He cocked his golden head over his shoulder and starred back with emerald green eyes." I will do whatever I can to protect him, Kingsguard or not."

"Would you?" Jaime turned back to him." Then tell me what if your brother rebelled against the crown and came to the Capital for your Prince's Head. What would you do then, hm?" Jon's faced paled. It was hard for him to imagine but Jaime Lannister was born when something like that was real. Eventually he found his courage.

"I swear not to do what you did." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. He thought he was being witty but The Lannister only smiled in reply, as if it was a good thing. With nothing else to say the Kingslayer walked away.

 **Eddard**

Day after day more and more people arrived in King's Landing for the Tournament that Ned was trying to cancel. He though it was an unnecessary, unwarranted, and unwanted something Ned didn't want to attach his name to. People from all across the Seven Kingdoms came as far as Sunspear and the Eyrie. And the Royal Family had a Great House to Entertain.

Mace Tyrell the Warden of the South had arrived with three hundred knights and his two youngest children Ser Loras and Margaery Tyrell. That night they feasted with the Royal Family. The hall was crammed with people with Robert and Lyanna at the head of the table, Ned beside his sister and Mace beside the King. The Children sat at the table below them.

Prince Edric was in the corner with Jon and his friend Sam Tarly, drinking wine and taking of their advances in their fields. Ned had meet Sam on several occasions. A kind soul Ned thought thinking the boy was much better suited to a life of books than swords. Sansa had taken a quick liking to Margeary. Sharing gossip and secrets over lemons cakes. Margaery was like the sister Sansa always wanted but never had it seemed. And Ser Loras spoke with Renly. They seemed close as kin since Loras squired for Renly many years ago. Princess Bella, Lyanna's only daughter blushed redder than a cherry when the handsome knight smiled at her. Arya had slipped off early in the feast with Prince Gendry. Lyanna had sent Ser Arys Oakheart and Jory Cassel to find and keep them out of trouble.

And the feast was plentiful, many of which coming along with Mace from HighGarden. Apples, Grapes, Berries, Suckling Pig, Boar and six different kinds of pie. Ned could hardly believe the sight of it, such a thing could keep all of Winterfell full for months.

Winter is coming, Ned remembered his House words. It had been Summer for ten years but Ned looked farther than that. There may be another long Winter ahead of them and the North would suffer the most as they always had. But perhaps this time could be different. Like his father before him he thought of the best for his people. The Reach was the most fertile of the Seven Kingdoms producing melons, peaches, apples, grapes, grain and some of the finest wines. When winter comes Ned would be glad to have fresh supplies at his call, and he knew just how to get them.

"Lord Tyrell." He called to the Warden of the South.

"Lord Stark." He responded, his mouth full of a chicken leg." Ah excellent bird." He muttered chewing the last of it down.

"Indeed." Ned agreed. He sat himself down in the empty chair next to Mace, though he found himself being pushed away by Lord Tyrell's large stomach." A fine feast." Ned shifted his attention across the room and to Mace's children. "Your son is a strong sword I hear."

"Yes, Yes. One of the finest in the Seven Kingdoms." Mace nodded his face jiggling like jello." I am most proud of him." Ned knew about the Knight of Flowers. He would ride his horse with a cape of roses handing them out to girls amongst the crowd. Young, Gallant and Handsome he seemed to Ned as well as others a true Knight. He knew Jon liked the boy asking him early on in the night about his victories in Tournaments and Melees.

"And your daughter is very lovely as well."

"That she is. Some call her the most beautiful women in all the Seven Kingdoms…except for the Queen that is." He quickly added at the end." You know some say they look alike."

"I do not see a resemblance." Ned responded. He planned to shift the conversation into his field." But I'm sure she has many suitors."

"That she does." Mace nodded, smiling with another piece of chicken in his hand.

"Who's her intended?"

"None at the moment." Ned nodded his acknowledgement.

Mace Tyrell had tried already to marry Margaery to Prince Edric in hopes of her being the future Queen, giving the prestige and royalty House Tyrell never had. But Robert and Stannis both held some resentment for House Tyrell for supporting the Targareyns and the Siege of Storm's End. And although the dragons were long dead and House tyrell had given no reason they weren't loyal, there was still some animosity between them, namely from Stannis. Who whenever he saw the Warden of the South dug his nails into his chair a little harder. The Lannister and the Arryns were other choices though Mace would ever again marry another one of his children to a Lannister let alone a dwarf or a boy still at his mother's breast.

Other contender's came from Walder Frey of the Twins who offered anyone of his sons or Grandsons. Many of his own bannermen such as the Tarlys, Redwyne, and Hightower had offered their names. But like Ned's own father Mace held himself for the highest offer.

"You know I have a son that is her age, and he is the Heir of Winterfell." Mace Tyrell shifted in his chair to face Ned fully.

"How very interesting. "He said." A good lad I am sure." Although the tone of his voice led Ned to believe that he had no idea where he intended to take this conversation.

"And from my wife, Catelyn the Riverlands are sworn to us so we share borders you and I." Mace again nodded while drinking his wine, some of the liquid spilling from his cup and onto his beard." I also have the heir to the Iron Islands as my ward, assuring their loyalty. So you see it would be in our best interest to join our houses." The North remembers but with a long winter coming he knew it would take more than the North to survive it.

Mace Tyrell beamed and toothy appearing behind his beard as the wet wine dripped from his chin. House Stark was one of the oldest, noblest, and were once Kings in their own right just as they are now. The Starks were loved by their bannermen who would follow their liege lords anywhere, and Mace felt like he never had that. The North was the largest of the Kingdoms, the Reach the second, connecting the two from the Riverlands they'd be a force in their own right. And with the weight the Starks already had in Court with Ned and Lyanna this marriage could be the stepping stone for House Tyrell to have what they always wanted.

"That's wonderful, Lord Stark!" Mace bounced in his chair like a child." A joyous idea! And don't you also possess a Valyarian steel sword."

"Ice." Ned told. Mace smiled again at the thought of a grandson with a Valyarian steel sword.

 **Catelyn**

The Sun had set in the sky when Robb returned to Winterfell. He handed his horse off to the Stable boys and then headed to the main hall in hopes of a hot dinner. As he entered the dining hall he found his mother standing in the middle of the room a smile on her face from ear to ear.

"Good Evening mother." He walked forward and put an arm around her planting a kiss on her forehead. He walked around her and to the table where a fresh plate of salted beef and potatoes was waiting for him.

"A wonderful evening it is." Catelyn said. Robb could hear the sing-song tone of his mother's voice. He was standing in front of his meal as a servant poured him a cup of wine. But turned his attention from that to his mother.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Catelyn was shaking with excitement. She'd only received Ned's letter no more than an hour ago. He was well along with Lyanna and her children. Robert was trying to have a tournament in Ned's honor he was trying to stop. Sansa and Arys both enjoyed the Capital. Bran had a fun day riding and practicing his archery, and little Rickon was learning to count. The Bastard Jon snow was finally out of her house but the most important news she saved for now.

"You're getting married." Robb dropped his cup and spilt his wine all over the floor.


	5. Desicions

**Eddard**

Several days later in the early hours of the morning Ned was awoken by a knocking at his door and Jory Cassel's voice.

"Your Pardons Lord Stark." He said poking his head into the room."But you have a visitor." Still infected with sleep but awake enough to comprehend him Ned responded.

"Who could be calling this early in the morning?"

"Lord Mace Tyrell." Ned's eyes opened fully.

"Give me a moment." He rose from his bed and dressed himself in the breeches he'd wore the day prior and a white undershirt. When he was ready he called them in. The Lord of HighGarden walked in with each step looking as if it was a burden to him.

"Good Morning, My Lord Hand." He nodded. Jory stood behind him in the doorway. Ned gave his Captain of the Guard a nod and he exited the room, closing the door behind him." I hope I am not disturbing you."

 _You've disturbed me already_ , Ned though. But instead he said "Not at all." Though his voice was thick and gruff with sleep." To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"It concerns our conversation from a few night past, My Lord." The marriage of Robb and Margaery. When Ned had mentioned it the idea seemed to brighten both their spirits. They'd both have connections spanning across the entire Kingdom. But at the look in Lord Tyrell's eyes Ned assumed something had gone wrong.

"What of it?"

"I'm afraid another suitor has presented himself." Mace told. Ned didn't know what to say, he had already written to Catelyn who undoubtedly had already told Robb about this. All of Winterfell may already be preparing for a wedding that wouldn't be happening.

"Who?" Ned asked.

"Lord Renly Baratheon." The youngest brother to the King and fourth in Line to inherit the Throne. Robert and Stannis would not marry their children off but Renly was another matter entirely. The Young Baratheon harborded no ill will to the Tyrells, not after he accepted Loras as his squire. This marriage would give House Tyrell the Royal titles they always wanted, a more promising idea than the heir to Winterfell." My Margaery is quite taken with him." Ned seemed to snarl like the wolf on his banner. A ten year Summer meant a long Winter. He was hoping to have the support and food of the Reach during that time but now Ned was back to where he started." But I hope this leaves no ill feelings between us Lord Stark. I did not mean for this to happen. And I'm still open to the idea of a marriage between our houses. Perhaps my son Loras and your daughter Sansa." That option only made Ned boil with anger more. Though he tried to conceal it his face turned red and his fists clenched tight.

"A generous offer Lord Tyrell." He said." But I must decline." He should have known better. It had never been his dream to marry his children away South as his father had done, he did so only for the sake of his people. But given what had happened in the past and just now Ned wanted to wash his hands of this business. He would marry Robb and Sansa to the Boltons, Umbers, Manderlys, or Mormonts. His own bannemen, his own people." Good day, My Lord." He said to Mace as he watched him disappear out the door. As Mace left the room Jory re-entered.

"Lord Stark. "He said getting Ned's attention. " The King has called a Small Council meeting."

Ned was delighted to hear that Robert had canceled the Tourney. But his face grew much darker as it was in the light of a much bigger event.

"The Whore is pregnant!" Robert announced. Ned stood before him the small council at the table between them, Lyanna at her husband's side, Ser Barristan standing behind his King and Queen. Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly had heard the rumors and snuck into the Red Keep, listening just outside the Small Council's chambers.

"You're speaking of murdering a child." Ned said to him. The news had come from Varys, from one of his 'Little Birds' across the narrow sea.

"I warned you Ned, back on the Kingsroad I warned you but you didn't listen. Well hear me now, I want them dead! Mother and child both, and that fool Viserys is that plain enough for you?"

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Lyanna spoke next to him." Are you so frightened that you fear a baby in it's mother's womb. What happened to the Robert Baratheon, The Demon of the Trident who smashed the Targaryen dynasty with his War Hammer? " Robert's face only grew red with rage. She agreed with her brother, alas she was the only one.

"We should have had them killed years ago." Renly spoke. Littlefinger agreed comparing this deed to bedding an ugly woman. Pycelle spoke of the outcome of the invasion that Robert feared. Ned was surprised that even Stannis agreed with his Elder Brother saying it was a deed that had to be done. Evidently the matter was closed but not for the Starks.

"I will not stand for this!" Lyanna yelled. She jumped to her feet and roared in a voice as loud as her husbands.

"I'll hear no more of it! She dies!" Robert yelled standing up as well, towering over his wife and glaring at her. They breathed deep breaths and stared fiercely at the other, nearly backing down or looking away. Ned, Stannis and Barristan moved slightly preparing to part the two before something bad happened.

Robert grumbled and walked away marching out of his room. Nobody tried to stop him. To him the matter was closed.

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna entered the royal bedchamber to find her husband sitting in his chair, his back to the balcony and a cup of wine in his hands. She said nothing as she entered but kept her eyes on her husband as she walked deeper into the room.

He gazed upon her with soft eyes and a solemn face. After leaving the argument at the small council Ned was in a rage. He was prepared to leave then and there resigning as Hand of the King, but Lyanna stopped him.

"If not for Robert, then stay for me." She pleaded. And he agreed to that. After that she sought out her Husband and would settle the matter with him privately. And he knew from the first second her saw her walk through the door that, that's what she wanted.

"I will not change my mind." He said and took a sip of wine. It was sweet and helped to calm him. Lyanna walked forward and stood beside him, resting one arm on the table in front of them.

"You must." She said in a soft voice." If not for the realm or my brother, change your mind for me." Robert brought the cup to his lips and drank the last of the wine. He starred at the empty cup. Groaning he grabbed the pitcher and prepared to refill. But he was stopped as Lyanna placed her hand over the pitcher and set it down. He turned and faced his wife gleaming in the sunlight." Think of our children." She said next. He rose to his feet, standing over his wife. He reached up with his big hand and softly caressed her cheek.

"I do think of our children." He said. He'd killed Rheagar for her, he'd destroyed the Targaryen dynasty for her. And now nothing would take her away from him again, her or his children." If the Targaryen girl convinces her Horse Lord husband to invade, and the Dothraki horde cross the Narrow Sea. There'll be little we can do to stop them." Lyanna took a step away from him.

"The Dothraki don't sail every child knows that." He followed after her, closing the distance with one mighty step." There's nothing they could do if they landed. You'd push them back into the sea." Robert lifted up his arms and held her close. Resting his head in her neck and kissing her. Lyanna reached up her hand and rubbed the top of his head. She slowly turned around and faced him starring into the green pools of his eyes." There must be another way." She leaned up and kissed her King on the lips.

"There is no other way." He said in a soft deep voice. Lyanna's eyes shined with unshed tears. She lowered her head and rested it against Robert's chest, his arms still around her. Her heart ached with sorrow not for herself but for him. That he saw it necessary to carry out this deed and therefore bare this burden. She understood at least why he would do it, although she did not agree with it. He would bare it alone.

Without another word she left the embrace of her husband and walked out the door. The only sound was her heels clicking against the ground and when she closed the door behind her, there was only silence.

 **Robb**

The Wolfswood was quiet and Robb enjoyed that. After becoming Lord of Winterfell he'd become too busy.

After the business with Ramsay Snow he returned Domeric Bolton to the Dreadfort and his father. He'd received several Ravens saying he was making a quick recovery, with great thanks coming from Roose Bolton himself. Robb was glad of that, he had done them a service they were unlikely to forget anytime soon.

Another matter to address was that of House Hornwood who had been nearly extinct from this conflict. House Manderly and House Tallhart both made claims for the lands due to their relations to Lord Halys and Lady Donella. Daryn Hornwood their heir was dead and in his absence Larence Snow the bastard son of Lord Halys Hornwood was the only true kin left of the house. And he was being fostered in Deepwood Motte under the protection of Galbart Glover. Robb had chosen Larence as the new Lord of Hornwood once the king had returned a Raven legitimizing him. That was sure to annoy the Manderly's and Tallharts but no doubt the Glover's would be very pleased.

He had still received Ravens from the Night's Watch. Their numbers were still dwindling, on Ranging's and desertion alike. Robb had found some of them himself and dealt with them the same way his father had before him.

But he wasn't thinking of any of that now. He was in the Wolfswood with his oldest friend Theon Greyjoy and his younger brothers. He told them they'd play a game today. Bran and Rickon hid in the woods and waited for Robb to find them. But while they waited Robb and Theon spoke of the gravest manner of all, something that was going to change Robb's life. His marriage to Margeary Tyrell of HighGarden.

"I hear she's a pretty little thing." Theon said as they walked along. That's all anyone had heard. Margeary Tyrell was very beautiful and very rich. His mother rejoiced at the idea of having another Southern woman around her household, thinking they would have shared interest.

"I'm sure I'll knoww for myself when I meet her." Robb smiled. His Dire Wolf Grey Wind walked by his master's side.

"Do you think she'll ride up to Winterfell for the wedding? Or will you ride down to HighGarden?"

"HighGarden undoubtedly. It will be her last time in her home. Then she'll come back North with me. And she will become my Lady of Winterfell." But there was a sense of reluctance in his voice. Sensing his distress Theon spoke up.

"And if you grow tired of her, you can always give her to me." Always the clever one, making humor of anything.

"That would be most inappropriate." Robb smirked over his shoulder at Theon who simply shrugged his shoulder in reply. They stopped suddenly as Grey Wing perked up. His body tensed from paw to shoulders, his eyes keen and his ears straight up. The Wolf let out a low growl. "What it is, boy?" Robb asked his wolf. Grey wing bounded forward and ran through the brush. Robb quickly followed after him with Theon on his heels. Something was out there that had his wolf's attention. Another wolf or a bear, whatever it was Robb didn't want his little brothers out there with it.

As they ran Robb could hear something in the distance, the sound of confrontation. Men grunted and cursed and pushed against each other. When he finally saw it with his own eyes it made his blood boil.

There were four men in thick heavy animal furs armed wooden clubs, steel axes, only one with a two handed broadsword. But in their arms between them were Bran and Rickon. Rickon was being held by one, crying as he was lifted into the air. Bran had kicked and pushed against them with no positive result.

Robb drew his sword as he lunged from the bushes following Grey wind. The Wolf jumped up and knocked one of them to the ground, biting his throat clean out silencing his screams. The other three stood there frozen in fear.

"Release them." Robb commanded getting their attentions." And I will let you go." The men motioned to each other and two charged Robb armed with two heavy battle axes.

The first raised his axe over his head and prepared to swing. Robb stuck his blade up and blocked catching the head of the ax under his sword. The second lunged at him now but Robb kicked up his leg and knocked him back. He quickly ripped his blade from under the ax and stabbed it into the man's chest. Then in one quick motion he jumped over and slashed the second man across the stomach, spilling his guts into the ground.

Now there was only one left. But when Robb turned to him he saw Bran held in the man's hand with a dagger to his throat. Rickon was a few feet behind them laying on the ground crying.

"Put the sword down!" He growled." Or else." Robb stood where he was. Grey Wind saw his master's plight and backed down as well. The young Stark slowly lowered to his knees under the gaze of the man. He dropped the sword with a hard clang. But Robb never took his eyes off his younger brother.

A hissing sound suddenly filled the air and the man jolted. Robb looked forward and Bran looked up to see an arrowhead poking out of the man's neck. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Theon Greyjoy appeared behind him with bow and arrow in hand. Robb quickly jumped forward and grabbed Bran hugging him tight.

"Are you alright?" He asked." Are you hurt?" Bran shook his head. Robb quickly turned to Rickon who was still crying. Theon helped the young boy to his feet, he was fine as well only shaken. Robb opened his mouth to speak his thanks to Theon but Greyjoy only nodded, he understood.

"Who are they?" Theon said looking at the bodies of the dead." They don't look like brothers of the Night's Watch." Robb looked over the bodies as well. They did not wear the black furs of the Night's Watch, but they did not wear armor or were armed like typical criminals or sellswords. Bran spoke up adding a clue of his own.

"They are wildlings." He squeaked. Robb and Theon turned to him." They talked about going South and ransoming us to get there." Theon seemed cautious thinking Bran had been listening to Old Nan's stories but Robb thought otherwise.

He remembered the Ravens from Castle Black and the Words of his Uncle when they last spoke. And he remembered his Father's premonition about the King Beyond the Wall. Now that fear was his own if Crows and Wildlings alike fled from the Wall.


	6. Royal Wedding

**Eddard**

The next few days were tense and quiet in the Red Keep, as Ned and Robert kept away from each other. Robert did not appear at the small council for the first time since they returned. He instead spent his time drinking wine or practicing with his hammer. Ned did not resign from his position as Hand of the King, and during those few days stuck strictly to matters of court. He had preoccupied himself so much he forgot to write to Catelyn and tell her Robb's marriage was off.

It was five days after the incident when Varys told Robert his 'Little Birds' had flown. The deed was done in Robert's eyes and he put it behind him. And that was when he sought out Ned. He found him in the Tower of the Hand and although he felt the deed needed to be done he apologized to his oldest friend for putting him in an uncompromising position.

"There is nothing to forgive, Robert. "Ned said. Robert had done as he told Catleyn back in Winterfell last time he saw her. Robert yelled and roared but he could never truly stay mad, not at in return Ned would do the same for Robert. They were brothers now as they always had been, nothing would come between that.

Robert let out a hearty laugh that Ned had not truly heard in years. They took their next meal in the Tower of the Hand talking and laughing about old times. Their youth in the vale, the Rebellion that made them famous. Robert spoke of his marriage to Lyanna, Ned about his with Catleyn. Then they talked about their children.

"Edric will make a fine King someday." Ned said. The Prince had the right combination of Baratheon and Stark, though he was very inch his father. Ned remembered during their youth when Robert would sneak out of the Eyrie at night to go whoring in the town below.

"A fine warrior too!" Robert smiled." Those hands of his were built for hammers! Gendry's as well. Though I wish he'd take after Edric somewhat. I love the boy with all my heart I do, but sometimes he seems slower than a snail."

"He's a good lad." Ned said." But he's only a boy in the shadow of his brother's greatness. Just as Stannis and Renly are to you." Robert pushed the thought away with a wave of his hand. Even after all this time Ned could never understand that. Brandon, Benjen and himself had always been close whatever could have changed that for the Baratheon brothers Ned did not want to know.

"And my daughter." Robert continued." Bella, she'll be the Prize of the Entire Kingdom when she comes of age. I'll have suitors lined up from King's Landing to beyond the narrow sea."

"And I'm sure you'll pick the best for her." Ned nodded. He could see it now; some young Knight heir to a noble house approaching Robert in the Iron Throne for his daughter's hand in marriage. And if Robert hadn't scared him half to death with his warhammer Lyanna would.

"Your bastard is doing well I'm told." Robert said." In his training. He'll make a Kingsguard yet." Ned simply nodded his head. And that sparked some curiosity in Robert. "Who was his mother? Myrell no, no you told me once." Ned cocked his head sideways at him." She must have been a rare wench you get the attention of Lord Eddard Stark." Robert pried. Ned shifted his gaze from Robert and looked out the window.

"Ashara Dayne." Ned replied solemnly. She had been the first woman he ever loved. It had been Brandon who had set them up, he would not have bedded her if not for his confident older brother. He was a boy then only 18, she about the same.

"You're too hard on yourself." Robert said noticing the sad look on Ned's face." You always have been." Ned said nothing but rubbed his beard. He dishonored Catelyn by bringing Jon home but he had no choice. After the Tower of Joy he rode south to return the Ancestral Sword of Dawn to House Dayne. That was when he saw her again, for the first time since before the War.

He stood before her with her families sword and she stood before her with a baby boy, their son. The war had cost them both dearly, both losing loved ones. But surprisingly Ashara smiled when she saw him.

"We're together now, everything's going to be fine." She ran her hand along his face and extended his son out to him. She had hoped they'd marry, she wanted them to marry. He would take her and their baby back to Winterfell and it would be just like she dreamed. But Ned could not meet her eyes when she spoke to him. He extended the sword out to her instead. He'd married another woman, there was no place for her in his life now. Unable to deal with the grief of losing both her lover, her son and her brother all t once she flung herself into the sea. Leaving Ned to travel back to Winterfell with Howland Reed, his wounded sister Lyanna and the baby Jon Snow.

'At least I got to see her, one last time' Ned thought to himself.

" I swear if you weren't I weren't your King, you'd have hit me already." Robert spoke breaking him from his thoughts.

"The worst part about your coronation, I'll never get the chance." Ned said with a smile. Seeing the joy back in his friend's eyes Robert let out another hearty laugh. The sound of clashing swords rang in the air. Robert rose from his chair, walking over to the balcony to see Edric and Jon practicing with blades. A small crowd was gathered made up of Queen Lyanna, Arya, and several knights of the Kingsguard.

"Come on." Robert said turning back to Ned and laying a hand on his shoulder." Let's get down there and show them how it's done."

Lyanna had gotten Robert to cancel the Tournament that was an expense the realm couldn't afford, but neither Ned or Lyanna could talk Robert out of the next big spend. The wedding of his brother to Margaery Tyrell.

Ned had seen very much of the little flower over the past few weeks. And his stomach turned to knots the first few times he saw her. Though he knew the blame shouldn't have been on her she was merely a bystander in this, so eventually his anger passed.

She was a young girl just older than Sansa, probably only a year or so into her flowering. She had long curling brown hair to match her large eyes, with soft delicate skin. And Ned and seen her on Renly's arm as he gave her a tour of the Red Keep. Though truth be told he'd seen Renly in the company of Ser Loras more often than each other. It was during her time in the Capital that she was introduced to her new family. Ned could remember the first day she was to meet her brother and sister in law, the King and Queen.

"You're Grace." She bowed before the King and Queen. She with her doe eyes flashing taking in everything and a smile always on her face. Both had dressed plainly for the occasion. Robert in cloths of black and gold, Lyanna in a blue tunic but unlike Robert she did not wear the gold crown of royalty.

Ned watched the strange way Margaery addressed the King. Her smile grew even wider around him and her doe eyes fluttered at him. Now Renly was big and handsome but side by side with his eldest brother he himself admitted comically he was a poor copy, and Margaery perhaps saw this for the first time. Everyone perhaps thought this was a harmless act on Margaery's part. Lyanna never seemed to notice these advances, and if she did Ned was surprised she didn't tear the young girl's head clean off. But perhaps it was Robert who had that honor. For one day he stopped laughing and smiling back at the young flower.

It was going to be a Royal Wedding for these two. And that meant it was going to be Big. Extravagant was the words used.

Ned was relieved to know the cost wouldn't be as great as he imagined. As Hand of the King Ned had the pleasure of speaking with Olenna Tyrell about the financial matters. Ned had invited her to discuss the financial matters of the wedding. Though to make it easy on her old legs they meet in the Garden rather than the tower of the Hand.

They walked through the Garden with Jory Cassel and three more of Ned's personnel guard at their backs. The sunshine and flowers all around them, making Ned and his northmen look most out of their element.

"You must smile more often Lord Stark." Olenna had said with her arm wrapped around his own." The sun is shining , the sky is clear and you have a beautiful women with you in the Gardens." Ned's face however remained cold as stone despite her attempts at humor.

"There is only one woman for me, My Lady."

"Yes, Lady Catelyn of Riverrun. A shame she could not join you here in the Capital."

"She is well preoccupied with her duties in the North. I write to her as often as I can."

"How romantic. Tell me has she bore you many children?" Ned opened his mouth but before he could gasp or respond she continued to speak." Four boys and Two girls? No, no that's wrong. Three boys and two girls, Five! Gods imagine that, I'd bet she's a bloated as a cow." Ned turned to her with a cold glare. But once again before he could even utter a word she continued to speak." Your son was meant to marry my Margeary wasn't he?"

"He was." Ned said holding his tongue from saying anything too foul." But your son Lord Tyrell decided against it."

"My fool of a son." Olenna said." He ought to take the puff fish as his sigil. He could put a crown on it just as the Baratheon's have done. He thinks that somehow marrying Margeary to a Baratheon will get a grandson of his onto the Iron Throne. What a fool he is, in truth I'd believe we'd have been better off with you Lord Stark. You have a good family name and already hold so much in court." Ned nodded his thanks."But once the cow's been milked there's no squirting the milk up her utter so now were here to see things through."

"Quite Right." Ned quickly cut in before she could continue. He led the Lady to her chair and pulled it out for her before sitting across from her. Jory Cassel and the other guards sat around them." Which is precisely what I'd like to talk to you about."

"Are there any figs? Fetch some." She said before Ned had time to answer." I always take Figs mid-afternoon they help move the bowls." Ned gave Jory and nod, sending one of his best swords to fetch Lady Olenna something to eat.

And after a good tongue lashing from the Queen of Thornes, something Ned would never like to do again the Tyrells agreed to finance at least half the wedding. And what an extravagant wedding it was, on the first day of the new year.

The sept of Balor was filled from door to door, people even climbed up and watched from the windows outside. The Royal Family stood at the front of the line with Robert and Lyanna, Ned between them. Prince Edric and Gendry with Princess Bella, Sansa and Arya next to their father and finally Stannis Baratheon on the end. Across from them were the Tyrell family. With Lady Olenna in the front her grandsons Garlan and Loras next to her. Her son Mace joined them after escorting his daughter to the stairs, standing next to his wife Alerie Hightower.

Margaery Tyrell stood at the top of the stairs staring across at her new husband, the youngest of the Baratheons. Ned looked at Renly now with a clean face and warm smile, it was like looking into a mirror to the past. With Robert fresh off his battle of the Trident or at his own wedding. Ned could not help but noticed that Renly looked as much as King as his older brother that day. He smiled at the idea that a Robert look alike had fallen in love with a Lyanna look alike.

Renly turned and faced the crowd's his man holding Margery's.

"With this kiss." His voice echoed in the sept." I pledge my love." His voice was confident but his eyes shook. And he leaned in slowly to kiss his new bride. But when they did the Sept clapped and roared their approval.

The celebration moved outside after that. Mageary and Renly sat at the head banquet table. The Royal Family with Ned sat on their left with the Tyrells on the right. Suckling Pig was the main course with Pigeon Pie, and several different kinds of wine. Barristan Selmy guarded Robert's table while Osmund Kettleblack guarded the Tyrell table. The rest of the Kingsguard along with Ser Davos Seaworth and the City Watch patrolled the crowds. The royal banners of both houses, the Crowned Stag and the Golden Rose were flown at every corner. King Robert and Queen Lyanna had given Renly a sword, not Valyrian but still long and sharp enough to do the job. Though Ned had never seen Renly hold a sword in earnest he accepted it with a smile. Ned himself had given Renly a book with the history of the Seven Kingdoms. Mace Tyrell had given Renly a seven-sided chalice decorated with the animal of the Great Houses of each region. And Stannis gave Renly a great black war stallion. Other Lords and Ladies from the Capital and Stormlands alike appeared. House Baratheon's most loyal bannermen House Tarth had arrived in the form of it's heir Brienne of Tarth. She congratulated her Lord and Lady on this joyous occasion with a smile on her face and bowed, as best as she could.

Musicians sang, fools juggled and danced with guests from every corner of the seven kingdoms. Or at least most of the seven kingdoms, Ned's own wife and children were not in attendance except for those he brought with him. Lysa Arryn had not attended either.

But Sansa enjoyed the feast. She played the part of the high born lady so well with her rosy cheeks and flattery, in a dress as blue as the sea. Ned had even managed to get Arya into a dress, although it was more Lyanna's part.

"Some days we wear dresses, some days we wear leathers, some days we wear nothing." She said to her Niece." Put up with it for a few hours." And Arya obeyed her Aunt even more than her own father sometimes.

"Lord Stark." Olenna Tyrell approached the Hand of the King.

"Lady Olenna." Ned greeted. He put both hands on the arms of his chair and prepared to stand.

"Don't stand, Lord Stark I'm well aware that you can." Ned paused half-way between getting up and sitting down, looking like a hunchback before her." I'm so sorry that your wife could not be in attendance 's face squinted at her confused.

"That it is." Were the only words he could find.

"Perhaps you'll bring your brood to HighGarden for a visit." She continued." Now that Renly and Margeary are married, it's almost as if we are family now." Whether or not she meant anything by that statement Ned grumbled his annoyance." You'll excuse me it's time I ate some of this food I paid for." And without another word she turned and walked away. Ned slumped back in his chair still shaken by the thought.

"Gods look at him." Robert said looking across the table. The Starks followed Robert's gaze to see Mace Tyrell, Warden of the South. He sat his plate overflowing with food from all corners of the table." How does a man get that fat?" He chuckled. Lyanna put her one hand around her husbands.

"Too much sitting." She smirked." Too much eating." Robert shook his head.

"Gods help me if I ever look like that."

"Gods help you?" Lyanna repeated." I'll kill you, if you look like that." Robert smiled and leaned over to his lady wife, whispering in her ear. Something not polite for the table Ned thought because Lyanna blushed and slapped her husband's chest in good humor.

Margeary turned and spoke to her husband with a smile. Then together the two rose to their feet. Renly gave a bang at his cup and called out for the crowd's attention which he received immediately.

"My lovely bride would like to say a few words." Renly said. All attention went to Margaery next.

"We are very fortunate to enjoy the pleasures of today. But not all of us are so lucky. To thank the goods for this food and the bringing of Renly and I together." She flashed a smile at her husband. "That the King grants the leftovers of this feast be given to the poorest in the City." And without a moment's delay all eyes in the place quickly went over to Robert, a horn of ale to his mouth and the drink half-way down his throat. He cleared his throat but only managed to cough and spit his drink back into his cup, rising as he did. A quick silence fell as Robert scanned the crowd waiting for his answer.

"Let it be done!" He hollered. And the crowd clapped their approval. Robert sat back in his chair.

"A generous offer." Lyanna japed at him. Ned did not hear his reply as he continued to watch Renly and Margeary. The couple smirked and to each other but their eyes were also drawn to other's. Renly's to Ser Loras Tyrell the knight of Flowers. And Margaery to her grandmother, who just nodded at her granddaughter. Mace Tyrell sat there as well, his big body squished into his seat. He saw Ned looking over at him and gave a polite wave and a smile.

"Generous offer Indeed." Ned said to himself.

 **Jon**

This was the first wedding Jon had ever been to. He remembered the day he saw the Tyrell host appear in the courtyard. His cousin Edric had met Margaery before when the Tyrells had tried to marry her to him. She was a nice girl he admitted very beautiful but he could not see much else. Perhaps it was by watching his own parents and his Uncle Eddard and Aunt Catelyn that he saw what true love was. None of them had loved each other from the start but had grown to over the years. He was to be King someday and Margaery was too much a maiden from the stories. It was his own mother who was as strong and confident as any man that he wanted as his Queen. And perhaps when they were denied the future King they instead choose the younger brother of the King.

Jon could agree that Margaery Tyrell now Baratheon was very beautiful. And he found himself looking away with a blush whenever she smiled at him.

But she was not the only Tyrell that interested him. Her older brother and third son of Mace, Loras the Knight of the Flowers. He was a year older than Jon but held a sword like a man twice his age. Jon had seen him in the courtyard practicing with the other knights. They practiced with swords, mooringstars, axes and lances. Jon even saw Loras defeat the Kingslayer in a practice bout. Jon was in awe at his own skill just as he was with Margaery's beauty.

Just as Robb had his first test in the North, today was the day of Jon's first test. Lord Commander Barristan was in charge of security for the event. He had placed the Kingsguard at appropriate locations around the party working with Davos Seaworth and his Gold Cloaks. And Jon as Ser Arys squire was made a part of this.

The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard stood with his sworn brothers and the Commander of the City Watch around a table where they overlooked a diagram of where the wedding would take place. He divided up the Kingsguard and Gold Cloaks alike.

"Could something really happen?" Jon asked.

"The King could be in danger at any time." Barristan told him." In war, at a wedding or even in the privy." Those who understood Barristan chuckled but Jon took it very seriously.

As a part of security Jon was one of the few who would be allowed to wear his sword. And it was his job to keep his eyes open for any suspicious activity. He saw some activity alright in the form of servant girls and cupbearers.

"Jon." Matthos greeted his friend. His fellow squire wasn't assigned to security so he was free to join the celebration. He sat at a lower table from his Lord thought, and just like Jon he enjoyed the sights." Look over there." He followed his gaze across the tables to where Matthos was pointing. Two girls with black hair like his own, one shorter and plumper than her taller, thinner counterpart eyed the young squires with interest. Jon could only gulp, they were pretty he couldn't lie." I think they want us to come over." Matthos said.

"I think they want you to come over." Jon corrected after clearing his throat.

"What?!"

"You know I'm sworn to be a Kingsguard." Jon told him.

"You're not sworn in yet."

"I will not falter!" Jon said sternly. He turned and walked away leaving it at that.

"What don't you like girls?" Matthos said following after him.

"Of course I like girls." Jon replied over his shoulder.

"Then what's the problem?" Matthos took a long step to come to Jon's side." You're only a boy after all this is what we do." Jon finally stopped and Matthos stopped with him. The laughter of the celebration died around them as Jon looked his friend in the eye. He took a deep sigh before speaking.

"What's my name?"

"Jon Snow."

"And why is my name Snow?"

"Because you're a bastard from the North."

"I can never be with a girl." Jon told." Because I'd always wonder 'What if I got her pregnant? And she had a child?' Another bastard named snow. It's not a good life for a child." With that Matthos took a few steps back nodding his understanding. Jon did the same and continued on his way. As he walked he found Sam Tarly hiding behind a pole looking at the royal table.

"You see something you like?" Jon asked him. Sam was startled for a moment but smiled when he saw Jon approach.

"Oh it's you, Hello." He managed a smile.

"What are you looking at?" Jon followed his gaze.

"Nothing, Nothing!" Jon looked to where he thought Sam was and his eyes came directly upon Margeary.

"She's very pretty Sam. But she's married now." Jon joked. But Sam looked glum.

"It's not her." He said looking at the ground." My father's over there." Sam pointed out a stout bald man with a grey beard, sitting at a lower table amongst Brienne of Tarth and Ser Ronnet Connington. Jon was surprised, Sam Tarly was the son of one of the Greatest Commanders in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Shall we go and say hello?"

"No, No!" Sam waved his hands." He-He doesn't want to see me."

"Why?" Jon said to him. Sam's eyes went to the floor before looking up at Jon tearfully.

"He-He's the reason why I'm training to become a Measter." His face shook. Jon did not understand, it was similar for himself. He wanted to be a Kingsguard to please his father, to make him proud." He gave me a choice to take the Black and Forsake any claim to our house or to choke on my next meal." His lip quivered and the tears grew wider." I asked him if I could become a Measter instead since they also forsake lands and titles, and I couldn't handle it up North in the cold." He paused another moment." He didn't care, so long as I left Horn Hill and gave up my claim." Jon was petrified." That-That was fine with me. I never liked fighting, I like to reader much more."

"That's alright." Jon said." If you hadn't wanted to become a Measter we never would have met." Sam smiled at that knowing that he had at least one true friend. Jon's attention was suddenly drawn to something else.

HE titled his head he thought he saw a retreating figure behind the tent. Remember his duty he decided to investigate his hand held tightly on his sword hilt. Sam nervously followed him. He expected to turn the corner to see a thief or a rape in progress. But it was his own cousin Edric. In an uncompromising position befitted of a prince.

His body was pressed against a girl's. It wasn't a serving girl or a girl Jon had ever seen before. She had long black hair with copper skin. Their lips entangled their hands all over each other.

Jon took a step back and smirked stupidly at Sam.

 **Jaime**

The Seven Swords were spread all around the celebration. While two guarded the tables of the wedding families the others walked amongst the crowd, searching for threats.

Jaime was positioned by the primary entertainment a musician who at this time was singing 'The Bear and Maiden Fair'. He moved around them, peering into the crowd with a dazed gaze. He thought no threat would come, there was no reason. He turned instead and observed the crowd.

There sat Robert with a cup of wine in his hands and a silly smile on his face. His wife conversed with her brother each with their cold, grim northern faces. The children all laughed and giggled amongst themselves, say for the Prince who was not there.

Renly and Margeary looked happy. The two enjoyed being the center of attention.

'Perhaps that's why their perfect together' Jaime laughed to himself. He also saw the way Brienne of Tarth had looked at Renly with his new wife. She was happy for him truly but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Jaime could only laugh that how such a big, ugly woman like that would even think of such a thing.

He turned his head to get a larger view of the crowd and that is when he saw them, two faces he hadn't seen in many years.

One a beautiful woman with golden hair and green emerald eyes. The other was a dwarf with gold hair and mis-matched eyes. His siblings, Cersei and Tyrion both dressed in the red cloths of Lannister. Cersei smiled brightly and flung herself into Jaime, wrapping her arms around him.

But there were not alone, they'd arrived with their own armored guard just as the Tyrells had. Jaime knew them as well, all sworn swords to his family. Ser Preston greenfield, Ser Amory Lorch, Ser Boros Blount, Ser Lyle Crakehall and lastly Sandor Clegane 'The Hound' of House Clegane. Though only those last two gave Jaime peace of mind that his brother and sister would have been safe if they'd been attacked on the road.

"This is the happiest I've seen you in days, sister." Tyrion said waddling up between them. The ride had been long for them, stuck in a wagon with only the other to keep them company. Cersei cast him an annoyed glance.

It had been so long since he'd seen either of them. His sister looking more beautiful than ever and his little brother still as sarcastic as ever. They were the only two people he ever really loved. But alas with them came a more ominous shadow.

"Is Father here?" Jaimed asked in a quiet voice.

"Lord Tywin has sent his children as representatives of House Lannister on this most joyous occasion." Jaime breathed a sigh of relief. Surely his father would have cast a dark shadow over this celebration not just for his children but for all. Jaime quickly forgot his fears and looked to his sister.

"Come." He said to her." Walk with me. We have a lot to catch up on." Cersei walked side by side with her brother through the crowd. Cersei waved away their armed guards she had nothing to fear when with her brother. Tyrion let them go and preoccupied himself by enjoying the celebration.

Jaime left his post and the celebration with Cersei. Relocating to a more private location. Once they were out of sight and earshot Jaime turned, took his sister in his arms and kissed her fiercely. She returned his ferocity and smacked her lips against his and wrapping hre arms around his shoulder.

Cersei had been married several times.

When she was ten her father promised her to Prince Rheagar Targayen, but the Mad King refused Tywin's offer. After Robert's Rebellion he tried to marry her to the new King Robert, but he refused her for Lyanna Stark. After that Tywin considered Stannis Baratheon but he was soon married to Selyse Florent. A marriage Lord Stannis dreaded since the day it began.

Eventually a year after the rebellion Cersei was married to Willas Tyrell the Heir to High Garden. Nobody knew much about their marriage except that it was loveless. They tried to have children but the fruit of their labors produced nothing but stillborns. This happened three times until at last after four years of marriage Willas Tyrell died. He'd fallen off his horse during a hunt. After that Cersei moved back to Casterly Rock.

Next was Horas Redwyne, they wed in hardly a year after the first marriage ended. And this one was very much the same with more stillborns until Horas was killed during the Greyjoy rebellion.

And lastly was her marriage to Symond Frey. Not even a first son, or the second, the seventh son of Walder Frey. Lucky for Cersei he hardly had time for their marriage. Symond died during battle, a feud amongst his brothers.

So for the past six years Cersei was living in Casterly Rock with her father. Her string of failed marriages had given Cersei a bad reputation, most believed her cursed and any man who married her would be die a painful death.

But none of that mattered now because she was with Jaime, the only man she ever loved. She was meant to be a Queen and only Jaime loved her like a Queen. She undid his breeches and he lifted her skirts and plunged himself into her. He softened her moans by keeping a hand clasped over her mouth. When he was done and his seed dripped from her thighs, she covered herself with her skirts once more.

 **Lyanna**

The sight of the Lannisters disgusted Lyanna. It reminded her of a darker time in her life, in her marriage to Robert and in the Kingdom. She could understand Jaime's kingslayer though she agreed he should have taken the black but that did not come to pass. But Jaime's act paled in comparison to another act from Robert's Rebellion. The murder of Princess Elia Martell and her children.

It was never truly confirmed who had done it but rumors say Lord Tywin's mad dog the Mountain that rides, Gregor Clegane had done it. They said he smashed the baby Aegon's head against the wall then raped his mother with his blood and brains still on him.

The combined might of Lyanna, Ned, and Ser Barristan alike demanded a trial for these crimes. Robert agreed but there was no evidence, only rumors. The only ones who could testify were dead. So Gregor Clegane was allowed to live despite his crimes.

Seeing Cersei made her remember Lord Tywin Lannister's triumphant face as he lingered in the Capital after the war's end. Perhaps he hoped to be rewarded as Hand of the King and his daughter to marry the new King. She remembered the way Cersei threw herself at Robert. And since Justice could not be served for Elia and her children, Lyanna found justice in her own way. She became Robert's Queen and Tywin was given nothing for his actions. Years after Lyanna still smiled when she heard Cersei was still unmarried and had no children, meaning no future Lannisters to continue their line.

She excused herself when she noticed her son missing. The Queen maneuvered herself around the crowd receiving bows and 'Your Grace' from the people, nodding slightly and continued on her way.

She saw Jon Snow with Samwell Tarly and at first and thought little of it. The boys were peering around a tent a dumb look on his face. Curious Lyanna turned and walked over to him. She walked quietly and he didn't notice her until she spoke.

"What's going on?" she asked. Jon turned to her and his face turned pale. She looked past them to see her eldest son with his arms and lips wrapped around a girl of his own age. Lyanna's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened. Edric stopped when he saw his mother there, frozen in fear.

Lyanna had never liked promiscuity. If she hadn't been strict with Robert he could very well have had bastards to fill the Capital. And her Brother Brandon had a similar history. Taking the Maidehood of Barbrey Dustin and a girl of House Ryswell. She had no trouble believing that men had two brains and more often than not listened to the one in their legs more often. And she would not let her son follow this path, it was unbecoming of a future King.

In one swift motion Lyanna grabbed her son and pulled him away from the girl, nearly ripping the shirt off his back. When growing up her Lord Father Rickard Stark had raised his hand to his sons only a number of times for similar situations. And now Lyanna was prepared to do that with her son.

"Elia." Hissed a voice. Everyone turned around to see A Prince of Dorne coming their way. With him was a woman who looked much like the girl with the prince, although much older and matured. Jon did not know either by sight nor did Edric but the Queen did.

"Prince Oberyn." She greeted. The Prince had arrived in Dorne as a representative for the Royal Wedding. Stannis Baratheon the Master of Ships was sent to meet them. He expected the Lord of Sunspear himself, Doran Martell. But he came upon a second son like himself, Oberyn Martell also called 'The Red Viper'.

"You're Grace." He nodded to the Queen." I do not believe you have had the pleasure. He said to his female companion." Ellaria, This is Lyanna Baratheon the Queen. Your grace, Ellaria Sand."

"My Lady." The Dornishwoman smiled. Lyanna returned the gesture. Despite the apparent pleasantries the air was becoming somewhat thick. Jon could see it in their eyes as his Aunt looked between the Dornishman and his woman. But he hardly knew who they were, but Sam who was well read on all on Seven Kingdoms whispered it in his ear.

Oberyn turned to the girl with Edric." So my little snake is this where you've been hiding?" He smirked. Shyly the girl lowered her head and walked to him, taking her hand away from the Prince's.

"Your's?" Lyanna asked.

"My fifth." Oberyn answered." Name after my sister, Elia." The air was now tense. Jon saw Oberyn's jaw tighten as he looked at the Queen. That title was meant for his sister once and now he addressed it to the woman who started it all.

"A beautiful name." Lyanna said with a smile. She had not meant for Elia to be murdered and for that to go unpunished. However she was sure Oberyn nor any of the Martells saw it that way.

"And this is the Prince Edric Baratheon." Oberyn turned to him. The boy seemed to shrink under his gaze. Now at last he turned to the other boy.

"And who is this?" Oberyn asked turning and noticing Jon for the first time. All turned their faces and saw him as well.

"Jon Snow, My Lord." He answered. Sam stood silent at Jon's side happy to be ignored.

"Snow?" Oberyn smiled." Can't say I've ever met a Snow before. I have hardly ever seen it. Winters are so short in Dorne." He clicked his tongue and looked back to Lyanna. She had a tense look on her face while he eyed the bastard." Your's, My Lady?" She shook her head.

"My brother's."

"He brings his bastard to court?"

"I was raised in Winterfell." Jon told." With my…half-brothers and sisters." Oberyn nodded.

"Lord Eddard Stark is a good man. Bastards are born of passion and should not be despised." Silence overtook them as the Queen and Prince battled with their eyes. Jon, Edric, Elia and Ellaria glanced back and forth between the two. Ser Balon Swann suddenly appeared from the crowd, standing guard to his Queen." But people everywhere have their differences." Oberyn finally said flashing a toothy smile." Your Grace, My Prince, Young Snow." He nodded to each of them. Then with one arm over Elia and his hands locked with Ellaria's he turned and walked away.

Jon saw the sharp look Lyanna gave to the Prince's retreating figure. She may have said something if there had not been a distraction. The King let out a hearty laugh and would have fallen over if it hadn't been for the combined might of Ned, Stannis, Renly and Barristan Selmy to center Robert and sit him back into his chair. The sweet Dornish wine was much to his liking today.

Lyanna rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She gave a fierce nod of her head to the boys, which her son was quick to follow.

Robert slammed down into his chair with a great 'thump' the chair creaking under his weight. He laughed heartily with his arms in the air, spilling his wine as he did.

"Perhaps that's enough of that Robert." Renly said.

"A man should be drunk at a wedding."

"His own wedding perhaps." Stannis said." But not his brother's." Robert had been drunk at his wedding to. Robert did not appear to have heard him and instead emptied his wine cup.

"Another!" he roared.

"No." Lyanna said joining them. She pushed herself past her brother and Renly to stand before her husband." That's enough Robert." She barked furiously. Robert's blissful gaze softened under that of his wife's.

"My Lord." A soft voice rang into the air. Ned turned to see Varys the Eunich before him. Ned did not know why but the strained look on his face made him nervous.

"Lord Varys." Ned turned to him fully." Is something the matter?"

"There was a Raven my Lord." Varys held up a letter in his hands. It had already been opened and already read. Ned took the letter and read it gravely.

"Ned?" Lyanna said to him, noticing the look of distress on his face. The other Lords looked to him now. Renly, Stannis, Ser Barristan and Robert drunk in his chair. Jon and Edric leaned closer with Sansa and Arya. The Queen stepped forward to be side by side with her brother." What is it?"

"The Stormlands had been attacked."


	7. To War

**Catleyn**

The Last Raven was different from all the others. The Night's Watch had sent Ravens for years pleading to the realm for more manpower. Catleyn assumed that oft he Seven Kingdoms only Winterfell listened and perhaps the Capital had listened. But this message was different.

It was from Benjen Stark First Ranger of the Watch and Brother of her Lord Husband. He wrote telling of a massive Wildling Army from beyond the Wall marching towards them. Some guest the host was nearly One Hundred Thousand strong, easily outnumbering the Brothers in Black. This time they asked for a true army to march up and reinforce them.

Robb knew his duty from the beginning. If the Wall had fallen nothing would stop the Wildling Army from venturing into the North to rape and murder his people. He shivered as he remembered sitting by the fire when he was a boy listening old Nan's stories of Wildlings roasting babies over fires and changing into animals. His mind was made up. He would send Ravens to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms and while he waited, he'd call the Banners and march to Castle Black.

Lord Roose Bolton and his son Domeric would have arrived first but Lord MedgerCerwyn of House Cerwyn beat them, with only half a day's ride between his castle and Winterfell. The Boltons arrived the day after with the Lord Rickon Karstark and his three sons. All great and fierce with hair past their shoulders and beards to match. These two houses together would already make up the majority of the Northern host.

Every Night Robb dinned with his Lords and every night a new banner was added to the dinning all. The Giant of House Umber, The Gauntlet Fist of House Glover, The Black Bear of House Mormont, The Horse of House Ryswell, The Merman of House Manderly and many more Lords sat at the table with Robb.

Catelyn feared for her son. Her father had fought in many wars, her husband as well.

"Wait for me little Cat." Her father would say.

"Don't be afraid ,my love." Ned would say.

"I'll come back to you. "They'd both finish. And Catelyn's biggest fear whenever they said those words were that they'd never return. Now her son was called to join, but she did not want to him ride off and never return home again. War was a man's venture and he was still a boy.

The Lords sat and murmured amongst themselves. Some of them were not even aware Ned had left the North to become Hand of the King and were surprised to see his son standing in his stead.

Roose Bolton sat at the end of the table next to Robb Stark with his son. Ser Domeric was looking better. His wounds had healed and the color returned to his skin. Opposite them was Rickard Karstark with him his three sons Harrion his heir, Torrhen and Eddard. Galbart Glover sat next to the Boltons. Lord Wyman Manderly sent his sons Wylis and Wendel with his host to join the meeting, they brought the most knights to the cause. Maege Mormont sat with her heir Dacey next to the Kartarks, they were the only women of the group but everyone look at Robb with stranger face. Next to them was Helman Tallhart, opposite sat Rodrick Ryswell.

And lastly at the end of the table sat the biggest man Robb had ever seen. GreatJon Umber, filling the seat for at least three men. Howland Reed was not in attendance but Robb knew why. The Crannogman did not often leave his castle at Greywater Watch, but would keep his forces on stanby should they be needed. Besides the Crannogmen were not meant for open war.

Robb had met them all before but that was many years ago at one time or another when he was still a boy. They'd arrive for feasts, gatherings and meetings with his father. Some of them had even marched with his father during the Rebellions. They were no strangers to war. They loved and respected his father, But now he was Lord of Winterfell and he must gain their respect if he was to lead them into battle.

Robb entered the room and marched to the head of the table, Grey Wind walking beside him. The Lords Bolton and Karstark were the only ones to rise on his behalf. The Young Stark nodded to them as he took his place at the head of the table with his mother and brothers to his left, Theon Greyjoy and Ser Rodrick to his right.

"My Lords…and Ladies." He added with a nod to the Mormonts." I have gathered you all here for a very important matter." He paused a moment and glanced around at them." No doubt you have received word that A Wildling army marches on the wall." He had to say no more than that, the Northern Lords knew the purpose of the wall as much as he did." I mean to march an Army there to reinforce the Night's Watch."

"And who would lead this army?" GreatJon roared from the other end of the table.

"I am Warden of the North, Lord Umber." Robb said with a voice like his father." I will lead."

"You?" the GreatJon chuckled." You're no more than a babe." Some of the other Lords laughed with him. Catleyn could not agree more. Her son was still a boy with hardly a hair on his chin and had probably never knew the warmth of a woman, besides he was to be married soon. There was no need to endanger his life with this. Not while the Lords at his table were seasoned in war. She would prefer if he'd send them then appose to himself. But she knew he wouldn't.

Ser Domeric rose to his feet and spoke next.

"I will ride with you." He said in as soft and calm a tone as his father. Without Robb Domeric would be dead there was no question. So there would be no question now as to where his loyalties would lie.

"And I as well." Rickard Karstark added with his sons. It did not take much to convince the Northern Lords they knew the threat as best as Robb did.

The next morning an army of 20,000 Northerners were gathered outside the walls of Winterfell. Robb saddled his horse, attaching the great-sword Ice to his saddle while keeping his own at his hip. The sword was still too big for him but he hoped to wield it in war just as his father had. He turned and faced those he'd be leaving behind. His mother and two younger brothers. His brother Bran would be Lord in his absence.

"Ser Rodrick." Robb addressed the Master-At-Arms." Take care of my family. Watch over my brothers, teach them as you once taught me."

"I will my Lord." He shook Robb's hand. He walked over and stood before his mother. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright but she knew better than that, she knew what war was like.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Catelyn said.

"I will mother." He nodded. Then he bent down and turned to his brothers." Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." He said to them. Tears started to swell up in Rickon's eyes and he jumped forward and hugged his brother." Don't worry." He told." I'll be back soon." Catelyn took Rickon in her arms and Robb turned to Bran." There must always be a Stark in Wintefell. And until I return that'll be you." He stood now and spoke to all three of them." I'll send letters whenever I can." His mother nodded with Rickon in her arms." Until I return." He finished.

Then Robb turned and jumped into the saddle of his horse. He pulled at the reins and galloped out the castle gates with Theon and Stark Bannermen with him. He let out a sharp whistle and Grey Wing ran after him.

When he rode out the gate the Lords of the North and the army followed after him. The Lords Karstarks and Bolton rode alongside him with the Mormonts and Umbers right behind him.

She received the Raven the next day that Robb's marriage to Margeary was over and that Ned too was riding to war.

 **Eddard**

The Raven had come from Ser Brus Buckler a brother to the Lord of House Buckler. Many of the Lords had gone to King's Landing for Renly's wedding, leaving their homes practically defenseless.

Little was known of the attackers. They had no banners and no identification. Looking around Ned saw all the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms, analyzing them.

Tywin Lannister was not in attendance but his army would have had to move past the Reach and Crownlands to reach the Stormlands, there seemed no purpose in that especially now when all three of his children were in the Capital. The same could be said of Doran Martell, whose own brother was at the wedding. Some feared it was Rheager with an army of the dead. Others thought the Targaryen girl had crossed the narrow sea and was invading. But there was nothing to support any of these claims. The only fact that was known was there were armed men raiding across the countryside.

Renly's wedding was finished very quickly after that and the next few days were spent discussing what to do. The answer quickly came from Robert.

"We must march!" He exclaimed slamming his hand on the table." I'll not have vagabonds running free in my Kingdom." Ned knew that's what he would do.

Stannis agreed to that. Robert was a better King during war than peace and all would benefit if they played their part. He would smash this group like he'd done Balon Greyjoy and Rheagar before him. But Ned and Stannis kept their mouths closed as Robert prepared for war. Ravens flew from the Capital demanding the others Lords to prepare their armies if the King needed them.

The Wedding guests quickly departed from the Capital, the Lannisters returning to Casterly Rock and the Martells to Dorne. But the Lords of the Stromlands stayed in the Capital and prepared to march for war with their King. Margaery stayed in the Capital but would hardly have her new husbands company during his short stay before his leave. Her father Mace Tyrell returned to summon his full strength at HighGarden leaving his son Loras to command the Reach's forces into battle. As wedding guests left in the hundreds armed men prepared to march in the thousands.

Jon had never seen so many men in one place.

They stood in columns on high horses or no foot. In Golden armor line after line with long sharp spears and swords. Ten thousand from the native crownlands with several thousand more from the Reach and Stormlands. He wasn't even aware of this army until he went to search for Ser Arys in the courtyard, instead finding this army instead. When he went to look for the swords sworn to the King he found all Seven armored up and ready for war.

He saw his father at the head of the host, sitting on his horse looking different from any other time Jon had seen him. He wore a new suite of armor. Steel plates on top of chain male, with a helmet in the shape of a wolf, the mouth of the wolf opening up where Ned's face was placed. The armor was painted blue. A gift from the King. He was not Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell, Hand of the King, or father now. Right now he was Eddard Stark the Warrior.

"Father!" Jon said rushing to his side. Ned turned and saw Jon approach him." Is it true then father? Is there going to be a battle?" Ned nodded coldly.

"Yes, Jon. It would seem so." And Ned had been chosen to be on Robert's chief war council as they made their way into the Storm Lands.

"Can I ride with you?" Ned looked at Jon strangely." Please? I'm strong with a sword you know that. Let me prove myself. Ser Arys is marching as well, I must ride with him." With all his heart Ned wanted to say 'No'. He wanted Jon to stay behind with his sisters and aunt in the Capital. But he had no choice. At this very moment Robb may have been marching with an army of his own, ready for war. It would be dishonest to say 'Yes' to one son and 'No' to the other. And Jon was in fact older than Robb, if only by a few months. And he knew how much it meant for Jon to apart of this, to earn his own fame. And Ned had been a boy thrown into war too once.

"Alright son." He said with a nod." You can ride with us." Jon smiled from ear to ear and felt light as a feather." But!" Ned snapped almost immediately." You will listen to your battle commanders, no matter what. Understand?!"

"Yes, father." Jon nodded. Ned Nodded in reply.

"Saddle your horse, son." Jon quickly took off and saddled his horse himself. Within only a few minutes of talking to his father he rode out to join the army, standing with the small number of Stark Bannermen. Ned rode towards Robert holding the reins of the King's War horse. Robert pulled his helmet over his head and climbed to the top of the animal, swinging his hammer in the air. Beside him was Ned of course and his brothers.

Renly would march with them. Robert and Stannis both had scolded him for years about not being tough, since he'd never fought in a war. This was Renly's true chance for glory. His armor was different than his elder brothers. Unlike there's which was gold in color Renly's was green as emeralds.

'Green as Grass' Robert laughed. Even the antler's on his helm were solid gold rather than real antlers. He marched with the Tyrell host led by the Knight of Flowers Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Randyll Tarly.

Ser Barristan, Ser Arys, Ser Meryn, Ser Mandon and the Kingslayer of the Kingsguard rode with them. He would not take all seven with him and he sure wouldn't leave Jaime Lannister to guard his family, not after what happened last time. He would rather Jaime stab him in the back than his wife and children. He chose more stalwart characters Ser Balon and Ser Osmund for that task. And even Davos Seaworth would be there.

Before Renly's wedding it was considered to have Davos replaced with someone else. But once all this madness occurred it was decided he would stay in his position. He did not argue except when he heard Lord Stannis would be riding out to war. But even then Stannis assured Davos he would be better off in the Capital, and the former smuggler said nothing more of it.

Robert rode towards Ned on his great black stallion.

"The time has come my friend." He said. Ned only nodded. But then darted his head over as another rider came towards them. It was Lyanna in boiled leather armor with her short sword at her hip, her long hair in a bun.

"When do we ride?" she said in a calm voice despite the shocked faces looking at her.

"You cannot ride with us." Robert said. The Queen did not appear to have heard him.

"I'll ride in the Vanguard." Lyanna answered one hand on the reins of her horse. Robert said nothing but dismounted from his horse. Then he walked over and yanked Lyanna off her horse with a shriek." No! No!" She snapped at him, slapping at his broad shoulders to no avail. Robert set her down before him.

"You Starks say, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell." he said." Well now there must always be a Baratheon in the Capital. Our son will need to rule until I return." Prince Edric had wanted to ride with his father. Robert was quick to agree but quick to disagree when everyone else advised against it. Thirteen is still too young for blood and war. Now the Prince was staying in the Capital with his younger brother and sister.

Lyanna nodded in response. As much as she wanted to ride out with her husband and brother she wanted to be with her children more. Edric may have been the Prince and on the verge of manhood but he was still a boy. And would need to learn what it truly means to be a King. Robert was good for war and Edric would be as well no one doubted, but if he learned now he might be better for peace than war.

So Lyanna returned to the balcony with her children. And they watched as Robert led the charge from the courtyard. Ned rode beside him with Barristan Selmy, Stannis and Renly riding behind them.

 **Robb**

"Know the men who follow you and let them know you. Don't ask your men to die for a stranger." His father and told him. And Robb lived by those words when they marched. He spent as much time as he could with his men.

They were all older than him by as much as thirty years. And Robb tried not to seem the 'green boy' in their eyes. He let a new Lord ride with him at the Head of the Army each day, to honor and understand them. The Boltons and Karstarks were his most loyal banner men. From saving the heir for Bolton and sharing the same blood as the First Men with the Kartarks.

He drank with the heirs of Bolton, Karstark, Tallhart, Mormont and Umber. He'd met them before at the Harvest Feast, when their Parents came to renew their oaths to his father. He had been a young boy then. Someday they would be the Lords of his lands and he thought it best to know them now.

Domeric often told the tale of how Robb had saved his life. Though the tale was greatly exaggerated on his part. SmallJon Umber did not live up to his name. He was nearly as big as his father and just as strong. Often challenging other men to wrestling matches and undoubtedly beating them all. When Robb had last seen him he thought Jon and his father were giants from the other side of the wall. Dacey Mormont was not what you'd expect from a regular lady. She was a Lady of Bear Island, as wild as the animal on her sigil. Taller than some men but Robb could admit she was attractive for her size. The Karstark brothers were boisterous and loud, with their long hair and great beards Robb thought they must look like the free folk beyond the wall.

And they were very much impressed with his Direwolf.

"Is that real?" asked Eddard Karstak as they sat around a fire one night. Grey Wind lay on his stomach at Robb's feet.

"As real as you and I." Robb smiled. The Lords look at the animal curiously. He was much bigger than any wolf but seemed as gentle as a mouse sitting there with them.

"Can I have a closer look at him?" asked Dacey. Robb nodded. Dacey stood from her chair and kneeled down before her lord and his wolf. Grey Wind's eyes twitched and his eyes fell on her the second he moved.

"Does he bite?" asked SmallJon.

"Only those I tell him to." Robb joked, getting a few laughed out of them.

"If he bites me, I'll bite him back." Dacey snickered. Robb believed she'd do it to. Grey Wind lifted his head up as she moved closer to him.

"It's alright Grey Wind. Good boy." Said Robb. The master's voice calmed him and he let Dacey pet his head and rub his ears. Since Grey Wing always accompanied his master the Lords called the Young Stark the 'Young Wolf'. Robb took this at a good sign, that his Lords fell comfortable with him.

He listened to the stories of the Manderly brothers. The fat old men would tell war stories of their prime that bored others to sleep. But Robb managed to stay awake and nodded smiling for their sake.

He played cards with GreatJon Umber, who put his own sword up while Robb betted his own armor. They both however lost to Dacey Mormont. Robb lost a fine armored gauntlet but she had to return Big Jon's sword since it was too big for her to lift. After Lord Umber bet his sword Robb was dared to bet the sword of his own house Ice. But that was something he would never do.

He came to know them well and they him. It was so tranquil amongst them they'd almost forgotten they were heading to war.

They were leagues away from Winterfell just passing along the Last River. Soon they would pass The Last Hearth seat of House Umber and then it was a straight march to the wall. But it was here that they found their first sign of trouble.

It had been late in the night and the Northern army had already set up camp. Robb sat in his tent armor off, with only an under shirt and loose breeches. He had looked over the map hours before with his Lords.

Their scouts had reported no signs of anything coming from Castle Black. But they also hadn't received any Ravens form the Night's Watch, and that made Robb nervous. But after hours of worrying he knew there was little he could do. He removed his armor and poured himself some wine ready to unwind before drifting into sleep. It would be a long march ahead of them tomorrow and with any luck may reach the wall. It was just as Robb put his cup down and rested his head against his pillow that he was summoned.

"My Lord." Theon's head appeared in his tent." We've found something." Robb looked at his friend seeing the desperation and fear in his eyes. Without another word Robb dressed himself and followed Theon outside.

They came upon the Northern Lords in a circle, GreatJon and his son standing over all of them.

"My Lord!" The GreatJon roared forcing all to clear a path for him. Robb saw between them now a man. He was short and stout with a thin beard and a bald head, but most importantly he was dressed in all black." Our scouts picked him up crossing the river." The man cowered away from the Northerners. Robb took a step forward raising his hand for his Lords to step back.

"You are a man of the Night's Watch." Robb said before him." What is your name?" The man stood to his feet, standing just shorter than Robb.

"I am Janos Slynt, former Commander of the City Watch of King's Landing." Though he left out his illegal activities that brought him to the Wall. And what a bad time he had to arrive there. He'd risen fairly quickly during his short time there, becoming a member of the council alongside First Ranger Benjen Stark and other high members of the watch." But yes I am a man of the Night's Watch." There was no use denying it, everyone could tell by his cloths alone.

The voices of the crowd suddenly shot up around him.

"My brother is there." Maege Mormont spoke up." The Lord Commander, is he alright?"

"Where are the Wildlings?" said Rodrick Ryswell.

"How many are there?" asked Rickard Karstark. Slynt's head shot between all of them, sweat running down his forehead as he did.

"The Battle had not started when I left." He quickly answered." It may have already happened." He thought that would silence them but they only spoke louder, thinking the worst.

"Deserter!" They shouted. Janos jolted away from them but he was surrounded.

"No! No!" Janos pleaded with his hands up." I-I am no deserter."Robb observed Janos as his Lords yelled and cursed at him." The Lord Commander sent me on a mission of great importance." The yelling quieted." T-To find the Lords of the North and ask for his armies." Now all eyes went to Robb.

"I lead them." He spoke up as confident as he could muster. Janos Slynt looked to him with a slight scowl. He'd dealt with Eddard Stark in King's Landing and it was he who'd sent him to the wall. His love for the Starks did not grow at the wall as he was forced to deal with Benjen Stark, a superior brother of the Watch. And now another one stood before him." You are on foot, Lord Janos." Robb said." Your task may have been completed sooner if you had one."

"Few Horses at the wall." Janos replied back." The men needed whatever resources were available." Theon and Domeric Bolton moved beside Janos frightening a 'My Lord' out of him. Robb did not what exactly to expect, perhaps the man was telling the truth and had been sent in person to ask for help. But maybe he was a liar as well as a deserter and now did not seem like an ideal time to be leaving the wall unmanned.

"You will have one now." Robb said. He nodded to Theon who would see the deed done." Your place is at the Wall, Lord Janos. With any luck we will have arrived there to enforce your brothers in black." A cold look crept up along Janos Slynt's face. "We ride at dawn."

 **Connington**

The Bells haunted him the most. The Battle of the Bells where he failed to end the rebellion, to slay the Usurper, to stop the Trident, to save Rheagar. When Robert took the Iron Throne, Jon Connington fled from Westeros but he did not go alone.

Aegon Targaryen was Rheagar's son and the rightful King to the seven kingdoms. Jon took him from the keep, trading him with a baby from a father in exchange for a jug of wine. Connington swore his sword to protect and serve the babe. And when the time was right he'd bring the King home and end the Baratheon line.

"I failed the father." Jon pledged." But I won't fail the son."

They fled to the Free Cities and lived as 'Griff' and 'Young Griff', and lived with the Golden Company. Ten Thousands were their numbers. Made up of Knights, Squires, Archers, and armored elephants. Some of them were exiled just like themselves. But others were bastards, thieves and worse still. But it was the closest thing to a family Aegon ever had. Over the years Jon rose to be their commander. Now that he had the army, he would march back to Westeros. He made his men swear allegiance to the true King of Westeros. Aegon promised them the greatest prize of all. Better than all the gold in the world, he promised them a place of their own. He promised them home.

After a week's long sail they landed in Westeros, along the southern shore of Shipbreaker Bay. They flew no banners, keeping their origin and purpose unknown. House Most of the Lords had left for Renly Baratheon's Wedding, making their conquest much easier. Wylde of Rain House was their first target, unready for the sudden surprise attack. The castle fell by nightfall. House Morrigen of Crow's Nest fell next. They were more ready for the attack but the Golden Company outnumbered them nearly three to one. And lastly was Jon's old home, Griffin's Roost.

His nephew's bastard Ronald Storm and his niece Alynne were taken captive during the siege. Now Jon stood with the war council. Black Balaq commander of the archers, Humfrey Stone and Duncan Strong both high ranking serjeants. And Ser Rolly Duckfield.

Rolly was originally born in the Reach and was the closest to age in Aegon that any other. Growing up Aegon was always with Rolly when he wasn't with Jon. And when he was old enough it was Rolly who taught Aegon know to fight with a sword, spear, axe from both on and off a horse. Most recently Rolly became the first of Aegon's Kingsguard.

And lastly at the end of the table was King Aegon VI Targaryen.

He did not have the silver hair of Targareyns, his was dyed blue like the sea during their hiding. But the blue was fading slightly and becoming lighter. His eyes were a lighter shade of violet than his father's. Jon was most delighted that he had no traits of his mother. His armor was black as coal, his hair past his shoulders and a cold stern face. It was a harsh world Aegon was raised in across the narrow sea and one had to become harsh to survive it. He was sixteen.

"We've taken the Houses along the shore." Jon's finger traced the map of the area." Our path to the Kingsroad is clear now, giving us a straight path to King's Landing." He'd hoped that they'd meet allies on their way to King's Landing. That was the only true way to win this war, to take the Capital. They may take whatever stronghold they like but if they can't take the one that matters most it will be of little use to them. And the people would rise against them. The last he'd heard, Daenerys Targaryen was still across the narrow sea with the Dothraki. Now more than ever he wished they'd have waited. But the King was impatient.

"We will not wait." He had commanded." We have our own army. Let my Aunt follow of her own accord and bend the knee when I sit the Iron Throne."

Jon opened his mouth to continue but stopped as the King stood up.

"No." He said. He reached a slender arm over and placed a finger on Storm's End." This is the birthplace of the man who killed my father and took my throne." He stared at his council with a hard face." I will take his home and fly the Dragon Banner from his ramparts."

'And the people will flock to the true King.' Jon thought to himself.

"And I will lead the charge." Aegon continued. Other commanders had led the charges up until now but Aegon's heart burned with fire. No one objected to him and with that the King dismissed them.

Jon walked out onto the ramparts and starred out into the green rolling hills he'd long forgotten.

"Your father has beautiful lands." Rheagar had told Jon many years ago.

"Ser Jon." Aegon spoke as he appeared behind him.

"You're Grace." Jon nodded his head. Ser Rolly stood a step behind the King.

"Are you happy to be home?" Aegon said as he walked to the wall's edge. He rested one arm over the side.

"I am your Grace." He said to Aegon's back.

"Do you think Westeros will unite behind me?" He asked looking out into the distance.

"I do Your Grace" He said taking a step closer, standing next to Aegon.

"Just as they united behind my father and grandfather?" He asked with salt in his voice. Aegon had been full of rage the day Jon had told him of his heritage. Since then he was nothing but hate and vengeance. But then so was Jon who had lost everything in the rebellion. And then so were all the Golden Company. Misfits and traitors, rich or poor and far from home. They united behind Aegon because he could give them something no amount of Gold could buy, Home.

"The Targaryen dynasty ruled peacefully for nearly three hundred years." Jon answered." The true blood of kings flows in your veins. The Old Houses will remember." Aegon was no fool. He knew the realm would resist him. The Tyrells and Dorne had been allies to the crown during the rebellion. He had hoped they'd be the first to join him. They'd been fortunate so far having very short and easily winnable conflicts. But that would end soon and the real war would begin.

"You served my father well." Aegon said. He finally turned and faced Jon fully." And my grandfather before him. And you've served me just as dutiful. A man of your years with great skill and wisdom." Jon only nodded his thanks. Though he did not think he'd served well. Both Rheagar and Aerys were dead and Jon could have prevented them both."I will rely on you greatly in the years to come. Because when I sit the Iron Throne you will be my hand."

"You're Grace." Jon said surprised. He bent down to one knee." I will serve you until the End of my days." Aegon nodded to the bowed knight, running his hand along his shoulders as he went. Ser Rolly followed Aegon as he walked down the battlements.


	8. First Blood

**Robb**

After another day's hard march they'd reached it at last. The Wall, over seven hundred feet high and three hundred miles across. His scouts had gone ahead of them and returned with grim news. Robb did not want to believe it but had to when he saw it with his own eyes. Castle Black had been nearly destroyed. Immediately upon arrival Robb had his men search the dead, looking for survivors. But they found few.

Meage Mormont searched for her brother with her daughter. The Lord Commander Jeor Mormont was found face down in the dirt still clutching his sword in his hand. Several Wildlings nearly cut in two were all around him. First Ranger Benjen Stark was killed by an arrow through his neck. Ser Allister Thorne, Jarman Buckwell, Ser Jaremy Rykker, and hundreds more all lay dead at their post defending the wall and the realm.

'They died fighting' Robb said to himself. There were only a handful of survivors, less than fifty in all counting Janos Slynt. Maester Aemon , Ser Denys Mallister, Qhorin Halfhand were some of the senior members. And it was now that Janos Slynt's motives were truly revealed.

"Where were you!" Halfhand yelled at him." You were sent to reinforce the southern gate! Where have you been hiding Slynt?" Now Robb finally had the answer to his question, Janos Slynt was both a liar and a deserter. Jeor Mormont and Robb's own Uncle had died at their posts while cowards like Janos Slynt lived. It was now that Janos' head was demanded more than ever. And the punishment for desertion was death.

Even in these trying times Robb meant to send a message to the remaining men who thought of with one swing from the Ice Janos' head was sent rolling from his shoulders. In his last few moments his true colors came out, crying like a new born baby.

That night the dead were piled together on a large wooden square. The Lord Commander rested at the top with Benjen Stark and other sworn brothers by his side. Meage took the Ancestral sword of their house from her brother and past it to her daughter. It belonged to the heir of Bear Island, man or woman.

As the fire was lit the brothers in black spoke the words while the others watch.

"And now their watch as ended." They concluded. Robb only nodded his head as the last image of his Uncle disappeared in the fire and smoke.

When it was done he held council with Denys Mallister and Maester Aemon the senior most members of the Night's Watch. Robb's own representatives were Roose Bolton, Rickard Karstark, and Theon Greyjoy.

Denys Mallister recounted to them the events of the battle. They'd originally learned of this Wildling attack weeks go on while ranging. Reports came in every day of a massive host marching for the wall. And when Benjen Stark saw it with his own eyes they all knew it was true.

The first siege had been just last night. The wildlings charging every few hours, and every time they gained more grounds than previously. But now with less than a hundred men it seemed futile. Six times in the last thousand years the wildlings marched on the wall and six times they were repelled. But now when the Night's Watch was at their weakest and the wildlings were united behind a single leader and would fight their way through.

When the Brothers in Black were done speaking Robb stood up.

"How many would you guess they number now?" He asked. It was Maester Aemon who spoke next.

"In truth we had no understanding from their numbers since the beginning." Robb looked out the window, seeing the wall and his men occupying it.

"Well where are the weakest defenses?"

"Eastwatch has always had the smallest garrison." Maester Aemon told." And a man like Mance Ryder would know such a thing. Nightfort is also likely to be attacked." Robb was silent as he considered this.

"Our numbers have dwindled and they know that." Denys said." But they'll have no idea we've been reinforced. The Wildlings don't have the discipline and armament of a regular army. They should be no trouble for you." He looked to the Northern Lords.

"Just as they shouldn't have been for you." Roose Bolton said. Denys Mallister suddenly jumped to his feet sword in hand. Over Five Hundred of his sworn brothers died during the siege and thousands more before them. He would not have their legacy spat on by anyone.

"Enough!" Robb commanded speaking for the first time. Roose Bolton stood calmly in his chair, arms crossed. Mallister stood back down sheathing his sword." I cannot undo what has happened. But perhaps I can see that you are properly manned here." All eyes turned to him." I have ridden here with my banners to repel this invasion and see the wall protected."

After that Robb Stark divided his men and his forces. There were three main points along the wall in which the Wildlings could invade. Robb had to divide his forces as such and re-man them all.

Rickhard Karstark and his son Harrion lead re-enforcements to Eastwatch. Ser Rodrick Ryswell with Wylis Manderly were sent to Nightfort with their force. And Robb would remain at Castle Black with his main force.

The Umbers would remain with him. They were big and strong a true fright to any whom would stand against them, the type of men Robb wanted on his side. Meage Mormont with her daughter choose to stay in honor of her brother. It was strange for the few sworn brothers left to see women on the wall but none boasted their complaints. And lastly the Boltons who made up Robb's main fighting force at Castle Black.

 **Jon**

The army had made camp on the wendwater, just across the borders of the Crownlands and Stormlands. His Father sat on council with King Robert Baratheon, his younger brothers Stannis and Renly, Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, with Loras Tyrell and Randyll Tarly of the Reach. Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Mandon Moore stood guard outside the tent.

"We've received a Raven that this group is marching on Storm's End." Stannis told." They may be more than a day away."

"If the castle comes under siege it will not last." Ned told.

"Storm's End has never been taken." Renly stated simply." None could breach it's high, stone walls." None responded to that. Renly was the green boy of this group, thinking war as only a game or something he'd read in a book.

"With a full days' march." The King spoke up." We may be able to cut across and arrive to lift the siege." He traced a finger along the map and poked Storm's End with his index finger." Ha! Then these dogs will answer for themselves. Any words on their numbers?"

"Ravens from House Tarth claim them to be with over ten thousand, your Grace." Ser Barristan spoke." Lady Shyra Errol reports similar numbers." But this number did not scare Robert. He'd arrive with a similar force from the Crownlands and thousands more rode to them from all across the Stormlands. This would be an easy victory.

But Jon hardly listened to that. He instead kept his eyes on Lord Randyll, the father of his friend Sam back in the Capital. The man had threatened to kill Sam, kill his own son. Jon could not understand it and the simple thought of it made his blood boil. Perhaps it was his own parental situation that caused it but all the same it angered him. And anger leads one to do stupid things.

After the council meeting he'd found Ser Randyll sharpening his ancestral sword Heartsbane with a whetstone. It was a broadsword of Valyrian steel just like Ice.

"My Lord." Jon said as he approached him. Randyll gave Jon a side-ways glance and once he knew Jon knew he'd been recognized he continued ." Are you Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill?"

"Aye." He responded gruffly." Do you want something?" He still did not look at Jon and continued to sharpen his sword.

"You are the father of Sam Tarly." Randyll's hand was still for a moment but then continued on it's path down the blade.

"That I am." He replied in a gravelly voice.

"You made him give up his birthright under the fear of choking to death." Randyll put the stone down and laid Heartsbane over his lap, turning his head to look at the bastard.

"Or a hunting accident." Randyll said." Or taking the black one way or another he would have forfeit his claim. The only reason I allowed him to become a Maester was because my Lady Wife insisted upon it. Eventually I agreed for her silence and for Samwell to leave horn Hill" He turned and prepared to continue sharpening his sword but Jon's voice stopped him.

"Why?" He simply stated. Randyll turned once more and met Jon's eyes. He gripped Heartsbane with both hands and showcased it to Jon.

"This sword was my father's and his father before him. It's been in my family for five hundred years. The Tarly's produce the finest soldiers of the Reach and the Seven Kingdoms." His jaw grew tense." Our name and legacy would have been tarnished if Sam was head of our House." Jon's fist began to shake with anger at the disdain in Randyll's voice for his own son. Jon's hands shook with rage.

"You have no honor, Ser." He said when he managed to find his voice. Jon felt as if he stood a foot taller now, but the Lord of Horn Hill was unafraid. But Randyll looked on his with a hard stare.

"You mean to cut me down, boy." He stood to his feet now dwarfing Jon, Heartsbane in his right hand. With a Valyarian Steel sword he could cut Jon's in half like it was bread." Come and try."

"Jon!" A voice called. The bastard turned his head to see the young Kingsguard Arys Oakheart walking towards him." Apologies my Lord." He nodded to Randyll. But the head of House Tarly simply nodded his head as Ser Arys took his squire and walked away." This is not the time to anger the Lords." Jon could not argue there was nothing he could say to defend himself, he knew what he was doing.

"He disgraced my friend Sam." Arys closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"An admirable cause." He said." But it should not concern you what Randyll Tarly does or will do. The Kingsguard takes no part in the matters of Lords. And you have a duty in the upcoming battle."

"I heard we will march on Storm's End and perhaps meet the enemy on the road."

"Perhaps." Ser Arys replied." I will ride side by side with the King and my sworn brothers. And as my squire" He rested his hand on Jon's shoulder." You will ride with me." This was exactly what Jon had wanted. To taste his first battle, to earn his knighthood and fame.

"I will not let you down, Ser."

 **Connington**

At dawn's first light the siege of Storm's End began. The arrows soared overhead hissing through the air both to and from the castle walls. The Golden Company had no siege engines so they counted rip down the stone walls, and they had no siege towers to storm the battlements. But their elephants could simply rode through the chaos, arrows only slowing them down. But the walls of Storm's End are over one hundred feet high where no man could throw a grappling hook. A ladder may work but it would be a long climb, the only plain entrance would be to take a battering ram to the main gate.

The Golden Company had made these tools from the trees in the forest the night before. The Ten thousand stood in the mud and dirt before the high walls of Storm's End. They clung to their shields, shooting arrows when they deemed it safe.

Aegon had wanted to lead the charge and he meant it. He stood knee deep in the mud with his shield over his head. He knew he had them outnumbered, but they were the largest force he'd combatted yet. And their high walls would be the true issue. If they could break open the gates, he could take the keep.

The rain of arrows continued and Aegon bided his time. The Elephant rode past the walls and the men on their backs fired arrows at those on the walls. Finally Aegon though it was time and led the charge.

He kept his shield chest high, raising it to block arrows as they came in. Ser Rolly Duckfield was right behind him. Aegon slammed into the wall, taking more cover from the arrows. His men followed after him.

"Bring up the Ram!" He roared with a fierce wave of his arm. The army cleared the way as a fifty foot long battering ram with twice as many men carrying it. Shields had been constructed to lay on top giving the men cover from the arrows and stones and others filed in for extra cover.

Jon Connington was the first man on the right side of the ram. And they charged forward and with a loud crash, bashed the ram into the wooden gate. A huge dent was left in it as the ram shook and recoiled the man holding it back.

The gate like the walls were very dense, most likely reinforced with wooden and steel pillars. The defenders of the wall continued to shoot arrows and large stones down from their walls.

Aegon saw a stone falling from above and moved back as it fell down right before and sank into the earth. Ser Rolly raised his shield as a rock the side of a horse's head bounced off his shield. The battering ram slammed into the gate with another ground breaking crash.

Hot Tar was their next weapon. Tossed over the side in large buckets, burning and blinding the men they landed on. Aegon jumped away from the wall as the tar leaked down the side of the walls and onto the men clung to it. The front of the battering ram was leaked with it, dripping off the shields that covered the men. But some leaked off the edges and onto men's arms and hands. Some screamed in pain but when Jon Connington's hand was burned his face twitched and he only slammed into the gate harder.

The Dragon King grabbed the shield off a dead man and held it close, he knew what would come next. A single torch was thrown from the walls and to the ground below. Fire as tall as the elephants ran up the wall. The front of the ram even caught fire. Men ran as the oil over their arms caught the fire and ran along the rest of their bodies.

Jon Connington jumped into the dirt and covered his arm with it, stopping the fire. Aegon watched as chaos and unrest began to spread throughout his whole army. He took charge now, running forward and lacing his hand around the ram.

"No retreat!" He yelled." Fire and Blood!" Inspired some men returned to his side." Fire and Blood!" Aegon yelled with them as they lifted the flaming battering ram. One single strike was all he'd need, then the fire would catch on the gate and his entrance would be assured.

But in his moment of triumph someone else intervened. A great horn blew wildly from the east. Time seemed to slow as Aegon turned to see armed men riding along the tree line.

 **Robb**

The Wall was very busy. Robb walked around with the current acting Commander Denys Mallister. It wasn't a hard pick given their small numbers and Lord Mallister being one of the most senior Rangers and commanding the Shadow Tower for over thirty years, he was the best suited during these dark times.

The two had gone up to the wall before and Robb had seen the wild lands beyond the wall. It was there that Denys and Qhorin Halfhand had accounted to his sights the sieges past. Robb then put Roose Bolton in charge of making sure the wall was prepared. Their arrows were replenished and the oil barrels refilled.

While others worked on the defenses the others prepared themselves. Sharpening their swords and axes, making sure they're helmets and armor fit just right. Others had already taken to drinking thinking the battle would be upon them soon.

As he walked past them they addressed him 'Young Wolf' or 'Lord Stark'. Robb replied with a gracious nod and smile while continuing on his way. Grey Wind accompanied his master, walking by his side and standing half as tall now.

On the ground below he'd put the GreatJon in charge of strengthening the gate. The nearest trees had been cut down and turned into beams, keeping the nearly torn apart gate together. Roose's son Domeric was among them. Besides the Karstarks, the heir to the Dreadfort still remained Robb's most loyal supporter. Looking forward Robb saw another one of his friends.

Dacey Mormont was one of the few women. Her sex didn't seem to matter, though Robb was sure more than one man had tried to bed the She-Bear. Though he'd never seen any of them succeed. He knew Benfred Tallhart, Heir of Torren's Square try to pledge his sword and his love for her. She accepted these kindly but when he said a battlefield was no place for a woman she knocked out several of his teeth. That was the North in her.

She was dressed in chainmail armor with a leather tunic featuring the Black Bear of her house on her chest. The armor suited her and hid her body beneath. Her Uncle's Longsword as at her hip. Robb left Commander Mallister's side to walk over to her.

"Does it have a name?" he asked. She turned and faced him." The sword?"

"Longclaw." She answered. Robb starred at the blade. Valyarian Steel, folded back on itself many times to make it stronger than regular steel. It glimmered in the sunlight almost as if it was drinking it in. And on the pommel of the sword was a roaring bear's head.

"May I, My Lady?" Dacey extended her arms out and the sword to him. Carefully Robb took the hilt in one hand and the blade in the other, admiring it.

"Magnificent." He said." I've only ever seen one other." The sword in question was tucked safely away in Robb's tent. He was not tall like Dacey and able to wield such a large thing at her hip, so he'd have to wear it across his back. She had the sword but her main weapons would always be her flanged mace and short axe.

"I am aware." She responded." I have seen the Great Sword of House Stark." Robb looked at her confused. He did not remember a time when she'd had a chance to see it. The sword had been strapped to his saddle when they rode and in his tent otherwise." Many years ago when I visit Queen Lyanna."

"You knew my Aunt?" Robb said shocked.

"She was just Lady Stark's daughter back then." Dacey replied casually." And Lyanna to me." The name had slipped casually. Though a few years older Lyanna and Dacey had grown a close friendship during the time before the rebellion." Come Lord Stark." She stretched out her hand to him." Join us for a drink. Greyjoy's going to teach us the finger dance." Denys Mallister cleared his throat gaining Robb's quick attention.

"Afraid I can't my Lady." He took his hand away from her's." I must attend Council with Lord Mallister and prepare our defenses." Dacey only nodded her head. Robb did the same and took several steps away from her." My Lady." He turned back to her." I wouldn't recommend Theon's dance."

"Don't think I can do it?" she responded. Being a tall woman she had very long legs and Robb wondered now what she'd look like in a dress during a real dance. But he quickly shook the thought from his head remembering his Southern Lady.

"I'd prefer everyone in my army stays whole before the fighting." A curious look formed on Dacey's face, she didn't know what the dance was as he'd expected. With nothing more to say Robb walked away with Grey Wind at his heels.

He spoke with Denys Mallister and Maester Aemon about the best course of action. The attack could happen at any moment and that put Robb on edge. He'd never been in a battle before, a true battle. He'd seen knights at tourneys and had fought the small group in the woods but this was different. This was a true battle. It made his hands shake just thinking about it.

"You afraid?" Denys had asked him.

"I must be." Robb said noticing his shaking hand.

"I understand your fears." Denys said." At such a young age, you have a lot to be responsible for. No doubt you'd rather be home with a mud of ale in your hand sitting by the fire in the company of your friends and family. But instead you rode out here at the Head of an Army to support us, we are very grateful for that." Robb shuddered for a moment. He'd been preparing for this all his life and yet now on the eve of his trail he felt unworthy. He never truly commanded men before, he had hoped those who had followed him here would obey him when the time came. Though some had recently started to vocalize their opinions, none more than the GreatJon.

"The Green boy can hardly lead." He roared." His father would have." That was always the case with Robb. Always to be compared to his father, a figure he knew he could never live up to. Denys Mallister had seen the look before, after thirty years on the wall and even more during his days before that.

"Do not be afraid Lord Stark." Robb tilted his head to the older man. He'd heard this tone of voice in his Father before, during his days at Winterfell when he was a Lord in waiting." You do not fight alone. Keep your fears to yourself but share your courage with others." That was a slightly different view on leadership than Robb was sued to. He didn't fully understand it but he nodded all the same to Lord Denys accepting his knowledge.

Robb then concluded his meeting with Lord Denys and exited the meeting room. But as he did he found many familiar faces standing outside. Theon, Domeric Bolton, Smalljon, Dacey Mormont, Benfred Tallhart and the two remaining Karstark Brothers. He looked at them strangely as they closed in around him. It was Domeric who stepped forward and spoke.

"Lord Stark." He said." I would say this before we enter our battle." He drew his blade and laid it at Robb's feet." You gave me my life and if I can give it defending you, I will." He bent down on one knee. This all seemed melodramatic but Robb accepted him with a smile.

"I will follow the Young Wolf into battle." Smalljon said as he knelt next to Domeric. The two Karstark brothers, Benfred and Dacey the only woman of the group. It had been Domeric's idea even if the others hadn't agreed he would do it alone, but they all did.

"You needn't ask for my sword." Theon said joining them." I am your brother, now and always." Words could not express the gratitude he had for them at this moment, he didn't know he'd inspired such loyalty from them.


	9. Homecoming

**Jon**

The battle was swift, if it could even be called that. It was more like a charge, the King's heavy horse rode down the attackers like grass. The King rode at the head looking like a Horned God with his helm and his warhammer. Jon saw him take a man's head off with one great swing.

His father rode beside him in his ice blue armor, Barristan Selmy in his golden one. He rode in the column behind them with Ser Arys and Ser Loras Tyrell. His sword was drawn but Jon didn't see any fighting. There were too many horses and men packed together. He had no sooner rode onto the field than he heard the cried of victory and the enemy flee into the distance.

He saw his father whose usually ice blue armor was now painted red with a sword to match. The King, Lord Stannis, Randly Tarly, The Kingslayer, Ser Arys all looked the same. It was only Jon who's sword was clean as if he'd never used it.

They stayed in Storm's End that night. His Father had gone with the King into the castle. They'd most likely hold a council meeting about their next move against these vagabonds.

Jon was in the courtyard with the rest of the soldiers. After the victory they'd taken to war's pleasures, drinking and women. Watching them now Jon had almost thought the war was over and they'd be going home soon.

He sat with Matthos, his fellow squire who he'd found after the battle. By the fires he meet his two older brothers Dale and Allard. Both had squired under Stannis several years before and were later knighted by him. Other men closer to his own age were Ser Richard Horpe who had ridden under Renly, and Ser Justin Massey a Knight from King's Landing.

They laughed amongst themselves. The sounds of song and merriment rang into the air to mix with the moans of pleasure from man and woman alike. Justin sat with a drink in his left hand and a half-naked whore on his right knee. As a married man Dale averted his eyes from her.

He'd learned that Richard had tried to join the Kingsguard when he was closer to Jon's age, when there was a vacant position amongst the seven. There was a Tourney in King's Landing for the nameday of the Queen and the young knight thought it was the best time to be noticed. He unhorsed men in the Tourney some twice his own age. Ser Lothor Brune, Ser Hosteen Frey and even Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard fell to him that day. But his dreams ended when The Hound of House Clegane sent him to the dirt and the white cloak he tried to fight for was later given to a man of the city watch who had once been a sellsword. Ser Justin joked at both of them. Choosing rather to keep his whores and drinking any day.

Jon excused himself to get himself some more wine. Drinking was never an issue for him. In Winterfell Lord and Lady Stark would only let their children have one cup of wine during a celebration but Jon was allowed to have as many as he wanted. But each and every time the wine seemed to be stronger than the last. On this night it was a sweet wine from the native region. Jon stumbled around in search of a serving girl.

"Jon." a calm voice called. He knew who it was without even seeing the face. Arys never called Jon 'Snow' or 'Bastard' always by his first name. Turning to the source he found his suspicion was proven true. But he was not alone, Ser Meryn Traunt stood with his sworn brother. " How did you fair today?" He asked putting his hand on his squire's shoulder.

"Well My Lord." Jon nodded." Though I didn't see any fighting."

"Looking the other way?" Arys joked. A harmless comment that both he and Jon laughed at. However Ser Meryn did not.

"A clean sword? What use is that?!"

" I could not find a man to sink it into." Jon stated.

"What use is a sword that's not bloodied?!" He snarled, his face tightening." You're no good bastard." Jon wanted to unsheathe his sword and bloody it on Ser Meryn right now. Boy or not he could take him. It was wildly known that of the Seven Kingsguard Ser Meryn was the weakest with a sword.

"Leave him be, Ser Meryn." Arys spoke up in the calm voice of reason." He'll get his chance soon enough."

"You're too soft on this bastard." Meryn said turning his fury on his sworn brother.

"He's only a boy." Arys replied." He'll learn. Life is the best teacher there is."

"Brothers." Said another voice. They turned to see the Lord Commander standing between them and Jon. They nodded to them and he addressed them in return." The King has called a council. Ser Meryn would you go and fetch the Ser Mandon." The Old Knight stood between Arys and Jon, reminding the boy of all those months in Winterfell, that started on him on this journey. Ser Meryn said nothing but nodded, turning away with the same scowl on his face. The white cloak trailing behind him.

"I don't like that man." Jon spoke casually. Arys only nodded, his left hand on his sword hilt and his helmet in his right.

"Others have soiled the white cloak before. Ser Meryn is one of the good ones in that sense." Arys told.

"Some were heroes, others weaklings or cowards. Most were only quicker and stronger than most, skilled with sword and shield, but still prey to the needs of all men." Ser Barristan told." Pride, lust, love, anger, greed." He stopped himself, his hand tight around his sword his voice thick and hard with each word. He'd served besides the best of Knights and the Worst of Kings. He knew the depths of men and their madness better than any. But he knew the true merit of them as well after serving in three wars during his time. It was after the Rebellion when he took Robert's pardon that he decided to use his sword for what he hoped was a just and true cause. "Come." He nodded. Arys turned his head and followed the Lord Commander back into the keep. Jon did not follow. They did not need him where they were going. But Ser Arys called out to him.

"Come along Jon." He called. Jon cocked his head up to see both white cloaks looking back at him." You were called as well."

"My Lords I would not wish to-"

"You were summoned personally by the King." Ser Barristan told. Jon's eyes opened wide and froze him in his place.

"It's bad manners to refuse a King." Arys spoke out with a smile." Especially one you wish to serve under." Jon nodded and followed after the two up the stairs.

"Would I not dishonor the Lords with my presence?" Jon asked following after them." I would not wish for it to seem as if I'll be knighted just because my Uncle is the King."

"The DragonKnight was son of the King, serving under four members of his own family during his time. Uncles, Father, Brother and Cousin alike." He stressed the words." The best overcame their flaws, did their duty, and died with their swords in their hands. The way a True Knight is meant to."

They stood before the room where the council would be held. It was the old dining hall with tapestry's of Wild Stags and the Noble Family were held. At the long table sat the council itself.

The King sat in the middle of the table. Eddard Stark his Hand was to his left, his brother Stannis and then Renly to his right. Randly Tarly sat on the end of the table next to Ned. Barristan Selmy stood guard behind his King. The Kingslayer stood guard at the other end of the table behind Lord Renly. Jon stood guard outside the door with Ser Arys.

"Bring him in." Robert ordered with a wave of his hand. The prisoner was accompanied in by Ser Meryn Traunt and Ser Mandon Moore. He was of medium height with a solid build, a square jaw and shoulder length red hair.." What is your name and status?" Robert asked when he stood before them.

"Ser Tristan Rivers." He answered." I am a knight in the Golden Company." While the Kinghts name was unknown to the, what he belonged to did not. A company of sellswords from across the Narrow Sea.

"You are addressing the King of the Seven Kingdoms." Stannis spoke up." You will call him by his proper titles."

"Why have you come to this Kingdom?" Ned asked. Tristan's face tightened before speaking." Who sent you?" Tristan was silent.

"We've been sent under the King." The listeners seemed confused.

"Have you not been listening?" Stannis said." You are addressing the King."

"I speak of the one true King. Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name, King of the-" That was as far as he got as King Robert slammed his hand against the table and let out a great roar.

"Call the Banners!" He yelled." We ride!" He continued to shout despite all others in the room trying to calm him. In the end it was only Ned who could.

"Have sense Robert." He said." Aegon Targaryen is dead, killed during the sack of King's Landing. This man has given us no proof otherwise. And I am not about to listen to the words of a sellsword." Stannis and Ser Barristan nodded their head in agreement. Robert had stopped in his place and Ned seemed to have calmed him." And we will find nothing in the night but our own shadows. Let the men rest and tomorrow we will set out and finish this band." The council was in agreement to that.

"And what of him, You're Grace." Jaime Lannister spoke up. Robert looked back to the sellsword standing between the white cloaks.

"The Night's Watch is always short of men." Ned spoke up." Send him to the wall." Robert gave a nod and exited the room.

 **Connington**

Aegon had never lost a fight before. He'd fought all over the free cities with the Golden Company. Killing Dothraki screamers, unsullied, sellswords and Knights alike. He'd conquered three castles of the stromlands and was ready to take the greatest of them all. Only to be attacked from behind by the Usurper and his dogs.

He might have been captured or worse if it hadn't been for Jon Connington. The loyal Hand of the King grabbed his King and fled the battle, their army following close behind. They scoured the woods and marshes after that and Jon saved them once more from being captured.

He'd been injured in the fight. A burn on his left arm from his palm to elbow. Aegon washed the dirt off his face with water from the river. Picking his head up he saw what was left of his army had joined him.

That surprise attack nearly cut their numbers in two with nearly the same number injured. Aegon's scowl grew. This could not be the end for him, he was the Dragon the rightful King.

A sudden trumpet sound got his attention and his head moved quick as a flash to its origin. He'd been found, The Usurper had come again. Ready to finish the job. Aegon jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword.

He watched as his men stood aside while fully armored men rode by on mounted horses. One of his own led the group on foot, a small portly man with chain mail armor.

"This is him." He pointed to Aegon. But the Dragon King paid him no mind and instead looked to the man approaching him on the horse. A thin man with shoulder length black hair with skin the color of copper and eyes like a snake's.

"So you are him?" He said with a smile as he looked at Aegon." The boy who would calls himself King?" His smirk irritated Aegon and he prepared to lash out against him. But he was stopped as Jon Connington spoke.

"Prince Oberyn." He said standing up." I am glad you have arrived. As you can see we could have used you sooner." There was a gruff undertone in his voice. It had always been Doran Martell's ambition to have revenge for his dead sister, his neice and to sit his nephew the One True King back on the Iron Throne. He had done that through Jon letting him raise and bring the boy back to his home. But Jon expected Dorne to have been there they second they landed in Westeros to bend the knee and pledge loyalty. But Jon kept himself as calm as he could, now was not the time to rile a powerful ally.

"Better late than never." Oberyn smiled. The King turned to his Hand with a confused but angered look.

"You're Grace." Jon said to him." This is Oberyn Martell, your mother's brother."

"If you are my allies." Aegon spoke in a soft but hard voice." Then you acknowledge me as your King." He pointed his right index finger to the ground before him." Kneel before me." The Prince of Dorne cast a glance at Jon before looking back to the King.

"I also bring nearly three times that of your numbers." Oberyn said." If you'd like I could turn them back South." He jerked the reins on his horse in that direction." Or better yet to Storm's End and Robert Baratheon." He urged his horse forward, causing Aegon to take a step back.

"You dare?!" He shouted. Jon Connington decided it was his time to intervene and stepped between the two.

"We thank you for your support, Prince Oberyn." He reached out his hand." You could not have come at a better time." Although this was not exactly true, these reinforcements gave them greater numbers than their enemies who were already celebrating an early victory. They could now go and catch them off guard and inflict a humiliating defeat to them just as they had done to them all those years ago. Oberyn now ready to talk sense dismounted and took Jon's hand.

"We came as soon as we heard." Oberyn had been in King's Landing on the day they landed. It took him another few days to travel back to Dorne and several after that to gather all the spears of Dorne for their cause.

"Twenty Thousands spears." He told Jon as he stood with him and the King. Aegon was delighted. The Dornish not only brought fresh troops to the battle they brought siege engines. With this necessary equipment they could march back and take Storm's End and any other castle in westeros." Where is the Girl?" Oberyn asked.

"The Dothraki khal is dead." Jon told." Ser Jorah says they march for Astapor, for an army of slaves." Jon and Oberyn talked back and forth but when Aegon had heard their increased numbers that wasn't enough for him.

"If we follow the road." Jon told." We may pass by Robert and go straight to King's Landing."

"No." Aegon spoke.

"You're Grace?" Jon questioned.

"We must go back and take Storm's End!"

" Perhaps it's best we forget Storm's End and move on. King's Landing is just to the North. With this new army we can-"

"Robert Barartheon is already in Storm's End." Oberyn told. "It's better we meet him now rather than later." Jon shared the hate for Robert as much as any man there, perhaps even more. But he was trying to see a more practical side. There was no guarantee they could beat him, Robert could very well have gathered all his banners by now and beat them all around the Stormlands just as much as they might beat him.

'It's risky' he thought. But Aegon seemed to have his mind made up and Oberyn agreed with him.

"Haha!" He laughed." The fire in you is as strong as your ambition. That's the Dornish in you. Yes, let us ride out and take Storm's End. We'll kill Robert and Ned Stark, then move to the Westerlands to Tywin Lannister." There was a bitter sound in his voice at the mention of the man's name. Jon had heard the tales of Elia. True Jon held no love for the woman but Rheagar had loved her so he tolerated it. But he knew Aegon's heart ached for the mother and sister he never knew.

"There." Aegon pointed to his Uncle." That's the End of it, and I'll not hear a word more." Right now Aegon and Oberyn desired the same thing, revenge. Robert had taken family from them, a sister and a mother. He'd taken everything from Aegon and in the morning he would see him suffer for it.

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen wed Khal Drogo in a field beyond the walls of Pentos. She had been given to the Dothraki warlord by her brother Viserys, in return the Khal would give Viserys an army. An Army of 40,000 Dothraki screamers.

At first it was not easy and she wed Drogo with fear in her eyes. From that day on the entire khalasar rode all day from sunrise to sunset, at night they made camp. Dany was swore from the riding and it did not help when Drogo took her in the evening.

It was Ser Jorah Mormont an exiled knight from westeroes sworn into her brother's service on her wedding day. Since then it was he who taught her to ride and speak like the Dothraki. And it was he who would comforted her when she was sad.

And after her brother died, having made the foolish mistake of angering the Khal by threatening his wife and unborn child it was Ser Jorah who took her brother's place, as her closet companion. But Jorah did other things as well.

When Robert Baratheon had sent his assassins to kill Dany they failed all thanks to Jorah Mormont. That is what lit the fire in Khal Drogo's duties and he offered a gift to his unborn son, the Iron Chair his mother's father sat on. But the Khal's promise was broken when he died. But in his death, Daenerys was given a weapon that had not been seen for over one hundred years. Daenerys rode from the funeral pyre unharmed with three dragons.

Jorah was the first to swear loyalty to her after that. Other loyalists followed. Now Daenerys had to build her own army and get herself home.

In Astapor she bout eight thousand Unsullied on Jorah's council. She may have bought them as slaves but they followed her as free men, and still they were not the only part of her army. Two companies of sellswords from the free cities had also joined the fight, the Stormcrows led by Daario Naharis and the Second Sons led by Ben Plumm. Together offering a total of 4,000 swords to Dany's army.

Dany watched from the wooden ship, the sails flapping in the wind the salty sea air hitting her face. And for the first time in her life she saw rocky mountains as tall as the sky, lush fields of crops. She had seen home.

"Is that it Ser Jorah?" she asked her heart in her throat.

"Aye my Queen." Said Jorah at her side, one hand resting on his sword." That is home." Her dragons were with her on the ships. She named them after the three men she had loved most in her life. Her husband Drogo and her brothers Rheagar and Viserys. They were getting big now. Drogon was the largest, nearly twice the size of a horse. Viserion was the smallest and the size of a grown man.

"Is this King's Landing?" she asked. Jorah turned from her and off into the distance. He put a hand over his eyes to block out the sun and squinted his eyes into the distance.

"No, Your Grace." He cleared his throat. "These mountains may be larger than any castle but they are not castles. These are the Mountains of the Moon. We are in the Vale."

Dany departed the ship and set the first step on her homeland. Everything seemed different here than it had in the free cities. The sun felt warmer, the grass greener, the air fresher. She lifted her dress and slid her foot free from her sandal and rested it against the soil of Westeros. She put her arms into the air just as her dragons flew past her and into the sky.

The rest of her army followed after her.

"Which way from here, Ser Jorah?" Dany asked as she stepped foot on the muddy ground. The navigation of their voyage was off, they did not land in the Capital. They had landed far north in the East of the Riverlands, in the Vale of Arryn. The closest town was Gulltown.

"King's Landing will be South your grace." He told her." In that direction." He pointed it out to her. Dany looked out into the distance and as far as her eyes could see, could only see mountains." But the Noble House of Arryn guards this place."

"Will they rally to us?" she asked meekly.

"Jon Arryn was among the first to raise his banners against your father." He said turning to her. That answered her question quick enough." But I heard rumors he has died. Maybe we could take the seat of his house. And strike out for the rest of Westeros from there. Or we can go to King's Landing. It's you decision my Queen."

But Dany did not know the answer. If they marched on King's Landing they would most surely meet with the other Great Houses. And although tensions in the realhm were very tense at the moment, Dany did not know of all, any or none of them would flock to her side. Instead she choose a place of strategic purpose. She and her army would start their conquest with the Vale. And move on from there just as the Usurper had done.


	10. Battle at Castle Black

**Robb**

The attack was sudden. One moment the Lord of Winterfell had been in his chambers, the ones that had belonged to his Uncle. With a cup of wine in his hands Robb had been sitting in front of the fire. Grey Wind licked at his legs and Robb reached down to scratched his ears. But then the sound rang out, the sound of a horn echoing all around the camp. Robb poked his head out the window to see everyone scrambling around the camp for their weapons and to their positions. Grey Wind jumped after Robb as he jumped to his feet.

"Will you wield your family's sword into battle, My Lord?"Dacey had asked him. He did not know how to answer. His father had wielded the family's sword in war it only made sense to do the same. But he was hardly ready to wield Ice, it was still too big and heavy for him. But he thought not to look weak in his men's eyes, even if they were women. He wore the sword over his back with his own at his hip.

He'd seen both Umbers in the courtyard. GreatJon with his massive broadsword and his son with an axe in both hands. Dacey Mormont was with them, her normally long hair tied in a bun. Longclaw was across her back as she held her mace and short axe in her hands. Benfred Tallhart's armor was shining like the fire as the reflection of the moonlight bounced off him. He fastened his helmet to his head and armed himself with a spear and shield with the trees of his house painted on it.

Now Robb stood in his armor on the wall with Lord Commander Denys Mallister. Out there in the darkness he could see the wildlings. Moving like thousands of shadows in the night across the snow covered ground. They clattered and roared, backing their weapons together and screamed at the top of their lungs. Robb saw amongst them to his great surprise a giant, a true giant.

Looking to his left he saw the Lord Commander and thousands of archers along the wall. Looking right he saw the same thing headed by his friend Theon Greyjoy. At his back was Domeric Bolton, Torrhen and Eddard Karstark of his personnel guard. They had argued amongst themselves about who would stand by Robb's side during the battle. In the end Robb had to choose for them after SmallJon had threatened to rip Benfred in half.

The chanting and roaring of the wildlings grew as they marched towards the wall. Robb turned to Denys Mallister and nodded. The Lord Commander returned the gesture and then looked forward.

"Nock and Hold!" He yelled. The command was repeated down the lines as men filled their bows and readied the barrels. The Wildlings continued to advance taunting their enemies with the banging of their weapons and the sound of their calls in the night." Loose!"

The arrows illuminated the night and there were many more than the wildlings had expected. They fell like flies as nearly ten thousand arrows flew at them. Some found their mark burying deep into the chest or head of a wildling, the fire catching to his cloths and body. But those who survived the first wave began to chant and cheer once more. And that forced them into a second charge against the fire arrows once more.

"Their brave." Robb said aloud. The wind roared around him, blowing snow and cold into his face." I'll give them that." He could see them advancing once more and prepared for the next volley. But then another noise broke out in the night. Not the cheers of wildlings or the moans of the dead, a great horn blast. Lord Commander Mallister turned around to see the horn at his back was untouched. The call in particular was coming from below them.

At that moment Roose Bolton appeared at Robb's back and spoke to him.

"The Southern Gate is under attack." His voice not giving away the direness of the situation. Looking down the length of the wall Robb saw what had just been reported. Fire arrows flew across the darkness, looking like a wall of light flying into the night. Robb looked to the Lord Commander. Even though Robb was not a sworn brother of the Night's Watch this was his army that now supported it. His bannermen, his people, his friends. Don't let your men die for a stranger his father had always told him. It was in that moment that Robb knew what he had to do.

"I'm going down there." He said." Lord Bolton stay on the wall with Commander Mallister." Roose Bolton only nodded as Robb turned and marched for the stairs. Domeric Bolton quickly appeared at his left while Theon was at his right, their swords already drawn. Torrhen Karstark gripped his axe and he and his brother Eddard followed them. Grey Wind followed at the end of the group.

They entered the lift together and began to descend to the bottom. Looking back he saw another volley fire from off the walls. Looking down he saw everyone scrambling like ants. Once the elevator door opened Robb drew his sword from his hip. His soldiers crowded the gate. He could see the wildlings had already broken through, seeing the shadows of combat through the window. The rest waited with their weapons pointed forward, waiting for the wildling charge.

A cheer broke out as the soldier looked back to see Robb amongst them. They cleared a path as he made his way to the front lines. Looking forward he saw the wildlings climbing over the wall and touching down on the ground no less than twenty feet in front of him. Robb gripped his sword with both hands and led the charge. Theon Greyjoy, Benfred Tallhart and Dacey Mormont to his right. Domeric Bolton with Torrhen and Eddard Karstark to his left. And right behind him was Smalljon like a lumbering shadow.

He was the first to collide into the enemy. Swinging his sword at the first wildling he saw, slashing him from one side of his chest to the other. Blood splattered from his chest and onto the ground, covering both Robb's sword and his armor. Grey Wind took a man to the ground and ripped out his throat in one bite. He quickly turned and raised his sword. Just in time to block an incoming attack. Robb quickly kicked up his leg and knocked the wildling back before jumping forward with an attack of his own. He lunged forward and jabbed his sword half-way into the wildlings stomach. Left and right they came at him. Robb turned his back on one to defend from another, luckily he had Grey Wind. The Direwolf tore the man's arm off in one great bite as Robb slashed a wildling across the stomach.

The battle continued to rage all around him. There was no clear sight of victory for either side. With the fighting spread everywhere and more wildlings arriving by the minute. His father had never spoke of his battles but Robb never thought it would be like this.

He was suddenly broken from his thoughts as a wildling axe swung at his face. Robb turned and blocked a second swing from the axe. He gripped his sword with both hands and gave his blade a swing, causing the arm of the ax to fly off to the side. Then Robb plunged his blade into the wildling's chest and with a swift kick free his blade from the body.

Suddenly a sharp pain suddenly shot itself into his left shoulder. Robb thought he'd been shot, that an arrow had found it's way into his back. The sudden attack forced him down onto his knees and he used his sword for support. No doubt he'd be dead within a few moments if another Wildling had not picked him off sooner. Lucky for him his personal guard was there.

Benfred stood over Robb with his shield and spear in the air. Domeric, Theon guarded Robb on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Domeric asked.

"Am I dying?" Robb gasped." How bad is it?" Together Domeric and Theon looked to see an arrow poking out of Robb's back. Theon reached out and ripped the arrow from his back. The Young Wolf had only been half-right, his armor was too thick for the arrow to pierce.

"You're alright." He chuckled showing the clean arrow's head to Robb. And even then in that moment the Young Wolf couldn't help but laugh with them. But their smiles died when they heard the sudden sound of rumbling earth. It was so strong Robb thought the earth was about to rip open under them. But looking forward he saw something much worse.

Their gate had been destroyed. A giant broke it down with one mighty ram of his shoulder, and now stood there as real as day. The Giant let out a roar instilling fear in any man who'd stand against him.

The giant took one massive step forward and stood before Robb and his friends. Then with one swing of his arm Robb was launched into the air and slammed into the wall. As he rolled over onto the ground he saw the giant coming for him once more. But he'd been slammed against the wall so hard he could barely move. He felt as if his back had been snapped in two.

The giant reached down and held Robb in one hand as if he was a doll. Then slowly brought the boy up to his mouth and prepared to bite off his head. Robb knew this was the end unless he did something. He how could he, his sword was on the ground below. It was now he remembered that he had another sword, Ice. He was able to wiggle one arm free and with that arm he reached for his back. He felt Ice was still there and he grabbed the hilt with one hand. Then as the Giant opened it's mouth to bite down Robb freed the sword from it's sheath and held it in the air.

But the sword was not meant to be wielded one handed. But with all the strength he could manage Robb swung down, letting gravity and the Valyarian steel do most of the work. His sword slashed the giant across the left side of it's face, from above it's left eye and down it's cheek. It let out a roared as it dropped Robb to the ground. He landed hard on his back right between the legs of the monster.

The Young Wolf quickly rolled out from under him before he was stomped like a bug. A volley of arrows got the giants attention giving Robb the chance to get away. As he rolled to his feet a wildling swung a sword at him. He quickly gripped Ice with both hands and raised it to block. The Wildling sword cut right in half when it came into contact with his Valyarian steel. Jumping to both feet Robb held the sword high above his head and prepared to strike, and with one great swing took the head off his wildling foe.

Turning around he slashed through another wildling that was coming at him. It was in this moment as he faced inwards towards Castle Black that he noticed the battle was dwindling. Whatever wildlings weren't dead were being picked off, they weren't ready to face this much resistance. Only the giant was a real threat now. It was surrounded as men jumped forward stabbing their spears and swords into it's feet and legs. Others on high positions fired arrows. The Giant raised it's arms to block incoming arrows and with one swing of it's arms sent half a dozen men slamming into the wall.

Robb quickly ran in to join them. With Ice in both hands he slashed deep into the Giant's leg. Domeric Bolton jumped up beside him and did the same. The giant was being assaulted on all sides, it could hardly defend itself. It swung it's arms wildly managing to knock his foes back, those who weren't distanced themselves from him. It wasn't until the giant raised it's head that an arrow managed to find it's way through it's thick beard and into his neck. Then with a great crash the giant came tumbling down.

The horned sounded from above signaling the Wildling retreat. Robb then turned to his soldiers, standing before them coated in blood as much as they were. His breeches are ruined, stained with dead men's blood and bits of brain. He feels the sweat along his tunic and down his breeches under his armor. A lone strand of hair stuck to his face, staying there by means of sweat and blood.

His friends turned to him and he was relieved to see they were alright. Theon, Domeric, Dacey all stood back and smiled at him. But the GreatJon did not look so pleased. With a scowl on his face and blood staining his beard he pushed past everyone and walked towards Robb. The Young Wolf didn't know what to expect, but what did happen shocked him.

"A green boy, no more!" The GreatJon roared. Without any notice he picked Robb up in one of his big arms holding him high in the air for all too see. This was surprising coming from the GreatJon but now he believed in his Stark Lord and would forever be his sworn champion.

"Stark! Winterfell!" They roared as they shot their weapons in the air. Robb looked directly in front of him. His oldest friend Theon, Domeric Bolton, Dacey Mormont, Smalljon Umber, the Kartstark brothers. They instead chanted 'Robb'.

And after the battle there was a celebration. The courtyard was practically filled shoulder to shoulder. Men laughed, sang and danced all around. Although it wasn't any formal dance Robb had ever seen, more of a drunken stupor of men jumping and leaning on the other trying to stand up and sing in tune. Robb was not left out of the festivities, sitting with his friends and drinking just as much. Next to them the GreatJon was leading them in the singing of the Bear and the Maiden Fair.

"A bear there was, a bear, a bear! All black and brown, and covered with hair. The bear! The bear!" A drunken Galbart Glover put an arm around Lord Umber and began singing with him. Everyone else was jumping back and forth their boots stomping up the mud." Oh come they said, oh come to the fair! The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear! All black and brown, and covered with hair!" Smalljon and Torrhen Karstark were jumping back and forth around the fire. Then they reached out their hands and pulled Domeric and Theon into the dance, who then pulled Dacey into it. Robb smiled as he watched his friends dance back and forward without a care in the world. He looked up when a hand was outstretched to him. Looking up he saw Dacey Mormont looking down to him with a smile.

"And down the road from here to there. From here! To there!" Everyone sang around them.

"Dance with us." Dacey said although he'd read her lips rather than heard her voice. He saw a different light in her this night and it caused a strange feeling to warm all around his body. He didn't know how long he'd been starring at her but when he realized it he looked down. But when he didn't answer right away she answered for him, grabbing his forearm and hosting him to his feet.

"Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear! They danced and spun, all the way to the fair! The fair! The fair!" Robb jumped back and forth amongst his guard grinning like a fool. One would never have guessed then and there he was a Lord just a stupid drunk boy. The crowd got tighter, forcing them to move closer together. Shoulder to shoulder with Theon and extending his arms to swing off Torrhen Karstark. This was no formal dance as Robb had been taught, this seemed more like a fighting pit. Suddenly one swing of the Smalljon's great arms knocked Robb forward and into the arms of Dacey. And in this tight space the tallest hair on his head only reached to her chin. Robb felt his face burning as if it was on fire and his heart beating inside his chest like a drum. And there was another sensation in his body, lower than the rest.

"Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair! The maid with honey in her hair!" She sang in his ear. Robb shivered as she stood before him her hot breath hitting his neck and her hands on his shoulders. He remembered now when they had first met. Lady Maege Mormont brought her daughter to the Harvest feast, and Dacey was as much a woman than as she was now. He tried not to stare then just as he tried not to now. Her long legs, the green of her eyes, way her breasts hung from her chest and her long hair black as Raven's feathers. He could not help but look at her hair then, long and black as a raven's feathers. Robb felt himself propelled to reach out and touch her. With a soft hand he reached out and touched the back of her head. Then slowly his fingers flew through the black locks until there was none left to navigate through. She did not stop him, she kept her eyes on him the entire time though he looked as if he was in a dream. "Her hair! Her hair! The maid with honey in her hair!"

It was only a bump to his back that made Robb suddenly realize what he had done. Robb came back to reality and saw that Dacey was looking down at him, it was then that he realized what he had done. With the song and dance still around them he quickly dismissed himself though not as casual as he might have liked. He removed himself from the courtyard after that, walking up to the battlements of Castle Black hoping to be alone. However there was company fast on his heels.

"Enjoying the celebration are we?" Robb turned and saw Measter Aemon standing before him.

"Measter Aemon." Robb panted. He took a few deep breaths before continuing." Yes, Yes I am enjoying myself. Any you?"

"Is there dancing in the courtyard?" The Old man reached a hand out and Robb grabbed it, guiding the old Measter to the railing.

"Yes." He nodded as he did so." Everyone is celebrating."

"And you yourself are partaking? Your hands are shaking boy are you alright?" Robb hadn't realized it but he was. His hand that was over the Measter's shook like a tree in a storm.

"Just some fatigue from the battle." He answered.

"Men have many cures for that. Wine, Song and women." Robb's attention went out once more to the crowd and spotted Dacey easily . Robb was her liege Lord and it was inappropriate for him to take advantage of her like that. When he was a boy his father had caught him abusing his position to steal kisses from the serving girls, an action that was quickly rectified. Since that day Robb choose his actions carefully, especially around women. Dacey was a warrior and a close friend but most importantly she was a woman and he would not dishonor her by letting others whisper harsh words behind her back. And Robb had his own woman to think about, Margeary Tyrell whom his father had promised him to. Undoubtedly Dacey had most likely not said anything for appearances sake, letting him keep his modesty." Men often find the last choice to be the best." The Old man's voice brought Robb back to his senses.

"I would disagree Measter."

 **Eddard**

They'd spent several days in Storm's End and Ned sat on the council with Robert and the other Lords. They only knew that this sellsword army had retreated from Storm's End, and could be hiding anywhere in the King's Wood. Robert was more anxious than ever to ride out and meet them. To see with his own eyes if the rumors of Targaeyns was true or not. They had ridden till the sun was high in the sky and just alongside the rosby road they had their answer.

And when they saw the three headed dragon of House Targareyn on their banners a wave of dread past over every man present. But Ned saw fury in Robert's eyes. He rose out ahead of the columns, held his warhammer high in the air for all to see.

"CHARGE!" He yelled in the voice of a thousand men. And he was soon joined by them. Robert dashed ahead, with Ned and his brothers, the banners men of King's Landing Storm's End and the Reach combined with him.

Across from them the army of Dornishmen and sellswords rode out to meet them, and they met in the middle of the field.


	11. A New Battle

**Robb**

The second siege against the Wildlings had been repelled and they had not returned since. He now assumed there would be an attack on the other defenses of the wall, if they hadn't occurred already. His premonition came to be realized when he received a raven from Ser Wylis Manderly who fought alongside Lord Rodrik Ryswell, saying that they'd beaten the Wildling horde back and defends the castle. Their casualties were few.

The aftermath had been similar after their own battle. But they did not escape completely unscathed, as brave men gave their lives to defend the wall. Even one of Robb's personal guard Benfred Tallhart, Heir to Torrhen's Square. A wildling had slashed him under the arm where his armor was weakest. And when he was to slow to defend himself, slashed his sword across his neck. Robb had helped prepare the body, to bring him back home where he may rest with his ancestors. Dacey Mormont who Benfred had fancied gave him a kiss on his way to the other side.

The She-Bear had not said a thing to him regarding their dance; she carried on as if everything was normal. But Robb could not and quickly approach her about his actions the night before. She approached her as she ate breakfast with Domeric and Theon. And it was the Bolton heir to noticed him first.

"HaHa!" He laughed." There he is, the Warden of the North and Defender of the Wall." That was what they called him now. Defender of the Wall, the boy who beat the King beyond the wall. Robb nodded to him with a smile but then turned his full attention to Dacey.

"Lady Dacey" He started with a dry throat." I would like to formally apologize for my behavior last night. The wine was stronger than I was used to and I" He paused a moment, the curious faces of Domeric and Theon making him embarrassed. This was the only time her sex had been an issue." Should not have done what I did. You are part of my personal guard and a close friend. I should not have touched you without your permission."

"Dishonor?" she repeated." You have nothing to be disgraced about Lord Stark, we were dancing." A jest on his expense but a good sign. Robb saw both his sisters in her the fierceness of Arya and the sweetness of Sansa blended together as one. She was as good with an axe as she was with a sewing needle.

"Lord Stark." A voice called. Turning around Robb saw Lord Commander Denys Mallister standing several feet behind him." We have word from your Lords."

There had been word from Ser Wylis but not from Lord Karstark from Eastwatch. After a few more days of waiting they finally heard but not from Lord Karstark but Lord Galbart Glover. They did as they had been tasked, the Wildlings had been repelled but Lord Richkard and his son Harrion were killed in the fighting.

Robb could only blame himself for that. Lord Richkard and Harrion might have been leading the party but it had been Robb who charged them. This was his fault, the blame even greater than that of his dead comrades. He nearly toppled over then and there in the middle of the courtyard. He was still only fourteen almost a man but still very much a boy. But in his sorrow his friends were there for him.

"You cannot blame yourself." Dacey had said to him.

"Lord Richkard and Harrion fought bravely." Theon quickly added." There was honor in their deaths. And they shall be remembered for their great deeds." But Robb said nothing. He continued to hand his head low.

"You cannot show weakness." Denys chimed in." We have all fought in battles and have lost friends as well, you are no exception. And you will need your strength Lord Stark." He produced another letter from under his black sleeve." There is more."

Robb composed himself and took the letter. This was different from the last; it was all the way from Riverrun, his birthplace and the home of his mother. It was not doubt from his grandfather, Lord Hosteer Tully.

"Robb" It read." Even as far as Riverrun we've heard of your journey to the wall and we hope everything is alright. But know I write to you on a matter of grave importance. I'm calling the banners of the Riverlands and prepare to ride out for war. Your forces would be welcomed amongst us as we share a common enemy. I will be waiting for you at the Twins." It was signed by his Uncle Edmure Tully. Robb suddenly had a new purpose about him. Family, Duty, Honor as the Tully words went, and Robb was half Tully. His Grandfather might have left some important details out but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. All that mattered was marching south to the Twins. Within a day Lord Galbart Glover and Ser Wylis Manderly returned from their posts to Castle Black. Ser Wylis with many stains coloring his shirt though Robb could not tell if more were from blood or food.

Although they didn't leave the Wall entirely defenses, less they have to come back and fight them off again. Lady Meage Mormont stayed with two thousand men in honor of her brother and to guard the North. So with what was left of his force Robb led his host South. Roughly sixteen thousand were their numbers now.

He prepared Richkard and Harrion Karstark's bodies, ready to return them to their home as they would have to pass Karhold along their journey south anyway.

Torrhen and Eddard led the way into the courtyard with the bodies of their father and elder brother behind them. Besides the three boys Rickard Karstark had another child, a daughter. Alys Kartstark was a skinny energetic girl with the typical with the long brown hair and blue eyes of her house; she was a year younger than Robb.

"Torr! Edd!" She exclaimed with tears on her cheeks as she run down to greet her brothers in the courtyard." Where are father and Harry?" Her tears of joy turned to tears of sorrow when she saw their fate. Her father and eldest brother cold and dead in the wagons behind them.

Robb himself helped move the dead from the wagons and to the burial ground. When that matter was settled he had another to death with.

"Lord Torrhen." That was his title now. With his father and eldest brother dead it meant that Torrhen Karstark was Lord of Karhold. But that also meant something else." You have fought bravely and with honor." Robb told him." But I cannot let you march with me further south." Everyone darted their heads in shock to Robb, Torrhen nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I am your personal guard my Lord. And share the same blood as you and the first men." All of it truth. But there was too much blood between them already, and Robb blamed himself for that. It was he who sent Richkard and Harrion to guard Eastwatch, if he commanded them to stay at Castle Black maybe they would still be alive. Robb landed a friendly hand on Torrhen's shoulder and leaned close to him.

"Your family needs you now more than I." He glanced over to Alys crying beside the grave of her father and brother. Torrhen could not argue with that. He nodded, but forever pledged his sword and service to House Stark whenever they needed it. Robb accepted. But he did not dismiss the Karstarks entirely. Eddard Karstark remained with the army and part of Robb's guard. He gave a promise to Lord Torrhen and Lady Alys that he would return Eddard to them safely.

Their next stop was Torrhen Square where they delivered the body of Benfred Tallhart. Ser Leobald Tallhart stayed behind to govern in his brother's absence. From there they kept moving South, onto another war.

Robb continued to practice with Ice on the road. GreatJon and his son taught Robb how to wield such a big sword. A task in and of itself as when Robb held it with both hands he could hardly point it forward, letting the tip of the blade touch the ground. But eventually he grew strong enough to wield it earnestly. And now he wore it across his back and used it as his signature weapon.

After they passed through the Neck and the lands of the cranogmen they entered into the Riverlands of the Tullys. The Crossing was built over the Green Fork of the Trident with identical castles on both sides of the river.

The castles were the first thing they saw but when they got closer they found a lone man standing along the stone bridge. It was a young man with a winged helmet but with a smooth chiseled face. The young knight turned and faced the Northern host as they rode towards him, rallying attention from the guards along the walls.

Robb dismounted his horse and walked towards him.

"Are you Edmure Nephew?" The young Knight asked pointing a finger to Robb." The Boy we've heard so much about?" The GreatJon and other Lords grumbled at the man's mention of boy.

"I am Robb Stark." He introduced." Son of Eddard and Catleyn Stark and current Warden of the North."

"Then you would be Edmure's Nephew." The man smiled." I am Patrek Mallister Heir to Seagard." He stuck out his hand for Robb." And I've known your mother and Uncle since they were children." Robb now recognized the Young Lord as a friend and shook his hand." I heard you've come from the wall. Did you see my Uncle while you were there?"

"Indeed I did." Robb nodded as they shook hands." He had survived the battles and was since elevated to Status of Lord Commander when we left. Tell me Ser Patrek what are you doing out here? Have you been sent to meet us?" Patrek's happiness seemed to turn as solid as stone.

"My father sent me here in his stead, claiming that he will guard our home." He glanced around a moment before leaning closer." But in truth he cannot stand Lord Frey, and let me tell you Lord Stark after meeting the old ferret I completely understand why. Watch yourself around the old badger." Patrek's eyes drifted away when he looked to Robb's shoulder to see Theon standing there. And his face seemed to grow even harder at the sight of him. Perhaps he might have said something had a company of Frey guards not come out to meet them.

"Identity yourself." They commanded.

"I am Lord Robb Stark, sent here to meet my Uncle Ser Edmure Tully." The Freys glanced and nodded amongst themselves.

"Come. "They waved." They are waiting for you in the Great Hall." Robb followed after them with his own Lords following. The GreatJon, Roose Bolton and his son, Galbart Glover, Ser Helman Tallhart, Lord Rodrick Ryswell, Lady Dacey, Wylis Manderly and his brother Wendel. As Theon entered Jason continued to glare him down until he too entered. Lord Medger Cerwyn, Lord Ondrew Locke, Lord Robin Flint, Small Jon Umber, Eddard Karstark and the mountain clans stayed behind while they entered.

There in the great hall sat the Lords of Riverlands. Lord Tytos Blackwood, Lord William Mooton, Lord Jonos Bracken, and at the head of the table wrinkled and hunched over at 90 years was Lord Walder Frey of the Crossing. He sat in his chair of black oak wood with the two towers rose over his hunched shoulders. Around Walder and all over the room were his twenty true born sons all armored and ready for war. "The Great Walder Frey" they called him, to further honor their father and Lord of the crossing but they were the only ones who ever called him that. They hoped it would displace that other nickname.

And next to Lord Walder was a face Robb knew very well. A man of medium height and stocky build with blue eyes and red hair, no doubt the spitting image of Robb when he reached full manhood.

"Uncle Edmure." Robb greeted with a smile." What are you doing here?" Next to him were his own friend Ser Marq Piper heir of Pinkmaiden." I thought Grandfather would lead this army."

"Nephew, good afternoon." Edmure smiled jumping to his feet." I'm glad to see you've made it." He moved across the room to wrap his nephew in a strong hug.

"I'm surprised as well." Old Lord Frey spoke out." I thought your Uncle had finally come to marry one of my daughters." Edmure rolled his eyes in annoyance; since he arrived he'd never heard the end of it. " But I've been polite. I've kept to the customs and have hosted your Uncle for three days." He leaned forward in his chair." But perhaps I haven't lost out after all." He grinned a devious smile at the young Lord." You know Lord Stark that there is a price for crossing my bridge."

"I'm afraid I have little gold or silver to offer in return, my lord." Robb responded.

"Gold would be nice but there are other ways to pay." He clicked his tongue across his lips." A marriage to one of my granddaughters." Everyone quickly shifted their eyes from the Old Lord to the Young one, waiting for a reply.

"I'm afraid I shall have to refuse." Robb said.

"And I'm afraid I must insist. "Walder continued." I'll let you pick any one of the group." But Robb stayed silent. "Come now I'm being more than generous. I'll even pay you the girl's weight in silver of your choosing." Robb finally spoke up.

"I'll have to refuse you again My Lord." Robb said." I am already promised to another, to Lady Margeary Tyrell." The Riverland Lords shifted in their seats surprised. Evidently they were as unaware of the truth as Robb was, no doubt due to their own problems at the moment. Theon chuckled at Walder's expense while Dacey rolled her eyes.

"Your sisters then and your brothers, I know you have a few of them." Robb gave the old Lord a colder stare than he'd had been.

"My brothers and sisters are far too young to be married." He replied." And I do not have the authority to dictate their future." Lord Frey sunk back in his chair.

"If you will not take one of my girls for a bride then you will take some of my sons for squires."

"That I can abide." Robb nodded.

"Lord Walder." A soft voice spoke out. Everyone turned to see Lord Roose Bolton stepping out from amongst the crowd." If a marriage weighted in silver is the offer I would be happy to oblige."

"You Lord Bolton?" The GreatJon said." You must be twice as old as any girl this man's children could have sired."

"Oh it's not myself I speak for." Roose said. He turned his attention to his son standing side by side with Robb." My son and heir will marry one of your girls." A smile formed on the old weasel's lips.

"That'll do" He smiled."What say the rest of you?" He recognized the Merman of house Manderly and recognizing the richest house in the North Walder quickly moved in."Manderly "He looked at the Heir to White Harbor." Your son will be heir after you, he'll need a wife."

"My daughter." Ser Wylis quickly stated." Will be heir after me."

"A son then." Walder said." I can do that."

"My daughter is very picky." Ser Wylis responded." Ever since she was a little girl all she wanted to do was marry Robb Stark." He nodded to his young Lord." Sadly that has since become impossible. And it's even harder to find a boy willing to take my name."

"Any man will do." Walder said." So long as they have what's necessary between their legs, hehe." At that off color comment Wylis' face turned red as a cherry. And before he could express his rage his brother Wendel spoke up.

"We can take some of your younger sons for squires." He said." But nothing more." Walder scowled as he scanned around to the other Lords.

"What say you?" He pointed to Helman Tallhart Master of Torrhen's square." You must have children, how about one of my daughters for one of your sons." But Walder did not know of Benfred's tragic fate and that made Helman's face tense.

"No." He quickly answered. But Walder did not relent.

"Then one of my sons for one of your daughters?" Eddara was the only child Helman had left and he wouldn't give her up, not to a man like Walder Frey.

"No!" Helman shouted.

"Larwence Hornwood just became a Lord at the age of twelve." Galbart Glover spoke up. The boy was his ward but currently was staying with his sister-in-law and her children in Deepwood Motte." He will need a wife in the upcoming years." At the mention of wives Walder turned to the only woman of their group.

"And you." He pointed to Dacey." No doubt you'll need a husband."

"I'm flattered my Lord." She smiled courteously." But that is for my Lady mother to decide, and I don't believe your sons would be up to her standards."

"I'm not talking about my sons." Walder said." I'm talking about myself. I've had eight wives from all over the Kingdoms. Riverlands, Vale, Stormlands but I've never had a Northern girl. And especially not one as big as you."" He shifted in his chair looking at her closely." And I bet you're quite the bucker." Robb could see Dacey's passive expression change much to the old Weasel's delight. The GreatJon quickly spoke out next, taking a note from Lord Bolton.

"My son and heir will also need a wife." He said.

"And I can foster a few boys at the Rills." Lord Rodrick spoke up. This all seemed to please the Old Weasel as a sly smile formed across his lips. Robb nodded to his Lords they sacrificed much for him today and he would not forget it. He turned from Walder to see his Uncle with a silly smile on his face.

"Margeary Tyrell." He smiled." A fine match, a fine match indeed." He put a hand on his nephew's shoulder." A southern women for you and one for me as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Robb.

"Why do you think I called you and your army down here?"

"For war of course." But Edmure shook his head.

"There is another matter we must attend first. My own wedding to Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock."

 **Lyanna**

Since her husband had left the Capital Lyanna took his seat on the small council. Meeting with the Varys, Petyr Baelish and Grand Maester Pycelle. In truth Lyanna did not like any of them. Flatterers and fools she called them, men who said one thing and did another. She thought it would be easier to find an honest man in a dungeon cell over these three. But Robert was the King and sometimes the King didn't listen to his greatest councilor of all, his wife.

The Grand Maester was accompanied by a young boy now, Samwell Tarly who had befriended her nephew Jon. He was a good boy Fetching the Maester's wine and paper but he was also timid. Despite the Maester's shaking hands he could be very quick when he wanted to lash out at the boy.

Their current topic was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the gold cloaks doing better at their jobs than under their previous Commander. Ser Davos Seaworth was a good man despite his past. Lyanna could forgive that, he was as honorable and stalwart as the Lord he served. He was no master of swords but he could hold his own in a fight. And against your local drunk whoremongger that would be enough.

"What other news?" The Queen asked.

"News from the North, your Grace." Varys said." Robb Stark has defeated the Wildlings at the wall." The Raven had come from Winterfell weeks ago. Evidently there were two Kings in the realm now, one her own Husband and the other leading a Wildling army. Her nephew had ridden out to meet this new King. While Robert and Ned had ridden out to deal with these brigands that plagued the Stormlands. No doubt when Robert had dealt with them he would turn North, to this new King." But he has since turned his army South."

"Why?" Lyanna asked.

"An army masses in the Riverlands and Westerlands. No doubt Lord Stark marches to unite his force with his Uncle's." Varys continued.

"Against who? The Lannisters?" Lyanna asked.

"Perhaps but I think not." The Eunich replied." Iron Born raiders have been spotted along the coasts of the Westerlands and Riverlands alike. Perhaps they unite against a common foe."

"I think we should send some forces to help the Northern cause." Littlefinger spoke up. All eyes turned to him." If a wildling army returns or an Ironborn army raids it's shores it will be many thousands of miles before an army can be amassed to defeat them." An obvious answer but Lyanna knew the truth, he feared for Catelyn. Even after all this time and two of Lyanna's own brothers between them he still loved her. A romantic thought perhaps but nothing more.

"That'll be all today, gentlemen." The Small Council rose nodding to their Queen with a 'Your Grace'. Sam took Pycelle's arm and helped him out of the chambers, while Lyanna exited and was accompanied by Ser Balon Swann. The Knight was always her guard but when he wasn't his sworn brother was. They'd take turns guarding either the Queen or her children.

"Will father be home soon?" Gendry asked her one day. He was a sweet boy, looked like his father but he seemed slower. He often tried to emulate the strength and charisma of his father and elder brother but often fell short.

"Soon my sweet." She answered him. They'd been gone for several weeks. Her husband and brother had ridden out at the head of the force armor shining and banners flying high. But now only Stannis returned with less than a thousand men.

He was covered from head to toe with dirt on his boots and breeches, dried blood on his breastplate. He kept a stern gaze when approached by the Queen. He would say nothing not until they had gathered in the throne room.

Stannis stood before them while Lyanna sat in the Iron Throne of her husband and for her eldest son after him. He was there was well standing beside her with his siblings and Stark cousins. The two knights of the Kingsguard stood on both sides of the throne along with the small council members and Ser Davos Seaworth of the City Watch.

Stannis stood before them and when she asked him what had happened he spoke.

"We encountered more than Sellswords in the Stromlands, Your Grace." He began." A Targaryen boy at the Head of a Dornish army." The dread hit those listening just as hard as it had the men before the battle." We held nearly the same numbers. But we were defeated easily." Stannis spoke without mercy letting the hard truth be known." King Robert is gone." Even when speaking of his own brother he called him by his title and showed no sound of loss." Lord Eddard Stark and most of our fighting force with them." Sansa was the first to break down crying burying her hands into her face. Stannis did not seem to notice and continued." I rallied whatever survivors were left and-"

"Enough!" Lyanna shrieked. She jumped from the Throne and starred at her brother in law with red, puffy eyes. It was hard to tell what Stannis was thinking, his face never gave any emotion other than anger. But the Queen knew one thing, he didn't care. He never loved his Elder Brother or her own brother.

"My brother." Margaery tyrell spoke out." Is he alright?"

"If he is not among those with me he is lost. Your husband is dead as well." Robert, Ned, Renly, Loras, Jon all dead all gone. Lyanna couldn't decide if Margaery was more torn up for her brother or her husband. Petyr Baelish spoke up next.

"With King Robert gone, there will be a new King." All eyes shifted across the room to Edric Baratheon. He was only thirteen but fast approaching fourteen. He was almost a man.

"And we will need a good King now more than ever." Stannis said." The Targaryen army marches on this city. And there is nothing to stop them." The road was clear now; it had been the second they lost in the Stormlands.

"I am the King?" Edric said though it seemed more to himself than everyone else. His eyes shifted from the ground to his Uncle." Then as my first act as King I promote Stannis Baratheon as Hand of the King." Lyanna knew this was a good decision. Stannis was a tested battle commander and had held a castle during a siege before, last time with a much lesser force. There was no-one more suited to the position now than him.

Stannis did not even flinch. He simply nodded his head and thanked his nephew, now King.

"I will see to the defenses." Stannis told. He knew his duty and without another word Stannis turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Davos Seaworth as Commander of the City Watch he would have a detailed part in Stannis' plan but more importantly to know of the battle. His three sons had ridden out with Stannis and he would hope that they'd returned with him.

Stannis knew what had to be done and evidently a siege was imminent.

 **Connington**

The King smiled as he wondered amongst the field of the dead. He was victorious he'd succeeded where his father and grandfather had failed. He'd beaten the Usurper. What men he had left had retreated from the battle like whipped dogs. Those who stayed died and now were having their worldly belongings stripped from them to better arm Aegon's army. He found a two handed Valyrian Steel great sword. He though to take it as a spoil of war but instead gave it to his trusted friend Ser Rolly in honor of his service.

Aegon's small council had grown since the Dornish joined them. When his Uncle Prince Oberyn arrived with all of Dorne at his back he gave the King three new Kingsguard. Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Gerold Dayne the Darkstar, and Ser Archibald Yronwood. Fine swords no doubt and they'd proven their loyalty to Dorne and the King. True Ser Rolly was born in the Reach but three positions had been given to Dorne. That meant only three more positions could be given. Jon had hoped true knights would rally to their cause and although there was skill amongst this group there was not much diversity. Jon had hoped that House Tyrell and the Reach would rally to them but when he saw the Golden Rose banner on the battlefield he knew they must have gotten into bed with the Stag.

After the battle they marched to Storm's End which was now undefended after they'd lost on the field of battle. And as one last defiance to the false King, Aegon flew the banners of Targareyn from the Baratheon home, ripping the golden stag and throwing it into the sea. Now his eyes went to the next prize.

"With Storm's End taken." Jon told with a map of Westeros before him and a fresh cup of wine in his hands." We've effectively cut off the head of the Stormlands." He placed a Dragon Headed chess piece over the area." They may marshal forces but it will not be enough to hinder us on our quest. With all of Dorne behind us and the Stormlands crippled nothing stops us from marching onto King's Landing." He paused a moment looking down the table. Prine Oberyn sat with his legs crossed, his head rested in his hands. Resting right beside his chair was the eight foot long spear he carried into battle. The Dornish Lords Yronwood, Manwoody, Allyrion, and Blackmont sat with them. And at the end of the table sat King Aegon his hair looking more silver every day." However we still have to compete with the Reach, Westerlands, Riverlands, Iron Islands, and the North."

"I believe you've left out a region, Lord Hand." Oberyn spoke up." The Vale of Arryn." He pointed a thin finger to the spot on the map. But Jon smiled in response.

"That is where we are fortunate."

"How?" Lord Yronwood asked from his chair.

"The King's own Aunt, Daenerys Targaryen has conquered the Vale."

"She has an army of Unsullied, a fighting force the likes of which Westeros has never seen before. She is being advised by Ser Jorah Mormont, one of the most skill Knights in the world." He saved the best for last." And she has three Dragons." That made everyone sit up in their chairs.

"Dragons?" Lord Manwoody questioned." Nonsense, Dragons have been extinct for over a hundred years."

"And the Vale is impenetrable." Oberyn spoke.

"Well she has three." Jon told." And has easily conquered the Vale." He place another Dragon headed piece over the Vale." With it she can move westward giving quick route to the Riverlands and the North." He looked across his table at the King, a small smile gracing his lips." With the Usurper dead and the armies of Westeros divided this is the prime time to strike. And once we take King's Landing I believe the Reach, Iron Islands and Riverlands will rally to our cause. Undoubtedly Tywin Lannister and the North will defy us. But against a new united Westeros, they stand no chance."

Now they would turn their eyes to the true prize, The Ancestral home of House Targareyn.

"And in all this confusion we can easily swoop in and take King's Landing."

 **Daenerys**

Her invasion of Westeroes had begun and her first conquest was the Eyrie, home of House Arryn protector of the Vale. She gave one notice of her arrival and the people atop the high tower looked out to see her army.

On the advice of Ser Jorah she gave them a choice surrender or face the consequences. But the lady of the Eyrie Lysa Arryn did not respond, thinking herself safe behind her high walls. But Dany's three dragons taught her otherwise.

The trio simple flew up and with their fire breath engulfed the halls of the Eyrie in flame. The screams of the burning dying fill the halls as the fire rose higher. As the dragons attacked so did her army.

Daario Naharis climbed the walls and entered the guard tower. He easily cut down those on duty and then opened the gates for her army to storm the castle. There was hardly a fight as any who were meant to defend the fortress were burned alive or were fleeing.

They found Lady Lysa's corpse black as soot, her skin melted from the bone laying across her throne, which she took for herself. And when the battle was over she called her most loyal advisor to her side.

Ser Jorah entered the throne room to see the Targaryen Queen sitting on the throne several feet above him. But she was not alone, except for her dragons who could be seen flying outside Daario Naharis stood before her. Jorah marched into the room standing next to the sellsword and bowing to his Queen.

"Your Grace."

"Ser Jorah." She said." It does my heart well to see you are unharmed from the battle." The Old Bear smiled.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"And you as well Daario." She turned and smiled at the other man.

"I live to serve you, My Queen." He answered.

"Yes." Dany smiled." And I see fit you honor that." She rose from her throne and looked to Jorah." Ser Jorah I do not know the proper ceremony but you must. As Commander of my Queensguard I command you to knight this man." Jorah seemed to jump at her request." For bravery, above and beyond the call of duty." Despite his reservations Jorah turned to Daario with sword drawn. Daario looked at him surprised, looking as if ready to draw his own sword.

"Kneel." He said. Daario did as instructed. Jorah placed his sword on his right shoulder." In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave" He lifted the sword from the right shoulder to the left." "In the name of the Father I charge you to be just" Once more back to the right." "In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent." And finally once more on the left." In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women" Jorah glanced at Dany before continuing any further. He took a step back and away from Daario." Rise Ser Daario." The newly made knight rose to his feet.

"Is that it?" He smiled looking at Daenerys." A few words and suddenly I am a knight. What's the point? Does making a man a knight a better fighter?" Dany smiled at him and rose from her throne.

"It is an honorable position." Jorah spoke up in a slight growl." Knights are the greatest warriors of the realm." Daenerys had ascended her throne and now stood between them.

"I think you'll find it suites you." She smiled to Daario as she stood next to him." That'll be all Ser Jorah."

"Your Grace?" Jorah said confused.

"That'll be all." She repeated."You are dismissed." She did not look at him when she spoke, she kept her eyes on Daario. He could see it in her eyes when she looked at him, heard it in her voice when she spoke of him. She loved him, just as she had loved Khal Drogo.

The Old Bear said nothing but bowed and began to walk out of the room.


	12. Edmure's Wedding Day

**Robb**

The next morning they departed the Twins and rode to their destination of Casterly Rock. But now their force was stronger than ever. Thousands of men from the Riverlands rode with them. Three Thousand Frey men rode with them led by Stervon Frey, heir to the Twins. His son Ser Ryman Frey with his own sons Edwyn Frey "Black" Walder Frey, and Stevron's half brother Ser Hosteen Frey led the Twin men into battle. However Stervon was not like his father more reasonable and understanding and he tried to make peace with the Northern Lords after the 'hospitality' his father had given them. But the Lords hardly bat an eye at him, the damage was already done. They paid their part and the Freys had come to war.

But the Freys brought more than knights and horses. Steffon Frey and his brother Bryan were squires under the Manderly Brothers. Thought Wylis' face turned red at the mere look of the boy as he remembered Lord Walder's manner of speaking. Ser Donnel Locke would take Tion Frey for a squire. Ser Helman Tallhart Master of Torrhen's Square took Tywin Frey. And when they arrived at Casterly Rock Ser Kyle Condon would have Willen Frey. But when Lord Cerwyn approached his right handed man and offered him a squire the Knight refused. It wasn't until Lord Medger raised his voice and stressed this was their payment for crossing did Kyle accept. When they arrived at Casterly Rock he would take Willen Frey who was Lord Tywin's great- nephew as a squire. Robb's good friend took both a Frey bride and a young Frey squire, Robert Frey. But Olyvar Frey was given the greatest honor of all the boys and was squire to the Lord of Winterfell, thought Robb hardly knew what to do with a squire but he gave his word that he would. And that was not all.

When this was over Walder Frey would have seven new knights and three Northern Lords to call 'sons'.

Robb rode with Edmure at the head of their combined host. Grey Wind rode at his master's side and the squire just behind him. They rode each day and each day Robb learned and more about the truth behind his Uncle's Marriage to Cersei Lannister.

"I don't understand." Robb shook his head." You're marrying Cersei Lannister, a Lannister! Do you know what they've done?!" Robb had heard the stories thousands of times during his history lessons as a boy. His father never liked to talk about it but at the sheer mention of Lannister or Tywin he'd seen the hatred in his eyes. More importantly he'd heard of Lady Cersei's other marriages and didn't want his uncle to end up like her other husbands. But Edmure only chuckled.

"Cersei Lannister is very rich and the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. She may be my senior by a few years but I never would have guessed when I looked upon her for the first time. She could have been the Queen you know." Robb could not believe it. His Uncle was truly smitten. Evidently superstitions and bad history were not enough for him when a beautiful woman was concerned." And just think of our children! Beautiful children with Tully looks and Lannister gold. Lord Tywin has no other children and he won't pass Casterly Rock to his second son. That means my children will rule both Riverrun and Casterly Rock. Think of it Robb you'll have a cousin as part of the richest House in all the Seven Kingdoms HaHa!" Robb could not stomp on his Uncle' joy, not now. He was in a world of his own.

"But why?" He asked. "Why now?"

"We share a common enemy Lord Tywin and I." Edmure continued." We thought it best to unite our Houses in marriage."

"What enemy?"

"Ironborn."

"Ironborn?!" Robb exclaimed.

"They've been raiding across the Westerlands and Riverlands alike. Even gone as far as the Reach from what I'm told." Edmure told." They've burned the Redwyne fleet and tried the same at Lannisport." Robb was shaking to his bones. Why would the Ironborn attack? Lord Balon knew that Theon Greyjoy was with them, he knew the punishment for his bad behavior. What was he thinking?" I battled them at Seaguard and all along our western borders. But it was as I came to PinkMaiden to rally my good friend Ser Marq Piper to battle I cam across the Lion of Lannister. Not Lord Tywin himself but his brother Ser Kevan. It was he then and there who proposed this idea."

"There must be some mistake." Robb said referring back to the Ironborn.

"No mistake at all." Edmure shook his head." This invasion is very real. " This marriage was meant to for political purposes, Robb could understand that even if his Uncle could not. Perhaps his own marriage was promoted the same way." It was Lord Tywin's idea to call on you. He knew you had Balon's son as a hostage." He glanced over his shoulder. " Is that him?" Robb turned his shoulder to see Theon only a few feet away from them behind Olyvar Frey and Grey Wind.

"It is." Robb nodded.

"Then you know what's to be done. Take hiss head and send it to his father. Let him know that his line had ended." Robb nearly jumped out of his saddle.

"I will not! Theon is like a brother to me."

"Balon Greyjoy must be put in his place. It is your duty Robb. That was the purpose for your father taking Theon Greyjoy." He could not kill Theon, he would not. They'd fought side by side together, Theon would give his lfie for Robb he said as much. There must be another way." He'll betray you the first chance he gets."

"I know how to deal with the Ironborn." He said. He felt a sense of responsibility, since he was Theon's caretaker he felt as if it was his fault this was happening." We can broker a deal with them. Lord Balon would not risk his son and heir's life, perhaps someone else is behind this." And none could change Robb's mind on that.

So without another word or another's council Robb made his choice. He sent Theon to Seagard. The Heir of House Greyjoy would be sent home as a Tolkien of peace, to try and null his people's rage. With any luck by the time the wedding was over there would be no further need for war. While Theon was sent on his mission Robb and his army continued on their journey to Casterly Rock.

The courtyard of Casterly Rock were filled with soldiers in crimson red armor and Lion helmets. The Golden Lion of Lannister flew from every tower as Robb followed his Uncle into the courtyard. It was here that they were greated by Lord Tywin's younger brother, Kevan Lannister. Not as tall or slim as his elder brother and seeming much kinder.

"Ser Edmure." Kevan said as they dismounted their houses." I'm glad to see you back." He shifted his gaze to Robb." And who have you brought with you?"

"My Nephew, Robb Stark. The Warden of the North. Along with an entire Northern army." Kevan smiled to them.

"We are pleased to hear it. Welcome Lord Stark." He shook Robb's hand. Robb now thought that whatever he'd hear about Lord Tywin must not have been true about his brother." Come my brother will wish to see you."

And it was now that Robb met the Old Lion himself. They found him in his soular with a group of armored men around him. His bannermen and the finest swords he had to offer. Including one of the biggest men Robb had ever seen, even bigger than GreatJon. No doubt this was the notorious Gregor Clegane The Mountain, Lord Tywin's mad Dog. Ser Lyle Crakehall the Strongboar. Lord Damon Marbrand with his son and heir Addam Marbrand. Lord Tywin's own brother in law Ser Stafford Lannister with his eldest son Daven Lannister.

They stopped their council as Kevan, Edmure, Robb and several of his Northern Party joined them.

"Brother."Kevan said when entering the room." May I present Ser Edmure Tully with Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell." The Old Lion's eyes shifted to the Young Wolf.

"Then the rumors were true." He said." You rode against the Wildlings and now come to our side against the Greyjoys. I think you'll find armored men harder to kill than savages beyond the wall." Chuckle broke out around the table." Is Theon Greyjoy with you now?" Edmure gulped hard as all eyes shifted to Robb.

"I have sent Theon back to the Iron Islands to broker a peace with them. There may be no need for war at all." And rage fumed in the Lions eyes as he starred down the Wolf pup, forcing Robb to drop his eyes.

"Foolish boy, you've doomed us all."" Tywin said. The other men whispered amongst themselves. 'Green boy' they called him, 'Stupid Boy'."You've given away our only means of leverage against the Iron Islands. Is this how the Warden of the North would protect the Kingdoms? By making them bleed?" He walked across the room and stood over Robb.

"I did what I judged to be right." Robb answered." Theon would never betray me." Robb finally built up his courage and starred Lord Tywin dead in the face. Silence followed as the Wolf and the Lion battled in silence.

"Lord Tywin." Edmure spoke up after the silence." Shall we prepare for the wedding?"

 **Cersei**

It had been her younger brother Tyrion who informed her of her new marriage. She had been in her own room, sitting on her bed. He walked in on his stunted legs and waddled to her bedside. Jaime had done the same so many times before when they were young, before he was raised to the Kingsguard and sent so far away from her.

"Father means you marry you off." Tyrion said with a delightful smile. But the news was nothing short of a disaster to her." To Edmure Tully this time." That was worse news. But any man's name would have been bad, all except one." He's a good man I hear, big and handsome. Though have you heard the song about him?" He was trying to get her to cry or even lash out. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction." Though perhaps he'll be able to 'perform' better with you." He laughed. She continued to bit her lip, hiding the tears in her eyes. When he realized he couldn't get a reaction out of her Tyrion dismissed himself. "I look forward to the ceremony sweet sister." And he waddled out the same way he had come in. Then and only then did Cersei react, screaming as loud as she could into her pillow.

Her marriage too Edmure was to be that very night with the combined armies of Lannister, Tully and now Stark as witness. It had been decided by Edmure and Tywin that they'd ride out at dawn's first night, following Edmure and Cersei's bedding.

Tywin led his daughter down the aisle, where she turned the eyes of more men than her future husband. Their hands were bound and they spoke together. Edmure spoke with a smile on his face, thinking his bride to be as beautiful as he was told. But Cersei's eyes were on the floor and she mumbled her vows soft as a whisper.

After that Edmure and Cersei were seated above all the others in the dining hall. Robb sat at the table just across them with her father. Robb looked up to see his uncle, with a boyish grin on his face as he tried to entertain his wife. Though she seemed less than enthusiastic.

"Wine, father." Said a voice. Tywin looked over to see his dwarf son Tyrion jump up in the chair next to him. With one hand on Tywin's cup and the other on the pitcher. Tywin slammed his hand over the top.

"No." He said in all too harsh a tone though Tyrion didn't seem to notice. Tyrion accepted this and leaned forward offering Robb Stark the same.

"No thank you, My Lord." Tyrion filled his own cup to the brim and sat back down. Robb hadn't noticed it but Dacey Mormont had moved up behind him, stretching her hand out to his.

"Ah." He sighed." Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Indeed she does." Robb spoke up. The Young Wolf did seem truly smitten with Cersei as was his Uncle. He had considered earlier in the night asking for her to dance but though against it when he'd seen her turn down many other suitors. Marq Piper and Patrek Mallister had congradulated their friend on his lovely new bride and ask her to dance but she quickly refused them." The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Dacey suddenly froze in her place and it was Tyrion who noticed her first.

"Lord Stark." Tyrion said getting his attention." I believe the Lady has a question for you?" He pointed him in her direction.

"Lady Dacey." Robb said getting to his feet.

"My Lord." She said." Are you enjoying the wedding?"

"That I am my lady." He suddenly felt a nudge in his back from Tyrion Lannister.

"Ask the Lady to Dance, you stupid boy." Robb then turned back to Dacey.

"My Lady." He offered. Dacey smiled politely in reply.

"Actually my Lord, I would be delighted to dance with you." She looked past Robb and to Tyrion the Half man.

"I'm flattered my Lady." Tyrion replied standing on his chair." But my short legs are not very suited for dancing. But perhaps you will join me for a drink later?"

"I would be delighted." Dacey replied. She turned and walked away leaving Robb with a 'My Lord'. Robb said nothing as he watched her go. After that situation Tyrion turned to his father.

"I'm very happy for her." He smiled." A wonderful match this time father. The heir of Riverrun."

"It doesn't matter." Tywin shook his head. Cersei had failed him before in previous marriages, but this time would be different. He would make sure she does her duty one way or another.

"Oh damn. And I thought we'd finally found the perfect match for my sweet sister." He dipped his head back and drank the last of his wine. He let out a refreshing 'Ah' when he was finished. "Well only one thing left to do now." Tyrion placed his cup on the table and jumped out of his chair.

Tywin watched as he waddled across the room, losing track of his short figure amongst the crowd. Ser Lyle Crakehall shared some ale and a laugh with a distant relative Ser Hosteen Frey. Dacey had found another dance partner in Tyrion's adbscnece, Ser Domeric Bolton. Ser Wylis Manderly was discussing a marriage proposl to Kevan Lannister with his daughter Wynafryd and Kevan's son Lancel.

"You see." Wylis said." Your family owns all the gold and mine all the silver." He let out a jolly laugh." You see this works out well for both of us, Haha."

"Yes indeed." Kevan nodded." A wonderful match. When this war is over we can have them married and then she'll come here to Casterly Rock." Wylis smile disappeared in an instant.

"Oh no." He said standing up quickly. But his belly was not as quick to follow so when it rose up it knocked Ser Kevan back a few feet." My daughter is Heir to White Harbor. She'll not be sent off far from here home, your boy will come live up in the North!" And with that argument the marriage idea was nullified. But that was the only hostilities of the night.

Tyrion reappeared standing on the table in front of his sister. With a cup in one hand and a spoon in the other he hit them together, getting everyone's attention. If they weren't already brought to the sight of a dwarf on a table.

Tywin looked furious at seeing his son there.

"My Lords and Ladies. "Tyrion began." What a splendid night for my dear sister Cersei." He turned and looked at her." And her new husband, my new brother Edmure Tully." The crowd clapped their agreement or slammed on the table." He was wrapped her in his cloth and spoken the words. Now it is time for them to truly be man and wife. The wedding needs a bedding." He smirked at his sister." What say you Lord Edmure?"

The crowd responded for him chanting 'Bed,Bed,Bed'.

"I say, yes." The Lord of Riverrun answered. The crowd cheered and a one by one they traveled up to the main table. Smalljon lifted Cersei up in his massive arms and carried her out himself. The Karstark brothers already ripping at her dress in mid-air.

"Calm down ladies." Edmure smiled as the ladies hands went all over his body." Once you set that monster free, there's no caging him again." The ever adventurous Dacey Mormont then reached down and grabbed him right in his groin. Smiling at him while Edmure nearly buckled over.

After she and Edmure had been dragged off and stripped down they were put in her bed chambers. She'd done this ritual so many times before, she was so tired of it.

Edmure stood before her with a silly smile on his face. He'd been drinking the whole night, his breath stunk of sweet wine. And now he thought he'd have exclusive rights to her, just like all the others.

"My lady." He motioned to the bed. She stood in her place as he walked over to it. He went back to her when he noticed she hadn't followed." My lady." He reached out and grabbed her hand. But the second he touched her she slapped his hand away. Now she turned and faced him, the Lioness showing in her eyes.

"Do not touch me." She commanded in a harsh whisper.

"My lady if I have offended you I-"

"Don't call me 'My Lady'." She hissed at him." I am not your lady, I am not your wife." She moved now, walking away from him and to the other side of the room. He did not move from his place, but he slowly turned to face her.

"Very well." He said with a nod." I will not share your bed." He said to her back." Not unless you want me to." She did not turn and faced him. He laid himself down on the couch using the blankets to cover himself. Cersei turned around to see this and then she went to the bed.

 **Catelyn**

She hated the Direwolves since Day One. They grew fast, were constantly eating or making noise, and frightened the household half to death with a glance. But her children seemed to enjoy them so Catelyn stomached them the best she could.

She could hear them now even up in the Great Keep howling and barking while her boys played. Ser Rodrik was attending his duties well and teaching Bran his swordplay.

"Arm up lad! Keep that shield held high!" He commanded. It had always been Bran's dream to become a Knight and more importantly a Knight of the Kingsguard. She imagined him now in the golden armor and white cloak but suddenly she saw Jon Snow's face instead of Bran. The Bastard may very well beat Bran to his dream. In a few years the half-brothers may become sworn brothers if they'd both achieved their goals. Although she'd never say it aloud she knew Jon would at least watch after him. But taking the white cloak meant no grandchildren from Bran. Arya would be another problem, not many boys would take to a girl so free-spirited. Sometimes she wondered how Robert fell for Lyanna.

She turned now to see little Rickon on the floor playing with his Direwolf Shaggydog. He pet the wolf behind the ears and he'd lean down to lick his little master. Looking at him now she thought of Rickon's future as a bannerman to Robb Warden of the North. Or maybe he'd take the Black just like his Uncle Benjen.

There would be no trouble finding Robb and Sansa a marriage that much was certain. Sansa was the lady her mother had trained her to be and no doubt living in the Capital has had a great influence on her. A good man, a knight in shining armor was what she always wanted. Robb has been the envy of every girl in the North since he could ride. It was a shame the marriage with Margeary Tyrell never went through, that would have been a perfect match. But who could replace her; no doubt Ned would want a Northern marriage. Alys Karstark, Wynafryd Manderly, The GreatJon has two daughters, or maybe one of Maege Mormont's girls. Or maybe he'd consent to a match from the Riverlands. Lord Jonos Bracken had many daughters and Lord William Mooton had a girl around Robb's age.

She wished to see them all again. Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Ned. She wanted them all to be together again, to hug them, to kiss them. Their family had been apart for far too long already.

"My Lady." Maester Luwin said getting her attention. She spent much of her time with the Maester now. With both Ned and Robb gone and Bran being too young it fell to her to run the day to day operations as the Lady of Winterfell." Help is needed for the repairs of Hornwood. Houses Glover, Tallhart and Manderly have sparred whatever men they could though many have traveled off to fight the Wildlings." But their own household was stretched thin as well. Since both Ned and Robb took men with them when they left.

"We can spare half a dozen men." She answered. She still didn't know what happened to Ned.


	13. The Vale of Daenerys

**Daenerys**

Jorah had advised her to take Gulltown, then the Runestone, the Redfort and all the other strongholds of the Vale. Therefore taking it over one by one. But Daenerys thought that by taking the Eyrie she could finish them all in one swift move, however she was wrong.

Taking the Eryie had been one thing but taking the entire Vale was another. She would have to re-think her strategy. At the advice of Ser Jorah she gave their nobles houses the same choice as Lysa Arryn. They bend the knee and march with her or face the wrath of the Dragon.

It did not take long for word to spread all around the Vale from the Three Sisters to Gulltown that the Dragons were back.

Gulltown had been the first place she arrived and the Lord of Gulltown Gerold Grafton welcomed her with open arms and was willing to fight for them as his house had done long ago. However some were not as welcoming as the Graftons, both of House Shett and House Arryn of Gulltown rebelled against her. Though a noticeable force even without the Grafton's help they were no match for her Dragons.

Once Gulltown was taken they moved to the Eyrie, thought Ser Jorah had advised against staying instead to march on the Runestone and House Royce. Since they would have no trouble re-taking Gulltown if it suited them. And there was no doubt in Jorah's mind that the Bronze Royce would struggle against this new rule. But he submitted to his Queen's rule and returned with her to the Eryrie. Leaving Gulltown in the hands of Gerold Grafton.

The Dragons flew above them; at a glance one might mistake them for a crow. Until a second look and one would notice they were fifty times the size of any crow.

But as she watched her dragons fly she saw something in the distance. An army of thousands marched towards the Eyrie; her new stronghold. It was as Jorah had said House Royce had come for blood. Sharp spears pointed to the sky and banners of three black ravens each holding a heart showed before them.

"House Corbray." Ser Jorah said at her side." One of the oldest and most powerful houses of the Vale." Daenerys shivered; perhaps they had come for revenge of their liege Lord. The People of the Vale were both strong and uncommonly proud Jorah had told her. But when she saw two men on horses ride ahead of the armies under a white flag she thought different.

Before long the two stood before her in what used to be Lysa Arryn's lounge. They were two older men, one perhaps even around Jorah's age.

"My Lady." The Elder of the two stepped forward." I am Lord Lyonel Corbray. And House Corbray has ever been a loyal supporter of the Targaryens. With you back in the Vale we will be so again." He introduced the man with him, his brother Ser Lyn Corbray.

"If you are so loyal." Daenerys began. "Where have you been all this time?" The two paused a moment looking to the other to see who would answer.

"Praying." Lyn responded.

"And waiting." Lyonel added." For the return of the rightful king-I mean uh ruler." Daenerys remembered Viserys saying those same exact words. It was just as her brother said, the people would flock to their rightful ruler.

Without being asked the two bent their knee and bowed their heads.

"My House is in your service My Queen." Lyonel spoke. Daenerys rose to her feet and raised her arms.

"Rise please." She said. They did as they were commanded." You are among the first to join my cause and for that I am grateful. I will need men of this land to advise me on how to rule it."

"There is something you should know." Lyonel said." Despite your return many of the other houses may not join you. The Royce's, The Redforts, the Hunters."

"They should do as you have both and come before me."

"I'm afraid they will not my Queen." Lyonel shook his head." You have…"

"Yes? I have what?"

"Competition. In the form of Ser Harrold Hardying."

"Hardying?" Daenerys repeated looking to Jorah." Who is he and why should I be concerned?" But the Corbray brothers could answer that better than Jorah.

"He is a great nephew to the late Jon Arryn." Lyonel said." And currently the next in line to inherit the Eyrie."

"We are in the Eyrie at this very moment." Daenerys chuckled. He was a King without a Castle.

"You should not underestimate him your Grace. At this moment he could be your greatest friend or your greatest enemy." Ser Lyn spoke up. Daenerys went silent a moment." He has a claim that people will follow."

"I will not shed blood when it is unnecessary. Where can I find this Harrold Hardying?"

"There are other ways of securing his loyalty your Grace." Lyonel said." A way that will not lead to blood and death." All eyes shifted to him." Offer the boy a marriage. He could not object to one of such high birth. And with him on your side all the Vale will join you." Ser Jorah quickly moved up beside them.

"It is not your place to tell the Queen what she can and cannot do."

"I only mean to advise Good Ser, as we all are."

"Yet you still have not answered her question. Where is the boy?"

"He was a ward to Lady Waynwood." Lyonel said." But when news of your arrival began he began going all around the Vale to rally against you. House Royce, House Hunter, most will flock to him." That she could not allow." I heard he was last seen at the Redfort since he was good friends with Lord Horton's sons."

The Redfort was an old, red, stone castle just like the one on their banners. And just as Lyonel had said they were not ready to surrender. An entire army waited for them, standing in formation along it's high walls. Men on horse wielding heavy lances, armored knights with the sigil of their house.

At the advice of Ser Jorah and Lord Lyonel, Daenerys gave Lord Horton Redfort the same choice as Lysa Arryn.

"Throw down your arms, let us inside and turn over Harrold Hardying." Lord Horton's only reply was:

"His name is Harrold Arryn."

At the sight of the Dragon Army poking up over the Hills, the warriors of the Vale prepared themselves. But History would repeat itself on this day. Dany gave a nod to her Dragons and her children began their attack.

First they flew high into the sky where no man could see them. Then as quick as lightning they swoop down breathing fiery hell upon them. The non-believers learned the hard-way that Dragons were real once more.

The Field of Fire came alive once more, burning the flesh of men and the armor they wore over it. Stone crumbled as the dragons swooped down and knocked over tower and battlement alike. Some even grabbed men in their talons flew them high into the air only to drop them thousands of feet to their deaths.

With her Dragons the battled had ended quickly and a white flag was quickly flown in surrender. When they walked in through the gates they saw all the men with their armor charred and black throw down their arms. Hundreds aligned the walls, the outlines of their bodies pained along the stone walls. And one stepped up before them. Too young to be Lord Horton Redfort, instead his son and heir Jasper.

Horton had died in the fire along with Jaspers brothers. After this doom Jasper took the wise route and surrendered. Now with Daenerys her personal guard Jorah by her side, the Unsullied at her back and her Vale supporters he bent down before her. Just as Lyonel and Grafton had done peacefully.

"You have made a wise choice today." Daenerys said while his face was still looking at the dirt." You've just become part of a new world." But her pretty words did not seem to reach young Jasper whose face was solid as stone." You may go." She dismissed him with a wave.

Jasper was helped to his feet by Ser Jorah, although Jasper jolted at the very touch. But he did not fight back simply shook himself free and walked off. His defeat men looked on, unarmed and beaten while Daenery's Unsullied acted as a human wall between them and their Queen. But as Jasper looked around he saw some familiar faces amongst the crowd.

Lord Lyonel and Lyn Corbray . Jasper had known them most of his life, their young brother Lucas was a friend to Harrold Arryn and Jasper's own. And at the sight of old friends turned foe he jumped forward and tried attack them with no weapon but his fists. But Ser Jorah was right there, and even for a man of nearly fifty he was still very powerful for his age. Powerful enough to wrap one arm around Jasper and subdue him before an Unsullied ran a spear through his guts.

"It's alright lad." Jorah calmed him." It's alright." Jasper eventually did calm himself down to the point where Jorah thought it was safe to let go. He gave Jasper a shove making him take a few steps away from the Corbray's.

"She was right you know." Jorah said." You don't know it yet. But you've made the right choice. Your father might not have but-" At the slightest mention of the boy's father Jasper turned up his head and spat in the man's face. He'd lost everything on this day. A thick glob of saliva rolled down Jorah's face but he stood there unmoved. But Jorah did nothing to retaliate. He simply wiped the saliva from his face as Jasper was escorted away by two Unsullied guards.

"Why did he do that?" Daenerys asked.

"He just lost everything." Jorah answered.

"I would not let him go so easily." Lord Lyonel said appearing between them." Jasper is just like his father proud and stubborn. And he knows the whereabouts of Harrold Arryn for sure my Queen." Daenerys turned and watched Jasper being escorted away by Grey Worm and his Unsullied.

"If he has any information." Jorah spoke." We will learn it."

"Give me the honor your Grace." Lyn Corbray spoke up.

"Allow me." A smooth voice objected. Dany knew that voice. Daario stood between Lyn and Ser Jorah." I live only to serve the Queen." He said with a toothy smile at Daenerys. And she smiled back.

"I give you the task, Ser Daario."

 **Jon**

The battle had been bloody and Jon had lost himself in the chaos of it all. The moment the ranks of both armies met he couldn't recognize anyone. Men cursed and clashed all around him. Sword clashing against sword, spears splintering against shields, men crying for their mothers and fouling their breeches.

Jon tried to remain calm but found it hard under the circumstances. His legs shook with every step he took. Then when a Dornishman charged at him with a spear he knew what he had to do. He remembered his training with Ser Rodrick all those years ago and more recently with Ser Arys. The spear darted at him but Jon jumped around it, held his sword with both hands and thrust it forward burying his sword into the man. He thought it appropriate that the first man he'd killed was by stabbing him in the heart.

The rest of the battle followed much the same. Men jumped out at him from all around, some landing quick shots when he wasn't looking. A sword had managed to run across his arm as he tried to defend himself.

Men roared 'Push' while others cried 'Retreat'. This was the fury of battle; this was the madness of it all. He didn't know when the battle turned ill because he wasn't there for it. One moment he stood with his arm throbbing with pain and next thing he knew he'd fallen to the ground. He thought he was dead but his eyes opened once more to see the aftermath of the battle.

His head was throbbing as bad as his arm. Putting his hand to his head only made it hurt more; looking at his palm he saw it coated red with blood. He tore some cloth from his sleeve and held it to his head. Standing up he saw the aftermath of the battle.

Dead men from both sides fill the field as far as his eyes could see. From this sight alone he could not tell who the winner was.

'Surely Father has triumph.' He told himself.' He and the King with his Warhammer, Good Old Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arys." But the realism hit him as he walked amongst the dead to see many familiar faces piled on top of each other. He saw friends and foe and it made him wonder if they really won the battle.

Matthos Seaworth lay dead his fingers laying over the hilt of his sword, his chest blackened with blood. He found Ser Arys dead as well. His back was in the dirt his face looking up at the sky. His golden armor painted red like a picture but even in death his face looked slim and kind.

Luckily for Jon there were other survivors. Ser Loras Tyrell was on his knees tears rolling down his face as he hovered over a body, Lady Brienne of Tarth sat across from him. Her face was more solemn but it was obvious she was pained as well.

Jon had seen the antlered helmet and thought for a moment it might have been the king. But looking closer he saw the helmet was green and it's antlers were gold.

Renly Baratheon who had been Brienne's Liege Lord and Loras' Brother in Law lay dead in the dirt.

"My Lord and Lady." Jon said approaching them. They turned to him surprised to see him alive but still grieving for Renly." I am sorry for your loss. Lord Renly was a good man." The two nodded their acknowledgement of this but did nothing more." Have any of you seen my father?"

"Your father is gone." A voice from behind him said. The trio looked over to see the golden hair of Jaime Lannister walking towards them. When he too feared the tide of battle had turned against them he snuck away only to return when the fighting was done. "Gone like the King, Like Stannis, like all the rest." Jon did not like the sound of that. He didn't know what to think in that moment so he stood completely still. "I suppose it's good others are still alive." He said looking at them one by one." Though I am surprised." He jested at their expense but none seemed to be listening to him, nor caring." We should keep moving." He said seriously. " Unless you'd like to risk being caught by the Targaryen army."

"Was that really a Targaryen?" Jon asked.

"Are you blind as well as a bastard?" Jaime smirked.

"Leave him alone." Brienne managed to say. Jaime turned from the bastard to the beauty.

"Tell me Lady, you are a Lady?" Brienne scowled at him but he didn't care. The only one he was truly worried about hurting him was Loras but he was too busy in his misery to notice anything else." What do you think we should do? Sit here and weep for the dead" He motioned to the battlefield around them." Or should we be on the road, trying to get away." None could argue with that. Their army was defeated, with only they four as the survivors. Jon understood that but didn't understand anything else.

"And where would we go?" He asked.

"We must return to King's Landing." He pointed in its direction." I must return to the Royal Family-"

"What do you care for the Royal Family?" Loras snapped." You killed your last King, why should you care about this one?!" He was still angry about Renly's death, no doubt blaming Jaime for that somehow.

"I like our current King more than the last one." Jaime said smugly looking down at Loras. "Are we going to stand here and argue about it or are we going to get going?"Once again none could argue on that." Wonderful then let's get-"

"There is another way." Brienne spoke up.' Tarth, my home. My Lord Father will supply us. Then he can sail back to King's Landing with his fleet.

"And what if your father has bent the knee to this new King?"

"My father is sworn to House Baratheon. He will not betray them." She answered.

"And what if he'd lost his head for not bending the knee?" Brienne took a step forward making like she would attack the Kingslayer but surprisingly Jon stepped between them.

"We cannot keep fighting like this." He said." We should start moving. If we can make it to Tarth so be it, if not we'll have to find some other way." He didn't expect them to listen but surprisingly they did. No one said anything but silently they all turned onto the road and headed East.

 **Theon**

Robb had always been kind to Theon and he appreciated this now more than ever. The Lords Lannister and Tully meant to have his head, and he knew it. The second he might have stepped foot in Casterly Rock his head would have rolled. But Robb spoke against it.

"Theon was raised with me in Winterfell." Robb told them." He knows what honor means. He would not betray me." On that same night Theon took a ship from Seagard and headed back home to the Iron Islands, to stop these Ironborn attacks in the name of King Robert. In the letter Theon was given, it said all transactions would be forgiven if they stopped immediately.

It had been so long since he'd been on a boat. This was no war galley simply a small sailing ship but it was sufficient enough. The salty sea hair, the wind in his face it was like re-entering a dream. What made it even better was when he saw the sandy shores of the Islands.

It had been nearly ten years since Theon had seen his home. The boat brought him ashore and he saw the Ancient Stronghold of his people. The castle of Pyke, built on a cliff overlooking the sea. Pyke was the seat of his house, where Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark ended the Greyjoy Rebellion and Theon was taken from his family, to live in the North.

As he exited the boat and onto the pier he saw the giant warships of the Iron Islands everywhere. Just like it had been in Winterfell those few weeks back the banners of the Great Houses of the Iron Islands were on their sails.

Then it was true. Balon Greyjoy was striking out with his full power against Westeros once more. It didn't matter that they had his son; they could just have easily cut off his head instead of sending him here peacefully. But Theon kept back his rage, perhaps things weren't as they appeared. He would wait and see for himself.

He followed the road up to the Great Castle of Pyke. Instead he found the warriors and Captains of the ship drinking and feasting. They did not seem to notice their lords heir as he walked amongst them. He though he recognized a few faces from ten years ago, but that didn't matter now. They were strangers to him as much as he to them.

Looking up he saw his father's seat at the head of the table, looking out into the crowd. But it wasn't his father Theon saw in the chair. He was younger, thinner with short black hair and a thin black beard. But most noticeable about him was the eye patch over his left eye.

The single eye came upon him and a sick smile stretched across his face.

"Nephew." He said rising form his chair." Could that really be you?" Theon had not seen his family in ten years but of all the ones he was looking forward to seeing the least, it was his Uncle Euron.

"Uncle." He nodded to him when he was standing before him." Is my father here?" He didn't want a conversation to drag out further than it had to, especially with him. Euron's face twisted at him.

"Have you not heard?" He asked calmly." My dearest elder brother, your father" He placed a hand on Theon's shoulder." is dead." The news hit Theon like a slap to the face.

"Dead?" He said confused." How? When?"

"A nasty fall." He shook his head." During the last storm." He was silent a moment, twirling his drink in his other hand." I've taken the name of Iron King in honor of him and fight for our people's freedom. Just as he had done." After Balon's death the Kingsmoot had been called, a ceremony that had not been held in thousands of years. Candidates came and went but when Euron Greyjoy spoke none went against him.

This was all happening so fast Theon didn't know how to comprehend it all. But now he came to the most important part.

"Did you know I was a captive of Winterfell? Did you know what they wanted to do to me?!"Euron smiled and strengthened his grip on his nephew's shoulder, quieting him.

"Of course." He hissed." That's why I raised the fleet, to try and bring you home. That was my first priority." Theon remembered the words of Lord Stark in that moment.

'Balon is mad, Aeron is madder, and Euron is the maddest of them all.'

"But you've escaped before we could free you." His eyebrow rose curiously on his brow." And speaking of Winterfell. You've lived there these past ten years, yes?" His grip tightened on his shoulder, like a beast chomping down on its prey. Before he could say anymore Theon spoke.

"I've come with word from Winterfell." He said." Robb Stark sends me with this letter." He showcased it for the first time." Ordering you to stop your attacks along the coast." Euron opened the letter and read it with his one eye. He smiled at the first word.

"This is addressed to Balon. And as I've told you nephew, he is dead." Without another word he the letter to the ground. Theon jumped down to retrieve it only for a heavy boot to stomp it into the ground. Looking up he saw the scowling face of his other Uncle Victarion." More importantly." Euron quickly continued." Why do you come bearing the words of our enemies? Have you turned on your own people?" Theon shivered as all eyes in the room came on him. His Uncles, their soldiers, and strangers alike crowded around him. He was a stranger to them having deserted the Drown God, the Old Way and all customs of their people. As he backed away from them they only seemed to crowd him more.

"No." Theon said shaking his head. Euron smiled and turned his back to his nephew to face the crowd.

"We have yet to raid the North. With the return of my dearest Nephew that'll be no trouble now." He turned to Theon once more, staring at him with one good eye." Will it?" He asked him.

 **Catleyn**

This had been hard on her. First losing her Husband and two girls as they headed down south. Then Ned rides off to battle with the King and Robb fighting wildlings. She prayed everyday they were gone, praying for their safe returns. She dreaded to receive a Raven that would bear the news that they had fallen.

She had only Bran and Rickon left, the only two members of her family still with her. She wrote to her sister in the Vale inviting her and her son to Winterfell. Laughter and the comfort of family would do them all good now. But her sister refused saying her 'sweet, sickly' son would not like the cold up North.

Bran was Lord of Winterfell now and did the duties his father and grandfather had done before him. Though at this time that was minimal since everyone was afraid of wildling attacks.

But then some news came that was not like the rest. Catelyn didn't know how it happened, but somehow it did.

"This cannot be" she said. Ironborn raiders had been seen as far North as Bear Island and as far South as the Rills. There was even word from her brother at Riverrun that Seagard had come under siege.

Cat didn't know what was happening but somehow she knew Theon had betrayed them. She didn't know how he'd gotten away from Robb but she knew he was behind this. The first thing she did was send a Raven, warning of this treachery.

Bran was only seven, too young to lead a war party. And they only had a small host of 200 in Winterfell, hardly enough to take back even one fishing village where rumors told of triple that if not more Iron born.

After that she sat at Council with Ser Rodrick, Maester Luwin and the New Lord of Winterfell Bran.

"We've got to do something." Catelyn pleaded.

"Let me ride out My lady." Ser Rodrick said. She knew they couldn't count on Ned's return but she couldn't send out their entire fighting force. But there was little they could do.

"Yes Ser Rodrick." Bran spoke up at the Head of the Table." We must go and fight the Iron born back." Bran could understand the seriousness of the situation but the child in him could not truly see the danger. With dreams of being a knight Bran was prepared to lead the host himself like his Father and Brother before him.

"Bran you cannot!" Catleyn shrieked." You are only seven."

"I am the Lord of Winterfell mother." Bran replied." I must protect my lands."

"My Lord." Maester Luwin spoke up." It would be wiser for you to leave the battles to Ser Rodrick. You must stay here to look after your mother and younger brother." Bran was silent as he looked at his mother but he could agree with the Maester.

So later that day the Rodrick Cassel set out from Winterfell with the small host of Winterfell. Several dozen stayed behind to protect the Capital of the North.

Catelyn watched with Bran and Rickon from the window of Bran's room.

Although most had gone to war there could still be a fighting force to be found in the North. She trusted Ser Rodrick and knew he would die to protect the Starks.

 **Daenerys**

They stayed in the Redfort after taking it. Ser Jorah had seen to the defensive should there be an attack while Daario took to interrogating Lord Jasper. With both of them gone she was left in the company of Lyonel Corbray. Even though she'd only known him a few days she would need his help when conquering the Vale, therefore he was welcomed on her council.

"A wonderful victory my Queen." He smiled." No one thought that such a Great House could be captured so easily."

"Thank you Lord Lyonel, please walk with me." Delighted he did just that. Though they were not alone. A giant Eunich Strong Belwas with a bald head and a fat belly was her personnel guard at the moment. A former pit fighter with scars all over his body and arms like tree trunks he truly was a fright to anyone coming their way. But Dany kept Lyonel's attention on her. There was still much she needed to know about this land, about these people.

"You've lived here all your life Lord Lyonel?"

"Yes, your Grace." He nodded.

"And you know the people."

"Yes."

They continued their walk along the battlements with the courtyard below them. Down there was Lyn Corbray giving the Unsullied their first true taste of a Westersoi knight. And while his skill was good, combining that with a Valyarian Steel sword made him dangerous.

"Your brother is very skilled." She said observing him.

"Thank you, your Grace. He earned his knighthood fighting for your House in the rebellion." She didn't know what exactly to make of House Corbray. Other Noble Houses had rejected them, but there's was the only Great House to come to her side. Perhaps they wanted to be rewarded for their service as Warden of the East.

"Have you any other siblings?" Lyonel's face changed from happy to solemn in an instant.

"A younger brother and I fear for his safety. I think he has been taken hostage by Harrold Arryn." Daenerys was shocked.

"Why?"

"When we pledged our service to you in retaliation he may have taken my brother for ransom." The abduction of children Daenerys could not allow.

"Tell me Lord Lyonel, what I must do now."

"If he was at the Redfort." Lyonel spoke." He has no choice but to flee North into the mountains." He gestured to the mountains in the distance." He thinks we'll lose him in the mountains and your Dragons won't find him."

"Perhaps he'll stay there." Dany said.

"I doubt it." Lyonel said. He is young and motivated only by vanity. He'll come back, one way or another. If he's fool enough to meet us in open battle, he will die!" She turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps. There was Ser Jorah tall and balding with a gaunt face. But he seemed less serious than usual a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Your Grace." He nodded to her." Are you enjoying your time here?"

"I am becoming accustomed." She answered." Thanks to our new friend." She nodded to Lyonel.

"I have wonderful news for you." Jorah said. "Robert Baratheon is dead." Ser Jorah told her." Slain on the battlefield."

"Battlefield? Where?"

"I have received word from my old friend Jon Connington." Jorah told. They had meet many years ago and served in the Golden Company together. It was Connington who first told Jorah of Rheagar's son but also of King Aerys last serviving children. The two made a pact on that day that they would see a Targaryen sit the Iron Throne once more. Ser Jorah served several more years in the Golden Company helping Aegon become a man before giving his sword to Viserys. " He fled Westeroes sixteen years ago with your nephew."

"My nephew?!" Daenerys panted.

"He raised Aegon as his own and brought him back to Westeros with an army to conquer it." Daenerys was so happy she had tears in her eyes. Since her brother's death she thought she was alone, the last Dragon of house Targaryen. But another was alive, the son of Rheagar. But this brought up a new concern. There were two targaryens now but only one Iron Throne." He marches on King's Landing now."

"Does he plan to take the Castle for the Queen?" Strong Belwas asked.

"For himself." Jorah told. The giant eunich looked at Jorah confused so he continued, looking at Dany." Customs decree that as Rheagar's only living child that the Throne is his."

"My sword is pledged to Daenerys Targaryen and no other." Belwas spoke up." Do you fight for another cause?" He questioned the Old Bear.

"The sons of the first son come before the second son." Lord Corbray added. Dany looked between all of them and then to Jorah.

"I follow you Daenerys Stormborn and no other." Now Dany had a choice of her own to make. She knew what Viserys would have done. He would have marched his army South to fight his own nephew at King's Landing for the Throne and mount his head on a spike when it was done. She had heard the history from Ser Jorah about the Blackfyre Rebellions, where Targaryen fought Targaryen for power. This boy was the only true family Dany had left.

"I will stay here and conquer these lands for my nephew." She told.


	14. Battlefronts

**Jon**

The worst part about the road was wondering if his traveling companions would kill each other. Jon never said anything to upset anyone. But the Kingslayer spat words like poison, and any words about the deceased Renly harnessed the rage of Brienne and Loras. But then Loras was liable to get as mad at Brienne as he was at Jaime. But luckily for them they'd discarded most of their weapons and armor behind.

"It'll be easier to travel." The Kingslayer told. He removed his white cloak and gold armor before any of them could blink.

"Have you no regard for that at all?!" Jon roared at him.

"The Bastard." Jaime smiled." Lecturing me on decency. If we are set upon we'll be easily recognized. Better to sneak around quietly." Once again he had a point and Jon removed any armor from his person, keeping only his leathers when it was over. Brienne however was slower to agree. Just under the thin cloth of her shirt you could see her breasts, or rather lack thereof. Snow kept his gaze away from her, for modesty's sack.

"You shouldn't worry about getting raped." Jaime jested." Look at you." She did not lash out at him but she did scowl. In the end though both she and Loras removed their armor but kept their swords. They walked in single file after that with the Kingslayer in the lead, followed by Brienne the Beauty, The Knight of Flowers, and the Bastard of Winterfell in the rear. Sounding more like a traveling circus than a group of Knights.

It would be a long walk to Tarth. They stayed away from the main roads, in fear that the Targaryen army would be marching. On top of that they still had robbers and cut-throats to worry about.

"There's no one in this part of the world that's going to King Robert's side except for us. And if anyone finds us doing that, they'll kill us. Or sell us to the Targaryens. They'll probably kill the two of you on spot." He pointed to Brienne and Loras." Because neither of you matter. But not matter what he is." He pointed to Jon. "He's still Ned Stark's bastard, and you know who I am. And that'll make a world of difference to them."

Though Jon was sure this group could handle themselves if it came to fighting. But that wasn't even the worst part, they'd need a boat to get across Shipbreaker Bay and it has that name for a reason. And he wasn't sure how many boats would be laying around for them.

They stopped for the night and made camp. A fire between them as they sat in the dirt. It was silent at first, with everyone in a mix of emotions still. Loras and Brienne were still upset over the death of Renly, Jon Snow over his Father and Jaime over being stuck with these three in the woods. But he didn't like the silence, and if it meant talking with these three then so be it.

"So tell me Snow." He said to Jon." Why did you want to join the Kingsguard?" He was reluctant at first but eventually answered.

"I wanted to make my father proud."

"Ah." Jaime said." A Father's love, what a glorious thing that is. Well as you can see now." Jaime said leaning back, resting his back against a stump." There's more to knighthood that vows and pretty words." Brienne spoke up now.

"I didn't know a Northerner could be a Kingsguard, let alone a knight." She said somewhat confused.

"Why?" Jon replied.

"All knights are to be baptized in the light of the Seven. And it is my understanding that House Starks keeps the Old Gods." Jon had never heard this before from the King, Ser Barristan, Ser Arys, or even his own Father.

"There have been Northern Knights before." Jaime told." Jorah Mormont for instance, but I'm not familiar with his faith. And besides I don't think The Royal Family would hold it against our Bastard here, given their attachment." He smirked with the last word.

"I don't want to be made a Kingsguard because of my family. I want to be made a Kingsguard because I deserve it." Jaime smiled at the boy mockingly.

"And who did you squire for? Ser Arys? You'd have never made Kingsguard learnined under him."

"Ser Arys was an honorable man and-"

"He was an adequate fighter at best." Jaime told." I myself never truly understood why he was given the white cloak."

"He was a truer Knight than you." Jon said with gritted teeth.

"Yes but now he's dead." Jaime said." It would appear your squiring days have ended." Jaime smirked at the bastard who was grinding his teeth. Of all people it was Brienne who spoke up next.

"You still want to be a knight?"

"Yes…my Lady." He added at the end.

"I'll train you with a sword then." She told." We'll start tomorrow, twice a day. Before we start out in the morning and when we make camp at night."

"You?" Jon said shocked. But he wasn't the only one, both Jaime and Loras looked at her the same way." Thank you." He said when he realized she was serious.

"Never knew you were so skilled with a sword, my lady." Jaime spoke up." Who knighted you?"

"Noone knighted me." She said." But I know how to fight."

"You should ask the Queen." Jaime said." She'd adore you. She may even have you raised to Kingsguard, the first woman ever."

"If we return to King's Landing and the Queen finds it necessary so be it." They said very little else that night. Jaime tried to continue the conversation and even offered to spare with Brienne himself, showing her what a real swordsman could do. However she declined him.

They'd have a long road ahead of them. At least they were getting off on somewhat of the right foot.

 **Robb**

After the wedding at Casterly Rock there was one clear goal for them, defeat of the Ironborn. To sail on across the Ironman's bay and beat them on their own ground. He had hoped Theon would reach the Islands and build a peace before any of that became necessary. But until then they had to fight.. First they had to push them back out of the lands they conquered.

And the Iron born had raided the Reach, Westerlands and Riverlands alike. Or so Robb thought at first. Even though the Iron men took the shield Islands and burned the fleet and the Arbor there was still no word from HighGarden. So they had to look to their own borders.

Robb sat on Council with Lord Tywin of the Westerlands and his Uncle, just married into the Lannister family. Before them was a map of the Westerlands and it seemed Tywin had promoted himself to chief battle commander. "Their attacks have been swift and deadly." He began." They've taken Kayce, Faircastle, the Crag, and the Banefort." He pointed to each on the map but kept his true attention on the first two. He could not have such a great threat so close to Casterly Rock, not when they had been so bold as to try and take Lannisport." I will ride to retake Kayce. Stafford." He looked at his brother-in-law." You will take ten thousand men to retake Fair Isle."

"Father." Edmure quickly spoke up. Tywin turned and looked upon his new son-in-law." Give me the honor. I'm a good fighter and a seasoned knight."

"No!" Tywin quickly objected." You will come with me to Kayce." Tywin had secured this marriage with House Tully and he was not about to let it slip away in the form of Edmure's lust for glory and die like all the rest of Cersei's husbands. Edmure smiled in reply.

"A wonderful idea! I won't let you down father!" Tywin rolled his eyes, he didn't like Edmure's sing-song tone when he said that.

"And where is the North needed in all this?" Robb spoke up. Tywin stretched out a thin finger and pointed to the Crag.

"The Westerlings have been driven from their home. From this point the Iron Men could march onto Ashmark and the Golden Tooth, then into the Riverlands." While this seemed a dramatic statement there was truth to it. But Robb was not half the fool his Uncle was he knew Lord Tywin had little respect for him and his accomplishments. When he spoke he addressed his brother Kevan more than the Young Wolf. No doubt he was still upset about Robb having let Theon go. Tywin had the most battle experience of all the Great Houses present but even his Uncle managed to repel the Iron born from Seagard and Robb with the wildlings and here the Great Tywin Lannister lost almost half his country to petty raiders and could not amass his full force. He would likely not admit it but he needed the North now, respect them or not." And you will take ten thousand men to retake the Banefort." Tywin finished to Kevan." When this is all done, we will meet again at Kayce." Nothing more was said after that.

Robb wished his Uncle good luck as he rode out with his own bannermen alongside Lord Tywin's. More set out North to Fair Isle and Banefort while Robb prepared himself for the Crag. But his Northern host was joined by another smaller one. Ser Stevron still wanting to make amends for his father's conduct offered Robb three hundred of his own men. He conversed and thanked him for his offer while most of his Lord still wanted nothing to do with the Freys.

"Lord Stark." Kevan nodded from the seat of his horse." Shall we?" And Robb mounted his own horse and rode his host out of Casterly Rock. The Banefort and the Crag were practically right on top of each other so it made sense for these two armies to stay together. Besides it allowed Robb to learn everything he needed from Kevan.

Robb liked Kevan, simply because he loathed the company of his older brother. But Kevan seemed a calm and practical man, and Robb knew his purpose for joining him on this mission.

Domeric Bolton had led the scouting party and when he returned the plan was prepared. Robb stood with his squire Olyvar right behind him and Grey Wind at his feet. His own Lords present were Bolton, GreatJon, Tallhart, Glover and Manderly. His friends and personnel guard Eddard Karstark and Dacey Mormont stood close by. Ser Kevan was of course present with several of his own Westermen.

"Ten along the walls." Domeric told." Perhaps several dozen more inside the keep." That was their enemy's strength, but there was another issue.

"Any sign of Lord Westerling or his family?" Robb asked. Domeric simply shook his head, and Robb moved back to the matter at hand." What are the walls like?"

"The walls are mostly in ruin with holes big enough for a man to pass through, but still high." Robb ran his hand along his chin, running his fingers through the short beard that was growing there.

"Lord Stark." Kevan spoke up. He could have interjected at any time before but had not until now." Might you explain what you are planning?" Robb turned to face the knight fully. But they by all means had the advantage. With superior numbers and weaponry all they had to do was charge head-first and retake the castle. But that was too simple.

"A battle plan." He answered. His father had been a brilliant commander in the last wars and in this one Robb hoped to be just like him.

" Ser Domeric, how many guard the gate?"

"Two." He swiftly answered." One on each side."

"Two on the gate, ten on the walls total." Robb recounted as he took a step closer to Kevan." I plan to climb the walls of the Crag and lift the gates allowing our men inside. With any luck they will surrender or retreat to their ships by the time our armies storm the gates." Kevan sat back and listened, and when Robb finished he smiled.

"You will need strong men for this venture." He turned and pointed to two of the men standing beside him." I offer you two of my best swordsman. Ser Lyle Crakehall." He pointed to the first a tall very robust man." And Sandor Clegane." The younger brother of the Mountain, just as tall and wide as Ser Lyle but with a hideous burn on the left side of his face.

"We are at your command, Lord Stark." Ser Lyle said in a big booming voice. The Hound was much less courteous.

"So long as there's someone to kill." He added darkly. Robb then turned to his own bannermen.

"Do I have any volunteers?" And most were willing but this would take speed more than brawn, and age was a factor. Lord Roose Bolton was too old for the climb so his son went in his place, the Manderly's too fat. Of course Eddard Karstark was up to the task, the Smalljon, and Dacey as well. The squires Olyvar and Robert Frey wanted to follow but Robb wouldn't allow it. But in the end three more had joined their group and that was deemed enough.

The signal for the rest of the army to advance would be a waving torch along the guard post. So the under the cover of night the attack began.

 **Theon**

Theon may have lived in Winterfell alongside the Starks but he was never truly a Stark. At any given time his head could have been cut from it's shoulders. If Eddard Stark had been there and not his son Theon's head would have rolled. Euron Greyjoy the New King of the Iron Islands told Theon this hard truth and unleashed the hatred inside him. He may have been raised at Winterfell but he was an Iron man, made of salt and rock.

His Uncle had been more generous than expected. Balon Greyjoy wanted to return to the Old Ways of his people, where the Ironborn were unmatched on both Land and Sea. Where they conquered for themselves and answered only to the sword and the sea. But Euron had other ideas.

He saw a bigger picture not where the Iron Islands were independent but an entire nation. And he had only to make the Seven Kingdoms bleed for that to happen. His nephew offered a solution in that regard.

He was given command of ten longships and sent back North. He knew it better than anyone and could help navigate his army there unmolested. They could not land to far South in the swamps of the crannogmen less they risk guerilla warfare, something the Iron men were not use too. The Stony Shore would be their first target.

Theon stood on the bow of his ship, carved in the likeness of a mermaid. His armor shined like the sun itself, a gift from his Uncle. Grey plated armor with chain male and a helmet in the shape of a kraken. His Uncle had fashioned a new sigil for the Iron Islands his own, a red eye with a black pupil beneath a black crown held by two crows. But he allowed his nephew to keep their family sigil and offered much more.

"I will name you my heir if you succeed." He told. And Theon who thought he was doomed to never rise above that of a Stark errand boy smiled with pride. He put his kraken helm over his head and swung his sword into the air just as the ships hit the sands of the beach.

"Forward!" He yelled. The Ironborn jumped from the ships and charged up the beach. There was nothing but fishing villages here. But this place had belonged to the Ironborn before during the reign of Harrag Hoare. And on this day history repeated itself when Theon took the shore for his birthplace. His men pillaged the town of it's resources. Taking gold, wine and women alike.

Theon however did not enjoy in their merriment. Somehow watching them made him feel strange, his stomach tying itself in a knot. He dismissed it as nothing more than his sea legs not being used to dry land again.

The only castle between the Stony Shore and Winterfell was Torrhen's Square. But Theon knew they'd dedicated their force to Robb's cause with their Lord marching with them. Only a few hundred may have stayed behind to defend the castle, including Helman's brother Leobald and his sons. But what good were a few hundred against a few thousand.

They attacked during the day and the castle fell by nightfall. And in the aftermath of the battle Theon found something very interesting.

He roamed the Courtyard with his arms swaying at his side. It was not as big as Winterfell probably half the size. The last time he'd been here was three years ago on a visit with Lord Eddard Stark. Benfred Tallhart was closer to Theon's age than to Robbs and the two boys spent much time together. Riding, hunting and most importantly visiting the brothels. But Benfred was dead now, his father was at war with Robb. Eddara his daughter was their prisoner. Ser Leobald was killed in the fighting along with his eldest son Brandon, a boy of Robb's age and heir to Torrhen's square since Benfred had died. But now that title passed to Leobald's second son Beren who was Theon's captive just like his mother and cousin.

He has taken from his memories of the past as his name was called and he was presented with another face of the past.

"Ser Rodrik." Theon addressed the old man. He was standing between two of Theon's men. Harras Harlaw, who had been a friend of Theon's oldest brother. Harras was one of the best fighters the Iron Islands had to offer and was one of the few in Westeros to weild a Valyrain steel sword, Nightfall it was named. Theon had always wanted a valyrain steel blade. The only one he'd ever seen was Ice and Longclaw. He'd held the sword of House Stark and always wondered what it must have been like for Robb or his father to weild such a weapon. Theon considered paying the Iron Price and taking Harras' blade for his own. The other was Harren Botley, Heir of house Botley. Ser Rodrik's face was bleeding, his eyes blackened and his arms behind his back." It grieves me that we meet as foes."

"It grieves me that you have less honor than a back-alley whore." Rodrik growled back.

"Silence old man!" Theon roared." I am the heir to the Iron Islands, the Prince of Salt and Rock!"

"How could you have done this? Robb Stark thought of you as a brother."

"My brothers are dead!" Theon said in a voice as hard as stone." Murdered by Stark men. Men like you." Ser Rodrik's face hardened.

"I should have put a sword in your belly instead of your hand." Bold words but the last Rodrik would ever say. Without a word Theon pulled his sword and did as the old man had said, plunged his sword into Ser Rodrik's stomach. He pushed his sword so deep it stuck out Rodrik's back as he lay dead in the dirt.

Theon looked up darkly beyond the walls of Torrhen's Square and the fields beyond. Nothing was in his way now only Winterfell.

 **Oberyn**

After days and nights of marching it left Oberyn drained. He was not as young as he once was, over forty now. There were few women in this venture and none of them caught his interest, leaving him with a longing for the flesh. So he instead found comfort in some familiar arms.

Daemon Sand had been his squire once and for a time more than that. And the Kingsguard are sworn to have no wifes or children, but no children would come from their love making. Besides the King's Great Uncle Prince Lewyn Martell was of the Kingsguard and he kept a paramour.

But when he was done and Ser Daemon dismissed Oberyn found his comfort in Dornish wine. It had been a long time since he'd been at war. Even during Robert's Rebellion he'd been in Dorne. Maybe if he had been in King's Landing he might have been able to prevent what had happened to Elia.

It was as he lay in bed with these thoughts that he suddenly found he wasn't alone. A shadow grew along the wall as the tent flapped open. Oberyn tilted his head to see his own nephew, Elia's son Aegon standing there.

"Your Grace." He said from his seated position with an exaggerated wave of his arm.

"Uncle Oberyn." Aegon replied as he walked deeper into the room and closer to his Uncle." I want to talk with you."

"Hm? About what?" He took a sip of his wine.

"About my mother." Oberyn slowly brought the cup away from his mouth to look at his nephew's face. He'd never grown up with a mother or any parents at all for that matter. He grew up on what Jon Connington told him and in the company of soldiers. He never knew what it was like to have a mother's love or a father's protection.

"She looked like my brother and I. Tan skin, dark hair, black eyes." He pointed from his skin to his hair to his eyes as he named them." She was gentle, kind. A flower without thorns, uncommon in Dorne." This was just as hard for Aegon to listen to as it was for Oberyn to speak it." Your sister looked much like her."

"Rhaenys." Aegon said. The Prince nodded." I can't remember what either of them looked like."

"They were very lovely. Elia was the flower of Dorne and no doubt your sister would have been in her time." A silence took them and it was a long time before either spoke again.

"And the other woman?" Oberyn cocked his head to his nephew." Lyanna Stark."

"I have only met her twice in my life." He admitted." The first during the first year of her reign. The second was just before this war started. She is beautiful I can admit but the North is a cruel place that breeds cruel people. In Dorne our blood is fire, in the North it's Ice." Aegon bowed his head and looked to the ground.

"My father was a noble man." He said. But Oberyn knew those were Connington's words and not the King's though he choice to believe it." I know he meant my mother no harm in what he did." Targaryens often had many wives and mistresses at a time. "You yourself Uncle, do you not keep many paramours?" There was a time yes but these days Oberyn only had one woman who owned his heart.

"Remember you are only half Targaryen." He said in reply." They are the blood of Kings but the Martells of Dorne are still Kings even now. We've never been conquered." And it was that combination that drew them to Aegon's side. But he must choose what kind of King he will be. He wanted vengeance for the death of his mother and sister as did all of Dorne. But even the death of Lyanna Stark and her children was something Oberyn could not allow; no matter how much he hated them. Even though he hadn't killed Robert Baratheon himself he felt a comfort in knowing that he was dead. But when this was over and it turned out another Mad King sits in the Iron Throne it would all have been for nothing.


	15. Reunions

**Jaime**

He heard the sound of clashing swords in his dreams. And when he woke he continued to hear them. Brienne the Beauty was teaching Lord Snow everything she knew about fighting. He'd grown up as a Lord despite his status and learned the proper way to fight just as Loras and Jaime himself had. But Brienne learned from experience, no doubt from all the boys she'd grown up around. Using that freakish size and strength to her advantage. But the bastard took a liking to her and listened to her as if she was Ser Duncan the Tall come again. 'She's got the size for it'. Jaime laughed to himself.

The group had faced their first trial together. Jaime was the first to spot the inn. They had to eat, it was only natural. But none of them proved to be very adept at hunting given their limited resources. So with no other chance they stopped at the first Inn they came across, hoping for some warm food a cold drink and maybe even a proper bed to sleep in. What they found was much worse.

There were customers in the Inn. The usual types, drunken oafs and thieves on the run. But there was a group of men belonging to the Targaryen . They were Dornish, easily identified by their dark skin and the symbols on their shields. A skull wearing a crown. House Manwoody, an old Dornish House and directly sworn to House Martell. No doubt Lord Dagos Manwoody or his brother was left in charge of the Stormlands after their conquest of it.

But these men of course must have been no one of true consequence, just some soldiers left over to patrol the lands they've claimed.

They debated amongst themselves. Jaime thought it too risky but his traveling companions were too hungry and the prospect of real food was too daring. So they entered, planning to keep their heads low and their voices quiet. But fate had other plans.

It began when one of the men, a stocky man of average height with a thick beard approached their group. He must have thought Ser Loras was a girl from behind given his long curly hair. He was dismissed when the young knight made himself known but that brought forth more problems.

"I know you!" another man shouted. He pointed a fat, ugly finger at Brienne." I fought you on the battlefield." His fellow sellswords jumped to their feet. There was no use trying to deny it, if these idiots had only been convinced to drop their swords they might have past themselves off as poor famers. But it was better than they had them now.

Ser Loras fought with the skill expected of a young Knight. Though thin as a sword be was both quick and strong, though Jaime saw one problem.

"He thinks this is a tourney, and his tilt has just been called." He said to himself.

The Bastard had some skill as well. Jaime expected as much as well, he had grown up in Winterfell, most likely taught by a master at arms. But Brienne the Beauty surprised him.

Taller than himself and perhaps frightfully even stronger. She wielded a sword as good as any knight and when that didn't work she didn't mind fighting dirty. A bold tactic but this was life or death for the four, whatever helps them get out of this alive. They'd been outnumbered seven to four but when the fighting had ended it was they who stood triumphant. Surprisingly Jaime found himself admire them all a little more after that. All they had to depend on was each other and it showed then more than ever. Though he knew he'd been away from Cersei to long if he was admiring the Beauty of Tarth.

But now they had to move quick. Word of this would quickly spread and they might be found before they even reached the shore of shipbreaker bay.

They managed to find a row boat, a small thing meant to hold only two comfortably. They had to fit four and although Jon was short and Loras was thin, Brienne made up the difference between them. Jaime sat in the back with Jon while Loras sat with Brienne in the front.

Rowing became a challenge as well. With so much weight the boat was heavy and slow, hard to navigate even in the calmest waters. As the sun went down and darkness settled it fell to Brienne to navigate them to her Island home.

"Fine swordsmanship back there." Jaime had said. Brienne didn't know he was talking to her, not until she looked to see him facing her." Where'd you learn to fight?" Brienne said nothing perhaps debating whether to answer or not.

"My father." She finally answered. Surprisingly she said more." He didn't want me to fight. But I kept fighting and eventually he said 'If you're going to do it, you might as well do it right'."

"You as well Snow."

"Thank you. "Jon said. His voice was confident but his face was confused. Jaime sat back and looked at the trio. They all looked at him strangely.

"You know it's going to be a long trip and I'd rather not have it in silence." Jaime said. But none indulged him and continued to keep silent. And ever the abrupt one the Kingslayer continued to speak." Tell me Ser Loras, was it true? What they said about Renly Baratheon?" Loras had not said much at all since this journey began. The Death of Renly hit him harder than anyone else in the Seven Kingdoms. The Fight at the Inn allowed him to release his anger, but there was still much left in him.

"I don't understand." Jon spoke up simply.

"Our dear Lord Renly enjoyed other company than that of women." Jaime told. When Jon still looked at him confused Brienne spoke up.

"He liked men." The Knight of Flowers turned back to Jaime with a hateful glare.

"Yes." His voice dripping with anger. None could truly understand him at this point; he was a wild card, a powder keg." But of course you know. Everyone knows about me anyway. Everybody knows everything about everyone." He sighed angrily putting his hands behind his head.

"I didn't." Jon spoke up. He'd been confused this whole time and only now understood what had been spoken. But none could blame the bastard he was a Stark, a man of honor. He would never assume anything of anyone and none could hate him for it. At least they all didn't hate each other as Jaime thought, they only hated him.

They all despised him. People across the Seven Kingdoms, most who hadn't even known his name. Yet the hissed behind his back or cursed him to his face. Kingslayer, Oathbreaker, man without honor.

They continued to row deeper into the night. The waves and the wind didn't make it easy but they finally managed to make it to the Sapphire Isle, The Isle of Tarth.

Brienne stood up slightly in the boat, looking up to see her home Evenfall Hall overlooking the water below. And she expected to see the yellow sun and crescent moons of her house flying high from the ramparts. But when she looked she saw the three headed red dragon of House Targaryen.

She didn't think this was possible, none of them thought this was possible. And as they clutched at the air for answers they looked to the right to see a war-ship heading right towards them.

 **Robb**

The Crag was there's. Robb led the assault in the night scaling the castle walls with the help of a handful of Northmen and some Westermen. There was fighting to be had along the castle walls. Ser Lyle Crakehall and Sandor Clegane came in handy when the fighting started, the two killing more men than most others combined. By the time Robb himself got to his third man the battle was already over. The Iron Men had been surrounded but none of them surrendered. Robb of course was given credit for the success of the venture.

"Thank you Ser Kevan." Lord Gawen Westerling had thanked the brother of his Liege Lord.

"Thank Lord Stark." Kevan said instead turning the attention of the Westerlings to the young Wolf. But Robb gave credit where credit was due. It was Smalljon who was first over the castle walls and it was Domeric Bolton who opened the gates, allowing their entire army to enter.

Robb didn't like the idea of killing Theon's countrymen but it was a necessary evil. But in a few short days Robb knew this would be over and they could drink to peace. He knew Theon would come through for him. He had a quick wit and a silver tongue for this sort of instance.

He was very much what King Robert was to his own father and Robb thanked his gods every day for a bond like that.

The following morning Robb walked around the re-captured castle to the combined might of Stark and Lannister forces at breakfast. The dead from the previous night had been piled up as they were being prepared. Few of their own forces, mostly those they took by surprise.

The following morning Robb decided to attend to his duties and teach his young squire Olyvar Frey how to fight. The boy had joined in the storming of the Crag but had suffered a black eye due to a mailed fist.

They had a system where Robb began to slowly swing his sword only to increase the speed as the exercise went on.

"Two." He said swinging left." One. "He added swinging right." Five." Now swinging down. Olyvar managed to block them all." Good, very good." They had other partners as Domeric Bolton taught Robert Frey how to fight, and onlookers as well. Eddard Karstark, Smalljon,Cley Cerwyn, Ser Wylis and Wendel Manderly ate their breakfast of eggs, bacon and ham as they watched their lord practice. Grey Wind joined them munching on a piece of ham as he watched the scene. Steffon and Bryan Frey had wanted to join them but the Manderly's took their food much more seriously than sword practice.

"Move your feet." Ser Wylis called out a piece of ham in his hands. Swords continued to clash until both Robb and Domeric let their blades hand down at their sides.

"That's enough for one morning." Robb panted. He turned to Domeric and the two sat amongst the others."What are we eating?" he asked sitting down.

"We've made some eggs and nice, crispy bacon." Wendel said.

" And saved some for you." Said Eddard as he offered Robb the plate just as Wylis was grabbing for more food.

"Ser Domeric." Robert Frey quickly spoke. Domeric turned to see his squire and future family member Robert Frey offering his knight a horn of water.

"Thank you lad." Domeric said accepting the drinking. Taking a note from Robert's book Olyvar, Steffon and Bryan Frey followed his example. They each quickly filled a horn of water and offered it to their teacher.

"Lord Stark!" Olyvar said pushing the cup into his face.

"Thank you." Robb said quickly taking it before Olyvar pushed it through his face. But when he took it the boy still stood there, perhaps waiting for another command." That'll be all." He dismissed him.

"Give me that!" Wylis grumbled as he snatched the cup from Bryan's hands nearly spilling it all over the ground." Go on, get out of here!" He yelled at him with a red face. His brother was much kinder.

"Thank you, thank you. Go on be on your way."

"Damn Freys." Wylis grumbled." Damn that Walder Frey." But Wylis' grumbling was as big as the man himself and eyes from around the camp began to shift to them. Robb noticed Hosteen Frey had taken his eyes away from Lyle Crakehall to listen in. With him sat several other Frey men at arms including his brother Symond Frey and great nephew "Black Walder" turned their heads over to them.

" Domeric." Robb quickly said turning his head to the man." Do you know your Frey wife yet?"

"Aye." Domeric nodded." My father had me choose the morning we departed. Lord Walder brought out all his daughters and granddaughters and let him pick whichever one I liked, giving us her weight in silver. My father followed me as I walked up and down the rows of his girls. Finally I came upon one I thought was very pretty so I turned and told my father 'Her'. He looked back at me and said 'Wrong answer'…..and now I have a fat little bride."

"That leaves the pretty one for me then." Smalljon laughed and the others laughed with him. Robb however kept a straight face. He was so fixated on Domeric that he did not notice Wendel slowly reaching under his arm to steal the bacon from his plate. A Frey wife would be good for Domeric. After what his base-born brother had done Lord Roose knew well that no Northern House would accept the Heir of the Dreadfort, so he had to look elsewhere to continue his line. Though Robb felt his marriage wasn't for the right reasons.

"I hope she makes you very happy." He said.

"She's made me very rich." Domeric reminded Rob very much of Theon and in Greyjoy's absence he had taken his place. True he was loyal and trustworthy but he was also from a very strong house, a house that had a dark history. Robb knew the rumors of the North that said the Bolton's still flayed their enemies and wore the skins. He wondered if Domeric had a wildling or Iron Born skin he could wear. He thought it best not to ask such a thing and once again began to change the topic.

"Has anyone seen Dacey?" He asked. The men shook their heads.

"Not since yesterday." Eddard told." After the battle."

"Was she wounded?" Robb asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Lord Stark!" a voice cried out. Robb turned to see Kevan Lannister making his way towards them. Robb quickly got to his feet, Frey Wind mirrored his master. With Robb's back to them he did both Wylis and Wendel each snatched a piece of bacon off his plate."I've just received word from out scouts. The Iron born have rallied at the Banefort. Perhaps reinforcements from Fair Isle or another group all together. The Manderly's reached up once more to steal more of Robb's food." We must march at once."

"I agree." Robb nodded." Just allow me-" He had wanted to say 'finish my meal' but when he look at his plate he saw it already licked clean with both Wylis and Wendel wiping their mouths." We will ride at once." He said instead.

The campfires were quickly put out, horses were saddles and the army prepared to move once more. Robb rode side by side with Grey Wind. His squire Olyvar Frey with his friends and guards Domeric Bolton, Smalljon, and Eddard Karstark were right behind him. Lord Roose Bolton and Galbart Glover marshaled the Northern Forces behind their liege Lord. Ser Hosteen Frey gathered the Frey men and joined them.

Robb rode to the front of the column where he would ride side by side with Ser Kevan. But his attention was called elsewhere as a fast rider rode up from behind the lines to be at his side.

"Lady Dacey!" Domeric cheered. Robb quickly jolted his head around to see her join them, riding alongside Eddard Karstark. It had felt strange not having her around. This band of friends he had did everything together, outside of battle. He felt everything not completed without her. He pulled back the reins of his horse, slowing it's speed so he could be closer to her to speak.

"I am glad to see you back with us Lady Dacey." He said. She tilted her head and looked back at him.

"I am glad to be back, Lord Stark."

 **Lyanna**

She was so frightened when Edric was born that he was going to be Rhaegar Targaryen's bastard, with silver hair and indigo eyes. She feared Robert would rip the baby from her womb and throw it from the red keep. But when Edric was born he did not have the silver hair and purple eyes of a Targaryen he had the black hair of his father and the grey eyes of his mother. Robert cried tears of joy when he held the baby, his laughter ringing all throughout the Castle whenever he was around him. That was when Lyanna had changed her mind about Robert and Edric had made it happen.

Her son stood before her now looking well past his fourteen years. Dressed in golden armor with his family's sigil on the chest with an antlered helm to match. Although the antlers did not match the size of the one his father or uncles wore. His weapon of choice was a warhammer made for his size, a gift from his father on his twelfth name-day. It was not as long or as heavy as his fathers, the head was smaller than his fist but with a five inch spike poking out of the other side. But he held a sword as well, attached to his belt.

Lyanna had been against him fighting at first.

"He must be out there." The newly appointed Hand of the King told her."The People have to see their King in action. The men will fight more fercily seeing their king fighting beside them."

"He's hardly past his fourteenth name day." Lyanna said.

"He's nearly fifteen." Stannis replied." Robert was fighting men and bedding wenches when he was half that age." Stannis answered. In one swift motion Lyanna jolted up and slapped Stannis across the face, reddening his cheek. It felt like poison when he spoke his late brother's name." Apologizes your Grace." Stannis said to her." I did not mean to upset you."

Lyanna had always been indifferent of Stannis. It was no secret the trio of Baratheon brothers held no love for each other, Robert had always seen Ned as more of a brother and his real brothers. Something Lyanna guessed Stannis was jealous of, whether he showed it or not. She liked Renly well enough, he was charming and funny just like her husband. But recently Lyanna had grown to resent Stannis. She imagined he smiled to himself when thinking that after nearly sixteen years Storm's End was his at last. However now was not the time to show it because whether or not she liked him didn't matter. He knew his duty and performed it without question. And like Robert before him but unlike Renly Stannis was a tried and tested battle commander.

His most well-known was the siege of Storm's End which was similar to the siege that would be upon them soon. Besides the City Guard led by Davos Seaworth they had an army from three different sections of Westeros yet somehow the Targaryens were reported at having had nearly three times their numbers. Master of Coin had been most helpful in these times. Baelish had many men in his service and called on them all to benefit the crown. Ser Lothor Brune, Ser Shadrick, Ser Byron, Ser Morgarth, even Kingsguard member Osmund Kettleblack's younger brothers. They may have all been named 'Ser' but Lyanna knew their past, sellswords and Hedge Knights. Nothing more than glory seekers hoping to gain fame or favor in the upcoming battle.

"But you must understand." Stannis continued." Now more than ever the King's Presence must be felt. The Targaryen boy leads his own army, why shouldn't my Nephew do the same when he is the True King." Lyanna hung her head, her long black hair covering her face. As sad as it was to admit he was right, Stannis understood war down to the very last detail. Morale would be important and this was one way to keep it.

"How many men will be protecting him?" She asked lifting her head to face Stannis again.

"Ser Guyard Morrigen, Ser Emmon Cuy , Ser Richard Horpe. Some of our best warriors and survivors of previous battles. " He answered. Lyanna knew them all as seasoned fighters and tournaments knights. But they were all young and hot-headed, eager for glory. Perhaps they hoped for some great reward when this was over." Ser Osmund and Ser Balon of the Kingsguard." The Hand told her. Ser Osmund was not the best swordsman of the Kingsguard and Lyanna did not care for his sellsword past. But he was bigger and stronger than most men. Ser Balon was the only name that truly lifted her hopes. A noble man and most honorable of any of the Kingsguard. The man knew his duty and Lyanna knew he would do it. " I myself along with Ser Davos will be alongside him as well." Seven men in total protecting the new King. Lyanna only nodded her head; Stannis knew what he was doing.

Many different titles were being given to the wars currently fought in the Seven Kingdoms.

The War of the Kings some called it. For Robert now Edric Baratheon the First of their Name, Aegon Targaryen the True King of the Seven Kingdoms, Mance Rayder the King beyond the Wall, and Balon Greyjoy King of the Iron Islands.

The War of the Boys others named it. For King Edric Baratheon fighting Aegon Targaryen in the South while Robb Stark fought against Iron Born in the West and Theon Greyjoy invading the North.

Theon the traitor, Lyanna's teeth grinded together at the very thought of him. Back-stabbed the people who practically raised him. Once things were done here Lyanna wanted to march North herself to cut the Iron Born prince in half. She prayed for Catleyn, Brandon, and Rickon. She prayed for their safety. She prayed that Robb would be unharmed in his upcoming battles. But the Gods had already been cruel enough to take Robert and Ned from her, she did not know what would happen next.

"Ser Rolland Strom will be given command of the Iron Gate, Ser Andrew Estermont my cousin will hold the Lion's Gate. And I will guard the Dragon Gate. The most likely route they'll come from." The advancing army had last been seen along the Kingsroad, that made the Dragon's Gate the most likely place of attack. The Mud gate that opened into Blackwater bay remained open should an escape to the sea be necessary.

Lyanna walked with her son across the battlements. Stannis walked beside them flanked half a dozen gold cloaks, Ser Richard Thorpe and Ser Guyard Morrigen, and the two Knights of the Kingsguard closest to them. Men moved all around them filling barrels of oil, preparing stones for throwing, arming the walls against ladders.

"You're Grace!" A man yelled.

Everyone turned to the Commander of the City Watch, Ser Davos running across the battlements until he stood before Stannis. His face was red and he was panting heavy breaths.

"What is it Ser Davos?" Stannis asked with a growl." We're very busy at the moment. And I ordered you to prepare the Lion Gate."

"Yes My Lord." Davos panted." That I was but, but we found something." Stannis stood perfectly still but raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"What did you find?" asked Lyanna curiously.

The royal party then followed Ser Davos to the River Gate. Just outside it's gates was the Blackwater River. And standing there on the battlements were four travelers under the guard of eight Gold Cloaks. At first they seemed like strangers, four men of varying heights with dirt staining their cloths and hair hiding their true identities. With them stood a sleek man with a dark complexion with long silk sleeves laced with silver. It was only after a second glance did Lyanna recognize one of them. Jon Snow her brother's bastard.

"Jon!" she exclaimed. She reached out her arms and hugged him not paying any mind to his dirty cloths staning hers or the way he smiled." Are you alight?" She asked next. "What happened?"

"We escaped the battle." Jon said. Lyanna looked past him now and at the others. Hoping that they would be Robert and Ned not dead but simply lost. Her disappointment only grew as she recognized each face.

Loras Tyrell, Brienne of Tarth and lastly Jaime Lanniser the Kingslayer. The Queen's stomach twisted in anger as she realized the Gods allowed the two men she loved most to die but for Jaime Lannister to live.

"Jon." Edric said happily. He walked over and hugged his cousin." It does my heart good to see you alive." Lyanna heard sadness in his voice. It was understandable; both boys had lost their fathers. And now much was expected of them, so much so soon rested on their young shoulders.

"Salladhor Saan." Ser Davos said with a smile as he embraced the silk covered man.

"You are looking well my friend." Salladhor replied as he ran his hands along the golden chains of Davos' armor." The gold it suites you well." Davos' smile quickly vanished as he stepped aside so Stannis could view the man.

"Lord Stannis, this is Salladhor Saan. The….friend who I summoned for assistance at your request." Lyanna knew the name, he was a pirate. Their army was made of sellsword and pirates now.

"Ser Davos tells me you have ships." Stannis said.

"Twenty Nine." Salladhor replied in his thick accent." And we are at your service, for a price." He pointed his index finger to the sky. Lyanna wouldn't be surprised if this army turned turncloak on them.

"When the work is done you'll have your fair share" Said Stannis." We'll need all the help we can get." He turned to the four travelers." Arm yourselves you four, there's no time to waste." It took the travelers a second to consider why Stannis was ordering them around. But seeing the Golden hand on his chest answered their questions.

"Lord Stannis." Jon Snow spoke up." We have word on the movements of the enemy." All turned to him now.

"Then speak boy." Stannis ordered.

"We took a boat to Tarth My Lord, the home of Lady Brienne." Jon said. Lyanna glanced at the big woman now." Hoping to get a ship and men from Lord Tarth. But instead we saw the banner of House Targaryen along their walls."

"What did you do from there?" Stannis asked.

"We turned away." Jon said." On our boat and headed for King's Landing. Salladhor Sann picked us up from there, fed us and brought us here." Stannis looked away from the boy and out into the Blackwater. It seemed now that the attack would come from the sea and be settled at the River Gate. They had few men to man the ships but with the reinforcements from Salladhor Saan they were better off.

"Very well." Stannis said acknowledging these facts. He fell silent as he looked the four over." Ser Jaime." He addressed him." Where is your armor?"

"Had to be given up my Lord." Jaime said looking at Stannis through his mud-tipped hair. The slight beard on his face was a grizzly thing as well." To try and make us less noticeable." Another disgrace to the order but understandable this time. It was all to get back to the Capital so Stannis overlooked it. He turned to Ser Davos.

" See that these four are armed and ready." Davos nodded." And that Ser Jaime is given his appropriate armaments." King Edric walked over and clapped a hand on Jon's back.

"Come." He ordered his cousin." I'll have you fitted in the finest armor available." Jon smiled his first genuine smile in a long time then followed after his cousin.


	16. Before the Storm

**Daario**

Harrold Hardying or Harrold Arryn as he was now calling himself was harder to find than Dany expected. She knew more theory than fact, myth rather than reality. Scouts reported seeing him as far North as the Fingers or East in Gulltown. Others reported he had left the Vale all together and had gone west to Riverrun. He sounded more like a ghost than a man.

She kept her prisoners in the cells of the Redfort. The Lords and Knights of Noble Houses and each day she tried to question them. Ser Jorah had told her the people of the Vale guard their honor like some men guard gold. And she was proved right each and every time she questioned them. After the burning of his Castle, his people, his land, his father and brothers, Jasper Redfort remained defiant.

"The Vale will kneel only to an Arryn." He sneered then spat at her feet to prove his point.

"I do not understand." She said petting Viserion's neck. The Dragon had noticed his mother's aggrevation and came to solace her." Why won't they yield."

"I told you My Princess." Ser Jorah spoke up. Princess was her title now. Now that she had given up the Throne to her nephew. Even though it was the right thing it still felt strange hearing it spoken most of all form Ser Jorah her most loyal friend and councilor." They are a proud people in the Vale of Arryn. Our only hope of resolving this matter was for Lady Arryn to bend the knee, something that is no longer possible."

"She choose her fate!" Dany exclaimed.

"That she did Princess. But now our only options are to have Harrold Arryn bend the knee or have him killed. Only then can we move on to the rest of westeros." Seeing the distress on his lover's face Daario spoke up.

"Give me a few moments with the boy in the cells." He said." And I will have him singing like a song-bird in no time." He left the room with a smirk over his shoulder at Dany.

She heard again from Daario several hours later while breaking her fast on the balcony.

"Daario." She smiled from ear to ear when she saw him." You've returned." But she didn't care so much what had happened, all she cared about is that he came back to her. She put her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

"Yes." He said between kisses." And as I told you, I bring news." He took a step back but held her hands in his own." Harrold Arryn was raised in a place called Ironoaks where he lived with relatives." That seemed like good news to Dany. He may have retreated back to this place thinking it safe, but no place was safe from the Blood of the Dragon. She could have him bending the knee before her by tomorrow morning. But there was more.

He was not alone in his fight that much she knew. He had the support of the Noble Houses of the Vale. House Royce, House Hunter, House Waynwood. With this support Harrold practically ruled the Vale already. And yet there was no sign of them other than whispers. And Dany had Noble Houses of her own with Corbray and Grafton. No doubt Harrold feared the Mother and the Dragons she commanded.

"Ser Jorah!" she called.

"Yes My Lady." He appeared behind her as quick as a breath.

"Do you know where Ironoaks is?"

"Yes I do." He said quickly. Perhaps he really didn't, perhaps he only meant to seem dutiful to his Lady. Perhaps he'd check a map after this conversation.

"Take Lord Corbray and the Unsullied to search it, find Harrold Arryn there."

"Princess?" He said confused." I am Commander of your Queensguard your personal sword. If I leave who will protect-"

"Ser Daario will protect me in your absence Ser Jorah." The Old Bear eyes narrowed at the sellsword." I trust no other for this task." She continued before he could say anything." Only you can do this for me." That appeared to ease his old mind, though he still seemed tense.

"As you command, Princess." He bowed and made his exit. The door had hardly closed behind him that Dany turned to Daario. Her Knight, Her Queensguard, Her lover. She had never felt this way about anyone, not since her Drogo had died. She leaned into him once more, pressing her lips and body against his.

And when Jorah had left the city to do as she commanded Daario took her in her chambers.

But one night everything changed. It was the middle of the night and Daenerys was in the middle of a dream. She was in the Throne Room of King's Landing. Viserys was there, not the cruel man he'd become but the kind brother she'd grown up with. Who told her the stories of the Seven Kingdoms. Rhaegar was there playing a hard in the center of the room. She had never hoped to wake from that dream, but stomping of swift feet and harsh voices brought her back to reality. She awoke to see Daario standing before her naked but quickly covered himself with a blanket around his torso.

"What's going on?!" She said pulling the blankets over her naked chest." Where are you going?"

"Just to refresh myself with some wine? Will you join me my Mother of Dragons?"

"Of course." She smiled. Daario gave her a kiss on the hands and then walked across the room to the wine set on the table. But to his disappointment he found it empty.

"It's empty my love. I will have to go down and fetch some more." Without another word he turned and left bringing the empty pitcher with him. Two Unsullied stood outside her door and they did not blink as Daario passed them by.

 _What_ poor _creatures_ he thought to himself, never to know the pleasures of a woman. But that only made him snickered, feeling even more proud of himself. His mother of Dragons was so beautiful, like the sunrise. The halls became less crowded as the space between Unsullied guards grew. But Daario paid it little mind as he was too deep in his thoughts.

But then he heard a sudden crash next to him. Daario swiftly turned in the direction of the noise but the second he did he was set upon. A strong hand clasped itself over his mouth while he was being shoved into the wall. He didn't worry about who was attacking him all he wanted to do was fight back, his only weapon the pitcher of wine. But that proved useless when cold steel was pressed into his belly.

Daario jolted as a muffled exhaled went into the hand. He looked forward to see who held him. He recognized the stern look, coat of arms and fresh scar(courteous of Daario himself) of Jasper Redfort. With grief and rage in his eyes Jasper freed the knife from Daario's gut only to stab him again and again and again. Fury was delivered with each strike turning Daario's flat stomach into mush. Blood spat out of his body oozing over Jasper's hands, body and face. But still he did not relent.

Several hands reached out to try and stop Jasper's attacks but it was no use, he shrugged them aside and continued his assault. Daario could only identify the others by their coat of arms. One was in identical armor to Jasper himself with the Red fortress that Dany had taken. Another young man in bronze red armor, a third with the symbol of five silver arrows. And the last one who had finally managed to stop the assault with a word and a wave.

"Enough!" He commanded in a powerful whisper. And Jasper listened letting Daario fall to the ground holding his shredded belly. He turned to the boy in identical armor to Jasper." Mychel we have your brother, now let's go!"

He was tall with broad shoulders, a clean face and short blonde hair. On his chest was the symbol of a blue falcon soaring against the white moon.

**Catelyn**

The waiting had been horrible. Ser Rodrik had been gone for days without word. She had no doubt that he encountered Theon by now and had hoped he'd killed the traitor. But one morning she rose from her bed and instead of seeing the snow covered fields and the grey mountain tops outside her window, she saw spears pointing to the sky and men mounted on horse. Krakens painted on their shields and armor.

It had not been long after she found this that a message was delievered inside.

"My Lady." Measter Luwin approached her with it. A box with a letter on top. Catleyn took the letter and read it aloud.

"Lady Stark you have two choices. Surrender Winterfell or suffer the same fate as your trusted master at arms." Measter Luwin opened the box and jolte din surprise, cuasing him to drop the package. Catelyn gasped as the severed head of Rodrik Cassel rolled onto the floor. She dropped the letter to the floor and Measter Luwin picked it up. There was more to the letter than she had read.

"My Lady." He said to her." They've given us until the sun is at it's highest point in the sky." Catleyn first thought of her children, of Bran and Rickon. Her sweet, innocent boys. She should have sent them South with Ned when she had the chance. She should have gone South with Ned when she had the chance.

She walked out into the courtyard where the Castle Guard had been gathered. Since Jory Cassel had gone South with Ned, Hallis Mollen had become the New Captain of the Guard. With him were fifty other trained guardsmen. The other inhabitants were kennel masters, stable boys, blacksmith, cooks not true soldiers.

"My Lady." Hallis said stepping towards her." My men are ready. Whatever you ask we will do." She looked over the young Captain carefully. In this dire situation she needed someone she could count on.

"Ned had always said that Winterfell could be held with only five hundred men." She turned to Measter Luwin." Could it be done with only fifty?" A bold question but one she already knew the answer to.

"If supplies last, my Lady." Maester Luwin replied." But their numbers are too great. If they mean to invade they very well could. It would be wiser to send for help from the other houses and hope for their swift arrival." But Hallis disagreed with him.

"My men are ready." He said." We do not fear these Iron Born. Call for help if you must be we will hold them off as long as need be. Whether it is for reinforcements or for your escape Lady Stark. In the end we will do what you ask."

Fifty men, Fifty brave and loyal men. They'd hold the castle if she asked them too or die trying. But she couldn't, they were outnumbered by the thousands. Their deaths would be meaningless. So for the protection of her people, her sons and herself Catleyn surrendered the fort.

The gates opened wide and Theon rode in at the head of the column. Catleyn stood at the head of the crowd behind her as Theon dismounted and walked towards her.

"You've made the right decision Lady Stark." Theon said to her. Standing before him Catleyn found it hard to believe. Theon who'd been raised at Winterfell who'd grown up beside her own children had betrayed them.

"Winterfell is your's Theon-"

"Lord Greyjoy!" He barked at her." I am the Prince of the Iron Islands, I will be a King one day!" He showed his teeth to her like a dog ready to bite." You will address me as such."

"Prince Theon." Catelyn said her lip quivering." Winterfell is your's." She bowed her head.

"Prove it. "Theon said to her, making her head dart back up to him." Have your guards drop their weapons and stand back. Then Kneel before me and claim it to all these people!" It was not a hard act but Catleyn felt as if she was weighted down by the entire world.

She nodded to Hallis Mollen and the Captain of the Guard did as he was told. He dropped his sword to the ground and stepped back. His men followed his example. Then Catleyn dropped one knee into the dirt before Theon.

"Winterfell is your's." she said. Theon smiled as he looked from her and to the surrounding crowd.

"That it is." He mumbled to itself." That it is." He turned to his men who had by now nearly filled the courtyard hole. He gave them a small nod and quick as lightning they dashed across the courtyard and into the unarmed people.

"NO!" Catleyn cried. She watched as her household guards were butchered before like dogs. Hallis was speared through the stomach and pinned to the ground. Some tried to fight back, picking up their weapons or using their bare hands. But it ended the same for all of them." Theon please!" she jumped and grabbed onto his arm.

"We are Iron Born Lady Stark." He aid looking down at her." We take what is our's. And all of Winterfell is our's!" We swung his arm free of her, forcing her back into the dirt." Take her away!" Theon ordered. Before Catleyn could pick up her head she was grabbed by her arms and lifted away. . Maester Luwin quickly appeared by Theon's side, reaching out to grab his arm. perhaps pleading for the same mercy she had.

"There are no Maesters in the Iron Islands!" Theon yelled. He unsheathed his sword and slashed the old master across the face, cleaving his head in two.

She watched as the guards lay dead in the dirt and the Iron Born were picking their bodies apart for armor or other valuable posessions. She saw Theon turned his back to her and walk off. He snatched a moring star from one of his fellow Iron Born and march down into the Crypts of Winterfell alone.

He was down there alone. Just Theon Greyjoy and the ancestors of the Starks, an entire history's generation. Theon spat on the ground before pulling the torch from the wall. Then he turned on the first tomb he saw and raised his moring star high into the air.

 **Sam**

He'd just finished helping Grand Maester Pycelle tending to the ravens and sending more messages out to neighboring Lords. He was sitting in his chair preparing to give Sam another assignment but quickly feel asleep sitting up in his chair. Sam thought it best not to disturb him. He was an old man and easily tired, and more importantly because the last time he did the old man had slapped him across the face. Sam decided to leave his Maester training for the day and instead decided to try and find Jon.

That was the only thing Sam liked about all this was that Jon, his one true friend was back. It gave him courage to have him around again.

Sam walked down the halls of the Red Keep seeing many of the City's Watch standing at attention around every corner with spears held at their sides. Looking out the window he could see the King Edric Baratheon helping to prepare the defenses. He seemed every bit a King a man should be, Sam thought. He was tall and powerful for his age, now sporting a thin black beard around his chin putting Sam's peach fuzz to shame. No doubt if he'd been born to Randyll Tarly he'd have inherited Horn Hill, Heartsbane, and all of House Tarly's lands and riches. A tear came to Sam's eyes as he remembered his old home. He didn't suppose he'd ever see it again.

The Capital had become a hotspot of life with more people coming everyday trying to find safety for the upcoming Hand's wife Lady Selyse and daughter Shireen had been amongst them. Arriving from Dragonstone when the Hand felt it would come under attack and the defences would not be enough to hold it. It was a difficult decision as it allowed the enemy a straight pass right into the Mud Gate. Sam did not preside on the small council but he'd heard a few things from the Grand Maester and from Jon about it.

As he rounded the corner he saw two figures at the end of the hall. One he recognized right away as Peytr Baelish the Master of Coin but he was talking to a stranger. A tall man who was dressed in the gold cloak of the city watch, his backw as to Sam. They appeared to be whispering, indicated by own lord Peytr leaned into the man. No doubt they were discussing battle tactics.

The eyes of both men turned on Sam when he got closer. He quickly managed a sheepish smile and a slight wave. He was going to open his mouth to respond but the men's cold eyes stopped him in his tracks. He instead continued to stammer like a fool down the hall under their eyes. Even when his back was to them he felt their eyes drilling into the back of his head. When he turned the corner he thought he'd be alone to catch his breath but he wasn't.

"Samwell Tarly." A soft voice spoke. There standing before him with his bald head and plump body like his own was Varys, Master of Whispers.

"Lord Varys, g-good afternoon to you." He managed to say.

"You seem pale boy." Varys touched his cheek." Have you seen a ghost?"

"No My Lord. I-I just saw Lord Peytr Baleish." Varys perked up when the man's name was spoken. He moved alongside Sam and poked his head around the corner. There he saw exactly what Samwell saw." What is it?" Varys quickly turned and shushed him.

"You must be quiet young Samwell. You've just stumbled on something very fascinating."

"Fascinating?" Varys nodded turning and walking away. Sam followed him.

"You've found Lord Peytr with one of his spies."

"Those are his spies." Varys told.

"Spies? Who could he be spying for?" Sam did not know what to believe. He'd often heard Grand Maester Pycelle go on and on about how Varys and Littlefinger alike were the most trecerous men in the Kingdom. He heard similar reports from the mouth of the Queen herself. Needless to say being around the Spider made Sam uneasy.

"I donnot know." Varys shook his head.

"S-Should we warn the King or the Hand? Or what about Jon, he'll listen to me. He's a friend of mine, we-"

"You needn't trouble yourself with it Young Samwell." Varys said." Go." He waved his hand." Be with your friend now. You may not know how much longer you have him for."

 **Daenerys**

But it wasn't until the sun's first light had peaked over the mountain tops that she saw Daario again. And it wasn't in the best of conditions.

Harrold Arryn had invaded the Redfort in the attempt to free his supporter, Lord Jasper Redfort imprisoned in the cells. His mission had been successful, moving in and out with his prize without losing a man. But Dany lost few of her own soldiers in the attack, and one more precious than all. Daario Naharis was dead, stabbed several times in his chest and stomach.

She saw no one after that, not until Jorah returned from his mission.

"Princess?" He said walking into her room. It was the dead of night and the room had no light in it. The only light was the natural rays from the moon shinning down on them. There he saw Daenerys in a black, silk robe and the body laid out before her. He slowly walked up behind her, his boots hitting the floor being the only sound in the room. Then he was next to her and he saw the distress on her face. He glanced down at the dead Daario and then back to her." My Princess I am sorry for your loss." She let out the first sound since he arrived, a slight whimper." He was a good man, loyal and strong. I know you….cared for him very much." Dany suddenly shot to her feet.

"They will all pay for this." She hissed in the dark.

"Princess?" Jorah said confused.

"They will pay. This place will feel my pain and suffer as I have suffered. Harrold Arryn will die, I want it done!"

"Princess, please." Jorah pleaded.

"I WANT IT DONE!" she yelled.


	17. The Battle of BlackWater

**Jon**

His cousin had done as he had said. He'd given Jon the best armor he the blacksmith could make. Full plate armor tied tightly to his body and a half helm to protect the top of his head from attack. The armor felt strange to be in and it slowed down Jon's movements greatly.

Robb had always been the bigger and stronger of the two and his fighting reflected that. Jon was much quicker but this new armor prevented that. But his training with Brienne taught him that there was more to fighting than strength or speed. Sometimes it was simply the tougher person who came out on top.

He'd been given a great honor for the battle.

"You are the King's cousin?" Stannis had asked him.

"Yes My Lord." He answered." On his mother's side."

"Then serve your King and family now." Stannis ordered." Become his Sworn Shield and protect him in the battle to come. You must give your life for his if it comes to that." This was a true step-up from guard duty or surviving on the run. He was the protector of the King. If he was not a Kingsguard yet he felt like one now.

And Jon acted out his duty now, standing beside his cousin and King on the Council of War. His Aunt the Queen stood beside them squashed between Ser Balon Swann of the Kingsguard and Lady Brienne.

The Hand Stannis Baratheon stood at the Head of the Table, Ser Davos Seaworth of the City Watch At the other end of the table were Battle Commanders choosen by Stannis. Ser Rolland Strom the Bastard of Nightsong and Ser Axell Florent who was Uncle to Selyse Florent Lord Stannis' wife. Behind them were several other knights and high Lords. Ser Loras was amongst the faces in the crowd.

It was a hard choice but Lord Stannis took it. Choosing to bring his wife and child to the protection of King's Landing walls rather than Dragonstone. And the thousand men who were stationed there were a welcome addition to the ranks. But they were still hopelessly outnumbered.

"Ser Rolland." Stannis said to the Bastard." You will have two thousand men to hold the Lion Gate." The man only nodded in reply.

"Ser Axell." He said turning to his kin." You shall hold the King's Gate. It's the most likely to come under siege should we be attacked from the south. You shall have two thousand men as well." But Ser Axell was much more vocal about this honor.

"Thank you Lord Stannis." He said with a great nod." I swear none shall breech the gate while I live. Long Live King Edric!" He shouted raising a hand into the air. Moral suddenly seemed to boost as others joined in with him. But the second their cheering was done it vanished.

"The King and I will preside at the River gate." Stannis continued. He glanced down at his young nephew making sure the boy understood everything." Where we have learned the enemy will be attacking from. The exact number of their Navy is unknown to us but our own fleet has been raised and will meet them in the bay." But Stannis left out that they had few sailors to man them, making their Navy only a slight obstacle for the Targaryen to pass over. In the end the fate of King's Landing would come down to if the walls held.

"And if the defenses should fail?" A voice spoke up. All men turned to Queen Lyanna, widow of the late King Robert.

"Have no fear my Queen." Ser Axell answered as he took a step forward." The walls will hold and this pretender king will be sent back to the rock crawled out of." Other men nodded their agreement but the Queen did not seem convinced.

"And of the defenses should fail?" She asked again, this time in a stricter tone. And the bark in her voice caused Ser Axell to step back into place. It was the Hand's turn to answer now.

"There Red Keep overlooks blackwater bay." Stannis pointed on the map." If necessary row boats can be manned to bring survivors to safety. If not by sea, the Dragon Gate leads North on the Kingsroad." Ser Axell nodded his head and accepted the plan along with the others. But the Queen did not seem to like it. If the enemy had as many numbers as they 'd heard, then they'd swarm the entire capital before they ever had a chance of leaving.

The meeting was concluded and Jon continued his duties by follow King Edric into the yard.

The Master at arms of the Red Keep was Ser Herbert Bolling. He'd been chosen by King Robert after the Rebellion and had taught Edric and Gendry how to fight. But today there were others involved other than the King and his Master at arms. Loyal Knights all stepped up to teach the young King a thing or two.

"My brother often fights against two or three opponents." Ser Loras said." To prepare himself for battle better." And that became their exercise. Ser Loras was named to King Edric's guard alongside Ser Guyard Morrigen, Ser Emmon Cuy, Ser Richard Thorpe and Jon himself. But they were all knighted and battles tested, Jon was a stranger amongst them.

Edric took a step forward, swinging his sword and clashing it against Ser Emmon's. The yellow armed knight took a step back as the boy advanced forward. But just as he became too confident Ser Loras jumped in from Edric's right and hitting his arm with the wooden sword. Edric winched but quickly turned and led the attack on Ser Loras. With one might swing of his wooden sword he knocked the Knight of Flowers back, then with a second managed to knock him off his feet.

Richard Thorpe moved in and prepared to strike Edric from behind until a real sword moved between them and cut Ser Richard's in two. Silence descended on the yard as he stood amongst them.

"These are useless." He tapped the tip of his sharp blade against Ser Richard's broken one." Real swords would simulate a real battle better." He pointed the tip of his blade against Richard's chest forcing him to step back.

"Step aside." Ser Guyard announced." For the words of the Kingslayer." The others laughed but Jaime Lannister acted as if he had not have heard them and turned his eyes to the green armored knight.

"Do not boast to loudly Ser. Pick up a real sword and show me how well you use it." And that silenced him as well it did to Ser Richard.

"Ser Jaime." Edric said." That's enough. If you have nothing to teach us, be on your way." Jaime did not protest.

"As your Grace commands." He bowed before taking his leave.

Jon found his friend Sam before the battle. It seems like they hadn't seen each other in ages. Jon was happy to see him again, after what happened to Matthos he was glad at least one of his friends was alright.

"The Hand of the King wanted me to fight." Sam told him." He wanted all men of any age to fight in the upcoming battle. And when he heard I was a Tarly he expected someone like, like my father." Jon didn't know if he should grieve with Sam about it. Randyll Tarly was a hard man even more so than Stannis. But he was still Sam's father and nothing could change that.

"Your father was a fine soldier." Jon finally replied." I had the pleasure of speaking to him once." Sam nodded his acknowledgement.

"Could you imagine that, me in a battle? "He shook as if the action was actually coming to pass.

"Yes indeed. "Jon laughed." Sam the slayer, I like the sound of that."

"You're the fighter Jon. Not me." Sam shook once more." Do you think we'll be okay? Do you think the castle will hold?"

"It will hold." Jon said as confident as he could.

"Because I helped Grand Maester Pycelle send the ravens all across the Kingdoms. To Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Hoster Tully. We should have heard back by now, we normally hear back by now. I've never been in a siege before; I don't know what it's like."

"From my understanding their going to try and get into the city."

"You know what happened last time the City was sacked." Sam shivered. Women raped, children slaughtered, men's heads put on spikes, the King killed!

"That won't happen this time." Jon said with iron in his voice."The defenses will hold" The next sound the filled the air was not voices but a loud horn. The Horn calling them to battle.

"Be careful out there." Sam said.

"I will. And you be safe in here." He added with a smile. Sam would be in the Red Keep with the Queen, Prince Gendry, Princess Bella, Jon's sisters Sansa and Arya. Lord Stannis wife Selyse and daughter Shireen. Varys, Baelish, Pycelle along with dozens of other nobles. Jon knew Sam would be safe there, it would be under the guard Ser Shadrich, Ser Byron two of Lord Baelish's men. Sansa and Arya even had their Direwolves Lady and Nymeria, they would defiantly be safe. But as Jon remembered his sisters wolves he thought to his own, Ghost. He had not seen the white wolf since after the battle in the Stormlands. No doubt he was dead along with his father, the King and all the others. And he could sure use their help right now.

The two friends hugged before Jon headed off to the armory. But he was not the only one there.

His traveling companions Brienne and Jaime Lannsiter were there as well. The Kingslayer had been right about Brienne, the Queen did take a liking to her. She enjoyed the idea of a female warrior and requested Brienne of be one of her Queen's men or Lady in this cause. Brienne would guard Lyanna and her family in the Red Keep should the castles defenses fall. Lady Brienne had been given suitable armor for a woman of her size as a gift from the Queen.

Jaime had been given appropriate armor as well, a replicate of his Kingsguard armor. Though the biggest similarity was the white cloak about his shoulders and not much else.

"I wish you good fortune in the battle Lady Brienne." Jon said to her.

"And you as well Jon Snow." She said back. They'd formed a close bond over their trip together. Brienne who showed Jon different ways of fighting. She was like him in a way, just trying to work with what she was given.

"You'll make a good knight when the time comes." Brienne continued. Jaime Lannister chuckled across the room.

"Will he? When the times comes?" He turned and faced them fully." Do you think that time is now, my Lady? Do you think you'll also received a knighthood for your deeds?" They ignored Jaime despite the fact he was looking right at them. He knew what they were thinking. They though he shamed the white cloak, they feared he might slay his sworn King again in the upcoming battle. They could care less whether he lived or died. The two turned away, prepared to head for the walls." Tell me Ser Snow." He continued." If your cousin commanded the death of men, women and children what would you do? Would you unsheathe your sword and say 'Yes, my King'?" Jon jumped back his lip quivering in disgust.

"That would never happen." Jon answered.

"It happened to me." Jaime said his tone softer than before. "Do you know the last order the Mad King gave me?" Jaime spoke up. Both Jon and Brienne stopped to turn and listened." He told me to bring him my father's head." His eyes showing something the two had never seen in him before."So tell me if you were commanded to kill your father would you have done it? Would you have keep your oath then?" He eyed both of them. There was more still." The Mad King was obsessed with Wildfire, nothing pleased him more than watching men burn. So he decided to make the whole city burn. Men, women, children, the Old, the Young, none would have been spared. Burn them all he kept saying." Jaime's eyes flickered and he was back in the Throne Room again sixteen years ago." Here's to Aerys Targaryen the second of his name and the sword I shoved into his back." He spat on the ground. Jon saw something different in him as well. Not the soiled traitor named Kingslayer, he saw a True Knight in Jaime Lannister now. It was Brienne who spoke next breaking the silence.

"If this is true? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jon remembered now his own father had been the one to see the Mad King dead at Jaime's feet.

"My Father would have believed you." He said. Surpisingly Jaime chuckled.

"Do you think the honorable Lord of Winterfell wanted to hear my side? He judged me guilty the moment he set eyes on me." Silence overtook them once more.

"Apologizes Ser Jaime." Jon said." I have misjudged-"

"Save me your pity." Jaime said." I have lived with this for sixteen years. Westeros will call be the Kingslayer till my dying day. Of what use is two less amongst them?"

"It's two more people who know the true you." Brienne said. There was no response from Jaime after that. No insult, no witty comeback. He simple looked at Brienne the Beauty and smiled.

The sun had almost set when they reached the battlements. The wall was packed from shoulder to shoulder with the men of the city watch. Their gold cloaks glistening off the torch light, their spears pointed to the sky. Because of their numbers every man had a bow in front of him, a spear in his hands and a sword at his belt. Jon followed Jaime along the battlements. Brienne had left them already to join Queen Lyanna. Along the way Jon continued to try and apologize.

"Save it will you." Jaime said." Yes I accept your apology if that will shut you up. We have more pressing matters at hand now." The two walked along until they found some familiar faces.

King Edric Baratheon and Hand of the King Stannis Baratheon. The two wore the identical armor of their house with weapons at their side. Commander of the City Watch Davos Seaworth was the closest to them. Then surrounding them were the five men labeled as King Edric's Guards. Ser Balon and Ser Osmund of the Kingsguard, Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Guyard Morrigen. Ser Emmon Cuy and Ser Richard Thorpe. The Two Kingsguard were joined by their last sworn brother as Jon moved towards the King.

"My Lord. "Jon said getting the attention of Stannis. The Hand nodded with his trademark scowl.

"Fall into position. "He ordered." The Battle will be upon us soon." Jon stood beside his cousin and Ser Loras. The Young Baratheon smiling at his cousin through his helmet. Jon wondered if Edric had ever seen a battle. Seen men dying, smelt their fear, heard their cries?

Silence followed after that for a long time. It lasted so long Jon thought it might go on forever and that the battle would never come. But as they continued to listen they heard it. Drums. Beating off in the distance, across the sea and echoing out towards them. They sounded like the voice of a million men calling out in the night.

The wind picked up slightly. The Wind will get them here faster Jon thought. He heard rattling all around him, of men shaking in their armor. The sound was getting louder, sound like someone was walking towards them.

One by one they all turned around. And there they saw two people walking down the battlements towards them, one following the other. Brienne was the follower, following a short man in heavy armor colored grey with a helmet in the shape of a wolf.

"Lady Brienne." Stannis snapped at her." What are you doing here? You are sworn to protect the Queen during this battle." Without a word from Brienne the man in the armor lifted up the snarling wolf's head to reveal the face of Queen Lyanna Baratheon. Most seem surprised, Jon amongst them.

"Your Grace." Stannis said in an annoyed sigh." I would prefer if you returned to the Red Keep where it's safest."

"This is my City, Lord Stannis." Lyanna said as she turned her back to her brother in law. She gazed out into the distance, seeing the sales getting closer in the distance." And these are my people. As you said the men will fight better knowing their King I with them, so why not their Queen as well." None could convince her otherwise. "Our's is the Fury' were the Baratheon words, her husband lived and died by those words. But they were her's now and she would live up to them just as Robert had.

 **Connington**

He was Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his name, rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms. His Father, Grandfather, Grandmother and his family going back nearly three hundred years had called King's Landing home. And now he was looking upon it for the first time. And the sight of armed soldiers on the wall and a Golden Stag banner only lit the fire in his stomach. Aegon was the name of the first Targaryen to sit on the Iron Throne and on this night Aegon's conquest would end.

They had heard the horns first. The Horns of King's Landing for the battle that was too come. They were on the first ship, a war galley named Balerion after one of the first Targaryen dragons. Behind him were several dozen more warships. The Dragon King had meant to lead the charge into battle as he had done all the other times before. His Hand of the King, Jon Connington was with him, as well as Ser Gerold Dayne.

"The Horns sound like a welcome." Gerold joked." For the new King." But Jon knew better. It would be better if there was hardly a fight a all, if they could just march in a take the city with little effort. But he wouldn't count on it.

The Gates of King's Landing were in sight, only several hundred feet away. But something was blocking their path. The Royal Fleet.

"Hard to Starboard!" Jon commanded. The Helmsman did as he was told and Balerion turned to the right." Archers stand too!" The deck of the boat was suddenly filled shoulder to shoulder with Archers. Harpons were fasoned and prepared to fire. The Balerion prepared to pass right alongside the first enemy warship." Draw!" Jon commanded. They were now so close the faces of the enemy vessel could be seen." Fire!"

Arrows hissed through the air and men from both sides fell. Jon quickly rushed across the deck and took Aegon to the ground, saving his King from incoming fire. A harpoon fired from their vessel shot out and ripped straight through the sails of the other.

Aegon quickly rose back to his feet, drawing his sword from it's sheath.

"Board! Board!" He roared. He dashed forward grabbing a loose rope and swinging from his vessel to the other. His landed firmly on deck with both feet and swinging his sword, cutting the man's head before him in two. He'd split the first blood of this battle and many more would follow.

His men followed him, grabbing ropes and swining or jumping the small distance from one ship to the other. Arrows continued to fly from both ships. A harpoon blasted it's way through one man leaving only his mangled torso behind.

The other warships followed after them, mixing in and fighting with each other.

 **Jon**

He'd watched the Ships fighting off in the distance. Jon wanted to smile knowing the information he provided had helped strengthen their defenses but he couldn't. The battle wasn't over and he'd rather not curse himself by celebrating too soon.

A horn's blast suddenly caught their attentions. All turned to the direction it was coming from.

"The Dragon Gate." Stannis said." It's under attack!" A two front attack. One from the Sea and the other from Land. And given the limited number of defenders of the City this two front attack did not bold well. Many of the soldiers had been forced to turn sailor in order to command the Royal Fleet. Practically all those who stood on the City Walls were of the City Guard itself.

"Something must be done." King Edric cried up." I must defend it." He drew his sword from it's sheath and ran off to the sounds of battle. He'd left so quickly that Jon and his other guards hardly had time to comprehend what had happened.

"Well don't just stand there!" Stannis yelled at them." Go! Protect your King!" The swords of the King turned and followed him. Ser Osmund of the Kingsguard led the way with the Knigh of Flowers right behind him. Jon followed after them with Ser Jaime Lannister next to him. Jon though he looked like a golden God in his white armor and golden hair next to him.

"Kingslayer!" A voice cried out. Jaime turned back to see Stannis eyeing him down." Stay with me." Jon could not blame the Hand. He did not know the truth and now was not the time to explain it to him. Jaime would have to do as commanded, he turned to see Jon standing there waiting for him.

"Go." He said." Defend the King, that's your duty. There may be a white cloak in it for you when this is over." Jon nodded. Jaime turned and smiled as he stood next to Brienne of Tarth.

As Jon ran along the wall the sounds and sight of battle only increased. Men fighting tooth and nail to defend the city's walls or climb over them. On the ground below were thousands of men as far as Jon could see, propping up ladders to storm the castle.

"Take down the ladders before we are overrun!" A commanding voice cried. It was Ser Axell Florent, commander of this gate. He grabbed a large wooden stick it against an invader's ladder. With one mighty push he knocked the ladder to the ground. But one ladder was not enough as more appeared along the walls.

Looking forward Jon could see Edric in the distance, fighting like mad. Blocking attacks with his sword only to knock them down with the warhammer in the other. Jon rushed forward to meet him.

He was halted as a spear head appeared before him. It may have it him if it had not already gone through a man's head. Blood and brains from the tip of the spear splattered all over Jon's face. Jon pushed the dead man aside and plunged his sword into the attacker's chest. Then kicked him back freeing his sword. Jon ducked as another sword swung at his head, then he sprung up and stabbed his sword clean through the man's guts and out his back. He looked up, hoping to see his cousin closer.

He wasn't but Jon took solace that he was surrounded by his Guards. Osmund Kettleblack grabbed a man and with one strong swing of his arms tossed him over the wall to a gruesome death below. Richard Thorpe was knocked back into the wall, he put up his sword and blocked an incoming attack. Then in one swift motion lunged his sword forward, stabbing it through his attacker's skull.

But Loras Tyrell looked as if he had no trouble at all. He was the closest to the King and defending his blind spot. Half a dozen men jumped at him and half a dozen fell to Ser Loras' sword.

Jon continued his way towards them. Stretching out his hand and pushing one man clear off the wall. He swung his sword forward only for it to be blocked. Jon went on the offensive next he was not as strong as Robb or Edric was but he faster. In one swift motion he swung his sword forward and drove it sword into his stomach. He darted forward swinging his sword and slashed a man half-way off the ladder across the face.

King Edric raised his warhammer above his head and brought it down, flattening a man's great helm.

 **Connington**

This had been his plan all along. Divide and conquer. Prince Oberyn had invaded the Dragon Gate. The Dornish Prince become most helpful when planning the attack on the City. As while Aegon had never been and Jon hadn't seen it in years, Prince Oberyn had been there just recently.

Thanks to their victory in the Stormlands they managed to reduce the defense of the City. And while they marched some Houses of the Crownlands appeared and revealed their true loyalty. Prince Oberyn and Ser Rolly Duckfield led a majority of their force against the gate while Aegon took as many as he could onboard the ships.

And they burned the Royal fleet in the Blackwater. Only two or three of his enemies ships remained afloat behind him but he paid them little mind, knowing his own ships would deal with them. His own vessel remained afloat and now with nothing left between him and the gates Aegon prepared to invade.

"Come with me and take this City!" His men cheered alongside him and followed their King into battle.

He boarded a small rowboat with Gerold Dayne and Jon Connington and with twenty more men . Their boat led the way in the night with many more following. Arrows rained down on them the second they set foot on land.

Aegon's men huddled together, shields held tight against the incoming barrage. The recoil and shaking of shields was non-stop.

"Move up!" Aegon commanded. It was a slow and steady process as they kept their shields held up like a dome to protect themselves. When they were close enough to the wall Aegon pressed himself against it and his men lined up behind him. He could hear the grunts and curses of the men above him, men trying to defend the wall." Ladders! Ladders!" He called." Bring up the Battering Ram!"

Looking back Aegon saw his men still scrambling across the beach. Some of them had not been so lucky and lay dead in the sand with arrows in their heads and bodies, looking like bloody pincushions. The arrows rained non-stop, firing at will at anyone and anything they could.

Some of Aegon's own men fired back with arrows of their own. The Dragon stepped casually aside as a defender of the City plummeted off the side with a loud scream.

It was during this distraction that Aegon found the best time to set up their ladders. He stepped aside as his men arrived with one and propped it against the wall. Aegon was the first to mount the ladder and with the support of dozens behind him the ladder was pushed up to the top of the wall.

Looking over Aegon saw dozens of more ladder vaulting up to the City's Defenses. The Gold cloaks were trying to switch from their bows and arrows to spear and sword. It was in this confusion that he struck. He jumped down and landed with both feet on the ground swinging his sword to his left and then right, slashing at both men standing there.

Jon Connington was right behind him splitting a man from his head to chest when he tried to attack Aegon from behind.

Aegon punched a man with a metal hand, knocking a few bloody teeth out. Then he swung his sword back and slashed him along his chest. The Blood splattered out of him red as a berry and painted Aegon's face.

 **Jon**

Jon had finally managed to make it to his cousin's back. At the right time to as a Dornishman prepared to stab him in the back. Jon rushed in just in time to take the man's hand off and then his head.

"Good to see you still alive and well Jon." Edric laughed over his shoulder. The King swung his warhammer down. And while his enemy was preoccupied with blocking it Edric stabbed his sword into the man's stomach.

A sudden spear sprung out at Edric. It might have hit it's mark if Jon hadn't jumped in the way and cut the spear in half. He quickly gripped his sword with both hands and swung, taking the man's leg clean off. Then as he lay there screaming Jon plunged his sword into his chest. He then quickly turned and saw Edric dazed from the attack. It hadn't punctured his armor or skin but had grazed along his shoulder knocking him off balance.

"Your Grace. "Jon grabbed him by his shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you." Edric smiled once both both feet. "A fine shield you are Jon." Jon wanted to smile but instead his face quivered with fright.

Not at the hundreds of Dornish climbing the wall every second. Not at his cousin and King nearly surrounded. He was frightened as a giant elephant charged towards the gates. Archers did the best they could as others threw spears. But these weapons only slowed the beast down at best.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled. Without any thought or sense Jon dropped his sword and grabbed his cousin with both hands. Then he turned and jumped off the wall. Just in time too as the elephant came crashing in. It's heavy body and hard head did what no batter ram could, break the Gates wide open for attack.

The Dornish army swarmed through the gates like locusts out of the mouth of hell. Ser Axells Florent had been fighting on the gate when the beast crashed into it. He flew like the rest of the rubble into the air before he came crashing down on the ground. He'd done as he said though, died before he gave them any ground.

In this moment Jon saw the battle's first traitors. Gold Cloaks dropped their spears, turned and ran off in fear of their own lives. Others dropped to their knees pleading for mercy but none was given. A groan from Edric got Jon's attention. The King was propped up on one knee with two dornish swords coming right at him.

"EDRIC" Jon jumped over to him.

Jon jumped over, grabbing Edric's warhammer from off the ground. Not the weapon he was used to but it would have to suffice for now. He took it up in one hand and swung up, knocking the sword out of the dornishman's hand. He swung the hammer up this time burying the six inch spike under the man's chin so it poked out of his mouth. But now Jon was wide open and the second man lunged his sword at him.

Jon let out a howl of pain as the sword plunged into his right thigh. It may have gone deeper or straight threw if not for Edric. The King jumped up sword in hand and stabbed the attacker in his chest, halting his thrust.

"Are you alright?" Edric said at Jon's side. The pain was unbearable, it felt as if it was on fire.

"I'm fine Your Grace." Jon grunted." It's a flesh wound." The fighting continued all around them in the courtyard.

"Rally to me!" Edric called.

"To the King!" Richard Thorpe yelled. He was the first to his side followed by Loras Tyrell. Ser Osmund of the Kingsguard and Ser Guyard Morrigen rallied after him.

"With me! With me!" Edric yelled. Gold Cloaks, Knights and the common foot soldier alike followed their King's example and charged back into battle.

"For the King! For Baratheon!" They yelled." Hail Robert! Hail Edric!" And they charged into the Dornish ranks invading from the broken gate.

 **Connington**

The wall was nearly there's. It's defenders turned and ran like cowards and those who stayed would soon be dead. Their numbers were too great. Once the walls fell they would move on to the Red Keep itself, where no doubt they'd find the Robert's Whore Queen and their vile spawn.

Jon swung his sword, cutting it threw a man's head. A gold cloak jabbed his spear at him but Jon ducked his head and pulled up his shield. The spear bounced off the shield and shot up so Jon lunged forward and stabbed his sword into the man's chest.

The man fell dead as a doornail. And it was in this moment that Jon had a clear line of sight to a familiar face. The armor was different than he expected and his face was older and seasoned but with golden hair was unmistakable. Jaime Lannister, the man of King Aerys own Kinguard who slew the King he swore to protect. Jon had not had the chance to meet Robert Baratheon in battle but he would make do with the Kingslayer.

Jon dashed forward in a fit of rage knocking both friend and foe alike out of his way. Jaime's back was too him but Jon would not have that, he wanted this traitor to look into the eyes of his killer unlike what Aerys received.

"Lannister!" He roared. Jaime turned around just in time to see a sword fly at his face. But he was as quick as now he was sixteen years ago. He ducked under Jon's blade and when he jumped up swung his own. Jon took a step back bringing back his sword to block. Then with his greater strength he pushed forward. The Kingslayer jumped back and Jon swung his blade preparing to take off the bastard's head. But Jaime blocked and quickly advanced knocking Jon in the face with the hilt of his sword.

But that cheap trick hardly fazed him. Jon spat the bloody contents of his mouth at Ser Jaime, reddening the crown on his breastplate. The with one strong leg Jon kicked Jaime in the chest, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. His sword was dropped.

Jon quickly capitalized on this and held his sworn over his head. But when he swung down another blade blocked his own. Jon turned to see a big man with a freckled face and short blonde hair. It was when the man pushed Jon aside and grunted that he realized it wasn't a man at all but a woman.

Jon was so startled he barley blocked the woman's sword thrust. But the second their steel clashed he was back into battle. He pushed his sword against hers and knocked her against the wall. As they stood there he darted his head foreward and smacked it against her's. Then with his free hand he grabbed her by her breastplate, turned around and tossed her off the wall and onto the steps. She rolled down to the bottom, hitting every step on the way down.

Jon turned to face the Kingslayer once more but now found a more promising opponent. Someone on the wall was dressed in armor in the shape of a Wolf. And that person was right infront of him pressing a small sword underneath his arm. But the sword was not pressed into his shoulder, only cutting beside his bicep. Jon groaned at the pain as he looked down at his attacker.

His sword was too long to slash from or stab from here so instead he wrapped his armored arm around the sword and with the other punched the attacker in the face. In one swift punch the Wolf helm came off and a face was revealed.

Fate had looked kindly on him tonight. First he'd found the Kingslayer and now the Whore Queen. Her hair had been cut shorter than Jon remembered, shorter than his own now. But no other woman would wear the Wolf's armor and think she belonged on the battle field with men.

"It's you!" Jon roared. He punched her unprotected face, sending her to the ground this time. Lyanna crawled onto her stomach panting for breath. Jon took a step forward and hovered over her, holding his sword in both hands above his head.

 **Jon**

The Dragon Gate had fallen and the Dornish Army was pushing it's way into the city. Ser Osmund Kettleblack had been killed during the Dornish charge with spear right through his gut. Ser Emmon Cuy tried to rally fought against a Dornishman in single combat. But the man was big however he was with a bald head and a big belly. With one strike the big man took Ser Emmon's head off.

With their numbers dwindled their only choice was to fall back with whatever men remained to the Streets of the Sisters. They planned to try and take the city back block by block, it was the only plan they could have because of their small numbers.

There was Jon, King Edric, Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Richrd Thorpe and several other gold cloaks. After their retreat from the gate their numbers had been cut down. Lost or more likely killed in the confusion.

Gods his body ached. He could hardly raise his right arm, his fingers were numb as they tightened around the hilt of his sword. But he had to keep fighting. Fight through the pain and fight through the battle.

Looking over his shoulder Jon could see the city already being put to the torch. The sky was flame red as fire rose high in the sky with black clouds to match. The screams of men dying, women being raped and children fleeing for their lives all sounded as one that night.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Men screamed in the night. Jon didn't know what to do. This was only his second time tasting battle, and so far it tasted bitter to him.

"Your Grace." Ser Loras said to Edric." We must get out of here. We must get you to safety." Jon could see the desperation and rage in the King's eyes. He didn't want to leave. King's Landing was the home he knew for the past fourteen years he could not abandon it. He couldn't leave it in rumble, on fire no more than Jon could leave Winterfell. But he also supposed Edric didn't want his father to die either, but it happened.

"Edric." Jon spoke. No titles this time, he spoke to him now was Jon Snow his blood and kin. He shook his head." We must get out of here. Your mother, brother and sister are still in the City." That suddenly brought Edric back to his senses" .

"Aye. "He nodded." And they must be saved." He placed a hand on Jon's shoulder." And I want you to do it."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. Go to the Red Keep with Ser Loras, make sure everyone's safe. I will send Ser Richard with my mother soon after."

"You should come with us." Jon said." We'll leave together." Edric shook his head.

"My Uncle believes the Leader should be the first on and off the battlefield. Once I'm sure all of my soldiers have left I will. Now go!" And none could argue with a royal command, let alone a Stark of Winterfell.

" _The Kingsguard give council when asked and not otherwise_." Jon thought to himself.

Jon turned and ran off with his duo to the Red Keep. The City was burning around them. Jon wanted to help every crying woman and bleeding man they encountered along the streets. But they couldn't be slowed down Jon pointed them in the direction of safety and hoped they got out alright.

Jon was relieved to see the great wooden doors of the Red Keep seemed untouched by the touch of battle. Pushing the doors opened they continued inside rounding the corner coming upon the sept of the Red Keep where he knew everyone was.

The door was once again locked, most likely barred from the other side as well.

"Open up!" Jon commanded with a bang on the door." I am Jon Snow Sworn Sword of the King. With me is Ser Loras Tyrell!" There was no reply so Jon banged even harder.

"Step aside." Loras said to him. The Knight of Flowers stepped up and with one great kick the door opened. Strangely enough it opened very easily as if there was no barricade on the other side or it hadn't even been locked. Loras was the first to enter followed by Jon. But from his first step inside Jon could see all was not well.

The Dead lay all around the floor their bodies. Lady and Nymeria had been killed first, each with several stab wounds in their backs. Grand Maester Pycelle's throat had been slit. Varys' head was nearly split in two. Lady Selyse had her head bashed against the wall and close beside her was her daughter Shireen with her belly bleeding. And Prince Gendry had been squired like a pig.

The only survivors at the moment were Margaery Tyrell, Sansa, Arya and Bella. The four girls cowering behind Sam, the fat boy had more tears on his cheeks than any of the girls. And Peytr Baelish was across the room as well, hiding in the corner.

Standing there over the bodies were four men of the city watch. Positioned here to help guard the Lords and Ladies should they be attacked. But instead this travesty happened.

"What happened here?!" Jon commanded taking a step forward." Drop your weapons, now!" He held his sword out towards all of them, Ser Loras did as well. The attackers seemed tense, perhaps the prospect of fighting an armed opponent scared them. But either they found their courage or realized they outnumbered the two and charged. They attacked Ser Loras perhaps the most dangerous of the three. Jon instead defended himself from an incoming attack.

He jumped backwards as the spear lunged at his stomach. As he prepared to raise his sword and cut the man down a second jumped infront of him swinging his own sword down. This was not the kind of fight Jon wanted right now. Hid body ached from all the other fighting he had done and the wounds he sustained were starting to throb. He put up his sword and blocked but was to weak to do much else. He needed to make this fight even and quick, so he kicked up his leg and knocked the gold cloak before him back onto the ground, then he turned to the spearman.

He could see Ser Loras in the corner of his eye. The Knight of Flowers was fairing much better than himself. Perhaps if he hurried up he might take on of them off his hands and make this fight easier.

The spear lunged at him but Jon was prepared. This time he swung his sword down and knocked the head of the spear aside. Then with all the strength he could msuter he kicked off his legs, letting out a scream as he did from his wound burning. He jumped forward and plunged his sword into the gold cloak's chest, nearly right through him.

But then Jon let out another great cry of pain. A sword had ran itself along his right leg, the second gold cloak had struck. Weakened and bleeding Jon fell onto the ground as the Gold Cloak stood over him preparing to strike down and finish him.

But his blade was stopped as two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his stomach. Jon tilted his head to view his savior. Of all people to be helping him right now was Sam. Samwell Tarly the coward, the pig was saving Jon's life. The gold cloak became distracted by Sam's intervening, swinging his arm around and elbowing the body in his stomach. Sam fell to his knees holding his stomach. He never liked pain, and had just been hit from an armor covered arm. The Cloak seemed to forget Jon for a moment and turned to Sam but that was his undoing.

When he was looking away Jon grabbed his sword with both hands and swung upwards. Piercing the golden chainmail and stabbing at his black heart. The man stood there frozen and his sword fell to the ground and he quickly followed it. Looking up Jon saw Samwell standing over him panting like a dog with skin white as snow.

Looking around he saw the fighting was over as Ser Loras had made quick work of his enemies and was now standing over his sister who was attending the Princess. Bella had suffered a wound during the attack, a sword slash across her face.

"Are-Are you alright?" Sam asked. He leaned down and helped him to his feet. Sansa and Arya quickly rushed over to him.

"Jon! Jon are you alright?" They asked. Jon could only nod still trying to catch his breath.

"What happened here?" He asked when he could finally speak.

"I don't know. "Sansa cried." They suddenly turned on us. I thought they were here to protect us." Jon looked down at the ground at the now dead Gold Cloaks. There were four of them. But they managed to kill Prince Gendry, Stannis' wife and daughter, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Jon hadn't shown up his sisters might have suffered the same fate. But the only question burning in his mind was 'why?'

"I know him." Sam spoke up. Everyone quickly turned to him." I know him." He pointed down to the gold cloak he'd helped Jon kill." I saw him the other day talking with…Lord Baleish." And when he turned and looked at Master of Coin everyone did.

"You did this?" Jon said to him.

"I did not." Littlefinger responded." I knew some of these gentlemen yes, and I spoke with one of them the other day about strengthening our defenses."

"No." Sam said." Lord Varys said he was one of your spies." Whether Sam knew what he was saying or not he didn't know, but he'd gotten everyone in the room to seemingly turn on Peytr Baleish. When he made an attempt to move Ser Loras jumped up and pointed his sword into the man's face.

"Not another step." He warned.

The door suddenly flung open and there was Ser Davos Seaworth with several of his Gold Cloaks , Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Balon Swann and Ser Richard surrounding Lady Brienne and a wounded Lyanna. Walking in behind them was Stannis Baratheon and King Edric. Once the King and Hand entered Richard locked the door behind them and began to barricade the door. That was only one entrance into the room and currently the most likely one the enemy would enter from.

They all seemed to have the same reaction that Jon had when he first came in. Stannis noticed the massacre first and stepped infront of everyone.

"What happened here?"

"It was him, my Lord." Sam pointed to Peytr." He did this." Stannis seemed to only have to take one look at Littlefinger before making up his mind.

"Ser Davos, arrest him." The Commander gave a nod to his men and they quickly moved in on Littlefinger. Edric quickly ran over to Bella's side, checking on her wounds. Once he knew she was alright he turned to the one that wasn't. Gendry lay dead in a pool of his own blood. With his hands shaking Edric cradled his head close to his chest.

"I don't think we'll have time for a trial." Peytr snickered.

"Barricade the door." Stannis ordered. The men quickly went to work closing the door behind them and supporting it with chairs, tables and any items they could find. That was the only way in for the invaders. And this barricade might just give them enough time to escape.

Time itself seemed to slow down as Jon observed his surroundings. The City had fallen. The defenses had been destroyed, the gates overrun with thousands storming the keep. But where would they go? North seemed the best solution, at least to Jon. He and his Aunt were born and raised there, it would be safest for all of them. But the problem would be marching across all that wide open country. Especially when the Targaryen boy would no doubt send his armies out to deal with his competition.

"My children." Lyanna said in a weak voice. Jon turned away from all those inside and looked out, up to the sky. But he could not see it all he could see was darkness.

"We must get out of here." Stannis said in his usual cold tone. And none could aruge with him no matter what had happened. He fastened his helmet onto his head as he walked over to the Kingsguard knights." Protect the King." He ordered." Ser Davos, Ser Richard the Queen. You men." He pointed to the Gold Cloaks help the Princess and the girls." As his orders were carried out Stannis raised his sword into the air and prepared to exit the room from the opposite side. He stepped out into the hallway carefully, looking left and right for any enemies. But luckily there were none. When that was confirmed he waved for everyone to follow." Move quickly!" Ser Jaime went first followed by King Edric and Ser Balon Swann.

Lyanna was moaning as the men prepared to move her. Davos supported her arms while Richard tried her legs but she seemed to weak to travel.

"What's the matter?!" Stannis said jumping back into the room.

"She's wounded my Lord." Davos said." She needs help."

"We don't have time for this." Stannis grumbled. But Lyanna stayed where she lay moaning about her children, about Robert and Ned.

Suddenly the door began to rattle jerking everyone's attention to it.

"Oh Gods." Sansa cried."Their coming, Jon." She turned to he brother hoping for some comfort." What do we do?" Stannis stood tall as a pillar as the door continued to shake.

"Davos." He turned to him." Get the Queen out of here now!" He did not yell but he might as well have. Davos did not argue and dispite the Queen's groans of protest she was lifted up and carried out the second door.

"My Lord." Davos called back to him. Stannis turned and faced him." What should we do with him." He nodded to Littlefinger being held by the Gold Cloaks.

"Take him." Stannis ordered." See that he gets the Kings Justice when this is over." Davos nodded and two of the Gold Cloaks pushed Baelish out the door." Ser Loras take the Princess, your sister and all the girls out of here."

"Yes My Lord." One by one they left. Margeary leading the way then wounded Princess Bella carried by Sansa and finally Arya, then Loras himself. Ser Richard moved beside Stannis holding his sword in both hands.

The rest of the gold cloaks came to Stannis' side pointing their spears at the door. It continued to shake's lowly moving it's fortifications away. They'd be inside soon and once they were they'd try to kill everyone in their way. He turned to see his half-sisters exiting the room, running to safety.

"Jon." Sam said suddenly appearing next to him." C'mon." Jon could hardly find the words to speak so he just nodded. He might not have fulfilled his dreams of becoming a Kingsguard but he could die like one.

"Not this time." He managed to say. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and turned away from him and towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and out the window one last time.

But strangely this time he didn't see darkness. The fire was not as dark red or the clouds as dark as coal. They seemed lighter than before, and all because of a new sound breaking over the horizon.

Horns, Horns from the North blowing widly. The fighting stopped as men on both sides looked to see where the call originated from. And not to far off into the distance was another fighting force riding for the Capital.

The door suddenly burst open, ripped apart by sword points. Stannis raised his own and prepared to lead his charge into them. With another great swing the door was forced open and the intruders made their way inside.

They did not have the tan skin of the dornish or foreign feel like the golden company, these men were no strangers. It was now that they were close enough to speak to that they could be recognized.

Jon stood back the host of Knights stopped before them. They quickled stepped aside and cleared a path for five figures.

Jon quickly recognized the Warden of the South Mace Tyrell and his son Garlan who looked ever bit the warrior his father did not. But it was looking at the others that Jon nor anyone else could believe their eyes.

Ser Barristan Selmy Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and infront of him, the two leading the way were the two men Lyanna loved most. Her brother Ned and Lord Husband Robert Baratheon, tall and broad in his antlered helm with his big black beared poking out the end of it.

"The battle is over!" Robert called in his booming voice." We have won!" The men looked as if they'd seen a ghost. They didn't know if they should cheer, cry or drop to their knees. Jon could hardly believe it himself. There he stood clear as day, flesh and blood his father. But his face seemed grimmer than usual.

"Your Grace." Stannis bent the knee to his older brother.

" Where Lyanna?!" Robert quickly asked." My Queen, My Children where are they?!"

"Robert." A thin voice echoed from the hallway. In two great steps Robert jumped across the room, puhsing men and objects aside to reach his Queen.

"Lyanna." He said on one knee as he held her head in his hands.

"Robert." She whinced." The children." Robert looked up to see Edric and Bella both battered and bloodied before him. Robert pulled them close with his arms and held them tight against his chest.

Ned approached Jon.

"Father." He nodded.

"Jon." Ned reached out to help steady him." Are you alright? Your bleeding?"

"It's just a flesh wound." Jon managed to get a smile on his father's face. There was another surprise with them as well." Ghost!" Jon let out. The Direwolf white as snow moved past Ser Barristan and Lord Eddard, his mouth red with blood." I've missed you boy." Jon patted him between the ears.

"Gendry?!" Robert finally let out." Where is Gendry?!" Jon watched as his father's expression melted away at the horror before him.


	18. The Next Battle

**Robb**

The Banefort had fallen just as the Crag had; the Iron men had been beaten back from the Westerlands. With Lord Tywin's forces secured back in their own lands and castles Robb and Kevan turned West and Kayce, where they would meet the Head of house Lannister for the next step in their assault.

The Northmen howled their delight from the moment they left the Banefort until their arrival in Kayce. They cheered for the North, they cheered for Winterfell, and they cheered for Robb Stark. Once again he led the successful assault on the Banefort and triumph.

"Lord Stark." Domeric said with a happy smile. Domeric did not share the same sinister face that his father and half-brother shared but a smile still looked strange on him.

"You don't have to call me Lord Stark, Ser Domeric." Robb insisted. Domeric kept his smile and pointed out to the thousands of voices cheering his name.

"Do you hear?" He asked." They cheer for you. Howl for the young wolf, Haha." Robb gave a solemn nod in reply." Robb." He said getting his attention once more." I was fostered in the Vale with the Redforts. Those boys were like the brothers I never had." He leaned in closer to Robb." But I have the honor of calling you my best friend."That last line was very close to him. He would have to respond and he would have to speak delicately.

"Theon has always been my best friend." Robb answered him. Domeric's smiled remained but shortened." But you are one of my good friends, and the honor is mine."

They continued their ride on to Kayce, arriving within a few days march. When the gates were opened to them they found Lord Tywin himself waiting in the courtyard.

Ser Kevan dismounted his horse and walked over to his brother. Robb couldn't make out what they were saying but ever few moments he saw Lord Tywin nodding his head and glancing in his direction.

His Uncle Edmure walked across the yard with a silly smile on his face.

"Robb!" He screeched." You'll never believe it. Your father Lord Eddard and King Robert, their alive!" But Robb only looked at his Uncle confused.

"I know." He answered. Edmure's smile shortened but he still showed his white teeth.

"Oh good, someone has already told you"

"Why would anyone have to tell me I already knew." Robb said. That was how Robb learned from his Uncle that there was another army out there, one they weren't fighting. He didn't know who commanded it but he had heard rumors which were told from him by his Uncle which he learned from Tywin who likely knew the truth. He assumed that this army wasn't a problem as his father and uncle lived and would no doubt join them soon against the Iron Men. Possibly with the Reach so he could meet his future bride.

"Ser Edmure, Lord Stark!" Tywin called." Come." He extended an arm out to the open door beside him." We have important matters to discuss."

The High Lords of the North, Riverlands and Westerlands stood round the table. Lord Tywin stood with his men at his back. Edmure surrounded by his friends Marq Piper, Patrek Mallister, Karl Vanyce. Robb had Eddard Karstark and Domeric Bolton as his guards. Lady Dacey made herself present at the meeting standing beside Galbart Glover and Ser Wylis Manderly. While the Greatjon and his son towered over the rest of the men by a foot. Only Ser Gregor Clegane managed to dwarf them.

Tywin stood at the head of the war council in his crimson red Lannister armor and Lion helmet. There were several others around him dressed similarly his brother Kevan, Ser Stafford Lannister with his son Devan. Even Edmure wore the crimson red of the Lannister than that of House Tully. In fact the only thing Tully about him in looks was his great helm with a silver trout on it. Before them was a map of the Iron Islands and their next route of conquest.

"Lord Blackwood." Tywin began." Will take Blacktyde." Everyone thought it was a joke that Blackwood would take Blacktyde but Lord Tytos didn't find it very funny. He nodded in response as Tywin placed a tree shaped chess piece over the island. "Ser Stafford." Tywin turned to his brother-in-law." Will take Orkmont." He placed a Lion chess piece over the island. Now he turned to the Young Wolf himself." Lord Stark will take Harlaw." The second largest of the islands and home to the second most powerful house of the region. Robb had certainly proved himself since joining with this southern host, even Tywin Lannister could admit to the boy's skill. Ser Lyle Crakehall claimed 'The Young Wolf is as fierce as the animal on his sigil. I'd not be surprised if he turned into one himself' Tywin placed a wolf's head on Harlaw.

"From there it weakens their numbers and opens the seas to Pyke."

"Father!" Edmure spoke up." Give me the honor." But Tywin has worked too hard to secure such an ideal marriage with his daughter. This was the best situation they've been in since Willas Tyrell and he would not risk losing that, not unless he knew Cersei was pregnant with child.

"No." He quickly answered." You will take Old Wyk." He placed his finger over the island on the map. The smallest of the islands." From there the four of you." He looked from Blackwood to Stafford, from Robb to Edmure." Will then unite to take Great Wyk." The Largest of the islands and most likely the hardest to take. Tywin placed a trout piece over Old Wyk before turning to his brother.

"Kevan, you will take Saltcliffe, while I secure Pyke." He placed a final Lion's head piece over the capital of the Iron Islands.

But Robb did not like the looks of this. It didn't seem practical to him for their forces to be as divided as they were, something else was going on here. But before he could say anything he was interrupted by none other than Roose Bolton.

He stood before them with both hands out revealing a raven's letter in each.

"News Lord Bolton." Robb said." Letting me guess which is good?" But the sour look on his face gave a poor prelude. "This cannot be true." Robb said. The Letter had come from Robb's own mother, Catleyn. The Raven had been bound for Kings Landing when Domeric had shot it down thinking it might be word of their enemy. It was then that they were given some terrible news.

An Iron born fleet had landed in the North and was carving a bloody path for Winterfell. And worse of all was who led them.

Roose Bolton spoke up." We've had Ravens from White Harbor, Barrowton and the Dreadfort. I'm afraid it is true."

"Why? Why would Theon-"

"Because the Greyjoy's are treasonous whores." Edmure spoke up." I warned you to never trust that boy!" Robb let the letter slide from his fingers and onto the floor. He couldn't believe it. Robb had always dreamed of marrying Theon to Sansa, that way their houses could be bound in blood just like King Robert and his father. Theon had been his closest friend, close as blood had betrayed him. And now he threatened Robb's home and his own family.

Robb may have been handy with a sword and have a good battlefield voice but this was one area he was not prepared for. Leading under pressure. He would now have to choose unaware of the reward or consequences to his actions. To ride North to save his mother and brothers or to continue on his conquest of the Iron Islands.

"We must ride." Robb said to the other Lords at the table. His Uncle shared his enthusiasm but Tywin Lannister did not.

"Lord Stark!" Tywin Lannister's voice carried across the room. All fell silent and looked on the old Lion as he rose from his chair." We cannot abandon our cause and divide our forces. You hold an intimate part of our plan. Would you abandon us on the eave of battle when you are needed most?!" Robb shook with rage. Tywin Lannister did not care he knew. What would a Lannister have to gain from helping a Stark of the North, nothing.

"My family needs me Lord Tywin." Robb snarled." I will not put them aside for anything." And it seemed Robb Stark had made his mind up then and there. He planned to march his entire force back North leaving his allies stranded, taking a good part of their fighting force. He turned to his bannermen present with him." We ride at once!" He commanded.

"Then go if you must." Tywin said." Go run back to the North. You're a fool if you think you'll reach them in time!" But Robb did not listen, he called his banners to march back North. The Iron Born had never been his main concern, he had only stayed this long because his Uncle needed him. But now Robb's own people did and he would not forsake his vows as Warden of the North.

But as he made his leave his Uncle tried to stop him. He followed Robb out of the tent as the Northmen were already preparing themselves to move.

"You cannot go Robb." He said stepping before his nephew." Lord Tywin is right, this is too vital a time for you to leave us less armed and less prepared." Robb thought his Uncle might have understood and would want to ride with him but this was something else entierly. Evidently he did not want to anger his new father-in-law so he stayed behind. Robb could not blame him, he had other duties now.

"I must go Uncle." Robb answered." My mother and brothers need me." And even Edmure could not argue with that.

"Lord Stark." Olyvar Frey said as he appeared beside Robb, his horse saddled and waiting. Another animal came with him, Grey Wind. Robb mounted his horse and waved farewell to his Uncle before riding off with Grey Wind at his side. The Banners of the North soon followed after him. Flayed man, Giant, Merman, Horse, Sun and Bear all followed the Grey Direwolf.

 **Catelyn**

After Theon had taken Winterfell Catelyn had been taken away to the Tower. Bran and Rickon were there as well and Catelyn was glad to see them unharmed. Their Direwolves Summer and Shaggydog were dead, killed for trying to protect their owners. Catelyn held her boy's close and comforted them. Telling them that Robb would be back soon and he would make this right. She told them their father would come back. Ned, her beloved Ned.

She did not see anyone else for several hours. But she heard the pillaging of thr Ironborn from outside. Their laughter of delight and the screams of their victims. And soon enough it was her turn.

The door opened and in walked one of Theon's men, a tall boy with a long and serious face. And when he looked upon her Catelyn saw maliciousness in his eyes. He took a step closer to her and Catelyn jumped to her feet, ready to protect her sons. But the man didn't seem interested in them and took another step forward, grabbing her by the arm. And when she resisted one slap from his hand sent her to the ground.

"Mother!" Bran screamed. The Ironborn turned on the boys now with the same maliciousness. It was not Catelyn or the boys who cried out next, it was another. And it made the attacker stop in his tracks.

"Harras!" Everyone turned to see Theon dressed in fine leather breeches standing in the doorway." You will not touch them, understand!" Harras nodded his head and left the room without another word. Catelyn did not understand but she was thankful, her boys were safe for now." Lady Stark." Theon said looking at her on the ground." Walk with me." She gave a nervous look at her sons." Your sons will not be harmed I promise you." But Catelyn didn't believe him. She still could not believe he had betrayed Robb, betrayed their family, the ones who practically raised him." Now woman!" He yelled. She had no choice; Catelyn rose to her feet and followed Theon out the door. He closed it behind him leaving Bran and Rickon alone.

She walked behind Theon through the walls of Winterfell. But he said nothing, he hadn't even turned back to look at her yet. She followed him to the master bedroom which Theon had claimed as his own, which once was Catelyn's. Her's and Ned's.

"I understand this must be hard for you." Theon said walking into the center of the room.

"I cannot understand." She said. "Why you would turn against us. You who was raised beside my children."

"But I was never one of them!" Theon said. "I was a hostage. And your Husband would have gladly taken my head." He would still take it now, Catelyn thought.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You have nothing to fear from me." He said." Neither you or your sons will be harmed." Catelyn could understand that somewhat. Theon held Winterfell with a decently sized host but Robb's was much greater. He would need bargaining pieces when Robb comes marching on Winterfell." If you do as I say."

"And what would you ask of us?" He was silent for a moment, looking to the ground before back at her and speaking again.

"The Iron Men of old took all kinds of prizes from those they conquered. Food, Gold, Lands, women." His eyes met her on the last word, and she didn't like the way his lips twisted at the sound of it." They were called Salt Wives." He reached out and slapped his hand onto her face. "You are my Salt Wife." Theon said. Catelyn shivered with horror. "Say it!"

"I….I…" She had only ever been faithful to Ned. The only man she ever loved.

"Say it or your sons die!" And that was the cost, her son's lives. She loved Ned with all her heart, but she loved her children just as much. And she would do anything for them.

"I am your Salt Wife." She said faintly. If she ever saw Ned again she'd hope he'd understand. That answer was enough for Theon as he smiled back at her.

"Good." He nodded." Now take off your clothes."

 **Eddard**

There was much to be done after the battle. Burying the dead, healing the wounded, reinforcing the defenses, storing up on food supplies, and honoring the heroes of the battle.

Of all those who suffered in the aftermath of this battle Lyanna seemed to suffer the most. Her own wounds were little compared to the pain she felt inside. Gendry was gone, her second son, a boy of eight. He died trying to protect his family when Baleish's men turned on them. All those involved lay dead except for Baleish himself who was rotting in a dungeon for the time being. The Queen wanted him dead and no doubt she would get her wish.

Gendry was buried in the Great Sept of Baelor. Buried in his finest leathers with the crowned stage sewn on his chest. But he was not buried with a sword; Robert had made a small down-sized war hammer for Gendry to hold in his grave. Along with an antlered helm fitted to his size.

Robert blamed himself. Thinking he should have been there sooner, the Gods retaliated against him by taking his son. Robert and Ned would visit the grave but Lyanna was always there, never leaving her son's side. Her own wounds from the battle didn't matter, though she had a Maester at her beck and call. But none of that mattered, all that mattered was Gendry. She knew it was her fault. This was the price she had to pay for the rebellion sixteen years ago, for causing hundreds of thousands to die. But maybe she could have prevented his death. If she hadn't tried to be something she wasn't, then she and Brienne would have been there. And together the two women could have protected her boy.

She was scared that when he was young that he would be a simpleton. But she couldn't believe that. Sure he had a hard time understanding things seeming as if his head was thick as a castle wall but he was also kind and easy to love. He was loyal, kind and devoted to his family. Just as suitable to be King as Edric was in her mother's opinion. But now her son was dead. She never left him, staying with him day and night.

With the old King and Hand returned Edric and Stannis returned to their old titles. Now Prince Edric once again along with his sister grieved for their lost brother. Bella also had to deal with scars of her own, her left ear cut in half along with a scar across the right side of her face.

Ser Davos Seaworth continued his duties as Commander of the City Watch, made easier by all the allied Tyrell swords in the Captial now. Lady Brienne of Tarth was rewarded for her bravery on the battlefield and was given a position in the Queen's men. Lyanna's own personnel guard. An honor she was grateful for.

But the true honors were reserved for Mace Tyrell 'The Savior of the City'. The Small Council had been called or rather what was left of it. King Robert, his Hand Ned, Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, and Stannis were all that remained. Lord Mace Tyrell with his sons were in attendance as well.

"We are grateful for your arrival, Lord Tyrell." Robert said to Mace." You helped save the day, as well as the lives of my family. That is something I won't soon forget." Mace Tyrell smiled a toothy smile; an idea was turning in that fat head of his.

After the battle of Storm's End and the Royal Army scattered Robert and Ned were forced into hiding. The King had been wounded in battle and might have died there if not for the stalwart old Barristan Selmy, who pulled his King from the chaos and to safety.

With the small force they had left they meant to march back to King's Landing, just as Jon and his group had done. It was on the road as they tried to avoid the Targaryen army that they found the Army of the Reach, ready for battle. With nearly fifty thousand soldiers the tide of this war seemed to suddenly shift in their favor once more.

"Therefore, my friend." He slapped a hand on Mace's shoulder." Will be named my Master of ships." Mace's cheeks began to turn bright red with joy while Stannis' were from rage. Ever since Robert's rule began he had been Master of Ships, only to be set aside once again. Robert didn't seem to notice his brother's fury so Ned jumped in.

"The Vacant position of Master of Laws will be given to Lord Stannis." He said. The Younger Baratheon brother nodded. The position was better suited to him than it ever had been to Renly. Robert waved off the statement and continued with Lord Tyrell.

"And your son showed great courage while defending my own." Robert pointed a finger at Loras." I would be honored if he joined my Kingsguard." Ser Loras said nothing but Mace's smile widened. The Honors just kept on coming.

"Is this it?" A voice as light as the wind said. Everyone turned to the see Lyanna standing in the doorway. The Queen seemed a skeleton of her former self with her short brown hair and skin paler than usual.

"You're Grace." Barristan said standing up and walking towards her." Please let me take you back to your room you-"But a slow raised hand stopped the Old Knight right in his place.

"Our son was murdered." Lyanna said leaning across the table and looking at her husband." Murdered while you were gone. And now you're going to leave us again?!" Ned could see the tears building in her eyes. He had hoped never to see her cry or hurt again, but there were some things out of his hands. Robert quickly got up, nearly flipping over the table so he could take his wife in his arms.

"I have to end this. "He whispered to her." I have to end this war and save our Kingdom."

"Not alone." Loras Tyrell of all people spoke up. Ned watched as he moved his way around the others in the room to lay himself at the King and Queen's feet." Your majesty's it was a horrible travesty that has happened to your family. First Lord Renly gone and now your own son, I grieve for you. Please accept me into your Kingsguard and I will do whatever I can to make sure your family is protected." Lyanna's watery eyes poked out over Robert's arm.

"Loras." Mace stammered." That is most noble of you."

"Done." Lyanna answered during the stammering. Loras had been one of two saviors during the attack in the red keep. If not for Loras she might have died as well.

"Generous." Mace said. "Thank you, your Grace."

"Ser Barristan." She turned to the Lord Commander." Find Ser Loras a white cloak."

"Of course Your Grace." He nodded. Lyanna then turned to the small council.

"So what's next?" she asked.

" There is much to do." Ned said." Aegon Targaryen must be stopped and the Greyjoys must be beaten back to their Islands."

"Indeed." Robert nodded. "No bending the knee this time. The Greyjoys must truly be punished for these crimes."

"Ned." Lyanna said getting his attention. He turned and faced her knowing she had grim words by the look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ned. I should have told you but I, I forgot." Lyanna began." Robb has left Winterfell and marches against the Greyjoys."

"Catleyn and the boys are they-"

"We do not know." Lyanna shook her head." There has been no word."

"We've got to move and fast!" Robert said." Get me a map!" Within moments an entire map of the Seven Kingdoms was laid out before them and Robert prepared his next move." The boy retreats with his army." Robert said pointing away from King's Landing.

"I suspect he will march North." Stannis spoke out." To the Vale."

"The Vale?" Robert asked." Why would he go there? It is under the protection of the Arryn's they-"

"No longer. A Targaryen girl sits in the Eyrie, trying to conquer what remains."

"Another one?" gasped Ned. And the fury could be seen building in Robert's eyes. Not one but two Targaryen's threatening his rule and murdering his people, it's exactly what he feared in the first place." How did you come by this news, Lord Stannis?"

"The Prisoners gave us the Information." Stannis told." Lord Petyr Baelish provided as word as well from his tower at the Fingers." Robert looked back at the map.

"A Targaryen girl in East." he pointed to the Vale." If I knew there were allies waiting for me, that's where I'd go." He ran his finger from King's Landing the sight of Aegon's defeat to the Eyrie that Deanerys had taken." Stannis!" He turned to his brother." You shall remain here and keep the City safe in my absence. Ser Garland!" He turned to the heir of HighGarden." You must go south to block any reinforcements that might come from Dorne." He moved his hand across the map from King's Landing to the Reach." Lord Tyrell." He turned to the fat Lord." You must go West, beat the Ironborn off your shores and back to their Islands. Meet Lord Tywin Lannister and rally his armies to our cause. Ned!" He turned to his friend." You and I shall ride North. We will catch up with Aegon and stop him. Then when Mace arrives we'll take back the Vale. Then with the might of five kingdoms we'll take back the North." Stannis' face tightened once more. Once again Robert was shunning him despite his better capabilities than Lords Tyrell and Stark combined. He'd rather hoped to march to the Vale, since he was the acting Warden of the East. But Robert would hear none of it. Whether Stannis knew it or not Robert was entrusting Stannis with the care of his family and city, knowing full well he would do it.

It was a different war now, of five ruling parties. Robert Baratheon on the Iron Throne, Aegon Targaryen of the Dragon Dyansty, Mance Rayder from beyond the wall, Euron Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, and Daenerys Targaryen in the Vale.

"We can't Robert." Ned said. The King looked at him strangely, just as well. Robert was in one of his moods, he had one motion in his mind now and it was go,go,go! " You know as well as I if we simply march into the Vale we'll be slaughtered." The Bloody Gate was the only way into the Eyrie and even if they had all the might of westeros behind them it wouldn't be enough. Not when the mountains blocked every means of entrance, there was only one choice." Our only true hope is entering by the sea." The same way Aegon himself had gone. But this presented another problem, after Blackwater they'd lost all their ships. But Ned had a solution." I'll send word to Lord Wyman Manderly and he may be able to raise us a fleet." Robert grumbled his annoyance. He did not want to wait, he wanted to kill, he wanted vengeance! The next words out of Ned's mouth stung like poison." We may offer the Iron Born a truce."

"NO!" Robert roared as he slammed his fist on the table." If we offer them that then they'll know we're weak."

"I agree." Mace Tyrell agreed." I want my lands back!" The Fleet burned, the Arbor and Shield Isles taken. Old Oak, BlackCrown and Three towers they could very easily attack Highgarden or Old Town and very little could stop them. The only thing would be the other half of Lord Tyrell's army but reportedly a Dornish army is marching on Ashford. He could deal with one of these issues but not both at the same time.

"Then we should write to Lord Tywin and have him send us his fleet. It will take some time." Ned continued after a pause." But it's our only true choice." Robert was silent as he stared at the map before him.

"Fine." He finally said.


	19. Lost the Battle, but not the War

**Connington**

It had been a hard ride after the defeat at King's Landing. Their numbers dwindled, either killed or captured in the battle. King Aegon's oldest friend Ser Rolly had been amongst them, when he was not found amongst the survivors Aegon assumed the worst. But even worse were the Traitors. Men who thought the True King's Throne was not worth it and tried to flee with their lives.

But this was not the end. Aegon didn't survive the fall of his dynasty and sixteen years in the brutal free cities to be stopped now.

"There is still hope, Your Grace." Jon told him." Your Aunt, Daenerys in the Vale. She has taken control over it in your name." And Jon saw the light return to his King's features. He may have been beaten but not broken. They'd take whatever forces they had left and march to the Vale. With their forces replenished and Dragons at their beek and call they would take Westeros just as their ancestors had. Perhaps at the end of this Aegon would have a Queen as well. Targaryen's wed brothers and sisters for thousands of years to keep the bloodlines pure. If it had not been for the Whore Queen Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar might have married his sister Daenerys. But now the son would do what the father could not.

"Where are they in the Vale?" Oberyn asked.

"They took the Eyrie first and foremost. Then they marched South to the Redfort, continuing their campaign along the Northern coast. Their hold as far North as the Mountains of the Moon to the Port City of GullTown." Aegon smirked with delight as if that conquest had been his.

"Then we must ride for them. Send word that we will arrive by the next full moon." That was not a sufficient amount of time to move even an army half their size. But the King was persistent or perhaps he did not understand the terrain of the Vale well enough.

They took whatever ships they had left and sailed out of the Blackwater and up the Narrow Sea to arrive in Gulltown. After their victory along the Trident Aegon marched their army East and into the Vale. But the mountainous terrain was narrow and hard to move and army through. And each night when they made camp Aegon questioned his council.

"What is my Aunt like?" He would ask. In truth only Jon could answer being the only one in contact with Ser Jorah who knew the last female Targaryen.

"She is said to greatly resemble Queen Naerys Targaryen, Your Grace." Jon replied though he knew as much about her as the next man. Even though his friend Jorah knew the most about her the Knight said little when Jon asked about her.

They arrived in Gulltown just as Daenerys Targaryen had done. There they saw for the first time the Unsullied army that she had brought. The look and discipline seemed a welcome delight to the ranks of the Targaryen army. But standing at the head of the column was no slave.

Standing before them was fierce looking older man with a bald head and thin beard. Former Lord of Bear Island, Jorah Mormont. There was some distance between them but Jorah stood out to Jon clear as day and he hoped Jorah recognized him as well. He stepped out ahead of the others.

"Ser Jorah." Jon greeted him. Jorah raised a hand and his men backed off. He then left his post to walk out and greet his old friend. Jon stuck out his hand which the Bear shook." You are looking well. How do you fair?"

"Well enough." He answered." We only have one true enemy in the Vale but he hides like a rat and will not fight us in open ground. Not while we have Dragons."

"And the Girl?" Jorah went silent, gulping down a breath.

"Not well." He answered with a shake of his head." Her…lover was killed in a battle." But he knew that battle wouldn't be what concerned them.

"Lover?" Jon said." Who was he?" Jorah's silence only furthered Jon's curiosity." It was a man wasn't it? Unless the Princess prefers the company of girls-"

"No!" Jorah said quickly." His name was Daario Naharias. A sellsword in our army."

"A Sellsword?! Ser Jorah how could that have happened!" Jorah only shook his head, he did not know." Of what use would a sellsword be to our cause? If it were an heir to some great family perhaps but a sellsword! Gods be good Jorah what were you doing for her all this time?!"

"I was the Leader of her Queensguard. Sworn to obey and protect her." Jorah responded picking his head up."But none of it matters now" Jorah said calmly." The man is dead, she mourns and we have a new King." Jon only nodded to that. The Hand of the King turned now to introduce Ser Jorah to his King.

"You're Grace." He said." I am pleased to present to you Ser Jorah Mormont a sworn sword to your Aunt." The Bear turned now to face the Dragon.

"You're Grace." Ser Jorah bowed himself.

"It is customary to kneel before your King. "Aegon stated. Ser Jorah remembered himself; he had only been used to kneeling to Dany for all this time. It would take some getting used to. He knelt one knee to the ground and Aegon offered his hand to the Old Bear. Without a word he took the King's ringless fingers and kissed them.

"Take me to see my Aunt." Jorah seemed apprehensive at first and that made him silent. But when he looked at Jon who encouraged Jon with a firm nod he spoke.

"She is held up in the Eyrie, your Grace." He told." Only two days ride from here." He turned and led the way. With another wave of his hand his men opened the bridge and allowed passage. Finally he was given a horse and rode with the royal army. Aegon was greatly interested in the conquest of the Vale. He felt perhaps that the conquest was his though no one disagreed with him.

"Only Harrold Arryn remains to defy us." Jorah told." The last we heard he was retreating from Heart's Home. No doubt he crossed the river and into the Snakewoods with whatever followers he has left." After Daario was killed she loosed all her firepower into taking the Vale at full force. And they felt the fire of her fury. Nestor Royce and his son Albar burned alive at Wickenden. Lord Eon Hunter had been slain by Grey Worm in battle and his three sons later taken as hostages, they now live in the sky cells of the Eyrie. Ser Marwyn Belmore, Ser Morton Waynwood and many other skilled knights had fallen as well. Harrold was fast losing his support.

"I will march on him with my full power after I see my aunt." Aegon cheered." I'll mount his head on a spike as an example to all the other traitors." Jorah looked at the King strangely and Jon noticed that. There was a strange look in his eyes when he spoke about her. Jon had hoped it was nothing but the thought that keep singing in the back of his mind kept reminding him of it. He loves the Princess, the fool if the King finds out he'll take your head!

"Your Grace." Jon spoke up." All this time as we wage war you've been filling positions to your Kingsguard. Ser Rolly Duckfield had been the first, then later Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Archibald Yronwood and Ser Gerald Dayne when the Dornish had joined them."But you still have many positions to appoint. And you are looking at no other better suited to be your Lord Commander." Jorah looked to him in shock. But with a stiff upper lip Aegon looked Jorah over.

"He is very old. I'd say nearly fifty." The King said.

"Seasoned, you're Grace. Veteran of nearly a hundred battles."

"Battles against my father and grandfather." Aegon growled.

"It's true." Oberyn spoke out." Even in Dorne we've heard of Ser Jorah's bravery at the siege of Pyke. You would do well to have him."

"He has protected your Aunt from harm all this time." Jon continued." No doubt he's proven himself loyal a hundred times over while in her service."

"Very well." Aegon said. He pointed to the ground, silently commanding Ser Jorah to kneel. He did slowly." Ser Jorah for your Loyal acts on behalf of House Targaryen I name you Lord Commander of my Kingsguard. You served my Aunt, now you serve me." Jorah was silent as he sat there on bended knee. It was not the first time he pledged himself to a Targaryen King but he gave his sword to a Queen.

"Thank you." He said after a silence starring at the ground." Your Grace."

After two days travel they finally reached the Eryie, Capital of the Vale. The gates opened wide and the Unsullied army turned into the castle to see Ser Jorah accompanied by strangers. It was as Jorah mounted his horse that one of them approached him.

"Ser Jorah." He said to him in the best Westeros accent he could manage." We hear Arryn fleeing to Three Sisters, we go after him?"

"Who is this Jorah?" Jon said coming alongside his friend.

"Grey Worm, Leader of the Unsullied. Chosen by Deanerys herself."

"We go after him?" Grey Worm said ignoring Jon.

"Not yet my friend." Jorah put a hand on the former slaves' shoulder." We have a new task." He glanced over his shoulder at Aegon. He looked at the Unsullied in awe, standing perfectly still along the battlements with their spears held high and shields close. He smirked knowing that this army would be something the rest of Westeros was unprepared for.

"Ser Jorah!" He let out." Take me to see my Aunt."

"Of course you're Grace." Ser Jorah nodded." Allow me to see her first and let her know of your arrival." But jorah had other motives. The girl was still in mourning.

"I have ridden many days and nights to meet the last of my blood, the blood of True Kings! And you would deny me? You are in my service Ser jorah, you will obey me."

"Dear Nephew." Oberyn said stepping between them." Perhaps this is a conversation best kept for another time. As you say we have ridden many days and I could do with a nice sleep in a featherbed with a woman to warm it." Aegon said nothing but kept the scowl on his face." Besides I would like to see with my own eyes of these dragons are real or not."Jorah simply nodded and led the way. They walked along the south end of the battlements, and it was there that myth turned to reality.

A silhouette appeared on the ground before them with two great wings and a long neck. At first glance Jon mistook it for a bird, but when he looked into the sky he saw it with his own eyes. A Dragon with black scales and horns the color of blood. He flew high above them looking as if his wings touched from one end of the castle to the other. He swooped over them before landing just inside the castle walls.

The group watched in awe as he landed, but there was more still. Two more dragons were down in the courtyard. The other two were smaller than the first, nearly half the size. One with snow white scales and black teeth, the other's scales were green.

There was some meat between them, a sheep the two had killed during their travels. They peeked at it quietly in the company of each other. But when the biggest of the trio swooped down they slowly backed away. With a slight roar and a shake of his wings the biggest dragon drove off the smaller two.

"Magnificent." Oberyn commented.

 **Robb**

So Robb set out at the head of his forces, leading them out of the Westerlands and to the Riverlands. But before making their final destination to Winterfell Robb decided to stop at the home of his Grandfather Riverrun.

Several hundred men camped out in the fields. They flew the banner of House Tully which was strange to Robb since he thought all bannermen were with his Uncle in the Westerlands.

With his personal guard Robb rode into the camp. His presence alerted them the second they rode too close spears were pointed and bows drawn. Before any hostiles could continue a voice roared out.

"Put those down!" Everyone turned to see an older man, tall and slim with grey hair walked amongst them. He wore chain mail armor and a heavy breastplate. And on his breastplate was the trout of Tully only black.

"Uncle Brynden." Robb said shocked. He quickly dismounted and embraced his Uncle. His mother's uncle to be exact, making him Robb's great Uncle. It was a strange sight indeed to see him here since Robb knew his Uncle stayed in the Vale as Knight of the Bloody Gate." What are you doing here?"

"War." The Blackfish answered. The Ironborn now doubt, Ser Brynden had known his nephews had gone to war and wanted to march out with them.

"Have the Ironborn attacked this close to Riverrun?"

"Ironborn no." The old man shook his head." Although I have encountered them. But I'm talking about a much greater threat; a Targaryen has taken the Eyrie." More bad news for Robb. Now his Aunt on his mother's side was in danger.

"My Aunt Lysa and cousin Rob?" The Blackfish hung his head with a slight shook.

"They are gone." He answered softly. This seemed impossible. The Eyrie was impenetrable and one of the most well defended castles in the Seven Kingdoms.

"How could this have happened?" Robb asked.

"Dragons." His Uncle Answered.

"Dragons?" Robb replied. He did not know whether to laugh out loud or nod sternly. But he never knew his Uncle to be a liar. The Blackfish only nodded.

"I heard their marching to the Redfort. With any luck I may reach there just in time. Will you ride with me Robb?" He reached out and grabbed his nephew by the forearm. They stood very close now and Robb could see the nervousness building in his Uncle." Your army would be welcome support. If we strike now we can take them by surprise, their hold is not final yet in the Vale."

Robb suddenly remembered the reason he was riding this way.

"My mother." He said." And my brothers are vulnerable in Winterfell. Theon Greyjoy has betrayed us and is marching on Winterfell." The Blackfish stood back with fury burning in his old eyes. He'd lost one niece to this war already and now it seemed he may lose another." I must return to them."

"By the time you reach Winterfell it already may be too late. Even if you march all day and all night." Robb would not accept that, especially not from his own blood.

"I cannot forsake them!" He pleaded." They need my help!" Brynden turned away at the desperateness of his nephew's voice. Family, Duty, Honor was the Tully words and family comes first.

"There is another way." Blackfish said turning back to Robb.

 **Jon**

The ground was hard as expected from solid stone. His shoulders were sagging, his left hand resting on his knee. The steel came down and lightly touched his right shoulder, then his left and back to the right.

"For Honor." The King's voice echoed around them."For bravery above and beyond the call of Duty. I knight you Ser Jon Snow." As the sword left his right shoulder for the final time he was allowed to look up upon the crowd.

The King himself stood before him with his own Lord Father The Hand of the King right behind him. His Aunt the Queen was to King Robert's left with Ser Barristan standing right behind him.

"I have not earned it." Jon urged them at first." I have tasted few battles, killed no men of true consequences." But his King and Uncle laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"That's not true lad. You saved my children. Protected my son in battle and saved Bella from death."

"They are my family." Jon said." I should protect them." But the King's mind was made up and with sword in hand he commanded Jon to kneel.

There were a few tears rolling down Queen Lyanna's cheeks but not nearly half as many as the ones from Samwell Tarly's eyes. Edric and Arya cheered while Sansa clapped her happiness. Bella was the only one absent as the maesters continued to treat her for her wounds from the battle.

Jon looked over and saw the smile on his father's face. All his life Jon had seen the way his father looked at Robb and wanted it. But although Ned was both proud and happy for his son there was a melancholy in his smile. This was their moment as much as it was Jon's.

It helped them forget about what had happened. The siege that nearly took the city and their lives.

When Jon rose back up Edric quickly clasped both arms around him into a strong hug. Sam came after him his face wet with tears of joy as he wrapped two big arms around Jon.

"To be thanked by the King. "Sam said." How very thrilling, eh Jon?"

"All in a day's work Samwell." Jon said with a smile. Jon looked past his friend at all the smiling faces. Lord Mace Tyrell and Stannis Baratheon were amongst the crowd but past them Jon saw another familiar face.

There with hair like sunshine gold and armor as white as his name Jon was Jaime Lannister. He stood with his left at on his belt while his right was raised and resting on the column beside him. Jon's smile widened as he met Jaime's eyes, and the golden knight nodded to Jon with a smirk. Then he turned away with his white cloak behind him.

Jon quickly pardoned himself and went after the retreating figure. The hallways were empty so he quickly turned and went to the closest door to the outside.

And when he turned the corner he found Ser Jaime out in the courtyard but he was not alone. The Lady Brienne was with him as well.

"Lady Brienne." Jon greeted with a smile." Ser Jaime."

"Congratulations Jon." Brienne said." On your knighting."

"Thank you my lady." He turned now to Jaime." I'm one step closer to reaching my goal Ser Jaime." He said." Soon enough I'll be a Kingsguard, and I look forward to serving with you." Jaime's smile shortened after that.

"Don't hold your breath." Was all he said.

 **Daenerys**

It had been all quiet when Ser Jorah came into the room.

"I asked not to be disturbed." She said.

"Princess." Jorah continued." Your nephew is here." Dany picked up her head and looked at Jorah in shock." He has journeyed from King's Landing to meet you." Daenerys forgot her grief and quickly stood up. _Have we won_? She asked herself. _Does House Targaryen rule once more_?

"Send him in." she said. Jorah nodded turning and opening the door behind him.

"Princess may I introduce King Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of His name." In walked a tall handsome man with a square jaw and a hard gaze. At first she might have thought he was no Targaryen at all due to his light blue hair but she had to only look in his soft purple eyes to see the truth. She managed a smile when she saw him.

"Nephew." She said and walked forward with her arms out. She wrapped them around him as best she could and rested her head against the metal breastplate over his chest. She broke away after a few seconds to look upon the face of her last relative. He had a hard unforgiving look that made Dany shiver. But this was understandable she thought. He's been fighting a war and wars are terrible things.

Aegon looked at her in silence some more before finally speaking.

"I thought you'd be taller." He said. He shifted his gaze from her and out the window.

"Your Grace." Jon said coming up from behind the King. Dany saw the other men in the room for the first time now. Though amongst the crowd she only recognized Ser Lyn Corbray." I do not wish to interrupt on this joyous family reunion but we still have a war to fight and a Throne to win."

"Must you leave so soon?" She said." You've only just arrived."

"I'm afraid we must." Replied Connington with a tone of disinterest as he looked at her." This war cannot be won by hiding in this tower." He raised his arms and motioned to the room they stood in. Dany said nothing and stood back." Your Grace." He turned back to Aegon.

"I wonder if we should have the ceremony now or later."

"Ceremony?" Dany questioned.

"Your wedding Princess. Or rather, My Queen." Dany took one look at Aegon and she knew what he meant. He looked at her the same way Viserys had. Targaryens wed brothers and sisters, cousins, uncle to niece and even aunt to nephew. But after the death of her first husband and most recently her lover, Dany did not want to marry.

"No." Ser Jorah of all people spoke up.

"No?" Aegon questioned him. Jon was giving Jorah a nervous glance across the room.

"As you say yourself Your Grace." Ser Jorah answered." We have a war to win. Leave the ceremony and romance for later, have the blood now." Dany was grateful for Jorah for that and she breathed easier when Aegon agreed.

"Very well." He turned back to her." Aunt." He said to her." I will be riding out to secure our Kingdom in the morning. I will be taking command of your slave army." Her being here didn't matter she realized. All they cared about was her soldiers and army. "And of course the Dragons." That was something she had to speak up on.

"No." she said." Not them. Please don't. They are like my children; I could not dare part with them." But this was a royal command and the King would not be denied.

"Dragons are not people or our children. "He answered." They are like dogs to other men; they are our subjects just as all of Westeroes will be once I've taken it." He said no more on the matter, showing Dany his back and walking to the door. "Lord Hand, Prince Oberyn. Call the banners we'll be riding out soon." He turned on his heel and marched out the room. His made stepped aside for him only to fall in line one by one after him.

As they walked away Ser Jorah approached Dany.

"Don't be afraid sweet girl." He said softly to her. He held her small, smooth hands in his rough hairy ones." Everything will be alright." Dany gaze up at him now. He seemed different somehow. Still the man who'd sworn his loyalty and sword to her brother then her, who's ridden with her these past two years.

"Ser Jorah!" Connington's voice called. The Knight and Queen turned around to see him standing in the doorway. King Aegon with his Uncle only a few feet behind him." Come along, we will be riding soon."

"If it pleases your Grace." Jorah said turning to face them with one hand on the hilt of his sword." Someone must stay and protect our future Queen. Who better if not I, who has served her all this time?"

"Absolutely not." Jon said." You are the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and the Kingsguard are sworn to obey. Now obey!" He waved Jorah towards him. And he could not argue with that.

Jorah turned back to her before walking away.

"I'll be back, Daenerys."

"Please hurry." She said in a whisper.


	20. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Edmure**

Edmure felt filthy. He was drenched in salt water, had sand in his ears, mud inside his boots. When the day began his sword was sharp as valyarian steel but now it was worn down and beaten, from cutting down so many men.

With a great sigh Edmure sat himself down on the closest object a large rock. He undid the lashes on his left boot and took it off letting the salt water flow back into the muddy earth. The Iron born believed in the drowned God, so let him take his water with him Edmure grumbled.

He turned down to do the same to his other boot when he heard the joyous sound of laughter. Looking up he saw Patek Mallister in his purple armor and silver winged helmet with Marq Piper.

"Final count, sixteen." Patrek boasted with a smile." Ser Edmure." He turned to his friend." How many foes did you slay?"

"Nineteen." Edmure answered with a smug smile. But it was the heir to Pinkmaiden castle who had the last laugh.

"Twenty six." He laughed. Both Patrek and Edmure hung their heads in goodhearted defeat. Marq was one of the best fighters the Riverlands had to offer. He was the first one to storm the gates of the castle of House Drumm, alongside Hosteen Frey and Ser Ryman Frey. And it was on this wet, sandy beach that Lord Walder's eldest grandson and second in line to inherit the Twins perished. He lay now with hundreds more dead in the mud.

Edmure turned his head up and saw the banners of house Tully flying instead of the skeleton hand of house Drumm. Lord Tytos Blackwood had already taken Blacktyde, and Ser Daven Lannister had replaced Robb in storming Harlaw. No doubt they had taken those islands and they could move on to taking Great Wyk. And by now Lord Tywin was on his way to taking Pyke.

"Come Edmure." Patrek called to him." Let us drink to the battle." Any other night Edmure would have joined them. But on this night he had other plans.

"Excuse me good sers." He said to his friends." But there is something else I must attend to first." He strapped his boots back on, walking awkwardly as one was dry but the other still wet. He made his way up into the bedroom of Lord Dunstan Drumm.

He was the Lord of Old Wyk and a man of eighty. By the time Edmure stormed the castle to face the man in single combat he already found him dead. And while his friends took their trophies in ale and women Edmure had his own trophie. A sword of Valyrian steel in the hands of Lord Drumm when he died. In the Last Rebellion it had been Ser Barristan of the Kingsguard who led the assault on the island. This time it was Ser Edmure heir to Riverrun.

It was that sword Edmure wore around his belt now that his other had been worn to pieces, and it was Lord Drumm's quarters Edmure stayed in until it was time to move on.

He sat himself down by the window with a candle to help his eyes. And once he found himself a piece of paper and a quill he began to write.

'My Dearest Wife Cerse' He began.'Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about yo, for it feels like a eon since I left you to go to war. Your Lord Father tasked me with securing the island of Old Wyk and I did not disappoint him. I sit here now in Lord Dunstan Drumm's chair, using his paper to send this letter to you. I have fought the Iron men first hand and see why they are such a threat to be dealt with. Though I took the islands with my friends and by your father's orders I took the island in your name.I hope this letter finds you in good comfort knowing that I am safe. I hope to see you every soon.

Your Loving Husband,

Edmure Tully.

 **Lyanna**

Robert had spent the entire afternoon taking Mace Tyrell around the Red Keep. He showed them the Throne Room, the dining hall, the kitchen and the armory. It was on that last stop that Robert gave Lord Tyrell another gift.

"Valyrian steel." He showcased the knife. The blade was dark and smokey as expected while the handle was covered in gems and rubies." It was given to me by the late Jon Arryn when I was a boy living at the Eyrie." Robert snapped the blade shut into it's scabbard and handed it to Lord Tyrell." And now I'm giving it to you." Mace Tyrell smiled. His family had never owned a Valyrian steel weapon.

"Thank you, your Grace. Thank you." He admired the blade before slapping it into his belt." Now those stuck-up Tarly's and Hightowers have to kiss my ass!"

And now the Warden of the South sat between the King and Queen at their dinner table with that same knife poking out of his belt. Robert sat at the end of the table, Lyanna at the other and Lord Tyrell inbetween them.

The feast was in his honor and was his favorite dish, suckiling pig. But while Robert and Mace enjoyed the food Lyanna drank only the wine. This was the first time Robert seemed happy because he'd otherwise be drowning his sorrows in wine or plotting to kill those who'd done this.

"But that is not the end of your reward." Robert said." When sons are born of your son Garlan I will foster them here and they can squire for my son."

"Wonderful, wonderful." Mace chuckled. Robert joined in with him and the two men were clicking their cups together. The expression on Lyanna's face however never changed.

Robert knew she didn't want to be here. She had a son to bury and weep for while looking after the last two. But Robert commanded her presence; it was the first time he ever had to. Perhaps he thought the Queen's attendance would lighten Lord Tyrell's spirits. But the gifts Robert kept giving him were doing that not the Queen. The more he got the more he wanted, but he never seemed to get what he wanted.

He'd been given the position Master of Ships which was funny because the Iron Men burned all his ships, a son to the Kingsguard, grandchildren to foster and squire, and a priceless blade. But now he wanted more.

"King Robert, Queen Lyanna thank you." Mace said." Thank you very much for you generosity." Robert managed a toothy smile behind his black beard but Lyanna stayed emotionless." I am very grateful for our new friendship. But wouldn't it be great if Baratheon and Tyrell could do this more often." Robert's smile began to fade away as Lyanna titled her head in Mace's direction. They both knew what was coming next." My Margaery remains a maiden from her marriage to your brother, Lord Renly. Gods rest his soul. She is very fond of the Red Keep and it's people greatly enjoy her. So how about a marriage between Prince Edric and my Margaery." But it was Lyanna who answered this time not Robert.

"No." She barked at him. Mace sunk back in his chair under Lyanna's dark stare.

"What my Queen means." Robert said gaining Mace's attention." Is that we could not agree to such a match." He glanced over at his wife making sure her thoughts matched his words." At this time."

"You've been given a seat on the small council, a son to the Kingsguard, a future for your grandchildren and a knife made of the strongest steel around." Lyanna said forcing Mace's eyes on her." Most would kill to have one of those while you have been given four."

"Y-Your Grace-"

"You say you morn for Lord Renly?" Lyanna quickly continued." You never cared about Renly, only his name. The idea of Renly gave you more promise than the man himself." Lord Tyrell began to shake even more, his cheeks shaking like jello.

"The North remembers." Robert told him before Lyanna could do more." And Ned Stark has not yet begun to thank you for saving his life, nore will his bannermen."

"L-Lord S-Stark?" Mace huffed his face turned red." Your Y-Your Grace I-I-I don't think my Margaery would-" But before another word could escape his mouth Lyanna picked up her glass of wine and splashed it into Mace's face.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, her voice echoing down the halls. And Mace Tyrell left with his face doused looking on the verge of tears. The door slammed behind him and that left only the King And Queen. Lyanna cocked her head over to see Robert glaring at her, strumming his fingers on the table.

"Was that necessary?" he asked. Lyanna pushed off the table and stood to her feet, rolling her eyes as she did." Mace Tyrell is a powerful man, he-"

"He's a fat fool." Lyanna said with her back to Robert.

"He saved our lives." He stood up as well." My life, Ned's life, your's, Edric-"

"But Gendry is dead." Lyanna said." Where was Mace Tyrell for that?!" Her body began to shake, her eyes to water. She should still be mourning her son not playing at dinner with Lord Oaf.

"Lyanna." Robert said softly. She could hear his boot 'clank' against the ground as he took a step closer to her. But before he could touch her, take her in his arms and comfort her she turned and walked away.

 **Connington**

Now this was an army. Six Thousand Unsullied, Four thousand Dornishmen, Two Thousand Sellswords including their own from the Golden Company, and most importantly three Dragons. The beasts were magnificent. Their black shadows hovering over them, their wings nearly the size of ten men abreast.

They flew above and beyond, sometimes farther than any man could see disappearing for hours. But they would always return and in good time.

Aegon made good on his claim. The first thing he wanted to do was route Harrold Arryn out from his hiding place north of the Mountain of the Moon. They encountered him as Jorah said in the snakewood. His following stood no chance against their army, and even less against the Dragons. The people of the Vale had become accustomed to Dragon Fire by now.

But when the fire had settled, the dead counted and prisoners gathered it was then that they learned the truth. Once more like the rat he was Harrold Arryn had escaped. He fled with Lord Yohn Royce, his two sons Ser Andar and Robar, Ser Lucas Corbray, and Ser Donnel Waynwood. But Aegon only smiled at the news.

"They have only one place to go." He said." And we had to turn our attentions westward sooner or later." So they marched, out of the Vale to the neighboring borders of the Riverlands. And it was here that they found something, only it wasn't Harrold Arryn.

As they made camp along the rivers of the Trident a scout presented himself. Further west of them along the Green Fork of the Trident they found an army.

"What banners did they fly?" Aegon asked.

"A Wolf."

"Stark." Jon growled. The family of traitors, the family of the Whore Queen.

"Robert Baratheon must have sent them to cut us off." Oberyn said." Hoping to smash us between his two forces. If we move now we may be able to-"

"We're not going anywhere."Aegon quickly said." The Gods have just granted us with a golden opportunity." He turned to face his Uncle and Hand. He walked to his wine table and acted out his plan with a wine goblet as his enemy camp and his hands as his own forces." We can strike now while they are unprepared for us." He slapped the goblet nearly knocking it over. "The Night will be our ally, shielding us from their eyes." He slapped it ocne more from the other side." As we attack them from all sides." Aegon's heart was filled with the feeling he felt all his life, rage. Rage is what propelled him to fight, to return to Westeros, to take back his Throne." Arm yourselves!"

The night had been as he said it was, their ally. They moved quietly amongst the tall grass, keeping close to the ground. Just like at King's Landing their forces were divided. Aegon would attack along the southmost part of their camp while Prince Oberyn attacked the western part and Ser Jorah Mormont the eastern most.

Ser Gerold had made a greater name for himself in this war. While Ser Jon and even Prince Oberyn detested his cruel nature, King Aegon had taking a great like to him just as his father had done with Ser Arthur Dayne. And the way Gerold fought Aegon was surprised he wasn't the Sword of the Morning.

Aegon crept up at the head of the column and then with his hand in the air commanded all to stop. They waited after that in silence. Looking down they could see the white tents of their enemies. With men either sleeping inside them or outside drinking. Everything seem placid.

But when Aegon swung his raised hand forward and jumped out from the cover of the bushes and into the camp it became everything but that.

The first men they eyes eyes upon were sitting in a circle around a fire. King Aegon jumped into them. Stabbing his sword into the back of one man before ripping it out and cutting another clean across his unprotected chest. The other two were more prepated. The third managing to raise his sword and block Aegon's incoming blow. But the King simply kicked up his leg and knocked him back into the fire, setting him ablaze. And then there was only one left.

"RAID!" He shouted. His voice carrying across the camp." WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Jon dealt the final blow to him. Stabbing his sword through the back of his skull so it pointed out of his fat mouth.

Before he managed to cry out their men had managed to kill many more unsuspecting fools in their sleep.

But now soldiers were rallied from sleep in their tents to the battle outside. Some wearing simple breeches or naked as the day they were born. But that was also a time to strike.

Aegon led the charge through the camp slashing left and right at any unprotected fool who thought he'd be safe entering a battle unarmored. A torch had been knocked over as they ran setting fire to a tent and then nearly half the camp it seemed.

The cries of men and clashing of steel was heard around them.

But when Aegon turned he saw another figure. He wore full plated armor from his boots to his shoulders but his head was open. Showing a thick beard with hair of red and brown past his ears. He held no shield but a greatsword looking as black as the fire around them in both hands.

With a great cry the boy jumped forward swinging his broadsword down. But Aegon jumped back and the blade buried into the ground rather than him.

Valyrian Steel, he thought looking it over. No other blade could have such an appearance.

The boy quickly lifted it and swung at him once more. Aegon lifted his sword and managed toblock but felt his blade shake. He quickly pushed forward and knocked his opponent back making some distance between them. Aegon was taller than him by a few inches so he could use the reach to his advantage. However his enemy was as strong as he looked. And with a Valyrian steel blade he'd only need one good swing to cut the last Dragon King in two.

Aegon kept him on the run lunging forward with his longsword making it strenuous to block every attack with a large greatsword. If Aegon did not hit him he would tire himself out and he'd be killed then.

After having enough of blocking he lunged forward with a savage swing only to be blocked. But they were close now, close enough to use other weapons. Aegon stepped in closer and drove his armored shoulder into the boy's face perhaps knocking out a few teeth or maybe blackening an eye.

The boy stumbled back holding his wounded face. This was the perfect time to strike while he was unaware.

But then of all the things to happen a wolf jumped at him. But it was no normal wolf, it looked nearly twice the size of any they'd seen. It jumped on the King and bit into his shoulder,. Only stopping when Aegon punched it off with his metal covered hand. It seemed fine at first but when he stood it was clear all was not well. He was clutching his shoulder where the wolf had bit, the armor crushed in on itself.

In this sensitive moment his enemies could have closed in around him and killed him. Once again if it hadn't been for the loyal Jon Connington he'd have been killed. The Hand of the King supported Aegon in one arm while fighting with the other.

"To the King!" He yelled. And as he retreated Aegon's opponent sounded a call of his own.

"To Me! To Me!" He yelled. Then he led the charge into the retreating forces.

 **Cersei**

She had been sitting by the fire when the servant came to her. It was unnaturally cold for this time of year. All the windows and doors had been shut all the candles and fires lit, she even wrapped herself in a layer of thick fur and yet somehow it was still cold.

"My Lady." The servant said getting her attention. When she looked at the item before her she saw it was a piece of paper. Without a word she took it and commanded to be left.

Then she inspected it, rolling the paper over until she found a symbol from it's sender. A trout jumping from the stream. No doubt a letter from her new husband about his time on the battlefront.

Without another word Cersei crumbled the paper up and tossed it into the fire. Smirking as it crackled and burned into black ash.


	21. The Young Wolf and the She-Bear

**Catelyn**

There had never been a worse time for Catelyn Stark than this. She'd heard what a Salt Wife was and this wasn't it. A salt wife was like a mistress from her understanding that was taken from a conquered battle. Theon may have been a conqueror but Catelyn felt nothing more than a whore who Theon fucked whenever he felt it.

"I beat off to you in the Godswood." Theon exclaimed the first time he took her. The place where her husband and children go to pray, Theon pleasured himself to her. He took her any way he wanted at any time of the day. He sometimes wore his Kraken shaped helm and sometimes made Catleyn wear it. Her cloths had been ripped once when Theon wanted her. So now all she wore was a stained white tunic.

At least her sons were not harmed; she thanked the Gods for that. When she left Prince Theon she would sit with them in their room assuring them it would be alright. But then Theon would call on her again and she began to doubt her own words.

Night was the only time she truly enjoyed. As that was the only time she could escape Theon and this nightmare. She dreamt of Ned, having returned from King's Landing and resigning his position just to be with her. Both Robb and Sansa had married fine suitors and had little children of their own. Arya had finally listened to her mother and given up the swords and spears for boys and was instead a proper lady who dressed in the finest silk, played the harp and most importantly sewed. Bran was tall and strong looking much like the man he was named after, and more importantly he was a Knight like he always wanted. And little Rickon riding his now dead Direwolf as a full grown man. She even dreamed of the bastard Jon Snow.

She was awaking from the dream because Ser Harras Harlaw shook her violently by the shoulder.

"The Prince has summoned you." He said. She knew exactly what that meant.

 **Robb**

They had found Harrold Arryn when they reached the Trident, along with several loyal followers. Robb had held his war council with them and his own Lords Bolton, Umber, Manderly, and Uncle Brynden. And then the cry of attack went out.

That attack had been quick, and a lot of damage done. Killing men, burning supplies before retreating back into the night. Robb had gathered his men to go after them when he heard fighting on the other side of the camp. It didn't take long for the combined might of Robb and the Blackfish to realize what was happening.

It did not take them long after that to beat the enemy back and dig trenches along their camp to repel repeated attacks. Although they could stop any advance by Dornish or Sellswords on the ground, they could not stop the assault from the sky. Fiery death from above that force Robb's army back off the Trident and into the nearby valleys.

The rest of the night was spent tending to the wounded. The cost was great, greater than Robb would have liked. Roger Ryswell had his throat slit while he slept in his bed. Lord Helman Tallhart and Olyvar Frey were killed in the fighting. He had lost a noble squire but if the Gods were good Helman was with his son now. Lord Galbart Glover's brother Robett brother had been burned alive when his tent caught fire with him in it.

Robb had suffered as well, though more inside that out. He'd repelled the wildlings from the wall, the Iron men from the Westerlands but it was here in the land of his grandfather that he tasted his first defeat. And he did not like it. He'd taken a direct hit to his face by an armor plated shoulder. Luckily it did not knock out his teeth, only bloodied his nose.

"What would your betrothed think if she married a man with no teeth?" Domeric had laughed. He was wounded as well, a sword point breaking through his chain mail to stab him in the belly; a bloody mess but not enough to be fatal. Robb was grateful that his wounds weren't fatal but he did not appreciate his jokes.

"This is not the time!" He snapped at Domeric before leaving him.

Of all Robb's friends only Smalljon escaped completely unharmed, but the others looked as if they had a foot in the grave already. Eddard Karstark had been knocked to the ground during the battle where his left arm had caught fire. To save his body from infection they had to cut it off. Even Lady Dacey's looked in pain, although Robb had seen that look in her for a while. Ever since they set out from the wall the She-Bear seemed distant. She did not take her meals or drink with their group as often as she had, though she still claimed to be of Robb's guard.

The Young Wolf himself looked a mess. His beard had grown shaggy and unkempt, his hair so long it blinded his eyes. But now they stuck tight to his face in a mix of blood and sweat. It was time to cut them both down to a suitable size while fighting. He could trim his beard by himself but he always had someone else do his hair. His mother or Sansa, but neither of them were here now. So he turned to the only logical choice.

He turned around to see Dacey Mormont standing at the entrance of his tent dressed in simple leathers and riding breeches, stained in mud and blood alike. Her long black hair flowing far past her shoulders.

"My Lord." She said.

"Lady Dacey." He said standing up." I, I have a favor to ask of you." She stood there silent as she looked him up and down.

"I will do as you command, My Lord." Though her voice didn't sound as confident as she seemed.

"My hair has gotten very long." Robb pointed to it." I wonder if..if you could shorten it for me?" Dacey looked at the shears in his hands to the hair on his head.

"As you wish." Was all she said. So Robb sat himself down with Dacey standing behind him cutting his hair. There was silence at first, silence Robb didn't like. She used to me one of the more out-going of their group but now she seemed as cold and fargone as the wall they'd defended.

"Are you hurt, My Lady?" He asked her, hoping to start conversation.

"No, My Lord." She cut another patch of hair away.

"Are you sure? Some wounds may be internal and-"

"I am fine, My Lord." She said once more in a strict voice but she did not stop her work. She pushed her fingers against his scalp, turning her where she wanted him. In a few more quick cuts that last of Robb's long hair was gone and he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked every bit the boy that had marched out from Winterfell those few months back. All except for the red beard on his face.

"Thank you, My Lady." He said turning back to her as he stood up." I am most grateful." She nodded back to him.

"Do you mean to shave your beard as well, My Lord?" she asked him. He looked back to her with a quizzical look.

"I did. Or at least to trim it down, the blood is starting to stick to my beard during battle." She nodded.

"I suppose Southern Women like men with clean, smooth faces." He titled his head to and raised his brow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your betrothed. No doubt she'll want your face smooth as a baby's ass." She reached up and ran her hand along his beard. "Not Robb Stark the warrior, Robb Stark the boy." There she was for the first time in a long time. Dacey Mormont heir to Bear Island confident, bold and alluring. Robb shook his head from her touch.

"I do not know Lady Margaery's preference in men." He turned his back to her,

"Oh? Well how about Cersei Lannister?"

"Lannister?" He quickly shot back to her.

"The most beautiful woman you've ever seen? How do you think she'd have preferred you?"

"You use my own words against me, why?"

"My cousin married a proper southern lady once with hair like gold just like Lady Lannister." Robb continued to look at her confused." I forget sometimes that you are not all Northern." She continues." Your mother is a Tully, another Southern woman." Robb face flashed with anger and he rose to his full height, although he still shorter than her.

"Do not speak ill of my mother, Dacey." He threatned." Do you not also have your preferences of the South?" He quickly spat." Choosing to dance with Tyrion Lannister over I, your Liege Lord?"

"We did more than dance that night." She smiled. It took only a moment for Robb to understand her meaning.

"You slept with the Half-man?!" Robb almost yelled." A little man?"

"It's wasn't so little." Robb suddenly felt his face becoming hotter.

"Why are you telling me this?" And in one moment he saw all the fire leave Dacey's eyes and she shrunk down before him.

"It doesn't matter now." She said. She looked up and their eyes meet. In that moment he saw a vulnerability in her that he had never seen before." By your leave Lord Stark."

"Stay!" He called stretching his hand out to her back. She did as he said." Please. Stay and talk with me."

"It doesn't matter now." She repeated. She had been by his side since the very beginning. She pledged to fight for him, to die if necessary. She marched with him, obeyed him fought with him, killed for him. All for Robb Stark. She loved him all this time. And that night at Casterly Rock when she'd overheard him was more hurt than any sword could have done to her.

"I don't want to marry her!" Robb announced." My heart is not pledged to her. How can my heart be pledged or promised to someone I have never meet?" He turned to face her fully. What would she know of the North? Or the Wall or the Godswood? What would she know about battles and dragon fire where friends and family are lost like a candle in the night?" Dacey knew, she knew all of it. Robb now suddenly found himself overwhelmed with a strange sensation, the sensation he felt the first time they danced together at the wall.

"My Lady." He reached out his hand for hers." May I have this dance?" She was silent, speechless as he stood there before her. She owed him from their missed opportunity at Casterly Rock. She smiled and took his hand in hers. He put his other hand around her waist gulping as he did.

Robb Stark might have been a skilled sword and a successful battle commander but he was still in green boy in the ways of women. He never felt this way about any other woman. Not Alys Karstark, not Cersei Lannister, not Margeary Tyrell, only Dacey Mormont right here and now. She was still a few inches taller than him and his senior by over ten years, but none of that seemed to matter now. It didn't matter that she was too old or he too young, he was her Liege Lord, she was his bodyguard. They were only a man and a woman that night. They were only themselves.

"Lord Stark –"

"Robb." He corrected." Call me Robb."

They moved back and forth, their shadows hovering across the ground with them. They never spoke a word but their eyes did all the talking as they never looked away from one another. Her face suddenly started getting closer to his but Robb did not stop her. But he froze still as stone when her lips touched his, but still he did not stop her.

When he looked upon her face afterwards she smiled down at him and he returned it with the same. But his hands had been trembling that was the wildest sensation he'd ever felt. Many times more exhilarating than killing men.

Dacey noticing his silent excitement took his took his shaking hands and guided them up her body. From her waist to her chest. Robb gulped down nervous once more as he felt her. She bent down to kiss him once more; this time was more fiercer than the last.

The sparked the fire in Robb and he returned her passion. Taking his other arm and wrapping it around her. They stumbled about the tent for a few steps, knocking over a small table as sharing sloppy kisses until at last they ended up on the bed.

And that night Robb forget his promise to a Margeary Tyrell who was far, far away down South in King's Landing. Highgarden's prized flower he'd heard her called. But the Rose could not trap the Wolf in its vines not when a Bear had already done the deed.

 **Eddard**

Ned had just sent the letters to both Wyman Manderly and Tywin Lannister. With any luck they'd reach their destinations in less than a fortnight and the fleets would be here sooner than that. But that was wishful thinking. If there was war on the Iron Islands not doubt Tywin had gone to meet them himself and he would not dedicate his fleet to this cause without payment. Aegon wanted all of them dead, Lannisters especially no doubt.

Perhaps he'll want Jaime out of the Kingsguard, Ned thought. An idea Ned accepted. For the past sixteen years Tywin pleaded to Robert for Jaime's dismissal and the Mad King before him. Maybe now he'll get his wish. Besides with Jaime out that left room for Jon to join. Though he did notice that Jon spent a lot of his time training with the Kingslayer; something Ned certainly did not approve of. But he was spending too much time with his daughters to say anything to him yet.

His left his solar to join his daughters in the Red Keep. The siege had been a frightening thing to go through, especially for little girls, and especially after what they'd witnessed. Sansa took it harder than Arya. His youngest daughter had taken off to explore the Red Keep some more, wanting to see the aftermath of the battle. But Sansa confined herself to her room.

As Ned mused over these thoughts he suddenly heard his name called.

"Lord Stark!" He turned to see Mace Tyrell moving as fast as he could towards him. Thinking something was wrong Ned walked several steps away from his daughters and meet with Mace.

"Lord Tyrell." He greeted.

"My most sincere apologizes Lord Stark." He said when he got closer to him." For your nephew, the Prince. I weep for you, I deeply sympathize."

"You have my thanks." Ned said with a slight nod. "Thought my sister would rather hear your prays I'm sure."

"I am at the King and Queen's service of course. And I am grateful for what they have given me." Ned had heard about all of Mace's gifts and the dinner he had with Lyanna and Robert. And Ned knew it did not go as Lord Tyrell had planned. And by the sound of Mace's voice Ned could tell he was up to something." But I must apologize to you as well my Lord Hand. For I have wronged you on many accounts." Ned raised an eyebrow at him confused, but then he remembered. Mace had promised to wed his daughter Margeary to Ned's heir Robb. But that was many months ago and hardly worth troubling over now.

"Water under the bridge my Lord."

"You know." Mace continued despite Ned's comment." We are both of Great Houses you and I. Look at the good we've done already. Wouldn't it be wonderful if the Starks and Tyrells could do this more often?" Ned understood him now. He was now trying to get the greatest prize of all, perhaps the one the King had denied him again." The marriage with Renly was never consummated. Margeary remains a maiden." She would bring no dishonor to your house or your son. Please allow this as a symbol of my apology to you and support of the crown." Ned however looked at Mace with a plain face. They'd made this deal once before only last time their roles were reversed. And Ned knew Mace had tried to offer Margaery to Edric, but once again was shot down by Lyanna and Robert.

"I'll think about it." Ned finally answered.


	22. Blood Feud

**Daenerys**

The Eyrie was quiet. Without Aegon her last blood relative, her stalwart companion Ser Jorah or the three Dragons she hatched from the fires she had no one. All she had left was the Unsullied she'd freed but Grey Worm was about as interesting to talk to as dried paint. And Lord Corbray never seemed to treat her the same since Aegon arrived. Sure he was still a loyal subject but no doubt he found Dany more appealing when she was the 'unmarried' Queen. He had already offered his brother to the Kingsguard and had been promised Warden of the East and a place on the Small Council. Clearly he was more interested in the King than his Queen.

She hoped everyone was alright, she hoped this would all be over soon. Then it could be just as Viserys had told her, how their family had ruled for over two and a half centuries. But until then she was all alone. Just Dany and her thoughts, all day and all night.

 **Robb**

The rays of morning sunlight shown through the flaps of the tent. He felt something brush against his head and he found himself compelled from his sleep to sit upwards. Robb groaned slightly, raising one hand to shield himself from the sun. He propped himself up with his other arm but that's when he noticed something, there was no one else on the bed next to him. Robb picked his head up to see himself naked as the day he was born, the covers of his bed covering him and his cloths laid out in a mess all over the floor.

He knew Dacey had been there. They'd been together the whole night. Even after they'd finished love making. She was laying next to him bare breasted in the moonlight, talking for hours. Last night had been his first time but did she know that, she must have. Maybe that's why she left, she was ashamed. But she couldn't be Robb wouldn't allow it. She was fluttering in his heart and mind like a soaring eagle. Robb quickly leaped to his feet, he had to see her again.

Suddenly he heard the flap of the tent opened behind him and he quickly turned to face it.

"Dacey." He said in a whisper. But it was Domeric Bolton whose face he saw.

"Lord Stark." He said looking away from his friend's nudity." A council has been called, your presence is requested." Sadly he would have to forget his hunt for Dacey, lest he rouse the suspicions of the entire army.

"I'll be there." Was all he responded with. He dressed himself in his finest Leathers for the occasion. In the tent was his Uncle Brynden Tully of the Riverlands, Lord Yohn Royce, and Ser Harrold Arryn of the Vale. Robb's own men were Ser Wylis and Wendel Manderly, Eddard Karstark, Galbart Glover and the Umbers, Roose and Domerica Bolton. And to Robb's joy Dacey Mormont.

Robb felt the urge to run and embrace her at that very moment but refrained from it. They were in public and it would cast as dark a shadow on her as it would him. But she did not meet his eyes, instead keeping her's shielded behind her long black hair. Robb wanted to do something about that, to comfort her in some way, but couldn't. There were other matters at work here. Right now they were warriors. He the Commander, she the guard.

"My Lords." Robb said taking beside his Uncle and Lord Royce, across from Harrold." What is the purpose of this meeting?"

"War!" Harrold quickly let out. The boy was looking much better than he had been from the previous night. Perhaps the idea of taking back his home and birthright made him forget his wounds. "We must drive him back!" Harrold yelled slamming his fist on the table." Taking all of our forces and pushing him back across the Vale and into the sea from wence he came!" A bold plan but not a bright one. They might have superior numbers by only several thousand but Aegon had three dragons and history taught a great deal about them.

"We cannot do that." Robb said. "He's already come out to fight us. And so long as he has dragons there's very little we can do." He leaned forward and looked over the map. "We can hold them here." He said running his finger along a map of the Trident." Hold here and wait for reinforcments. My Uncle from the Iron Islands or my other uncle the King in the Capital. With their combined might we stand a better chance but until then that's all we can do."

"He will come for us." Brynden said." He knows he has us on the run so he'll give chase."

"We will not show him our tails and run." Robb said." We stand and fight." He looked down at the map." And I think I know exactly what to do." He picked up his head." I will need volunteers." Everyone nearly jumped at once.

"Let House Stout prove their worth!" Shouted Ser Ronnel Stout.

"The Karstarks are at your service!" Eddard cried out.

"Whatever you ask I will do." Ser Wylis Manderly spoke up.

"And I as well." Rodrik Ryswell added. Galbart Glover spoke next his eyes red with rage his hand shaking.

"Those bastards took my brother from me. If I can repay them in any way then I will do it!" He slammed his fist onto the table. Evidently Robb had his volunteers. He chose Galbart Glover, Wylis Manderly and Lord Ryswell for the task.

"I volunteer." Another voice spoke out. And it was a voice Robb wanted to hear since the second he walked into this tent, but now like this. Dacey Mormont's eyes finally met his. Robb wanted to deny her but couldn't, not without exposing himself in some way. Instead he only nodded, stomached his aching heart and turned away from her. For the next few minutes Robb explained in intimate details his plan and with the help of the three he selected it could be pulled off. Brynden smiled as he watched Robb at work, unlike his uncle Robb had a genuine talent for command.

"We fought the Wildlings together." Lord Ryswell said." I would be honored to do so again." He placed a hand on Wylis shoulder.

"I know I ask a lot of you." Robb continued." And a high price may have to be paid for it. Our victory all rests on your courage." The meeting concluded after that Robb exiting the tent with his Great Uncle Brynden.

"A bold plan nephew." He said." With any luck it will work and he'll push him back." Robb nodded his reply but his attention was elsewhere. He watched as Dacey Mormont exited the tent from another side casting a glance over her shoulder at him.

"It's better than bold it's perfect!" Domeric said appearing between them." We'll see what the dragon has left in him after he's had another taste of the North. Come!" Domeric said." We'll drink to victory!"

"Not now." Robb answered casually with a roll of his shoulder. He was beginning to loose Dacey in the crowd as men ran all over, preparing for battle." I must prepare myself, your pardon my Lords." He quickly excused himself before either could say another word.

He silently followed Dacey with Grey Wind at his heels. She was standing by her horse, harnessing her saddle on it with one hand while putting Longclaw against it.

"My Lady." Robb said. His voice soft and faint. She slowly turned around to face him and he suddenly found himself unable to speak. She never said anything either, but their eyes did all the talking.

"Be careful." He finally let out.

"And you as well." She paused a moment." Robb." She had called him by his first name, that meant the world to him. It meant that last night was as real to her as it was to him.

"Robb!" came his name cried again. He turned around to see the Smalljon shove a man into the dirt with one arm as he held his greatsword one-handed in the other. To his left was the one-armed Eddard Karstark and Domeric Bolton to the right.

The man thrown down had dark skin and dark hair, easily recognized as Dornish and a ally to Aegon.

"A scout." Domeric pointed out to his liege Lord.

Everyone thought Robb might have to change his plan but he realized he wouldn't have to.

 **Connington**

This had all happened before. He had seen Rheagar riding tall and strong on his horse in tourney after tourney and at the head of armies. No man could touch him. Not Jaime Lannister or Arthur Dayne or Jon himself. But Jon's soul was shattered when he'd heard of Rheagar's death on the Trident. Robert may have paid in blood for his crimes but Jon could not bare the loss of another Targareyn.

Aegon lay before in his bed with nothing but a blanket to cover his body from the stomach down. The fighting had been fierce and Aegon fought like the best of them, just like his father. His shoulder had been addressed to immediately after the battle. Luckily the wolf's bite only dented the King's armor, only bruising the shoulder beneath. But Jon made sure he was taken care of, making sure there was no puncture wounds or chance of infection.

Prince Oberyn And Ser Jorah would check on the King but they thought Jon was being overcautious. But they didn't understand, they never could.

Their dead and wounded had been present and accounted for, except for the Dragons. When the killing was done and the battle over they took to the sky and flew off into the distance. Aegon called for their return but it seemed Dragons had poor hearing, and they hadn't returned since.

The King looked so peaceful in his sleep. He had the same smooth looking face of his father with long hair now past his shoulders. A loose strand of hair had put itself over Aegon's face so Jon reached forward and tucked it behind his ear.

But even this delicate touch was enough to wake the sleeping King. His violet eyes opened up and the first thing they saw was Jon still in his blood soaked armor from the battle sitting next to him.

"I had a dream." Aegon began. "No!" he quickly added. "A Nightmare of a field of fire but in the ash and smoke there was a giant white wolf." This was the first time Jon saw any fear in his King.

"No dream my King." He laid his hand over Aegon's." You were wounded in the battle by a wolf, there is his mark." Aegon looked down at his shoulder. And when he turned back to Jon the dire returned to his eyes.

"Stark." He said.

"Yes." Jon nodded." Ned Stark himself no doubt, I saw the Valyarian steel sword in his hands.

"Where are they now?" the King kicked up his legs and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your Grace, don't tire yourself. You are still-" Aegon silenced him with a hand.

"I did not live in a desert wasteland and across an entire ocean to let such a little as this stop me." He tore the bandages from his shoulder." Ready my Horse!"

Aegon quickly donned his armor and exited his tent with Jon right behind him. He was bolder when he wore his armor. Bolder, taller, stronger just like his father.

"You know your father was very handsome." Jon said.

"Thank you." Aegon said after a pause." I'm sure he appreciated that."

"He never did." Before anymore could be said they were quickly joined by Prince Oberyn.

"Nephew." He greeted.

"King." Aegon corrected.

"Do you mean to ride so soon?" The Prince asked." Perhaps its best if you wait, let others do the fighting for you."

"I've been fighting my whole life." Aegon said mounting his horse." It would be a shame to stop now."

"Your Grace." Ser Archibald Yronwood appeared from the crowd." The scouts have returned and reported twenty thousand Northerners just beyond the rivers of the Trident."

Aegon smiled as he raised his head higher. Ser Gerold Dayne and several dozen spearmen all appeared behind the King. Jon knew what that look in his eyes meant, victory.

"Saddle up!" The Hand called out." Arm yourselves! We rid to victory!"

"Targaryen!" The loyal shouted as Aegon rode by." Targaryen!" The King suddenly stopped to see the only Northerner amongst them Ser Jorah Mormont of his own Kingsguard bent over sharpening his blade.

"Lord Commander!" He called. The Bear picked up his head and his body followed when he saw the King standing there.

"Your Grace."

"Prepare your armor Lord Commander, we ride into battle." Jorah was silent t first. He had seen the Black Bear of his House amongst the Northern banners meaning his Aunt and Cousins no doubt rode with the Starks.

"Of course your Grace." He finally answered.

"It won't be a problem will it?" Aegon's sharp voice stopped him in his tracks." Killing your own people?" Jorah said nothing but shifted his eyes from the King to his Hand closeby.

"Of course not, your Grace."

 **Sam**

He did not know what he was being called for. A Tyrell messenger had come summoning Sam to Lord Mace Tyrell's chamber. Sam had met the Lord of HighGarden before or rather he had seen him, once when he accompanied his Father to HighGarden. The Young Samwell offered greetings to his liege Lord and Lady but nothing more than that.

Sam did as he was bid taking himself away from his books to meet with the Warden of the South. When he entered the room the fat Lord welcomed him in but he was not alone.

Standing behind him were his sons Ser Garland heir to HighGarden and Ser Loras the newest member of the Kingsguard. The sons seemed to be what Sam thought every woman's idea of a true knight was. Tall and handsome with long hair, it was strange to think they came from Mace Tyrell's loins. Looking at the trio now Sam remembered everything his father had said about the Tyrells. While he served loyal Randyll had never held any true love or respect for his Liege Lord. But he had tried to offer a marriage between Sam's younger sister Talla and Ser Loras.

"Lord Samwell Tarly." Mace Tyrell said when Saam entered the room. Lord Samwell it was strange to hear, he was no Lord he was going to be a Measter." Welcome." His oversized belly jiggled and Sam saw a flash of red. Looking at Mace Tyrell's belt he saw the hilt of a dagger covered in rubies.

"Good Afternoon My Lords." Sam said. He remembered his formalities.

"May I offer you something to drink, Lord Tarly?" Mace asked." Some Dornish wine, Arbor Gold?" There it was again, Lord Tarly. Every time he said it Sam's knees began to shake.

"No thank you, My Lord."

"As you wish." Mace moved his hands to his round belly." Do you know why I've asked you here Lord Tarly?"

"Please my Lord." Sam shivered." D-Don't call me that I-I am no Lord."

"But you are." Mace pointed to him. He turned to Lancel and the young Knight walked over to Sam and presented him with a sword. Sam could recognize it by it's heart shaped hilt. Heartsbane." Your father was my most loyal bannerman, best battle commander and one of the finest soldiers in the Seven Kingdoms. But now he is gone and House Tarly, Horn Hill and that sword belong to you." Loras put the sword into Sam's hands and it shook when it was there.

He had only held Heartsbane once. And it was so big and heavy he had trouble wielding it. And that blade was so sharp he was afraid to cut his little brother or sisters.

"My-My Lord. I am a Maester in training I-"

"Yes in training." Mace said." You have not sworn the oaths yet. Therefore you are the Heir of Randyll Tarly and now the Lord of Horn Hill. And I will need a good battle commander when I ride in the name of our King." But Sam knew otherwise. He was never the warrior his father was. He was a coward afraid of fighting, blood, and swords choosing to spend his time reading than any other.

Sam looked at Heartsbane in his hands. He knew what he had to do.


	23. Great Men Are Not Always Wise

**Jon**

There he was before him. Samwell Tarly a Maester in training but right now there was no book in his hands or a raven scrowl; it was a Valyrian steel greatsword. He had seen Randyll sharpening the blade before the first battle and now Sam was holding it out towards him.

"It's yours." Sam said. Jon nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I can't accept." He said with an open hand.

"My Father was a soldier and wielded this sword into every battle. I'm no soldier but right now I am the Lord of Horn Hill and the sword is mine. And I'm giving it to you." Jon opened his mouth to speak against him but Sam continued." You were the first friend I ever had." He said with tears in his eyes." You didn't have to help me against Lancel or eat with me or laugh with me but you did." He pushed Hearstbane closer to Jon's chest." This sword belongs with a warrior. And I know you'll make a great knight and a great Kingsguard with this." Jon turned his attention now from Sam and to the gift he was offering.

A kingly gift, one of only a handful of Valyrian stell blades left. He had always wondered what it would have been like to wield Ice, his own Houses' Greatsword. But now one meant just for him was touching his fingertips. Robb Stark would have Ice and Jon Snow would have Heartsbane. A wonderful idea.

Jon reached out his hand and wrapped it around Heartsbane but then pushed it back into Sam's chest. He could see the tears building back up in his eyes, he stopped him by speaking.

"I value our friendship more than any gift." He said." The sword belongs to House Tarly, send it back there to your brother Dickon. He will be the Lord of Horn Hill and you." He moved a hand from the sword to Sam's shoulder." Will stay here and become a Maester of the Citadel." The tears melted away from Sam's face and were replaced with a smile.

 **Connington**

Their scouts had reported 20,000 northerners advancing along the Trident and ready to march into the Vale. The King not wanting to lose the only Kingdoms he conquered rode out to meet them. The battle took place across the Trident north of Lord Harroway's Town.

But now up close they couldn't be more than four thousand let alone twenty. But the King wanted to battle, to fight the Lord of Winterfell and claim his life. An eye for an eye.

Prince Oberyn led the direct charge, taking control of his Dornish forces. Ser Lyonel Corbray and Ser Archibald Yronwood of the Kingsguard attacked their right flank. And Jon himself with Ser Jorah Mormont were protecting the King as they attacked the left flank.

The Northerners had dug themselves in a small trench, making it easier to repel their charging forces. Four times they charged and four times they were repelled. And even if one Northerner seemed to be struck down another would jump up in his place.

Their spears pointed out and squired any man who dared to cross their path. Arrows colored the sky black while blood stained the ground.

A sword clashed against Jon's but he parried and moved forward, hacking the fools head in two. Ser Jorah was at his side using his superior strength to knock men into the dust. Jon couldn't help but smile. It was like old times for the two of them, side by side with swords in hand.

Not far from them was the King himself. Smelling victory and trying to break the Northern lines. Anyone with the banner or shield with a direwolf on it was a fool to get in his path, for that only enraged him more.

But just when the battle seemed to be going their way another sound broke through the air. Not cried, moans, but a horn. And turning around Jon saw something, what was meant to be the other twenty thousand men. At the head of it could be seen a giant Grey wolf. It was a Trap; this whole thing had been a diversion.

The attention of the King went from the battle in front of him to the one approaching from behind. At the sight of the Wolf, Aegon turned on his heels and meant to repel the attackers. And some followed after him. And Jon would join them; he could never leave the King's side.

"Ser Jorah." Jon said clasping the arm of his friend." Lead the charge; I'm going with the King." He did not wait for an answer and instead ran off to find Aegon.

The chaos of war was more relevant now than ever. With their army fighting on two battlefronts between two armies.

"Damn!" He growled." We're in a tight spot." But the next thing he saw raised his hopes somewhat. He didn't hear the sound of a war horn but the piercing screech of an animal. And looking up in the sky he could see three flying figures coming down from the sky.

 **Robb**

After the arrival of the dragons everything had gone bad. There was no coordination to their attack and that made it hard to avoid them, especially since there were three of them.

Robb himself felt himself lucky to be alive but others were not as fortunate.

Lord Rodrik Ryswell lost his second son Rickard, now only Roose remained. Ser Wylis Manderly led two hundred men of Woolfield into battle, his own brother-in law and nephews among them. But they had all been burned alive by Dragon Fire. Only Wylis himself survived but a spear had caught him in the leg, and now he would walk with a limp the rest of his life. Galbart Glover had called all his bannermen to him in this fight. But the Lords and heirs of Houses Bole and Forrester had been extinguished. And soon one of the most loyal Lords to House Stark would leave this world.

Robb entered into the tent with his Great-Uncle by his side.

Laid out on the table was Greatjon Umber Lord of Last Harth. His son and Robb's friend Smalljon stood over him while two men were applying bandages to his wounds. The Greatjon let out a mighty roar as whatever the applied to his wounds but have stung.

"How is he?" Robb asked. All eyes turned to him. The man closest to him, who stood over Greatjon's left shoulder answered.

"The poison's spreading quickly." He told." All we've been able to do is slow it down. There's not much more we can do." Robb nodded and stepped around the man so he could stand over the Greatjon.

"Lord Umber." He said." Can you hear me?"

"Aye Lord Stark." He answered." I can hear you." His voice was in hard grunts but still as loud as ever. Whatever was in his body he was fighting against." It was some damn Dornishman that did this work." He said raising his arm to showcase the wound. A spear stab right in his forearm." A man with scale-like armor. Ha!" And when he laughed blood spat out from his mouth and dripped down his face." But never you worry, I gave him something to remember me by. I gave him a few cuts of my own. HaHa!" But his laughter turned into a grunt as the pain overtook him." Son." He waved him over when the pain subsided.

"Yes, father." Smalljon said bending to one knee at his father's side.

"I'm sorry I won't be there for your wedding, son." The GreatJon said in a gravelly voice." I'm dying." He said straight-forwardly." And when I do you'll become Lord of Last Hearth. You'll have to marry that Frey girl and sire children." The Smalljon said nothing. His head was bowed, his eyes and lips hidden behind his long saggy hair.

"No." He said when he finally spoke, his voice shaking." You're going to live. Live to see me choose my wife and our wedding day, and your grandchildren."

"I've lived long enough." The Father answered." Proud to have served the Starks and done my duty." He reached a great hand up and laid it on his son's shoulder." Proud to see you become the man you are." He let out a few short, raspy breaths." I'm a happy man." He let out one great big breath and when his chest came back down his hand slid from his son's shoulder to lay off the end of the table.

And Robb saw firsthand that even a man as big as the Smalljon could cry. Slowly Smalljon reached his arms around his father with one arm around his shoulder and the other to support his head. Then he buried his face into his father's chest and held him tight as if it could bring him back to life. But his body just hung there lifeless.

The GreatJon had rode with Lord Eddard Stark in Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. And yet here he was dead as a doornail so very far from home. Now just like Torrhen Karstark before him Smalljon was a Lord now.

The cost had been high, and what did they have to show for it. They only managed to weaken their enemies ranks slightly, wounding one of the Dragons but not killing it. And once again Aegon had forced Robb back. If this kept up he could very well run them all over the Riverlands before any help arrived. But there was also another matter that pressed on Robb's mind.

He hadn't seen Dacey since before the battle had started. And the entire time even though he did not forget his duty as battle commander, she was still in his mind. With the battle over and the return of his men, Robb searched for her in vain. He looked among the dead although they were hardly recognizable with the skin melted from their bones. He hoped to find her among the wounded instead. But he did not find her there either, or at least not in public.

He finally came upon her tent where he saw the tall She-Bear for the first time in what seemed like years. Her back was to him, long black hair past her shoulders, armor resting down on the ground beside her legs. His lips curled into a smile when he saw her.

"Dacey." He said. She turned and faced him now, with big blue eyes the color of the sea. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she seemed to shrink before him.

"Lord Stark." She nodded. He didn't like that.

"You don't have to call me that." He said taking a long stride closer to her." Not you." She turned her head away from him as he knelt down behind her." Are you hurt?" He asked looking down at her body. The leather and chainmale hide it well, so he feared what he could not see. She clutched her hands close to her body.

"I'm fine." She said. Even if she had no cuts or bruises there was pain in her and Robb heard it in her voice. He leaned in closer putting one arm around her and resting his head against her shoulder. But she shook away from him and stood up.

"You don't seem fine." He said standing up and moving behind her." What's wrong?" He moved his hand along her arms until he held her hands. She shivered at his touch, just as she had last night but it seemed different this time. He kissed her on the neck for comfort.

"We can't do this." She said. He didn't appear to have heard her and continued to kiss away her fears. "Lord Stark." She said this time getting his attention, but still she did not look at him. That way he could not see the sorrow in her eyes but he heard the pain in her voice still." We cannot do this. You are the Lord of Winterfell and I am only your guard. Nothing good can come of this. Think of your half-brother would you force that on a child?" But Robb couldn't disagree more. He put both arms around her and held her close.

"Our children will be named Stark." Robb said softly in her ear. That's what he wanted. When this war was over she could return to Winterfell with him, become his wife and Lady of Winterfell. Let Sansa have a knight from the South and the Kingsguard for Jon. But all Robb wanted was Dacey Mormont.

"ROBB!" a hoarse voice roared out. Robb and Dacey shot around and there stood Bryden 'Blackfish' Tully. Without another word he reached over and took Robb by the arm, ripping him apart from Dacey.

Robb was pulled from the tent and taken outside where he stood face to face with his Great Uncle. His face snarled and mean, Robb didn't know how much he had heard but he knew it had been too much.

"I never thought I would have to drag you out here like I've done to Edmure." He began.

"Uncle." Robb tried to get a word in but could not." You don't understand."

"No you don't understand."Bryden's face became harder, his voice slow and strict." Listen to me and listen very carefully." He loomed over Robb." I know I'm not the world's leading authority on marriage but your father has already procured you a marriage, a good marriage. You cannot undo that."

"I don't want to marry her, I don't love her!"

"Do you think all marriages are for love? Do you think you mother wanted to marry your father? She was meant to marry your Uncle Brandon." Robb had heard this story dozens of times before and no doubt he'd heard it dozens more in the future.

"This is different than that!"

"No it isn't." Bryden said calmer than he had before. He rested a hand on Robb's shoulder." She was right lad; nothing good can come of this. You have to let her go. Leave her with her virtue intact." Robb had nearly forgotten that. It was always preferred that a woman be a virgin on her wedding night. But at almost thirty Robb found it hard to believe he had taken Dacey's virtue as she had taken his. He turned completely forgetting his Great Uncle was there until he grabbed Robb by the shoulders." Let it go boy." He said in a tone softer than the one he'd been using." We still have a war to fight."

Robb let himself be pulled away but he turned back to look at Dacey. He could see her even as he retreated into the distance, poking her head out from her tent.

His Uncle took him around the camp to see the destruction of his plan. Robb had wanted to lure Aegon into a false sense of security thinking he'd take the bait, and in his folly Robb could have smashed him between his two forces. But at the end of the day he had nothing to show for his efforts. Two northern Houses extinct and two others close to it. And it was because of Robb, it was his fault.

They could not risk such a bold movement like this again. They had risked it all but now they would need a new strategy.

But Robb remembered his histories. It had been the bastard brother of Torrhen Stark who had this plan originally, nearly three hundred years ago when the conquest first began.

 **Catelyn**

She didn't even dream peacefully anymore. Theon's voice haunted her in her dreams now.

"Put it in your bum, salt wife." He cackled. He did things to her Ned most likely only dreamed about. "Swallow it!" he screamed. But she was suddenly disturbed from this nightmare by a sudden noise. She opened her eyes and looked around in the darkness for the source.

Looking in the windowsill she saw the outline of a figure. Catleyn dismissed it at first, thinking it nothing more than a dream or an illusion. But then it suddenly jumped from the window and onto the ground with a light 'thump'.

"Who's there?!" Catelyn jumped to her feet.

"Lady Stark." The voice said in a whisper. It was soft and delicate.

"Who are you?!" She could see nothing in the dark, only the figure's whisper.

"Meera Reed, my lady. Daughter of Howland Reed." House Reed and more importantly Howland Reed had always been a faithful supporter of House Stark and a friend of her husband.

"What in the Gods name are you doing here child?!"

"I've come for you, My Lady. Come to get you out of here." Catleyn could not believe what she was hearing. Could this be true? Could this really be happening? Or was it a trick, a sick game on Theon's part." Come follow me." Meera said in the darkness." Your nightmare is over."

"My sons." Catleyn almost yelled but managed to soften her voice." Take my sons first. There in the bed." Meera did as commanded although this made her job harder. She took Rickon first, the smaller of the two. Then with the little boy in her arms she jumped out through the window and into the darkness.

Catelyn could see her clearly for the first time in the moonlight. It was her, thank the Gods it was her. She'd been saved, she and her sons.

Meera returned later and this time took Bran. The sleeping boy awoke in the night to see two green eyes hypnotizing him in the night.

"Don't be afraid young wolf." She said to him. And he wasn't. She carried him across her back and exited out the window. She came one last time, this time for Catelyn herself.

The Lady of Winterfell shook. Before she'd returned she'd heard a noise down the hall and she feared it was Theon come to call on her once more. He would walk in and see Bran and Rickon gone with only her. He might beat her on the spot but she wouldn't have minded, knowing that at least her sons were safe.

"Come my Lady." Meera said. She extended out a hand. Catleyn took it and the young woman led her down from the tower to the battlements of Winterfell. She followed the younger woman's example. Stepping quietly, keeping to the darkness and out of the sight of the torch light. Finally they stopped along the wall." Over the side Lady Stark." Catelyn gave a nervous glance at what she could not see below. She was nervous but knew she had nothing to fear from if Meera said so.

She jumped over the side and into a stack of soft hay. When she poked her head out a hand reached out to her.

"Take my hand my Lady." Catelyn looked up and could make out a faint face. Lady Alysane Mormont the second daughter of Maege Mormont. Catelyn took what was offered and was helped to her feet. At that moment Meera jumped down next to them.

"Well done little Reed." Alysane said." Come Lady Stark we must return to camp, would you like me to carry you?"

"That won't be necessary, thank you Lady Alysane. Just take me to my sons." And they did just that.

Off the road, over the hill and into the forest Catelyn found an entire camp. Whoever had not gone when Robb Stark called the banners were here now. Catelyn was led by the two women to the main tent where she was reunited with her sons.

They were in the company of Torrhen Karstark, the new Lord of Karhold. With him also was Ser Marlon Manderly the cousin of Lord Wyman Manderly. And Mors Umber the Uncle of Lord GreatJon Umber. This army though belonged to Maeage Mormont who when she heard of her liege Lord's plight abandoned the wall with all her force to rescue them.

"Bran! Rickon!" Catleyn hugged her sons tight and kissed them before the small crowd before them. Under normal circumstance she would have acted more appropriately, as Meera Reed said 'Your nightmare is over'.

"Lady Stark." Torrhen said rising to his feet." I am pleased to see you unharmed." Though his words were untrue, she was harmed. But she chose not to say that and instead gazed upon the man before her.

"Torrhen Karstark?" She said confused." I thought you marched with my son. With your father and brothers."

"My father and brother Harrion were slain at the wall, may the Gods watch over them. With them gone I am the new Lord of Karhold. My brother Eddard remains with your son and both were in good health when last I saw them. And it was your son who informed us of your plight." A raven had arrived from Robb who was in Riverrun. He stressed that he won't be able to arrive at Winterfell to save his family, but his bannermen who lived closer may. Robb sent the letter to each Lord personally while Alysane had received a personnel letter from her sister Dacey stressing action." My Lady I served in your son's personel gaurd when I rode with him. I swore my sword to defend him just as the traitor Greyjoy did." He pulled his sword from its sheath and raised it to the sky." I swear my sword to you now. Tell me what you command and I will see it done!"

Catleyn looked around at all those present. Meera Reed, Torrhen Karstark, Alysane Mormont, Marlon Manderly all ready and waiting on word from her.

"Bless you." She said." May the Gods bless you all. I will pray for each and every one of you, for your families. For the health of your children and their children."


	24. Wolf in the Night

**Catelyn**

Winterfell was surrounded. On all sides, there was no escape. She had watched since the sun rose and the Iron Born in it. The Kracken men rose from their slumbers expecting to see the cold Northern mountains and grassy fields, however on this morning they found sharp spears and flapping banners waiting for them.

Catleyn watched as they scrambled like ants along the battlements trying to make sense out of what was going on. ' _No doubt they'll be looking for me'_ Catleyn thought. But they'd be too late. She could see Theon shaking in his breeches when he saw those he had betrayed and abused come for him.

They sent him their terms. If Winterfell was surrendered by noon and Theon was handed to them in chains the rest of the Iron Born may return to their homes. Ser Marlon Manderly wanted to storm the castle, put their heads on spikes and hang Theon naked from the towers of Winterfell. But Catleyn wanted no more of her people to die, no more bloodshed. The Iron Men had ravaged Winterfell enough with their killing and raping since they day they arrived. The only one she wanted to see truly punished was the one responsible, Theon.

They sent the Raven in but received no reply. But they did see all the ravens of the castle fly off in different directions not more than an hour later. Catelyn saw them shot down from the sky. And no word came from the Iron Born after that, therefore the decision was made.

With battering rams and ladders the Northern Armies charged into Winterfell to take back the Ancient Castle of their Liege Lords. Catleyn ordered only one thing before the siege, that Theon was to be taken alive.

The siege was swift and the Nothern host swept through the castle like locusts. She did not know how many the Iron Men had in total but she knew it wouldn't be enough against the might of the North. She could hear the cries of battle echo over the morning light.

And when the battle was over Catleyn was escorted around her home by Torrhen Karstark and Alysane Mormont. Meera Reed had stayed behind to watch over Bran and Rickon while she was gone. And the castle looked much worse even when Theon had taken it over.

Ser Marlon made good on his promise and his men had killed almost all the Iron Born in the attack. The dead were staked nearly ten feet high in the courtyard their blood and guts staining the ground. The alive were treated just as worse.

Chained and gaged as Ser Marlon prepared to hang them beside the bodies of their dead comrades and promised to be feed to the pigs. But they survivors had been saved by Catleyn's mercy. She instead sent everyone to look for Theon.

"My Lady." Called Mors Umber." We've found him." Catelyn quickly turned away from her guards and ran in the direction of the giant man. She turned the corner and stood next to him gazing upon what he pointed to." Is that him Lady Stark?"

The body was mangled from the fall and even more so from the fire. The face was caved in, the hair burned off and the skin blackened by fire. She could not identify him by face but what she could identify was what he wore. The helmet in the shape of a Kraken.

"Yes." Catleyn said." That is him."

 **Lyanna**

The Queen spent most of her days in the Great Sept mooring for her lost son. But when she wasn't there she would be in the Godswood or her own room. She drank wine more than she used to, it was her best friend in these trying times. And this deadly combination was not good for anyone she came into contact with.

Robert and Ned had gone. Last time they had ridden off to war she learned they'd never come back only for them to rise from the dead. But when they were here they spent very little time out of war council to be with their own children or even her. Even that fat ass Mace Tyrell made time for his children. But none of that mattered now because they were all gone.

Robert and Ned boarded a fleet of ships whose origins spanned the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms. House Manderly in the North, House Lannister in the West and House Goodbrother of the Iron Islands. Which Lyanna thought was strange considering last time she checked they were fighting the Iron men. But she did not question the truth when it was told to her since she expected no less from Tywin Lannister.

Garland Tyrell had ridden back to his homelands with Twenty Thousand men to defend against a Dornish Invasion from the South. Since the threat from the Iron Men was gone he was able to pull any and all fighting men to the border. Gallant and Fierce Ser Garland was likely to earn a name for himself in those battles.

Mace rode with Robert and Ned, bringing his army of fifty thousand to face three dragons and an impenetrable fortress. Several thousand of Robert's own loyal bannermen rode with them along with Ser Barristan and the Kingslayer.

This left Stannis as the Castellan of King's Landing with a force of eight thousand men. But there would be no threat of invasion this time, though you'd never know by the way Stannis acted.

And with her husband and brother gone that left Lyanna seemingly alone.

In the early hours of the morning and the late hours of the night she would often slip away from her bedroom and to the Godswood. Looking for solace or companionship from her Old Gods. And one night she found just that.

Lyanna was returning from the Godswood with only the lights from the candles to guide her way.

"Your Grace." A surprised whisper broke out. Lyanna slowly turned to see Margeary Tyrell suddenly burst out from her bedroom and out into the hall to meet her." What are you doing out here? You should be in bed?" Lyanna did not bother to reply. So in her silence Margeary continued." Come." She wrapped an arm around the Queen's." Let me take you back to your room." Lyanna did not bother or care to resist her." You shouldn't be out this late." She continued." Not after what you've been through. First your brother in law, then your son."

"Your Husband and by extension nephew." Lyanna finally spoke. She never liked Margeary. She didn't like her big doe eyes or her long brown hair. People said the two looked alike but the similarities ended there.

"Yes." Margeary nodded." Renly was kind and gentle. He-"

"You knew what he was." Lyanna finally let out. She finally turned and looked at the girl for the first time. Her eyes were shifted to the floor in a guilty fashion." Do you think I didn't know? I knew him since he was a boy, practically raised him here at court."

"That was very generous of you." Margaery finally replied." He always said you were kind to him." Lyanna said nothing. Renly was only six when his brother took the throne. His mother was killed when he was very young so during those years Lyanna seemed to fill the role. As she remembered Robert's youngest brother she saw Gendry's face come into her mind. They looked so much alike with their black hair and clean faces. And as boys both had loved games and laughing. The sudden memory of her lost son almost brought Lyanna to the brink of tears once more.

"Your Grace." Margeary said putting both arms around her." It's okay, everything will be alright." Still fighting back the tears Lyanna took Margeary dead in the face. Suddenly at that moment they were joined by another Ser Balon Swann.

"Ser Balon." The young Flower addressed him." The Queen is tired would you take her back to her bed." The Knight nodded and Margeary left the Queen, watching her escorted down the hall." Sleep well your Grace." Lyanna glanced back at the girl over her shoulder.

Ned had told her he'd been considering marrying Margeary to Robb, for her nephew's sake she hoped it wasn't true.

 **Aegon**

King's Landing's halls shun like gold as the sunlight came in through the windows. The heads of all the past dragons lay out in the isle. And the Throne, the Throne he thought most of all. A thousand blades were forged together to make this seat of prime authority over the Seven Kingdoms. Around him was Jon Connington, Uncle Oberyn Martell, the Dornish Lords, and even those he fought against now. North, Stromlands, Riverlands, Vale, Reach all were there and all were paying homage to him. In the white cloaks of the Kingsguard were Ser Jorah, Ser Lyn Corbray and the Dornish Knights Ser Daemon Sand, Archibald Yronwood and Ser Gerold Dayne. But the best part was what stood before him in the Iron Throne.

It was his father Rhaegar, the valyrian steel crown of the first Aegon was on his head and Blackfyre at his belt. But he was not alone, there was a woman standing next to him with raven hair and copper colored skin. Usually her face was blank but now he could distinctly see his mother. Rhaenys was there was well favoring the look of their mother, but Aegon looked just like his father. And there was more still. His Aunt/Wife was there was well with a small white bundle in her arms. Elia he knew his daughter's name, named for his mother. Aegon had never wanted any of this, deep down in his heart he didn't. All he wanted was what he saw now.

He walked down the center of the isle with dozens of on-lookers crowding the halls. But they moved aside when the crowned Prince walked through. As he approached his father's mouth moved but Aegon could not hear his voice. The sound that woke him from his dream was the sound that nightmares are made of.

Aegon jolted from his sleep his body sticking with sweat as he let out panted breaths. He heard the cry from outside his tent once more. Without another word he jumped to his feet and jumped out into the night.

But what had been a black night was now alive with light. Fire reached up into the sky painting it red. Aegon didn't need to see what was going on to know what was happening.

"To arm! To Arms!" He yelled. He jumped back into his tent tossing on his chain mail armor, black dragon great helm, unsheathing his sword and running into battle.

He ran across the camp. The tents of his soldiers, cargo wagons, and worst of all the dragons were under attack. Aegon arrived to see Viserion the smallest of the three having a sword driven into his throat by a fat knight. Rhaegal and Drogon were putting up more of a fight but the surprise attack had startled them. They had many spears and arrows already piercing their iron-like skin, Drogon even had a wing torn making him unable to fly.

Some of Aegon's men had been rallied to battle now. He saw Ser Jorah and his Uncle marshaling an attack force, but the fire kept them at bay. But Aegon did not fear, Targaryen's cannot be hurt by fire. He gripped his sword with both-hands and jumped right into the battle.

The first man he spotted had his back to him so Aegon got his attention by plunging his sword hilt-deep into his back. Another tried his luck and attacked Aegon from the side but he'd met a similar fate when Aegon blocked his blow one moment and with a swing of his sword spilt the man's guts before him.

As he moved along the Dragons continued to fight just as he did. Rhaegal swung his large body around, knocking people down or flattening with his tail as he swallowed a man in one gulp. Drogon reared his head back and breathed fire onto all those who surrounded him.

Their screams were music to Aegon's ears. He stood stiff as the fire burned around him and the burning men with them. But in his moment of distraction he was attacked. A man in black armor with a two handed sword came right at him. Aegon swung his own blade to meet his foes only for them to clash in the air. Suddenly he felt a force from his back and he was knocked off his feet and to the ground. But he quickly regained himself and pointed his sword at his new attacker.

He could recognize both now. The Blue Falcon of Arryn painted on the shield and the Direwolf of Stark, wielding their Valyarian steel sword. No doubt the very two he'd been battling these past few days. The trio circled each other as the fire grew around them.

Arryn jumped first jabbing at Aegon with his shield. But the Dragon King parried his attack away only to strike with his own. But Arryn raised his shield and blocked, but the blow shook him, causing him to stagger. Aegon would have gone in for the kill if Stark hadn't intervened. And with a Valyarian steel greatsword it was something to take note of.

Aegon ducked his head as the sword swung at him. As he stepped back for some distance Stark advanced forward swinging his sword again. This time Aegon met his blow but the bigger, stronger greatsword shook his own. But with both hands on the blade Aegon managed to keep himself centered. The blades grinded together as the two opponents glared the other down from the safety of their visorded helmets.

Out of the corner of his eye Aegon saw movement. Arryn was back on his feet and ready to attack. In one swift move Aegon kicked out his leg and hit Stark in the stomach, knocking him back. Then he quickly turned and attacked Arryn before he had the chance. And he was very unprepared.

Aegon jumped the short distance between them swinging his sword. Arryn was so unprepared Aegon managed to slash him in his left arm, forcing him to drop his shield. Arryn stumbled back weakly holding his sword hand while covering his wound.

Aegon wanted to move in for the kill once again but knew he couldn't take his eyes off Stark. He turned to face him now just in time as he winded up another swing of his sword. Aegon jumped aside as the sword came swinging down, trying to cleave him in two. Once to the side he swung his sword but was blocked by the defending Stark. Then he pushed forward, managing to knock Aegon off his balance.

He could still hear the cried of the dragons around him. But they were weaker than they had been. Rhaegal tried to turn and flee but the masses had finally surrounded him. Spears digging into his back forcing a cry of pain, slowing him down and forcing him onto his side. Until at last a final blow from a young knight in red armor finished the dying beast. With one swift stab to the head, right between the eyes.

Drogon began beating his wings and taking to the air blasting his attackers with fire. Some turn and ran but most were burned alive. But when his fire was done they jumped forward with an onslaught of crossbows and thrown spears. Several hitting him in his soft underbelly. His tail was the last prt of him to hit the ground, and it did not stir afterwards.

As Drogon fell the sun began to rise. The sun, in all it's glory and warmth. But Aegon saw something else on the horizon coming with it. A Gold Lion and a Silver trout.


	25. Old Friends, New Problems

**Jon**

His father was gone. He'd ridden out with the King and Mace Tyrell that morning. Jon watched them go from the walls of the Red Keep with Sam and his sisters. They rode off until they looked little more than ants in the distance while the army still exited the Capital.

Ser Jaime had gone with as he was ordered. And Jon made it a point to see him off.

"Good Luck, Ser." He said." I will pray for your safe return. There was no reply from Jaime. No sly remark or retort just a smile and a nod of his head. Lady Brienne was there to see him off as well though he had more words to say to her on his departure.

Jon stayed in the Capital. Jon had wanted to go with them. He had already gained his knighthood. So who's to say that on some unknown battlefield he couldn't have earned his white cloak, and they journey he started nearly a year ago would be over. And another would begin.

He was the sworn sword of the Prince after all and a member of the Household Guard. But King Robert had more than enough men to guard his wife and two remaining children. Ser Richard Thorpe and Brienne of Tarth were amongst them with Lady Brienne being the Queen's personnel guard. Though truth be told Jon had not seen his Aunt since the King and his father had left. No doubt she still grieves for Gendry.

In fact all of the Capital seemed to. Edric who was usually jolly and charismatic was more solemn and was not as talkative as he once was. Princess Bella was similar dealing with both the loss of her brother and a permanent scar.

That's where Jon was going now to meet with his cousins. Accompanying him was his best friend Samwell Tarly now back to becoming a Maester after relinquishing his Lordship of Horn Hill to his brother Dickon.

The duo approached the bed chamber of Princess Bella and found it guarded by newest member of the Kingsguard Ser Loras Tyrell. He was tall and handsome,his long brown hair and golden eyes to match his armor. He had been tasked by Ser Barristan along with his new sworn brother Ser Balon to guard the royal family, while the Lord Commander and Ser Jaime rode with the King. But even with Loras in the order there were still three open positions. Jon knew he would have to move fast if he wanted it now. Because if he failed now who knew how long he'd wait before another opened.

"Jon." Loras nodded to him. Jon and Loras had traveled together across the Stormlands and back to the Capital together. During that time Loras said little but Jon understood his pain. But Loras was never cruel or rude to Jon because of this." Tarly." He added to Sam.

"You look very gallant in that armor Ser Loras." Jon said." Though I never knew you aspired to join the Kingsguard."

"I thought it the best way to serve the realm and our Royal Family." Loras responded.

"It armor suites you." Sam said. Loras nodded his thanks." But what made you suddenly so interested in joining? And at such a young age." Loras had only just turned seventen, a year older than Jon. The Dragon Knight was Seventeen when he donned the white cloak. And Ser Jaime Lannister younger even, Jon thought.

"When the sun has set, no candle can replace it." Ser Loras answered. He was talking about Renly, Jon knew. Before Sam could question him Jon spoke.

"We've come to see the Princess."

"I'm afraid she does not wish to be disturbed." Loras said stepping in his way. The door opened up behind them and there stood Prince Edric.

"Jon." He greeted his cousin with a smile." Come in." He stepped aside allowing the two entrance. He nodded to Ser Loras as he closed the door behind him, though not all the way.

Inside Jon saw Princess Bella Baratheon sitting in front of a mirror with Sansa and Arya behind her. Sansa had tied Bella's hair behind her head and was using whatever lotions and makeup was at her disposal to help the poor Princess' image. The red scar ran across the left side of her face, from ear to chin.

Jon and Sam walked behind Edric, stopping when the Prince did only a few feet behind the girls.

"It doesn't look so bad." Sansa told." We can easily hide it by braiding you hair to one side." But Bella did not seem to agree and the sight of the scar made the tears start to build in her eyes.

"I'm hideous!" she let out." A freak." Edric gave Jon a quick glance and he quickly understood what it meant. She'd been like this for days now.

"Hunchbacks and dwarfs are hideous." Edric said walking across the room until he stood behind his sister." And you are neither." He leaned down and smiled at her in the mirror.

"I've read in some cultures across the narrow sea." Sam spoke up." That they wear scars from battle as a badge of honor." And that made the little Princess smile, even if it was only a small one. Edric leaned down to kiss her on her cheek before turning away.

"Come." He said with a wave to Jon. The Prince led the way out the door with his bastard cousin and the master in training following. Once out the door Ser Loras made a move to follow them but was stopped when Edric waved the young Knight away, instead choosing to have him guard his sister.

"She's looking better." Jon commented as they walked along." I hope she gets better." Simple words but he didn't know what else to say. Edric was silent and only nodded in reply.

They walked along the castles walls, looking remarkably fresh despite the battle held there only a few days ago. Looking over the side you could look out across the narrow sea on one side and across the fields of westeros on the other. This would all be his someday. From the Wall to Sunspear, the Second Baratheon to sit on the Iron Throne.

"You've done your duty. "Edric said." No man can deny that. You protected me from the battle and if it weren't for you my sister would be dead just like Gendry." There was sadness in his voice when he mentioned his brother's name. But he pushed past it and mustered his confidence for what he had to say next. "I'd name you to the Kingsguard myself right now if weren't for the fact that only the King or the Hand can appoint a white knight." The cousins had spilt blood together. Jon had been there during Edric's first battle, by his side every minute just as family should be.

"You honor me cousin." Jon smiled." But there is no use talking over what cannot be. There is still time for me."

"As you wish." Edric nodded.

"Ser Jon Snow. Ser Snow." Sam smiled." It has a nice ring to it. You'll be a Kingsguard in no time now, and Lord Commander not long after that." Jon laughed.

"Yes and when I become Lord Commander you'll become Grand Maester Samwell Tarly." So from that day forward they called each other 'Grand Maester' and 'Lord Commander'.

 **Eddard**

Ned had never truly loved the sea. He had wanted to sail on a Manderly Ship but Robert insisted they ride on a Lannister ship to 'appease' Lord Tywin. The Captain of the Ship claimed they had a fine strong wind and a following sea but the way the boat thrashed about Ned thought otherwise. He had already lost his breakfast to the rolling of the ship. Robert only laughed at him. The Kingslayer enjoyed his suffering as well.

"What's the matter Stark?" He hollered as he slapped a heavy hand onto his friend's back. "Sea too much for you, haha!" Ned could not understand how Robert was so calm on their voyage when he himself had greater reason to fear the sea. When he was a boy his own parents had been killed by the sea and yet there was no fear in Robert's eyes.

At his side were the two white Knights sent to accompany the King. The Lord Commander and the Kingslayer.

"Your Grace!" called a voice. Everyone turned over to view a man pointing over the port side of the ship. Looking over everyone could see their destination starting to appear in the distance.

Gulltown was the major port of the Vale as well as the largest city in it. During their fostering in the Vale Ned remembered having gone to visit it on a few occasions when Jon Arryn went to visit his relations. But House Grafton were the true owners of the City.

They were once proud Targaryen Loyalist. And as the ships approached the Harbor and the three headed Dragon could be seen alongside the Golden Tower it was clear they'd gone back to their old ways.

During Robert's Rebellion Robert himself killed Marq Grafton who had stayed loyal to the Mad King. By the end of this day he may have killed another.

 **Robb**

The arrival of Lord Tywin and Edmure Tully assured the victory for Robb and his forces. After their victory over the Greyjoys in the Iron Islands they turned their army East and came to help. The battle along the Trident was over, the dragons were killed and whatever remained of the Targaryen army had been captured. There was one task left.

For the first time in his life Robb got to see a Targaryen face to face. Twenty years ago they were all too common but in this day and age he'd have better luck finding a Giant. But Robb had once believed those fiction as well but now he'd seen both a Giant and Targaryen.

The False King was down on his knees hands behind his back in chains. His long silver hair flowing past his shoulders while his violet eyes stared right at Robb. He was surrounded by two of Lord Tywin's own men-at-arms while a combined number of men from North and Riverlands combined surrounded their captured foes. Amongst them Robb recognized the sun and spear of House Martell led by its Red Viper. And of his own kind Robb saw Ser Jorah Mormont, Dacey's cousin.

Grey Wind stood by his master's side as he overlooked the beaten army. To their right were Tywin Lannister and his westermen while Edmure and his Rivermen were on his left. They'd heard the distressing news from the Capital. The Targaryen army failed to take it and instead moved North. Once they'd finished in the Iron Islands they quickly moved against this old foe. If things had gone a different way in King's Landing the biggest traitors of Robert's Rebellion would not go unpunished.

"That is him." Lord Tywin pointed to the kneeling King. And perhaps this was the boy's first time laying his eyes on Tywin as well because the sneer on his face grew even wider than the one he showed Robb. But his anger only seemed to please the Lion of Lannister." Take his head. All of them." He looked to the other prisoners. Tywin's men prepared to do as ordered but it was Robb who spoke next.

"No!" He commanded. All eyes quickly turned to him." We're not needlessly butchering those who cannot defend themselves. The battle is won, they are our prisoners, the war is over!"

"The war cannot be over." Tywin quickly replied." So long as he lives." He pointed a slender index finger in Aegon's direction." The blood in his veins gives him more of a claim to the Throne than Robert, his son or any Baratheon!"

"And don't you forget it." Aegon said rising to his feet." For I am Aegon, son of Rheagar Targaryen. Rightful King of the Andals and the First-Uh!" He stopped as one of his guards knocked him in the back with the hilt of his sword sending him to the ground. But that outcry caused Aegon's supporters to grow restless in their chains.

"Enough!" Robb commanded. He turned back to Tywin." It is not the King's Justice to kill prisoners of war and beaten men. He must be taken back to King's Landing and given a fair trial for his actions." But that seemed to what Aegon was waiting for.

"There will be a trial to decide my fate." He said sitting back up. He shook his head allowing his long hair to flip over his shoulder." A trial by combat." A poor choice of words on Robb's part as he played right into Aegon's hands. The trial by combat could either allow this war to end in one stroke or escalate. Aegon rose to his feet." I will be my own champion. Who dares face me?" His eyes turned to Robb. His opponent who he'd battled with these past few days." Are you man enough to face me Stark?"

"Very well. "Robb said stepping up." I accept your terms!" Now of course Lord Tywin was no fool and was not willing to risk more blood and death on the fate of Robb Stark.

"Make it a trial by Seven!" He let out. The infamous trial by seven, a trial by combat but with seven combatants on each side. Before anyone could object Tywin continued." No doubt the 'King' has supporters who will fight for him." Aegon turned over his shoulder to see Jon Connington the first to his feet followed by Oberyn Martell.

"So be it. "Aegon said. He along with six more of his men were freed from their chains and given their weapons. But Robb was also in need of his own team.

"This is too risky a gamble. This is exactly the kind of attitude that got your Uncle Killed." Tywin said to Robb." And now I'm going to do what I should have done sixteen years ago." He glanced over his shoulder." Ser Gregor Clegane will fight on your side." Robb looked up to see the Mountain that rides in all his glory standing over a foot taller than any other man.

"Lord Tywin!" Both Robb and Tywin turned as Lyle Crakehall pushed his way through the crowd to make himself known before his Liege Lord." Allow me the honor to represent the Westerlands and your House as well." Lord Tywin responded to the Strongboar with a simple nod. Robb was glad to see the Strongboar join their ranks, he was a good man and skilled with a sword. Then he turned and looked for other possible candidates.

"There should be representatives from all our armies." Edmure spoke up." And I will represent the Riverlands in this-" He was cut off by a slap to the back by his Uncle.

"You'd be lucky if you lasted even a minute." The Blackfish said." Besides there's no way you can fight with those wounds." He pointed to Edmure's shoulder. He'd taken a blow from a spear when they first rode in. Luckily the spear managed to miss his head and instead knocked him off his horse. "Send another in your place." Edmure turned around to the faces of the Rivermen behind him.

"I offer my sword Lord Edmure!" Karyl Vance called out hoping to gain favor by calling Edmure 'Lord'. A trial by seven has not happened in over a hundred years, no doubt everyone wanted to be apart of it.

"I led the siege on Blacktyde." Lord Tytos Blackwood said." I am the best choice."

"I'll fight." Lucas Blackwood called out. He was the Second son of Lord Tytos and had fought beside him in all the battle of this war. He had proved his worth on Blacktyde when he was the first through the gates of Blacktyde castle where he slew it's Lord.

But at the sight of his rival distinguishing himself Lord Jonos Bracken called out. A son of Walder Frey's spoke up but was quickly quieted down.

"I am the best choice!" But Edmure's attention went to his old friends Marq Piper and Patrek Mallister.

"Ser Marq." He finally said." You will represent our people in this fight." Smugly Marq took a step forward, his long blonde hair flowing behind him his hand rested on his sword.

That overall made four; all they needed was three more. There were few pickings from the Vale. Harrold Arryn had been wounded in the fight or he would have gone himself. His choice would have been Mychel Redfort "The Dragon Slayer" but he had been wounded from his previous fight. Ser Lucas Corbray could not fight if his brother was on the opposing side for the fear of kinslaying.

But the Vale found their representative in the form of young, bold Ser Robar Royce second son of Yohn Royce. That made five, two more. Robb now turned to his own people; he'd fight better knowing he had a Northmen at his side.

"Lord Stark!" Ser Wendel Manderly "The Dragon Slayer" jumped forward." I am at your service. This Sword!" He showcased his blade to his liege lord." Was meant for killing Dragons. Let me had another to the list." He turned and looked at Aegon.

The look on the Smalljon's face was of pure fury.

"That's him." He pointed a finger at Prince Oberyn." That's the man who slew my father!" The armor described by the dying GreatJon and that worn by Prince Oberyn seemed identical." Let me finish what he started!" Ser Kyle Condon Ser Donnel Locke and Ser Ronnel Stout all offered their swords as well. But two faces made themselves clear to Robb without muttering a word. it was in fact the two people he cared most about in his army.

Ser Domeric Bolton and Lady Dacey Mormont.

"I cannot let you." Robb quickly said.

"We swore our swords as your personnel guards." Domeric said." We're with you till the end."

"To whatever end." Dacey quickly added. Robb only nodded in reply. Now with their seven gathered they walked forward. Between Gregor Clegane and Lyle Crakehall they'd have all the strength they needed. But would brute force be enough.

A small portion of the field had been made out for them to have their battle in. Walking towards them from the other side was King Aegon's team. Made up of the King himself, His Hand Jon Connington, Prince Oberyn Martell, Lord Commander of Aegon's Kingsguard Ser Jorah Mormont, and his Kingsguard members Ser Gerold Dayne, Lyn Corbray, and Archibald Yronwood.

They approached each other and Robb found himself face to face with the false King.

As they stood Prince Oberyn eyed Ser Gregor carefully and Ser Jorah looked at his cousin. It had been six years since they last saw one another and now it seemed they would have to fight each other. Jorah looked at her and his eyes were drawn immediately to the bear shaped pommel poking out over her shoulder.

"Is that?"

"It is." She nodded. She reached her arm back and unsheathed it slightly, showing him the Valyarian steel blade." Taken from your father at the wall. Lord Jeor Mormont is dead." Ser Jorah's face tightened and his lip quivered.

"They send women to fight us." Aegon snickered." This battle has already turned in our favor."

"Don't be so sure." Robb quickly said.

"There's no wolf this time to save you." Aegon said." I'll beat you at your own game." Robb ignored Aegon and instead turned to Ser Jorah.

"Everyone here is entitled to a fair trial. "He told." Except you. You have already been found guilty of a crime and your punishment is long overdue."

"You have tried already to take his head, Ned Stark." Aegon said." But you will not have it."

"This is not Ned Stark your Grace." Jon Connington leaned over to his King. Aegon looked from his Hand to Lord Commander and finally to the Stark before him.

"I am not Ned Stark." He answered." I am his son Robb." All this time he had thought it was Ned Stark the traitor who he'd been fighting. Yet it made his blood boil even more too known it was the son before him, but it made him all the more pleased to know he'd kill him soon.

And with nothing else to say they turned. They would start fifty yards away from each other and when the signal was given they would turn and advance on each other.

As they walked back Robb turned to Domeric on his right. He was the friend Robb always though Theon to be. But Theon was a traitor and Domeric had always been there, even in the beginning when he was a green boy to support him.

"Ser Domeric." He said." You've risked much for me in this war. You married a Frey girl so he could cross the Twins, followed me in all my battles and now into this the most dangerous of all." He'd give his life for Robb's in a heartbeat and he knew that. "You never had any true brothers." He continued." But know now, we are brothers!" He slapped his hand over Domeric's as he swung the other arm around his shoulders.

Once that was said he turned to the warrior woman on his left Dacey. The first woman he'd ever laid with, the only true love of his life.

"If this is to be our last moment." He said." Know that I will die with you in my heart." He leaned up and kissed her on the lips infront of everyone, Gods be damned. If it was to be the last thing he ever tasted he was glad it was her.

"And you in mine." She answered when he was done.

Suddenly the call was given and the combatants turned in on each other. The Trial by Seven had begun.


	26. Other Things

**Lyanna**

While the first trial by seven in nearly a hundred years was taking place there was entirely different business going on in the Capital.

The one thing she still wasn't use to was the heat. The Starks were meant for cold winters and these long summers were too warm for any wolf. But if she was to understand correctly it would seem winter was on it's way. At least that's what Samwell Tarly was saying.

The Queen was breaking her fast with her son and daughter and Lord Stannis, the Castellan of King's Landing until Robert returned. Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Balon Swann guarded them with the older knight behind the Queen as the Knight of Flowers stood by the door.

Samwell Tarly was before them. Since his teacher's demise it had fallen onto the young boy to be a Maester in his place until he forged his chain or most likely until a new one could be found.

"And we've heard reports as far as the wall." Sam told as he held the note in his hand. He looked as if he'd take a step closer but hesitated at the sight of big Balon Swann looming over the Royal Family.

"If I am to understand it's always cold up North." Stannis said.

"Y-Yes My Lord." Sam said." But they write of the nights getting colder and colder."

"Winter is coming." Lyanna said in a voice as gloomy as her brother's. And that silenced the room.

"We will keep this in mind." Stannis said to Sam." You are dismissed."

"Thank you My Lord." Sam said with a bow." Good day, my Lord, your Grace." And he turned to leave. He approached the door greeting Ser Loras as he reached for the doorknob. But just as he was about to open it another person walked in.

It was none other than Margeary Tyrell. She walked into the room with a dazzling smile and a wiggle in her steps. At the first sight of the girl Lyann filled her cup with wine.

"Good Morning Samwell." She greeted him cheerfully when she saw him on the other side of the door.

"G-G-G morning Lady Margeary." Sam said.

"And brother Loras." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek." How are you this morning?" The sing-song sound of her voice made Lyanna roll her eyes. Margaery had the same drive that her father had, though she was cleverer the Queen could admit.

After greeting her brother the Girl in question suddenly appeared before her with her big doe eyes and smile like the morning sun. It was almost enough to make the Queen gag. But there was something strange about her that caught the older woman's attention this morning.

Normally Margeary wore the finest silk dresses. That was one thing she and Renly had in common the most, they like to dress in the most colorful and most expensive things. But this morning the flower of HighGarden wore a grey and white dress, very strange colors on the southern girl.

"Do you like it?" she asked when she noticed the Queen starring at it." Their my husband's colors or rather my husband-to-be's colors." Lyanna's eyes suddenly bugged wide open." Weren't they your colors once your grace?" Lyanna was still to shell-shocked to say anything. So it was true? Ned had gone along with it, he listened to the song that fat oaf Mace Tyrell sang. Or maybe this was Catleyn's doing. But Lyanna at least knew her lord father was smiling in his tomb as he watched his son follow in his footsteps. At not having her question answered she went to another." Though I don't know much about him. And I was wondering if you could tell me, your Grace." But Lyanna said nothing." My Aunt married up North." She continued." Though I don't think it ended well for either of them."

"Ser Jorah Mormont." Stannis said." He was a slaver and a law-breaker. We are well rid of him."

"Justly so." Margaery said." But I don't need to know about my distant Uncle but about my new husband." She looked again to Lyanna but would get no answer from the Queen's startled face.

"The Starks are an old House." Edric spoke up." They trace their roots back to the Age of heroes and Brandon the Builder." Brandon a common name among Starks. It made Lyanna shudder to think of a spawn of Margaery Tyrell with that name. Her brother and nephew's name.

This was a good match for the Starks and really the only option for Robb outside the North. The Reach was a good ally who would bring food and troops to the Stark cause. However Lyanna didn't like Margaery because she thought she was a superficial bitch.

"So the histories say." She smiled." But what of Robb Stark?"

"He favors his mother's side." Edric spoke up." He has the auburn hair of his mother's side but make no mistake he is all Stark." Margeary put a finger to her chin and began tapping.

"Auburn hair." She said." I don't think there's ever been a Tyrell with auburn hair." She smiled. Lyanna jerked forward in her chair, look down to the floor.

"Oh Seven Hells." She groaned.

"Mother!" Edric jumped over to her." Are you alright?"

"Ser Balon." Stannis commanded on his feet." Take the Queen back to her room. She is not feeling well." Lyanna did not protest as Ser Balon put one arm around her and helped her to her feet. All she wanted was to be separated from Margaery Tyrell and all her prattling.

"Feel better you're Grace." Margaery said." I hope to talk again soon." Lyanna rolled her eyes once more. But when she opened them she got one last look at the Tyrells. In Ser Loras as he opened the door for her to exit.

 **Jon**

Sam had always enjoyed his books. They were his enjoyment, his passion. But Jon's passion was always in swords. He and Robb always used to spar back in Winterfell since the time they could hold swords. It had been over a year since Jon had last seen his half-brother. Wherever he was he hoped he was doing alright.

Since the siege of King's Landing it didn't seem like any fighting was going to come back this far south. But that didn't stop Jon. He kept practicing till his arms were bruised and swollen, his hands hard with calluses. And he had a great Teacher in Brienne of Tarth.

She advanced swinging her sword forward only for Jon to put his up to block, supporting it with one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade's tip. But then using her greater strength Brienne moved forward swinging once more with enough force to knock Jon off his feet.

When he looked back up he saw her sword pointed at his head and he was glad it was only a blunted one.

"I yield." He panted with smile. She stepped back and Jon jumped back to his feet ready for another bout.

"Let's rest a moment." Brienne said to him." Catch our breath." Jon agreed tucking the blunted under his arm and joined her. Sitting down on the ground while she leaned against a column.

The city had gone back to its usual routine namely smelling of shit. His father was away, his Uncle was away, Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime had gone with them. He was always thinking about them, about whether they were safe or not. What if something happened to them? Maybe if he was there he could do something? But how much could a boy of sixteen really do?

"Jon!" called a voice. He turned to see Sam walking towards him. Jon got up from his feet and greeted him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just finished my meeting with the Queen." Sam told." And I was wondering if you wanted to go and do something."

"I don't know if I could. "Jon said looking over his shoulder." Lady Brienne and I-"

"Go on Ser Jon." Brienne said to him." There will be plenty of time for swords later." There was a strange look in her eyes and a sadness in her voice Jon had never heard before. And he think he knew what it was about.

"Come on. "Sam said turning and leading the way. But Jon didn't follow him at first he instead stayed looking at Brienne." Jon?" He said turning back to them.

"Don't worry." Jon said to her." I'm sure their okay."

"Even Ser Jaime?" she asked.

"Yes, even him."

 **Eddard**

He hadn't been this furious since the Sack of King's Landing. The Grafton's had risen against them which made them rebels. But Ned was not one to put such labels on people given his history. But what made him even more cross was that the people of the Vale were butchering their own people like livestock.

Whether by some strange twist of fate or by mere luck just as Robert led the charge off the ships into Gulltown another army attacked from the land. Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone had rallied his Vale allies and with ten thousand spears chose to take back their home.

"My Liege!" The Bronze Royce said bending a knee before Robert. Ned recalled him very well from his time in the Vale. He was a frequent visitor of Jon Arryn's and had participated in many a hunt with Robert and Ned.

With a wave of his hand Robert commanded him rise.

"Thank the Gods you have come!" Royce said.

"What's happen here?" Ned questioned.

"The Grafton have allied themselves with the Targaryen's Lord Stark." Royce said." Though they aren't the only ones. The Corbray's joined them as well and sit by her side in the Eryie."

"The Eryie?" Ned questioned." Lady Lysa, the boy?!" Royce only shook his head.

"I am sorry my Lord." It seemed that even more members of Ned's family were dying. Now a sister-in-law and a nephew. Ned remembered how he and Jon Arryn had wed the Tully sister's together; that was the price for the swords of Riverrun." The Targaryen girl sits on your wife's sister's seat."

"Then that is where we must go!" Robert howled. At that moment the Kingslayer made himself known and stepped up beside the King.

"It would be a long march from here to the Eryie your Grace." He said." Perhaps we'd best take it slow." Ned saw that Jaime's white cloak was more red than white.

"But we must move while there is still time." Royce advised." We have risen against them and driven their forces from our lands. But it won't be long before they return and in greater numbers."

"And there were three dragons." Jaime said." If what we've heard is true." He spoke the truth but there was something about the way he spoke that just made Ned's blood boil.

"There were." Royce said." But if what we've heard is true the dragons have left the Vale."

"How?" Ned asked. If the dragons had left the Vale that meant they were in the Riverlands. And they were most likely unopposed burning and killing as their master commanded. This had just gotten even more complicated.

"From my own sons." Royce said." Andar and Robar are with Harrold Arryn now, protecting him as best they can. Though I have not seen or heard from them since the Dragons left the Eryie."

"Then we must move indeed." Robert said." If these dragons are real we must take back the Eryie while they aren't there to defend it. How many do we face Lord Royce?"

"Many of the Dornish have ridden out in the main force into the Riverlands. Only the soldiers from across the Narrow Sea remain. They'll have pooled all their strength back into the Eryie now. And there is a chance the main force will not have heard this yet. We must use it to our advantage to take back what we can."

"We can handle them." Robert boasted." We have enough numbers to take back the home of Arryn. Then if Rheagar's spawn still lives we can catch him between our army and Lord Tywin's." Ned did not know if he agreed with that plan. True they had the numbers but war was strange and maybe their enemy wasn't as far off as they thought. Even if they did take back the Eyrie passing the bloody gate was no easy feat and they were likely to lose half their army doing it even if they outnumbered their enemy a hundred to one.

"That would mean leaving the Vale after we've reclaimed it." Ned said." At such a delicate point we cannot leave it unguarded."

"Then maybe we can wait." Royce said." For even if we did take the Eryie there's still the bloody gate to contend with. The Targaryen's have made no friends in their conquest of our land. If they should return they will feel our vengeance!"


	27. The Trial by Seven

**Robb**

There was a short distance between the seven combatants and there was little time spent crossing it. Robb had decided to weild Ice the greatsword in favor of a shield, it had served him well in battle before why not now.

Domeric held a sword and shield in both hands while Dacey kept Longclaw to her back with short axe and mace to fill her hands. Looking forward Robb saw Aegon with the sun and spear of House Martell painted on his shield out before his body, his fiery eyes just poking out from behind it's cover. Prince Oberyn gripped his spear with both hands while Ser Jon Connington and Jorah Mormont favored to carry only a sword.

The ground shook beneath him and Robb felt as if the world would split open. But that was no earthquake but instead the monstrous stepping of the Mountain. Though Bigger than all the rest he crossed the distance with his comrades in arms, and with giant steps managed to get ahead of them. Their foes were only a few feet away but for Ser Gregor it was striking distance.

He let out a great roar as he raised his six foot long greatsword in one hand and swung it down. Friend and foe alike ducked when he made the blow. Robb crunched down low in his place next to Domeric while Aegon and Red Viper did the same.

The Big Man Archibald Yronwood blocked Ser Gregor's blow. The Mountain gave an angry grunt as he pushed forward knocking Archibald off balance. But when he pressed his attack he was set-upon by the Red Viper. Using his reach Prince Oberyn struck at the chest of Ser Gregor's armor. But this only angered the giant who pushed the spear away from his face and instead gave way to the Dornish prince.

The fighting quickly broke in all around them. Though Robb found himself squished along with Ser Lyle and Ser Robar behind the Mountain who acted as if he could fight this battle himself.

Domeric Bolton was crossing swords with Jon Connington. _'Damn Fool'_ Robb thought. Connington was twice the size of Domeric and with much more experience. And Domeric learned that the hard way as Connington punched him in the face, bleeding him from the mouth.

The Mountain continued his assault as Ser Archibald and Prince Oberyn tried to number up against him. But that did not last long as in one great swing of his sword The Mountain sent Ser Archibald to the ground with his head clean off. His bald bloody head flew into the air and flattened against the ground like a melon.

The Trial had claimed it's first victim and luckily one of their enemies. Perhaps having the Mountain that rides on your side was a good thing. The fighting now began to expand all around him. But in this confusion Robb could not see Dacey, or her cousin Ser Jorah. Maybe they were fighting each other.

 _Will he kill her_? Robb thought to himself. If Dacey and Jorah crossed blades would they pulled their blows or fight with all their fury to kill the other. Lucas Corbray did not participate for fear of kinslaying perhaps the Mormonts did not feel the same.

But it was Ser Marq Piper who fought Ser Jorah. He was leaner and quicker using that to his advantage to fight Mormont's superior strength. Left, right he swung his sword only for Jorah to block his blows.

Dacey appeared out of the corner of his eye dodging a blow from Lyn Corbray and his Valyarian Steel sword Lady Forlorn. She'd be better off using Longclaw Robb knew but for some reason she didn't draw it.

Marq began to grow angry and instead used his rage rather than his brains, that was his undoing. As he swung in for another slash Jorah raised his sword and blocked. Then in one motion he pushed Marq's sword up making him off-balance. Then with his foe in such confusion he slashed his sword across his chest. The armor broke and red blood spluttered out onto the ground.

"NO!" Robb heard his Uncle shout as Ser Marq fell to the ground. The trial had claimed another victim. Robb ducked under another monstrous swing from Ser Gregor.

The Mountain had already killed Ser Archibald and with another swing of his sword had cut Ser Gerold Dayne in half. His mangled lower body fell to the ground while his upper half spilled his guts and bones onto the ground. That limited their enemies numbers to five against their six.

But with the Mountain's arm still high in the air Prince Oberyn lunged forward and stabbed his spear under Ser Gregor's arm. Even in armor as heavy and thick as his it had it's weak spots, one of them being under the arm. The Mountain gave a growl as he swung his great sword down to hack at the air where the Prince had been standing. His spear followed with him, and when it left the Mountain's arm he held that arm a little lower.

In this moment of weakness he was set upon by both Jon Connington and Prince Oberyn.

Swords continued to clash all around him. Ser Lyle Crakehall now crossed swords with Ser Jorah Mormont while Dacey had unsheathed Longclaw against Lady Forlorn.

And when Robb looked forward he saw his foe again, Aegon Targaryen. Ser Robar Royce stood between them smacking his sword against Aegon's shield. Bang, bang, bang the sound rang out. But when Robar went in for another swift strike Aegon blocked with his shield and stabbed his sword into Robar's stomach. The mystic Runes on his armor was a symbol of house Royce. The magic of the runes was supposed to protect them from harm but perhaps that was only an old tale. Ser Robar Royce had thought this was his battle to earn fame which to a sense he'd earned, as the victim of Aegon.

There was nothing between them now except for the dead Ser Robar. This was the way it had to be. Ever since their first meeting on the Trident to the battle amongst the dead Dragons and now this, the final battle between the two of them. The Battle to decide the fate of Westeros. This is what both of them wanted the final battle between the Dragon and the Wolf. To decide once for all who was the better man.

The two ran towards each other. Robb made the first move swinging Ice with both hands. Aegon ducked and held his shield high. But his defense was quickly cut in two as the Valyarian stell cut through it like a knife through cheese.

Aegon jumped back now armed with only his Longsword. Robb swung his blade hoping to take Aegon's head off but the Dragon King ducked under his blade and lunged forward. But Robb had grown accustom to Ice and could now weild even it's great weight easily. He quickly brought the sword back and blocked the blow. They were close together now and in these close quarters Aegon swung down his elbow and hit Robb in the face. The as Robb turned down Aegon swung up his leg and kicked him in the face.

Robb was sent stumbling back all the time trying to keep hold of his sword. Aegon made his move, quickly jumping in and lundging at the Young Wolf. But Robb recovered himself and just in time swung his sword to clash with Aegon's own.

And the Greatsword easily cut Aegon's own in two. Now the Dragon was left without any weapon and the wolf was showing his teeth, ready to finish the fight.

Ser Gregor managed to block a blow from Connington. Under normal circumstances Lord Tywin's mad dog would have cut them all down in a matter of minutes, but now he was moving slower. Whatever Prince Oberyn had put on the spear was doing it's work. Gregor pushed Connington aside only for Prince Oberyn to attack him stabbing his knee, a vulnerable spot for a man that big. Ser Gregor fell weakly to one knee.

Then in one last move Prince Oberyn jumped forward jabbing his spear into the torso of the Mountain. Cheers went up for the Prince as he jumped up from the firt and dusted himself off while Ser Gregor lay on his back hardly moving.

Then perhaps all was not lost. At Aegon's own feet covered in blood was Lady Forlorn, the Valyrian steel broadsword of House Corbray. And closeby was it's former wielder Ser Lyn Corbray his head flattened into bloody pieces.

Robb Stark stood over Aegon and prepared to deliver the killing blow. But in one sqift motion Aegon reached down and grabbed Lady Forlon. And when he jumped up he stabbed the sword right into Robb's chest plate. The blade cut deep and managed to stab right through his chest plate, chain male and boiled leather underneath right down to his skin.

Robb had expected Valyrian steel to hurt more than an ordiary blade but it stung all the same. Their roles quickly switched with Robb on the defense and Aegon the attacker.

In a grand swing Robb tried to make some distance with his greatsword but Aegon jumped beyond his reach only to jump back in with a slash. Robb brought his blade up stopping the attack.

Aegon swung his blade down and slashed Robb across his thigh. Splitting the steel and making a long bloody gash across his leg. Suddenly to weak to stand Robb feel to the ground.

On his knees Robb looked up to see Aegon standing over him, just as he had done before. The Dragon King let out a dark chuckle as he raised his sword over his head and prepared to strike.

Robb tried to lift Ice but it was no use. His arm was bleeding, his sides were hurting and he hardly had the strength to lift it. With both hands on the broadsword Aegon swung down but to Robb's luck another sword reached out to block it. A sword made of the same steel as Ice and Lady Forlorn.

Dacey stood between them Longclaw in her hands blocking the blow that would have killed Robb.

"Now!" She grunted as she fought against Aegon's attack. This had given Robb just the chance he needed. He managed to get both hands onto Ice and despite the pain he managed to lift it. Then with all his weight forward and charged and rammed the blade right through Aegon's chest plate and into his chest. He almost buried it so deep that it came out the other side.

Now Robb had Aegon were closer than they'd ever been, almost cheek to cheek. And at that distance Robb saw the light leave Aegon's eyes. And before his eyes closed forever the last words out of his mouth was 'Stark'.

Robb suddenly got weak in the knees and fell backward luckily Dacey was there to catch him. He looked up to see her smiling face hovering over him, her long black hair blowing in the wind and her deep blue eyes looking down at him.

"It's over." Robb managed to say.

Ser Gregor Clegane, Ser Marq Piper, and Ser Robar Royce were all dead. Ser Gerold Dayne, Ser Archibald Yronwood, Ser Lyn Corbray and Ser Jorah Mormont had been killed as well. And most importantly Aegon for whom this trial had been about lay dead on the ground. The Targaryens were finished.

"NO!" Connington yelled as he left his battle with Lyle Crakehall to dive across the field at Aegon's side."My King!" He said dropping his sword to cradle Aegon's head in his hands." King Aegon!" But all his yelling and shaking did nothing to wake the dragon, he just laid there. This was probably the one time he hated somebody more than Robert Baratheon.

Domeric and Ser Lyle Crakehall moved beside Robb and Dacey. Across from them Prince Oberyn moved beside the downed Jon Connington. Robb managed to push himself to his feet in order to speak.

"My Lords." He said in as strong a voice as he could." You've fought well. With honor and bravery but it is over." Filled with rage Connington grabbed his sword and stood back up.

"The Fight is not over!" He growled." There is still a Targaryen in Westeros, that is the Queen I follow!" Oberyn gripped his spear ready to continue as well. Robb knew he could not defend himself in time, he could hardly move. But outnumbering them still four to two he felt safer. But before either Connington or Martell could strike they were set upon my dozens of men at arms.

"Put them in chains!" Lord Tywin commanded. The fight evidently had concluded in Lord Tywin's eyes and he dispatched his men to take the two survivors as Prisoners along with the rest of their army.

"No!" roared Connington." You will all burn in the Seven Hells!"

"And gag him as well." Added Domeric Bolton. With the arms of both Domeric Bolton and Dacey Mormont Robb was carried back amongst his men.

"Your hurt." Robb said noticing Dacey bleeding arm.

"I've had worse pain than this." She answered." Can't think of any right now but" She finished with a smile as they walked back into the ranks of their people. They patted him on the back and cheered his name. "Stark! Winterfell!" Eddard Karstark and Donnel Locke cheered his name while Smalljon and Wendel Manderly patted him on the back.

"Three cheers for the Young Wolf!" SmallJon's voice roared out over all others.

"Your a hero Lord Stark!" cheered Wendel Manderly. And then his Lords began to crowd him each offering their own congratulations. Both his Uncles appeared beside him the Blackfish offering a warm smile as Edmure knelt down beside him.

"Well done Robb, I know your mother and father will be proud to hear this." Edmure managed smiled. He had lost a friend and it grieved him but if he lost both a friend and a nephew that would be devastating. Robb looked up to see his Great Uncle Blackfish looking down and smiling as well. The cheering and smiling suddenly died down and the Northerners made a path as Lord Tywin Lannister marched between them, looking as grim as the Stranger.

"Lord Stark." He said as he hovered over the the boy." Well done."


	28. The Losing Side

**Daenerys**

Gulltown was lost to her. Lord Gerold Grafton arrived at the Eyrie carried in by his son and what was left of his bannermen.

"We were blocked from the sea." He told her." By House Manderly in the North. And when they invaded we suddenly found ourselves attack on two fronts. The Manderly's from the sea and House Royce, Hunter, and Waynwood from land." The houses that had bent the knee to Daenerys had apparently risen up against them." Lord Yohn Royce led twenty thousand men and overwhelemed us."

"Where do they march from there?" she asked.

"Here Princess." Lord Grafton replied. Dany gulped.

"Could twenty thousand men take this castle?" But before an answer could be given she was interrupted by Lord Lyonel Corbray.

"Princess." He said." There's word from the front." She showed a letter to her bearing the wax seal of House Martell, allies to her family and cause. It must be good news, she told herself. She took the letter and opened it however it was not as she expected.

"My nephew." She said reading down the paper." Is dead. Ser Gerold Dayne, Ser Lyn Corbray-" She paused a moment before reading the next name. Her breath caught in her throat." Ser Jorah Mormont." She could not read the rest and set it aside.

Lyonel Corbray took the paper from her grief stricken hands and read it for himself.

"The Lords Lannister, Tully, and Stark ride to the Vale led by King-" He stopped as Daenerys turned her eyes upon him." I mean uh led by the false King Robert Baratheon." They were stuck between Twenty Thousand of the Vale's finest to the East and the Usurper in the west with an untold amount. But Lord Gerold did not seem as frightened as the rest.

"We are well fortified here." He said." It's said a Dozen armies perished trying to take this castle during the Age of Heroes."

"Between the two armies they could starve us out." Lyonel told.

Dany noticed Lord Lyonel had suddenly gone pale. The people he had known all his life who he noticed called friends were now coming for them. And they wouldn't treat his betrayal kindly.

"What would you say we do?" Gerold said. As the two argued her bodyguard strong Belwas shifted his fat head from one man to the other.

"The Eryie will be the first place they look." Lord Lyonel said." Maybe it's better if we move the Queen somewhere safe."

Queen that was her title now. The title Ser Jorah had first called her by.

"Where would we take her to?"

"Heart Home." Lyonel quickly answered." My home." He pointed a finger at his chest." Let Robert Baratheon and Yohn Royce waste his time on me while you get the Queen somewhere safe."

"Where would we go?" Dany asked.

"Back across the narrow sea. It's not safe for you here, my lady. Go with Lord Grafton back to the free cities. Lord Gerold you still have some coin about you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good. Go back to the free cities and purchase whatever Sellsword company and Unsullied army you can. When you return we'll drive them right out of the Vale once more."

"Are you sure?" Dany asked.

"Yes my Queen." Lyonel quickly went to one knee." I swore an oath to you and your family. I will keep you safe as long as I can."

And later that day with Gerold Grafton and three hundred men while Lyonel Corbray stayed behind with his own men to deal with Robert Baratheon.

 **Doran**

Word had reached him quicker than expected. He'd seen this moment in his dreams. Areo Hotah would come through the doors and tell the Prince that Lord Tywin was dead, The Mountain was dead, Amory Lorch was dead. The Kingslayer was killed by Aegon himself and Robert Baratheon had been dethroned and a Targaryen now sits on the Iron Throne as was tradition. But this was not that day.

Aegon and his Dragons were dead. And apparently when Robert Baratheon marched into the Eryie to find the Targaryen girl they found nothing. Doran hoped the girl was alright wherever she was. And lastly Prince Oberyn Martell along with what was left of Dorne's army had been captured. Doran knew what was next; they would come for him and Dorne.

Had this been any other point in history the war would not be over. Dorne had never been conquered and their armies could at least fight to a draw to preserve themselves. But Oberyn had taken all the warriors of Dorne to fight in this war, leaving Dorne almost defenseless. He'd called his armies back from fighting in the Reach but they wouldn't be enough to defend Dorne.

There was little he could do except sit and wait for what was to come.

 **Eddard**

Dorne was everything the North was except opposite. It was Hot instead of Cold, dry instead of wet, it's people more open than secluded. Ned had realized this first on the boat ride to Sunspear.

Prince Oberyn was their captive along with dozens of other Dornish Lords their heirs and thousands of soldiers. Those Royal guests were accompanying them on this venture back to their home while the thousands of soldiers were being held in King's Landing under the watch of Lord Stannis Baratheon.

The fighting had concluded with the death of Aegon Targaryen at the hands of Ned's own son. And when they arrived at the Eryie they met Robb, Ser Edmure Tully and Lord Tywin Lannister. Now together with the combined might of three armies they planned to retake the Eryie but found it surprisingly Targaryen-less. And only Lord Lyonel Corbray was inside the Eryie claiming he claimed it for Harrold Arryn and King Robert. But his fellow Lords spoke against him.

Lord Jasper Redfort saw him when the Targaryen dragons slew his family and took his home. Other Lords sighted him as one of her chief enforcers. And that same day as Lord Lyonel hoped to be allowed back into the King's peace he was sent to live out the rest of his days at the wall. The fighting in the Vale was concluded as Harrold Arryn sat in the Eryie his new home as Warden of the East.

But Dorne would fight as long as they had to, just as they would have after the last Rebellion. And now just like Jon Arryn had before them Ned as Acting Hand of the King journeyed down to Dorne to make peace and bring them back into the Seven Kingdoms. But he was not alone.

Robert along with Ser Balon Swann of the Kingsguard to protect him. Under normal circumstances he'd have brought all his swords. But Jaime Lannister was the Kingslayer, Ser Barristan is a turncloak and Ser Loras was from the Reach and now was not the time to bring up more trouble. So the Honor guard was made of men from Stormlands and Northmen.

Their stop in King's Landing was also to allow Lord Tywin and Ser Edmure to put the prisoners into the dungeons, where they would wait until terms could be met.

Aside from the King and his white Knight they brought Ten Thousands swords as a show of force, though Ned hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The majority of their host waited in the courtyard and the surrounding city. The air was thick with tension, so thick it could be cut with a sword. And Ned hoped everyone would stay theirs.

Robb sat out in the courtyard amongst his comrades. Ser Domeric Bolton, one armed Eddard Karstark, Lord Smalljon Umber and lastly Dacey Mormont. The five sat about a fountain with long legged Dacey Mormont laid out across the cobblestone edge surrounding the fountain, dipping her hand in it and watching the ripples. Robb sat closest to her his arms crossed over his chest.

Domeric sat in the dirt digging his knife into the sand. But Eddard Karstark and Smalljon Umber were scowling the entire time.

"I hate this place." Smalljon commented. The other's nodded their heads.

And now they sat in the castle itself sitting side by side with his King and brother-in-law, Ser Balon Swann standing behind them, two more guards at the door. Across the table was Prince Doran Martell Head of House Martell and ruler of Dorne. Behind him was his own guard, big chested and broad shoulder Areo Hotah.

"King Robert" Doran began." Lord Eddard." He nodded to Ned." May I offer you anything food, wine?"

"No." Robert quickly answered. " We did not come here to feast and relax. We've come to talk about an end to this conflict." _Guest Right_ Ned thought.

"Yes." He answered." If you please."

"As you wish." The Prince responded. Unlike his brother Oberyn, Doran was much calmer and spoke in a much softer tone. A cup of wine was brought out and filled for Ned. "Now my Lords, what do you plan for us to do?"

"The Seven Kingdoms cannot be whole without Dorne. Join us once again."

"Under you?" Doran lifted a finger to point at the Stag King. A short silence took them and it was Ned who spoke next.

"Your army is captured. Your brother and Lords are our hostages; your claim to the Throne is gone. Let it end."

"Dorne has never been conquered before." Doran told." Even with the aid of their Dragons the Targaryens failed."

"What could you possibly hope to accomplish?" Robert asked him. His anger was starting to rise; Ned could hear it in his voice. The guards Ser Balon and Areo were becoming tense, both keeping their weapons close. "In the Iron Islands all of House Greyjoy was put to the sword for rebellion a second time. This would seem like a second strike for House Martell as well." Robert replied." Perhaps House Yronwood would be more compliant if they were the ruling House of Dorne.

"Enough!" Ned raised his voice silencing both the King and the Prince. He eyed the two of them and thought his words over carefully before choosing them.

"You acted the way you did out of love." Ned said facing Doran." Robert and I understand that more than anyone. Robert went to war for my sister whom he loved fiercely, you went to war now for your sister and her children. But we have still all lost. You your sister, niece and nephew. And Robert." He turned a hand to his friend." Has lost a son, a boy of eight." The King's head shifted towards the ground. Prince Doran continued to look at Ned. "None of us chose this for ourselves. Were it up to me I would be back in Winterfell with my wife and children. I never asked to be a King's Hand or Warden of the North or even a Lord. It was all meant for my brother Brandon. But he's gone and the right fell unto me." He paused a moment looking to see if his words were sinking in. "A new century will be upon us soon, let whatever anger you've held inside of you go and begin in this New World."

"A New World." Doran repeated. Ned quickly continued." What would this New World involve Lord Stark?" Ned had his attention.

"Our terms are not unreasonable." Ned continued." You may keep to your Rhoynish culture. Your brother and your Lords will be returned to you, unharmed. A Dornishman of your choosing will be granted a seat on the small council. But the heirs of Dorne must be sent to foster in other regions of Westeros. And your own children must marry outside of Dorne. "He paused a moment." A royal marriage can be arranged. You have a young son Trystane and Robert has a daughter." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Robert glaring at him with murderous intent. He knew Robert would rant and roar his disapproval so Ned responded with a glance of his own. _It's what Jon Arryn would have done_ it seemed to say. And with that look Robert's glare shrunk.

"Alright, yes, yes." He grumbled. "When she's flowered of course!" He pointed at Doran.

"And all that it would require is your surrender and loyalty, Prince Doran." Ned finished. But the Prince was silent; there was still another issue unsettled to him.

"Lord Tywin?" He questioned." And Ser Gregor Clegane? What of them? What of their involvement in my sister's murder?"

"Nothing connects Lord Tywin to that death other than the Mountain." Ned told." But Ser Gregor was killed in battle by your own brother. The debt is paid."

The Prince was silent except for his fingers lightly strumming against his chair. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"The gout has left me unable to stand but my heir Arianne will in my place." The Princess came up the steps and into the room before them within a few minutes. And with Robert the First before her she bent the knee as future Princess of Dorne. And like that it was all over.

"A stirring speech Lord Stark." Prince Doran said still seated in his chair." I was very moved."

"I thank you kindly." Ned responded." But Brandon was always the better speaker than I."


	29. The Magnificent Seven

**Eddard**

And just like that the war was over. Robert's reign on the Iron Thorne and Westeros was secure; Lyanna and her surviving children Edric and Bella were safe. But now there was another battle to fight. Not with swords and shields but with their children. The Forging of Alliances would secure the safety of the realm for years to come.

Ned returned to King's Landing with Robert his King, Robb his son and heir, all his bannermen and the combined might of Lannister and Tully. But Lords from all over the seven Kingdoms of Houses large and small filled the Capital.

Ned thought it best to speak with the Great Houses. War had ravaged them but now it was time to make an everlasting peace. And although Ned couldn't stomach the idea of being in a room with Tywin Lannister let alone actually doing it he would manage it for now.

As Hand of the King Ned accompanied the King to the small council chambers were they would meet, the two of them joined by Lord Commander Barristan Selmy. There was a potential for this to become dangerous so it was best the Lord Commander was present. Every Lord would be scratching at his own piece of gold and glory hoping to win favor with the King. As they came upon the doors to the Small Council room they saw two other swords of the King, Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Balon Swann guarding the door.

"Your Grace, Lord Hand, Lord Commander." The two greeted.

"As you were." Robert said. He pushed both his arms forward and flung the doors open into the room.

There were many familiar faces amongst them. Stannis Baratheon Master of Laws, Tywin Lannister Warden of the West, Mace Tyrell Warden of the South. But there were some new ones as well. Ser Edmure Tully represented the Riverlands on behalf of his sickly father, Lord Gorold Goodbrother of the Iron Islands, Prince Quetyn Martell of Dorne and Harrold Arryn came as the New Warden of the East. But he was only both those things in name alone only a King could change that.

"You're Grace." They all greeted him as he approached. Robert nodded to them response instead hoping to get down to the business of it. His eyes scanned the older faces until he came to the youngest. Harrold Arryn was very much the spitting image of Jon Arryn with his broad shoulders and blonde hair before time and ruling had worn him down. But he was an Arryn in all but name at this time.

"I've heard of your struggle to keep the Vale." Robert said to him. A toothy smile graced his face from ear to ear. He reminded Robert so much of Jon that he couldn't help but smile." You've done a good service for your country and you're King. Therefore I name you an Arryn and new Warden of the East." And Harrold had been a Lord in waiting for his whole life and remembered his courtesies.

"Thank you, Your Grace." He said. Robert then turned from the Young Lord and to the table of men around him." I will try to serve you as Lord Jon did."

As Robert turned he was approached by the Lion of Lannister.

"Your Grace." He said nodding his head. Robert returned the nod as Tywin stepped aside to showcase the Iron born representative to them." May I have the pleasure of introducing Lord Gorold Goodbrother of Great Wyk."

"My King." Gorold said quickly bending to one knee before the King.

"Lord Gorold's castle was taken when we took Great Wyk." Tywin told." And we concluded that of all the Iron Men who were best suited to rule after the Greyjoy's it was the Goodbrothers." A wise move. The Goodbrothers were not like their fellow Iron men. They kept Maesters and got their riches from their mines not from plunder. But the second most powerful House in the Iron Islands had been House Harlaw but they were too close to the Kraken, Balon's own wife had been a Harlaw.

"And where is House Greyjoy now?" asked Mace Tyrell.

"To the watery hall of their God."

"Good, good." Mace nodded." They rebelled against our King and tried to steal my land! Let them rot in those halls." Lord Gorold raised his head to view the King.

"My House will not fail you, my King." But Robert had his doubts. The Iron Born had to be fought for the second time in ten years; perhaps Lord Tywin had the right idea in removing the Greyjoys from the equation.

"We will see." The King said. The sudden thought of war and betrayal brought him to another representative in the room, Prince Quentyn Martell. The Prince had the dark hair and eyes like others in his family. He himself was short and stocky with a flat face. He had sailed with them from his home in Sunspear to serve the King on his council;

Robert moved and loomed over the boy. The Prince licked his lips nervous and gulped down a breath before replying.

"And you Prince Quentyn." He said.

"Traitors." Mace Tyrell could be heard mumbling under his breath." The Lot of them."

"You are who he sent to be on my Small Council." The Prince nodded." I name you my Master of whisperers."

"Thank you." Quentyn said softly.

"Small Council?!" Mace Tyrell huffed. He of course would take this the wrong way. The Reach and Dorne have had bad blood for years; even now simply sticking them in a room together to breathe the same air was an insult." Your Grace this is unacceptable. The Dornish rebelled against your rule-"

"And they are paying for it now." Robert cut him off." But I have given them some as well. You will guard that tongue of yours more carefully in the future Lord Tyrell." He shoved a pointed finger in Mace's face, silencing him.

"Your Grace." Tywin Lannister spoke up." Allow me to provide another position for your Small Council. You have a Master of Ships, Laws and Whisperers but still lack the Master of Coin."

"And do you propose to fill the position, yourself Lord Tywin?" Robert chuckled. Other chuckled with him but the Old Lion did not seem amused.

"No your Grace. But my son is well suited to the task having been around the wealth of Casterly Rock all his life." Robert nodded his head and seemed prepared to speak until Lord Tywin continued." I only ask one thing in return." Robert rolled his eyes.

"And what would that be? Your son and heir dismissed from my service?"

"Naturally."

"Do it Robert." Stannis urged." The man soils that White Cloak; give him back to his father." Ser Barristan nodded his agreement. Robert turned to Ned and waited for his answer.

"I agree." He said." He never should have been allowed to keep that cloak."

"A son for a son." Tywin added." A fair trade."

"Fine!" Robert said with a wave of both arms." The Kingslayer will be relieved of his duties. Ser Barristan." He turned to his Lord Commander." See it done."

"As you command, your Grace." Tywin nodded his thanks and stepped back into place. He finally had what he wanted, Mace Tyrell was given gifts beyond measure, Harrold Arryn was made a lord, Goodbrother was given the highest position amongst his own people and even now Dorne was paying the price for its rebellion. The Lords of the Seven Kingdoms had come before him and it seemed now they had peace.

"Very well." Robert said." Come, gather around!" One moment he was the fierce King and now he a drinking fool. He poured nine glasses for each of the Lords present. Each took a glass and waited until the Stag King had one of his own." To Peace!" He said extending his cup out.

"To Peace." They all repeated. And Ned watched as each and every man drank the wine down until the glass was empty." And now that we're all done with this nonsense let's have some fun. NED!" He turned to his friend." Prepare a tournament to celebrate our victory."

"By the Gods Robert." Ned mumbled but Robert was too busy drinking and laughing with Mace Tyrell to have heard him.

"See if your son can pay for that Lord Tywin." Robert laughed.

There was much to do now that the war was over. The Small Council and Kingsguard had both practically been destroyed; they would need to rebuild both to their original glory. The sanctity and peace of the kingdoms would have to be secured. The best way was through marriage. He could hear his father laughing at him somewhere.

But Ned was already sure of what to do. He and Mace had already agreed on the match of Robb and Margaery. And no doubt with the two of them in the Capital they could continue the matchmaking process. His attention went next to his next eldest child Sansa.

Robb no doubt could secure her a marriage up North given his good relations with their people. Ned mused upon these thoughts as he came upon his room. The last time he came here he had Jory with him but his dear old friend had fallen in battle.

Ned gripped the door handle and walked inside his room but he already found someone in there. Someone he never thought he'd see again.

Standing there with her red hair and fair skin was Catelyn. And at the sight of her Ned thought he had seen a ghost and could not find his voice to speak.

"Ned." She said first. She crossed the distance between them to put her arms around him and her head into his chest. Ned still shocked and confused about the situation kept his arms out.

"Cat." He said when he managed to find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come Ned." She said looking up to see his eyes. She looked as if she might say something else but she just repeated herself." I had to come."

"But Winterfell, Bran and Rickon there must-"

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell I know." She responded. "Bran and Rickon have stayed behind." The whole event hadn't been as traumatizing to the boys and now they were in the safe company of their bannermen. Bran spent much of his time with Meera Reed while Rickon enjoyed hearing stories from Mors Umber. With them in safe company Catelyn boarded a ship from the Manderly's which was headed south with Ser Wylis' wife and daughters. Wynafryd asked a lot about Robb on the trip down. And when she arrived at the Capital Ser Wylis was waiting for his family but Ned wasn't waiting for her. She noticed Ser Wylis walked with a cane and a lip, naturally she assume it was from his extreme weight. "They are being watched over, they are perfectly safe." And Ned could hear the strain in her voice, there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What's wrong Cat?" He tightened his grip around her." What's happened?" She said nothing at first but when she put her head against his chest she began to cry.

"Theon." She kept saying." Theon."

"Theon?" Ned questioned. It didn't hit him till just now but he hadn't seen his ward with Robb. Perhaps he had just been a casualty of war like so many others.

"He came back." She continued." With the Ironborn, he took Winterfell, killed everyone." Ned could only wonder why she was here if Theon had destroyed their home. She slowly began to pick up her head to face him once more." Ned he-he…"

 **Robb**

He had never been so awed in all his life. King's Landing, the capital of the seven Kingdoms and one of the largest cities in Westeros.

To Edric who had lived there all his life and to Jon who'd lived there for over a year it was nothing special. But to Robb and his Northern friends it was something to behold. The golden towers shined like the sun and the sea was a rich color of blue that went on forever.

He was joined as usual by his friends Domeric Bolton, Eddard Karstark and Smalljon Umber who towered a whole head over everyone else. His cousin Edric Baratheon, the newly knighted Ser Jon Snow and his friend maester Samwell Tarly were with them as well. The Direwolves Grey Wind and Ghost accompanied them.

All of a sudden Grey Wind's ears perked up and his nose twitched he'd caught the scent of something. And before anyone knew it the great beast turned on his back legs and went off in the opposite direction.

"Grey Wind! Grey Wind!" Robb called. But the wolf for once did not heed his master's call and continued running. "After him!" Robb said. And the group of seven quickly split up each in a different direction trying to find the Direwolf.

They whistled and called out his name but none could find him. None but Robb.

He found his Direwolf with his ears pointed back and his teeth showing. And before him was a frail little girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair pressed against the wall, shivering at the sight of the wolf.

"Grey Wind!" Robb called. Grey Wind let out a yelp as he turned and faced Robb." Hey, where you been mutt?" He pet Grey Wind between his ears, the wolf jumping up at his master." Good boy, Good boy." Robb said petting his head. Then he finally turned his attention away from the beast and to the girl before him. And like most people she found the direwolf to be very frightening.

" Apologies my Lady." He said." Don't let him frighten you, he's perfectly harmless." Grey Wind had killed dozens of men in Robb's campaigns losing his fear of humans along the way. But to tell her that would only frighten her more.

"Thank you, My Lord." She said finally finding her voice to speak." Is this your dog?"

"It's a direwolf." Robb told.

"If this is your Direwolf then are you Robb Stark?"

"I am. Forgive me my Lady for I have not asked you your name."

"I'm Margaery Tyrell." She answered taking a step forward. And there she was for the first time, the woman his parents intended for him to marry. That is if his parents had their way.


	30. What is Dead May Never Die

**Theon**

Theon always liked to think he was clever. With his smart remarks and foul humor, he always liked to think he was one step ahead of the game. Robb Stark had looked to him for advice all his life. They were close as brothers once until Theon burned that bridge.

The Starks had been good to him, better than his own family. His father Balon who gave him away at the age of eight. His brother Rodrik was a drunken brute and Maron who was a compulsive liar. And Asha who was bold and arrogant as all of them together. But the worst was his Uncle Euron. Theon wanted to trust him the way Robb had trusted his own Uncles Benjen and Edmure.

When he awoke that morning to see the armies of the North had come for him the first thing Theon did was call for Lady Catleyn and her children, reminding the North of his hold over them. But when Harras Harlaw returned to him saying they were all missing Theon assumed the worst.

It was then that he had two choices fight or flight. But with only a thousand men he didn't like his chances. So he sent all the ravens of Winterfell out and sent them to the Iron Islands telling his Uncle Euron he needed aid. Word was sent but no word was received. His Uncle had betrayed and abandoned him just like all the other members of his family.

Within an hour the siege began and the Northern houses fought to reclaim their ancient seat. And Theon knew they were coming for him above all others. In fear he turned and ran. As he fled he came across Harras once more. The Knight of Grey Garden was holding Nightfall in one hand while holding his side with the other. He was bleeding and very badly to. It was in this sudden life or death moment that Theon got an idea.

He slapped the Kraken helmet over Harras' head and with one great kick knocked him over the side and into the fire below. But not before he ripped the Valyarian Steel sword to claim it as his own.

But that was the only thing he had to keep himself company now. The North was cold now and with no friends or family to rely on all he had was himself. He couldn't count on Euron for help and if the Starks knew he was still alive they'd hunt him to the ends of the earth.

He was more Stark than Greyjoy, more snow instead of salt. His whole life all he ever did was fight those two forces inside him. And when he chose one over the other it tore him apart. Winterfell had always been his home more than Pyke had ever been, but now he had neither of them. But in his true home he only had one place to go.

He went North. Farther than Winterfell, Karhold, Bear Island or Last Hearth. To a place of redemption.

"Who goes there?!" called a voice. Theon looked up to see a tall man all in black pointing a sword towards him with his left hand. Theon remembered him well. It was Qhorin Halfhand current First Ranger of the Night's Watch.

"My name is Theon Greyjoy!" He announced." And I've come to take the black."

 **Ned**

He couldn't believe he was standing here. He had told Catelyn that it was months ago that if she had not shown any signs of it now then she wasn't pregnant. But that did little to ease her mind. So Ned went to the only maester in the city on the subject. And Samwell Tarly was the closest thing to that. So here he was looking his son's friend in the eye and asking him for his opinion on the matter. But the boy only nodded gave what was asked for and looked as if he wouldn't breathe another word on the subject.

So Ned returned to Catelyn with enough moon tea to abort half the bastards in the capital. His accusation proved to be true but that didn't stop her from downing it like a drunk. Sansa and Arya were with their mother when he came back, it was the only time Ned saw her smile was when she was with her children. And although Ned knew she needed comfort he did have other matter to attend.

"Will you be alright?" He asked." I have other matters I must attend to."

"Business of the King?"

"No." He shook his head." With Lord and Lady Tyrell." Catelyn turned her head to him curiously." I am meeting them for the purpose of Robb's betrothal." And that information seemed to lift Catelyn's spirits as she jumped up from her seated position to stand before her husband.

"Betrothal? To whom? Margeary Tyrell?" Ned nodded his answer." Let me come with you. I must be a part of this."

"Uh do you think that's wise given your current…situation?"

"Condition? What condition? As you yourself said I would know if I was pregnant by now. And if I am the moon tea will clear it up." Ned however still had his doubts but he knew there was no changing her mind now. So the Lord and Lady of Winterfell went out to meet the Lord and Lady of HighGarden.

"Lord Stark!" Mace said a cheery voice. Then he proceeded to lean over and hug Ned as if he was Brandon or Benjen." Good to see you, Good to see you. This is my wife Alerie."

"Pleasure to meet you." Ned said turning to Lady Tyrell tall with silver hair. He took her hand kissed it." And this is my wife Catleyn."

"What a joy." Mace chuckled." Pleased to meet you Lady Stark." He moved in to kiss her hand just as Ned had done. Mace took both her hands in his as he laid a sloppy, wet kiss on both. Catleyn quickly retracted her hands and tucked them into her sleeves. Mace faced looked of confusion but before he could ask Ned intruded.

"Lord Tyrell." He said." I have been thinking over your offer." Mace now looked at him confused." I have talked it over with my wife." He nodded to Catleyn though now she was in on his confusion." And with think it would be in both out interests but we should introduce our children to each other first." Mace suddenly realized what he was talking about and burst into a fit of laughter.

"HaHa Jolly good, Lord Stark. Of course, of course we must introduce them. What's say you sup with us tonight? I'll bring my wife, my sons and of course Margaery!" Ned opened his mouth to answer, but Catleyn beat him to it.

"That would be a delight." She said.

 **Jaime**

No one had asked his opinion on the subject but that didn't seem to matter. The Kingsguard is a sworn brotherhood who vows were for life. Ser Lucamore Strong was the only knight to escape these vows when he was sent to the watch for the crime of sleeping with his King's mistress.

But now Jaime Lannister would be the second dismissed from service.

The other three white knights of the King were with him in the White Tower. His belongings were in the process of being removed by his father's men at arms. But now came the worst part, the part Jaime dreaded the most.

"Ser Jaime." Barristan the Bold said as he stood before him." Discard your armor and your white cloak." Jaime could not believe what he was hearing; it was all happening too fast. Barristan held out his hand waiting for the armament.

Slowly Jaime reached one hand to his right shoulder and unbuckled the white cloak tied there. And when it dropped over his shoulder he did the same to the left side. The White Bull himself had draped the white cloak over Jaime's shoulders when he was fifteen. But that was a lifetime ago and the boy who lived then was dead.

Before the cloak could touch the floor Jaime quickly reached back and grabbed it, handing it off to Ser Barristan.

"Your armor, Ser." The Old Knight reminded him. Then one by one Jaime removed the white armor starting with the gauntlets around his hands. Since he could hold a sword all he ever wanted was to be a Knight of the Kingsguard, and after seventeen years of wearing the armor he felt less whole without it. He finished with the breastplate laying it over the table beside the rest of his armor and the white book.

Now feeling naked as the day he was born he faced The Lord Commander.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon First of his name you are hereby relieved of your service of the Kingsguard." His voice was tense and stern. Jaime could understand. Ser Barristan had never truly forgiven Jaime for what he had done. If the roles were reversed perhaps Jaime wouldn't either. But Barristan the Bold had always been one of Jaime's heroes and nothing could change that.

"Ser Barristan." Jaime said when the old knight was finished." I would just like to say it was an honor fighting at your side. You truly are the stuff of legends." He said no more and instead turned to Ser Balon.

"Ser Balon the Kingsguard is honored to have you." The humble Balon simple nodded his head. And lastly Jaime came upon the Knight of Flowers."Ser Loras." He said starring at the boy's golden eyes. The boy had it in him to be great, and he would have said it if he knew Loras didn't already think it himself." Good luck." He said with a pat on the shoulder.

And with that Jaime exited the White Tower one last time.

As he came down the stairs he came upon his Uncle Kevan.

"Jaime." He greeted with a smile.

"Uncle Kevan. Surprised to see you here." But his tone did not match his Uncle's excitement. Kevan noticed that right away.

"I understand your upset Jaime." He laid a hand of comfort on his nephew's back." But it had to be done." He heard the hinting in his Uncle's voice and quickly moved in on it.

"My father's work?"

"Naturally. Who else could have gotten you released from service? He made the King a trade, a son for a son as he put it. He gets you back as his heir and Tyrion sits on the small council as Master of Coin."

"What?" asked Jaime confused.

"This is not the time or the place." Kevan soothed him." Besides he'll no doubt tell you himself. He's waiting for you in his solar." And Jaime was led from the White tower of the Kingsguard to the Red Keep where his father was waiting.

All the High Lords and Wardens had been given lavish living quarters during their stay in the Red Keep.

"Here." Tywin said." I have a gift for you." The armor was colored crimson red with a golden lion's face on the chest and shoulders." A better suite of armor than that rubbish of the Kingsguard." Jaime quickly turned his attention from the armor to the sword. It too was gold, it's hilt in the shape of a lion's head, the sword beginning from it's roaring mouth.

Jaime put one hand on the hilt and drew it slightly allowing himself to view the blade. The steel to his surprise was like the armor red but much darker. He could not believe it.

"Valyarian steel?" Jaime questioned turning to face his father.

"Yes." He nodded." Brightroar was the name of House Lannister's ancient weapon and so it will be again." But Jaime knew Brightroar had been a great sword like Ice and Heartsbane, this one in his hand was a long sword.

"Where did you get it?"

"That fool Edmure Tully found in one Old Wyk and tried to claim it for his own. But I moved in and took it from him."

"That fool is now my brother in law." Jaimed stated. He put the sword back into it's scabbard.

"Yes." Tywin nodded." How fortunate I was to marry your sister off to a worthy house. Perhaps this time she will sire children. Children with Lannister blood to rule the Riverlands. This brings us to another important matter, your own betrothal."

"Be-what?" Jaime said confused.

"The King has released you from your service. You are no longer a man of the Kingsguard but my son and heir as you always have been. Cersei is married off and Tyrion will have a new position here in King's Landing. My most important goal now is to see you married as well."

Married. Jaime had never given the idea much thought before. In years past all he wanted was Cersei but she would be a country away from him in Riverrun.

"You have many options before you. Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden would be a suitable match; I doubt you have a problem marrying a woman younger than you?" But Jaime was sixteen years too old for Margaery. But that marriage would bring their family even more wealth as Cersei's marriage should have.

"I don't the Tyrell's will want another marriage with our family." He said." Considering how the last one turned out." Tywin did not even stir at a word he said.

" Lord Gorbold Goodbrother has twelve daughters for you to choose from." With him as an ally their Navy would be rivaled by no other."

"Twelve." Jaime snickered." Now you've given me too many choices."

"Tyrion doesn't have a choice, Cersei never had a choice but you have a choice. "Tywin told him." House Tarly has a young maiden." With the Tarlys they could command the finest soldiers in all Westeros. " House Stark has a daughter as well. Even one of our own bannermen would suffice. But we must act quickly. Other Lords will be forging alliances as well. The Starks are trying to marry Robb Stark to Margaery Tyrell and Doran Martell will be choosing for his daughter as well. And he's not in a position to say no to anything. What do you decide?"

But Jaime was silent as he thought over everything his father had just said. Many young girls in Westeros, many possible brides.

"I'll need some time to consider all of this." He answered.

"Naturally." His father nodded." But be quick, we must act fast of we are to act ahead of the other houses."

 **Robb**

So there they were Robb Stark Lord of Winterfell and Margaery Tyrell of HighGarden. He'd heard a lot about her and no doubt she of him.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." She said.

"I feel the same, my Lady." He answered through his teeth. This wasn't normally how future spouses were to meet and more importantly Robb had another woman he wanted to see right now. But he knew his courtesies." May I walk with you?" And he soon realized that was the worst decision he could make because as he found out the hard way Margaery Tyrell liked to talk.

"Are you enjoying the Capital?" she asked." I heard it's very cold up North so I could imagine you're not used to the heat."

"It was hotter in Dorne." Robb told." But I don't enjoy the heat here either."

"Well that's because you're still wearing these furs." She motioned to the heavy fur coat around his shoulders. Without any consent or warning to Robb she reached over and removed it for him, letting it fall to the floor. He felt violated. She took his arm in her's until they found a sunny spot overlooking the city below. And from there she continued to talk even more." Shall I have something brought for us Lord Stark? Have you ever tried Arbor Gold?"

"No." He shook his head. "Can't say that I have."

"Well you must try it. There's nothing better than some fine Arbor Gold." Then with a smile and a wave she beckoned a nearby servant to bring them some. She then looked back to Robb, looking him over with a smile." I must say your reputation precedes you Lord Stark. You look exactly as I imagined." Robb did not know if bearded man dressed in heavy furs was Margaery's ideal husband. "I've heard so much about you." She said." There isn't a place in the Seven Kingdoms you haven't been."

"I haven't been to the Iron Islands." He told.

"And it doesn't sound like you plan on going there with the war over." There was only one reason he'd go to those islands though he wouldn't tell Margaery about that.

"I'm surprised to have found you out here alone, my Lady."

"When I'm with you now, I'm not alone."

True to her words they were not completely alone.

Ser Domerica Bolton, Lord Smalljon Umber, and one-armed Eddard Karstark were all standing in the garden watching over the two love birds. The Direwolf Grey Wind was with them since Margeary found the giant wolf too frightening to be around.

"What do you think their talking about?" questioned Smalljon.

"I heard she takes it in the rear." Domeric told.

"I heard her brother takes it in the rear." Added Karstark. They paused a moment as the serving girl came back with a tray of wine. She entered with the tray and exited without it. The trio watched as the couple began to enjoy themselves over wine.

"So what do you think?" Margaery asked Robb after his first sip.

"Very sweet." Robb answered still trying to comprehend the flavor." Perhaps too sweet." Margaery giggled as if he'd made some sort of joke.

"Look at them." Domeric mumbled." Him, Her, Alone."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Smalljon.

"I wonder what Dacey would have to say about all this."

But another soon joined their company. The Knight of Flowers in his snow white armor of the Kingsguard. He'd been out looking for his sister and when he saw her in the company of some man he quickly moved in to investigate. But as he heard the small entrance into the garden he found it guarded by Robb's three friends.

The White Knight paid them no mind at first and intended to walk past them, until Eddard Karstark stepped in his way and blocked his path. Grey Wind had gotten up as well standing and growling at Loras.

"Where you think you're going?" He said as thrusting the stump of his arm into the boy's face.

"My sister is in there, ser. I-"

"I'm not a knight." Karstark quickly said." He's a Lord." He pointed to his large Umber friend who hovered on Loras' right." But he" Karstark pointed to Loras' left where Domeirc stood." He's a knight." Loras glanced between the three." And that's my Liege Lord in there and he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I have my orders from my father Lord Mace Tyrell to give a message to my sister."

"And I have orders from my Lord not to disturb him." Domeric said. Loras seemed to forget his situation as he gave the heir to the Dreadfort a look over. And Domeric did not like the look in his eyes.

"If I may say, ser." He said tilting his head." You have some very fabulous hair." He reached up with one hand to touch the long brown locks hanging back Domeric's right cheek but the Bolton boy quickly jolted back.

But when he did he stumbled right back into the doorway where it just so happened Margaery was standing. In his stumbling Domeric took her to the ground with him.

"Domeric you clumsy fool!" Robb yelled at him. He bent over to offer Margaery his hand while Smalljon grabbed Domeric by both his shoulders and yanked him back to his feet." Are you alright?" Robb asked as he helped Margaery.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She told. "It was an accident, a silly accident." She turned from him with a smiling face to Domeric." But are you alright, ser."

"Yes my Lady."

"He looks fine." Loras smiled. And Domeric did not like the smile directed at him.

"Brother." Margaery said turning to him." What brings you here?"

"You dear sister and you Lord Stark." Robb was about to speak, but was cut-off by Margeary.

"Concerning what?"

"Father requests you for dinner." Loras told." As he puts it you will be meeting your intended." He turned to Robb." Though I think you've already done that." Robb managed a smile of his own but his lips didn't curl as much as Loras'.

"What a delight." Margaery giggled taking Robb's arm." We've spoiled our parent's plans." But Robb didn't find it too funny, he remembered what happened the last time he spoiled something for them." Do you know what would be even more delightful?"

"What my Lady?" Robb asked.

"Mention our meeting to no one." She reached her finger up and poked him on the nose." It'll be our little secret. It'll just surprise our parents even more when they see us together for the first time." She giggled but Robb found it hard to join in with her; he didn't see it as very funny. Margaery disconnected herself from his arm and instead took her brother's." Until tonight Lord Stark." She said as she departed.

Robb choose to wave her goodbye because as the two southerners were walking away Grey Wind continued to growl and acted as if he might lash out at them. So Robb decided to bend to a knee and calm his wolf.


	31. This is my Idea

**Ned**

Ned wasn't overly fond of Mace Tyrell. He came from a powerful family with valuable resources. But so did the Lannisters but Ned would sooner jump off the wall before marrying one of his children to them. So the Tyrells weren't all bad.

Sure Mace was a fat oaf who liked to talk too much, Alerie seemed stuck-up, Olenna Tyrell spit poison. But the children were better, his own being very fond of them. Both Ser Garlan and Ser Loras were honorable men and good with swords. Margaery was pretty and Catelyn wanted nothing more than for this match to happen. But Lyanna hated Margaery and for the life of him Ned couldn't figure out why that was. But the thoughts he always kept coming to was what his own father would have done in this situation.

He'd been with Lord Tyrell a long time now as they discussed the matters of the marriage. But Ned had other matters to attend.

"Your pardon My Lord, My Lady." He said looking from husband to wife." But there is another urgent matter I must attend."

"Of course, of course." Mace said." The King needs you more than I."

"This doesn't concern the King. "Ned said. He continued on with Catelyn.

And soon there he sat Ned Stark of Winterfell the Hand of the King at the head of the table. To his left was Catelyn his wife Lady of Winterfell, to his right was Robb his heir and Warden of the North. And filling the rest of the seats down the table and standing around were the Lords of the North. Or rather most of them did the others were stand-ins or Lords to be.

Sitting next to Robb Dacey Mormont in place of her mother, then Lord Smalljon Umber, then Eddard Karstark in place of his brother. Next to Catelyn was Ser Wylis Manderly who had been helped to his chair by a cane and his wife. Then Lord Galbart Glover and Lord Rodrik Ryswell. The Mountain Clan leaders and other lower household members were standing all around the other end of the table. Sitting there looking Ned dead in the eye was Lord Roose Bolton with his son and heir next to him. But there was no one from House Tallhart or Hornwood. This wasn't exactly what Ned expected but if this was it he would have to deal with it.

"My Lords. "He began." I am eternally grateful for your stalwart loyalty to my family in this recent war. You've fought well for my family, for the North and for the entire Realhm. It would be in pieces without you." He silenced a moment for the Lords to pat themselves on the back. "And I know you all have suffered." He glanced around remembering the missing faces." But my House has suffered as well. As most of you know Theon Greyjoy my ward turned traitor and destroyed most of my household." Even after all this time the Lord's faces looked as if they'd heard this news for the first time." I understand most of you have lost as well." He gave a glance down the table at Smalljon and Lord Ryswell." But I require certain positions to be filled." He had to say no more than that before his first candidate stepped up.

"Lord Stark." Domeric Bolton said with his hand up." I offer my name. I'll be your Captain of the Guard if you'll have me." It was just down right confusing to Ned that a first born son would offer himself to such a low position. No doubt he just wanted to be closer to his friend Robb. But his suggestion was silenced by his father with a firm slap across the face. Domeric yelped as he stumbled back holding his face.

"He retracts the offer." Roose said." But I'll gladly offer any men necessary." Domeric managed to balance himself and stood back at his father's side.

"I offer myself as Captain of the Guards." Ser Donnel Locke stepped out and made himself be known. He was simply a household knight so this position was all he could hope for. Ned nodded his agreement.

"My Great-Uncle is a measter." Smalljon told." He could fill the position."

"I thank you Lord Umber." Ned said." Your father was a good man. I expected nothing but the best from your family." Smalljon sank by into his chair and nodded his thanks. Now came a more important title came to mind.

Rodrik Cassel had been both Master at Arms and Castellan at Winterfell. But even he was caught in the crossfires of war. A man like that was a man not so easily replaced.

"Father." Robb spoke. All attention turned to him now." I believe I have just the man for that job. My own Great Uncle Ser Brynden Tully." A seasoned man of war would serve well as both Master at Arms and Castellan, on top of that he was family. And he knew Catelyn would like that.

"Very well." Ned nodded his agreement." There is only one last I wish to tell you." He paused and leaned forward in his chair prompting his Lords to do the same." We will be having Dinner with the Lords Tyrell this evening. You all will be present and sitting with the Lords of the Reach so be courteous." And with that their meeting was concluded.

The Lord rose from their chairs and began exiting the tower of the Hand. But only after they greeted their Liege Lord and his family. Ned couldn't help but smile as he watched them approached Robb.

He was comfortable with them and they to him. He must have learned well from his father if so many of them were willing to die so far from home for him. He didn't noticed when Catelyn was approached.

"Lady Stark" Dacey Mormont said. She reached forward and took her Liege Lady's hands in her own." I'm so sorry to hear about what happened. It must have been awful for you and your sons to suffer through." Catelyn retracted her hands from Dacey's and hid them inside her coat.

"Indeed it was Lady Dacey." Catelyn said trying to compose herself." I thank you for your kind words."

"If we ever find that traitor Greyjoy I'll skin him alive for you."

"The boy is already dead." She quickly answered." But thank you for your kind words."

"I live only to serve House Stark." Dacey said. She gave Catelyn a bow before offering a formal greeting to Ned. Then she turned and began making her exit.

Robb was being surrounded by his friends. Lord Umber, Ser Domeric, and Eddard Karstark. But Catelyn did notice how Robb's eyes strayed from his friends to watch Dacey walk out the door.

Ned saw none of it.

 **Robb**

He was the Lord of Winterfell now, the Warden of the North and Head of House Stark. And there way was the old way and there words were always true. Robb did as he said he would, he had gone to his Uncle the Blackfish and offered him the dual position of Master Arms and Castellan at Winterfell. His answer was laughter.

"A generous offer, a generous offer." He laughed." But I cannot accept. My brother is sick and my nephew is married. His children will someday rule Rivverun. And I'll be damned if I let the Lannister take hold of it." Robb could not argue with that and thanked his Great Uncle for his time." You have good people up North Robb, ask any of them and I'm sure you'll find the right man."

So Robb thought over his Uncle's words. It was customary for a Master at Arms to be a knight and there were very few of those up North, or else he would have offered the position to Eddard Karstark. But there was one family who had a host of knights at their disposal.

He found Ser Wylis the future Lord of White Harbor with his wife, two daughters and most importantly his brother Ser Wendel "The Dragon Slayer". The Manderly family was sitting at a table apparently eating before the big dinner that was to come. Robb stood in the doorway and watched as the two men stuffed their face with food from three different places while the women ate much less.

"Ser Wylis." Robb called.

"Lord Stark." He muttered with food in his mouth. Wendel jumped to his feet, standing by as Wylis struggled to lift himself. With a smack on his brother's arm Wendel moved over and helped Wylis.

"As you were." Robb said as he walked towards them. The two men fell back to their chairs with a loud 'thump'.

"Good Afternoon Lord Stark." Wynafryd Manderly said. Robb looked down at her. She was the eldest daughter of Ser Wylis and the child he'd been trying to get married this whole time. She had long brown hair and when she Robb's eyes went to her she fluttered them.

"Good Afternoon. "He responded.

"What can we do for you Lord Stark?" Wylis questioned. Robb now turned to the matter at hand.

"Ser Wendel." The fat brother turned and faced his lord." You are a strong and stalwart warrior, proving yourself many times over on the battlefield. I know because of your deeds you're even being considered for Kingsguard." Wendel smiled proudly." But my family still needs a Master at Arms. Will you help us Ser Wendel?"

"My father knew your Grandfather and thought He was a good man'. My brother knew your Uncle and thought he was a good man. And I know you and I can say you are a Good Man. Yes Lord Stark I will serve you in whatever ways you need."

"Excellent. "Robb smiled. That was one problem down.

The next big event for Robb was dinner. Where as far as most people knew he would meet his future wife for the first time. He had said goodbye to his friends who already waited for him in the dining hall.

The King and Queen were naturally the first ones to be seated. King Robert and Queen Lyanna made their way out to sit at the center of the table with their two children close behind them.

The Tyrells then entered from the left side of the room and the Starks from the right. The hall was quiet for the Tyrell's entrance but the second Ned took his first step into the room his Lords cheered their coming.

"Stark! Winterfell!" They roared. They pounded fists and boots on the tables creating a mighty echo in the room and the surrounding halls. Frightening to the foreign onlookers Ned gave a gesture with his hand making them seated and silenced.

King Robert was the first to greet his guests. Wrapping Ned into a strong bear hug, planting to wet kisses on Catelyn's cheeks before hugging Robb the same way he'd done his father. Lyanna followed with her greetings and then Prince Edric.

And now it was time for the Starks to greet the Tyrells, their future family. Robb stepped up to his father's side as the prized flower of Highgarden appeared between Lord Mace and Ser Garlan. And lords from both sides had to look twice as Margaery stepped into the middle of the room.

"Lord Tyrell." Ned said." My son and heir, Robb Stark." Dressed in the colors of his House and clean shaven Robb stepped forward.

"Lord Stark." Mace replied. "My daughter Margaery Tyrell." Before her father even finished Margaery had stepped forward and before Robb. Domeric turned over to see Dacey leaning forward, watching the situation intently. Her fingers strumming against the wooden table.

"No need to introduce us father." She said over her shoulder at him." We've met before."

"You have?" questioned Mace.

"Where?" added Catelyn. Dacey's fingers suddenly stopped strumming.

"Once upon a dream." Margaery smiled. Robb smiled along with her and chuckled good-humoredly. The crowd seemed to enjoyed it as they smiled or laughed with it. But Robb already knew a few weren't enjoying it.

He glanced over and immediately caught eyes with Dacey Mormont despite her being across the room. There was a knife in her right hand and a melon in her left. And no doubt she was imagining the melon was Robb's head as she rolled it around the edge of her knife.

He'd been so focused on her that he didn't noticed everyone else moving towards their seats. Quickly remembering himself he followed Margaery to her seat and pulled it out for her.

"Thank you Lord Stark." She said sitting down. He smiled and walked around her to get to his seat next to her. And as he looked ahead he saw Dacey had plunged her knife right between the melon. Her intent was clear.

Robb gulped down a breath as he sat down in his seat.

And thus dinner began. The sound of clicking cups, eager chatter and hearty laughter all filled the halls. And the entire time Robb could feel multiple eyes on him from his own table and amongst the crowd.

"So tell us Margaery." Mace said beside his daughter." When exactly did you and Lord Stark meet?" Robb's own parents leaned in for the answer.

"Earlier today father." She replied." I was out walking and when I came upon Lord Stark" she put her arm over and rested her hand over his." He accompanied me." Robb simply smiled along with her. A serving girl approached them from behind and Margeary quickly stopped her." Some Arbor Gold please for Lord Stark." She turned and looked at him now." It's his favorite." Although that wasn't true Robb choose to say nothing.

"The Tournament coming up Lord Hand." Mace said leaning over to Ned." You will be in attendance of course?"

"Naturally."

"And will your sons be competing? Both my sons Garlan and Loras will be."

"I think both my sons will compete as well." Ned answered.

"What do you mean Ned?" Catelyn said." Only one of our sons is here." She glanced over her shoulder to see the bastard Jon Snow standing in the corner.

"Will you compete in the tournament?" Margaery asked Robb. He shook his head.

"I don't think I will." Robb answered.

"You should." Margaery pouted." You'd be a welcome edition I'm sure. And I know everything I've heard about you is true" She slowly slip her hand away from her own lap and rested on his thigh. "I know you'll do well."

"You've gone as far South as Dorne as west as the Iron Island and as far North as you can go. How far is that?" Margeary said. Robb only assumed she meant about North and it was the place he knew best so he answered with that.

"The Wall." He replied.

"The Wall?" Margaery repeated.

"Yes." Robb nodded his head. But they still seemed confused by the topic." It's a seven hundred feet high under the guard of the Night's Watch."

"Some say you can see the Wall from the top of the Hightower." Alerie chimed in.

"I cannot say the same the other way around." Robb said.

"I'd like to see the wall." Margaery said.

"You will." Robb answered." When you come up North." Catelyn nodded her agreement at the end of the table while Lyanna shook hers.

There were only three knights of the Kingsguard now, and amongst the three of them they had a large room to cover. Ser Loras made his way in between the dinning Lords, to a very specific spot.

Domeric's face was in his food with one hand cutting away viciously at his pork while the other held it in place. He was so busy hacking through it his elbow knocked into his wine glass and almost put it on the floor. Almost.

When he turned over there stood Ser Loras with the glass in hand. Domeric did not like this already.

"You should be careful Ser." He said placing it back on the table and helping himself to the vacant seat there. Domeric sat nothing, instead choosing to nod his thanks and hoped he'd leave. If only he were so lucky. "Look at this." The Knight of Flowers said as he looked around." People from North and South, all across the Seven Kingdoms coming together as friends." He turned his eyes away from the crowd and back to Domeric." Are you my friend Dom?"

"No." He quickly replied. The next thing that went up in the air was a swift hand and it landed on Domeric's face. He let out a yelp as he fell from his seat and onto the floor. The hand came from none other than Lord Roose Bolton, sitting across from his son.

"Be polite Domeric." He said in a soft voice." That's your Lord's future family." With his left cheek reddened Domeric rose back to his seat.

"Not my family." He replied. But that sharp comment earned him a slap on his right cheek and trip back to the floor.

A horrified Margaery leaned over to Robb.

"Is he alright?" she asked clutching his arm as if she'd witnessed the most brutal thing imaginable.

"He'll be alright." Robb assured her. Domeric stood himself back up but mostly likely made another smart remark which caused his father to slap him again.

"AH!" he shrieked as he fell back to the floor. Robb looked past Domeric falling to the floor he saw Dacey sitting there. Robb watched her carefully as she did the same to him.

There was a berry she was rolling between her fingers and Robb found that more interesting than anything else going on. He watched as she carefully rolled it between her fingers and then popped it into her mouth. And Robb had been so entranced that he hadn't even noticed Margaery was talking.

"Don't you agree Lord Stark?" she asked him.

"Hm?" He said turning to her." Oh yes, yes of course." He nodded without knowing what he had been nodding to. He glanced over to see Dacey rise from her seat and walk towards the nearby exit into the halls." If you'll excuse me a moment, my Lady." He said to her. She granted him leave and she probably would have been the only one to truly notice.

Robb was fortunate. Dacey had left to her nearest exit which had been on the left side of the room, Robb therefore choose to exit from the doors on the right.

He took a step out into the hallway, looking both left and right before proceeding.

"Young Wolf." A voice called down the hallway. He turned to see none other than Dacey Mormont sitting on the ledge overlooking the Blackwater. He crossed the distance between them quickly and before any words were exchanged he pressed his lips against her's. But after one she put up her hand and pushed him back.

"Careful now." She said." Or someone might see." She took a careful glance around seeing the hallway was as empty and silent as a graveyard. Robb looked away to take a look of his own and when he turned back Dacey kissed him so he responded with the same.

"Robb." Called a voice. Both Robb and Dacey turned to see Ser Edmure Tully future Lord of Riverrun standing there. He had a silly smile on his face and an awkward way of standing so he was no doubt drunk.

"Uncle Edmure." Robb said turning from Dacey and towards him.

"Such a lovely night." Edmure said." And no doubt you left the feast to find a chamber pot just like I."

"Yes." Robb quickly answered. Edmure reached forward and put his hand on Robb's shoulder.

"But we'd best get back to the feast." Robb did not argue and instead let his Uncle lead the way. But before going he turned and cast a knowing glance in Dacey's direction.

He accompanied his Uncle back into the dining hall where they split to go to their separate seats. And at the sight of him Margaery beamed.

"I was beginning to think you gotten lost." She said. "What took you so long?" Robb pulled out his chair and sat down into it.

"I ran into my Uncle." At least it wasn't a complete lie.

 **Ned**

Dinner was over and after the Lords had said their goodbyes and goodnights it was time to retire for the evening. Ned had said goodnight to his sister and Robert and watched them leave in the company of their Kingsguard. Then watched as Robb said goodnight to Margaery.

He gave her a kiss on her hands while she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It seemed this was going well so far to the joy of Catelyn and the dread of Lyanna.

"I think we've got a match." Mace said as he shook Ned's hand.

With Catelyn on his arm Ned journeyed up the stairs and back to the tower of the hand.

"That went well." Catelyn said.

"Yes." Ned nodded his agreement it did. Catelyn said nothing but after a few silent steps she said more.

"But" Ned knew nothing before the word 'But' ever counted." I'm worried Ned. I've heard some things about Robb."

"There are many things being said about him. Victory over the King Beyond the Wall and against the last Targarygen. There's even a song about it."

"That's not what I mean." She said." Have you heard about that Mormont girl?"


	32. Gather for the Tournament

**Robb**

Robb had never jousted before. Holding a shield in his left hand was not unnatural to him though he was more accustomed to two hands to wield his sword. But the lance was worst the sheer size and weight of the thing felt awkward to handle. All the time he had to balance himself on his horse and keep the animal moving. He could do all these things separate but together he was a mess. Many people had come today to see the Young Wolf, the Dragon Slayer joust in his first tourney. Robb's half-brother Jon would also be in the tournament today. His friend Sam would cheer for him from the stands while the Kingslayer taught him the proper ways to drive the lance. Robb had his own teacher in the form of Ser Domeric Bolton.

"You just keep your legs tight on the horse, using that to steer yourself." He told. He straddled an invisible horse between his legs to show Robb." And point the lance like it's an extension of your own body."

"Where'd you learn to joust?" Lord Umber asked him.

"The Redfort." Domeric told." You can learn anything there. You know that's also were I learned to swim." He smiled in fond remembrance.

"Lord Stark." Called a voice from the stands. Robb turned his head and expected to see Margaery Tyrell standing there but he was wrong. Instead there stood Wynafryd Manderly, eldest daughter of Ser Wylis Manderly and heiress to White Harbor after her father.

Not wanting to seem rude and curious to her call he trotted over to her.

"Lady Wynafryd." He greeted her. She tilted her heads and looked down the length of the trail.

"My father's been telling me ever since I came here that I have to find a husband." Robb looked past the girl to see the father sitting only a few feet behind her. He could swear the man had grown another chin since last night. Her eyes flickered and she turned back to Robb." And I think I've found him."

"Wynafryd." Her father's voice called.

Without a word she extended her arm out to him, holding a small handkerchief between her fingers.

"For you My Lord." She offered." For Good Luck."

"Thank you, My Lady." He said." But I cannot accept. I'm already betrothed and you're a few years older than I."

"That's alright." She nodded." I heard you like older women." Robb was prepared to respond but found himself suddenly speechless. And the smile on her face said it all.

"Wynafryd!" Wylis yelled at the top of his lungs. The girl put the hankerchief away and walked away from her Lord to sit by her father.

Robb rolled his eyes and strutted his mount a few trots forward so he could see his family before the joust. And of course they weren't alone. The Tyrells, namely Margaery were joining them.

"Lady Margaery." He greeted with a smile.

"Robb." She replied with an equal smile as she went to her feet. " You look wonderful, like a proper knight." Robb nodded his thanks." Your sister tells me this is your first joust." Robb's eyes darted to Sansa nearby who sat beside their parents and a vacant seat most likely meant for Margaery.

"It is." He said bringing his attention back to her." And from what I understand there is a custom for participants in the joust." She looked at him with a raised brow." To wear the favor of their lady." He could see the smiles on his mother and sister in the crowd. Margaery made one of her own and produced handkerchief to hand off to him.

"Then I hope this brings you luck." She extended out her right arm to him and in her hand was a small white cloth.

Robb glanced past Margaery to see not only his parents but Margaery's along with Sansa, Arya, the King and Queen and all of King's Landing watching them. The Young Wolf smiled and accepted knowing it was the right decision.

He took the white handkerchief and tucked it into his breastplate all the while steering his horse back onto the tracks. If a maiden's favor ever decided the outcome of a joust Robb would need it now.

Across the yard in glowing white armor and a cloak to match was Ser Loras Tyrell a Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard and elder brother to Lady Margaery. Loras had already had many tilts that day. Unhorsing Ser Patrek Mallister, Ser Hosteen Frey, Ser Donnell Locke and now perhaps Lord Robb Stark.

The heir to Winterfell glanced over at the woman who would be his bride to see her smiling from ear to ear as she looked from one jouster to the other. When her eyes met Robb's she gave him an even wider smile and a wave.

Robb smiled in return as he slapped the vizord over his helm and Domeric Bolton handed him his lance.

"Keep your legs tight." Domeric whispered. Robb took a deep breath, he could feel the soft fabric of Margaery's favor against his skin.

The call rang out and both riders urged their horses forward with a strong kick. The heads of the audience moved together to watch the riders close the distance and clash.

Ser Loras lowers hid lance and Robb mirrored him thinking on what Domeric had said.

"Legs tight, Legs tight." He said to himself." Imagine and point, imagine and point." The distance closed and contact was made. The ground gasped expecting to see one man fall to the ground but instead Ser Loras' lance bounce off Robb's shield. And although he was shaken Robb steadied himself and rode to the other side of the yard. The crowd cheered to see Robb still on his mount and ready to continue the joust.

"Haha!" He heard the King laugh as he slapped a hand onto his father's shoulder." That's your boy Ned!" They were all watching him right now, all expecting a great outcome. He gripped his lance tighter and prepared for the second tilt.

Ser Loras came at him once again but with more speed. Robb matched him urging his horse forward with equal ferocity. Once more they mirrored each other bringing down their lances and this time there was hard contact.

A lance was a splintered to pieces, a rider flown from his horse, and the shield baring the grey direwolf fell to the ground. His helmet was ripped from his head and Robb fell from his horse. He hit the ground on his back before bouncing onto his front.

The ground gasped in shock as Robb gasped for air. His own men were quickly around him to help him to his feet. Smalljon with his huge hands grasped him by the shoulders and got him to his feet.

"Robb?" Jon asked." Are you alright." Robb still felt dizzy from the blow, his legs like pudding beneath him. But he'd been hit harder and had come back this to would pass. Mustering all the strength he had left Robb managed to raise his right arm signaling to the crowd he was fine. And they clapped and cheered almost as if he had won.

Ser Loras concluded his victory lap just before the Young Wolf.

"Well met Lord Stark." He said." You rode well."

"Not as well as you Ser Loras." He tried not to sound hurt." Your victory is well deserved."

"Careful were you point your Lance brother." All eyes shifted to Garlan Tyrell, the eldest of the Tyrelll children. He had moved from his seat beside his wife and mother to be seen by the railing." Else you will rob our sister of another husband." That made the crowd break out in a mad laughter. King Robert, Mace Tyrell, Alerie Hightower, even Margaery Tyrell herself smiled at the jape.

 **Jaime**

He was not a member of the Kingsguard anymore. He was Jaime Lannister heir to Tywin Lannister, Future Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Despite his past there was no doubt several houses in Westeros that would part with a daughter to gain the wealth and favor of House Lannister. And it seemed Jaime had his pick.

Margaery Tyrell was an option. But if he wanted her he'd have to quick since apparently the Starks were trying to claim her. The Bronze Royce of the Vale had a maiden daughter. But house Martell offered a girl closest to his own age. Stark, Tyrell, Martell, Royce, Tully, none really caught Jaime's attention. Not so much as one woman.

"My Lady." He said approaching her. Her back was turned to him but at the sound of his voice she turned and faced him. And there she stood. With her golden hair and eyes rich and blue as the sea. Brienne of Tarth.

"Ser Jaime." She said. She was dressed for battle, armored up and ready to fight in the tourney like any other man.

"I've come to wish you luck in the melee today." He said. She responded with a shy smile.

"That is generous of you, ser." She responded." Will you be in attendance as well." He nodded.

"I will." He nodded." I've something to show you." He reached down and removed Brightroar from it's scabbard. Even though the hilt was made of solid gold the steel of the sword caught the eye the most with his dark red colors.

"Valyarian steel." Brienne said. He extended the blade to her and she took it. Holding it in her hands, admiring it's beauty.

"Brightroar." Jaime told." The sword of my house. Once lost but now found. My father gave it to me as a gift for becoming his heir again." He paused a moment and looked at her. She was listening while she continued to admire the sword." And I mean to give it to the woman I'll ask to marry me." Brienne looked up and her eyes met his.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." She gasped.

"An answer would be nice." He said. Brienne suddenly went silent her face turning red from embarrassment.

"I told my last betrothed this much." She said." I could only marry the man who beats me in combat." Jaime's face twisted into confusion but once he saw Brienne smile he did the same.

"You're on, my Lady." He turned to leave until Brienne thrust the sword back into his hands.

"Keep that." She said." You're going to need it." Smirking Jaime returned the sword to its place and went off to prepare himself for combat.

 **Jon**

To protect the King a strong Kingsguard who be needed. And what better time to look for candidates than during the Tourney itself.

Ser Lyle Crakehall came at the request of Ser Jaime Lannister, believing the Strongboar to be one of the strongest men in Westeros. In the tournament he showed his battle prowess by beating Ser Hosteen Frey, Ser Daven Lannister, Ser Wendel Manderly "Dragon-Slayer", and Ser Garth "Greysteel" Hightower in the melee. And if that wasn't enough Robb Stark himself spoke on his behalf.

"My nephew tells how you would essential in the storming of the Crag and the Banefort. And you slew the traitor Jorah Mormont in battle during the Trial by Seven."

"The Young Wolf is most gracious with his words." He said with a fierce nod." Most gracious but I did no more than I had to." He did not look at the Queen as she spoke for as he said himself 'You are too beautiful for me to look upon'.

"The realm owes you a debt Ser." Robert Baratheon said. He took the White Cloak from Ser Barristan and presented it to the Strongboar." Will you accept?" The Strongboar bent the knee and when he rose he was a Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard, A white sword to the King. He was to fill the position of Jaime Lannister. He still couldn't believe he'd been kicked out.

His new brothers in arms Lord Commander Barristan Selmy, Ser Balon Swann, Ser Loras Tyrell were present as well.

Ser Mychel Redfort had been the fourth to Lord Horton Redfort. And as the fourth son his chances of owning lands and making a name for himself would be hard. Even after the death of two brothers, Jasper became Lord of the Redfort leaving Mychel in a position no better than before. He would have to make his own way. And what better way than joining the service of the King. He was young to be true only eighteen but he was considered one of the best swords the Vale had to offer. And how many men could call themselves "Dragon-Slayer". He was raised to replace Ser Mandon Moore.

That made five and Jon would not be the first bastard amongst them. Dorne eager to be accepted back into the King's peace offered one of their best swords as well. Ser Daemon Sand Bastard of Godsgrace and former squire of Prince Oberyn. During the war he fought on the Dornish side in Aegon's own Kingsguard but these crimes could be forgiven as long as he did his duty. He was given the position left vacant by Ser Osmund Kettleblack.

None were prouder of this than Old Barristan Selmy. Thte Kingsguard had grown somewhat low since Robert's reign began, starting with Ser Jaime Lannister. But now Barristan had a chance to change all that. There were no cowards like Ser Meryn Traunt, no anti-social creatures like Ser Mandon Moore and if what they said was true about Ser Osmund that he was working for Petyr Baleish than they were well rid of them. And most importantly of all No Kingslayers. These new brothers were some of the best of their regions and suitable guards to a King. But there was still one slot left.

"Ser Jon." The Bastard of Winterfell turned his head to see Barristan Selmy walking towards him. His white cloak waving behind him. He stopped when he stood before Jon.

"Ser Barristan." He greeted back.

"I understand you've been made the Prince's sworn shield. And were knighted for valor during the siege of King's Landing."

"Yes." Jon nodded in reply." I was." Ser Barristan gave a warm smile and nodded.

"Knighted for Bravery and Honor." He said. Being a good sword helped to join the Kingsguard, they were supposebly the best in the entire realm. But what was wanted more the skill with swords was loyalty and utter devotion."I'd say you're ready for this." Ser Barristan held out both his arms and showcased a snow white cloak to JonJon didn't know what to say. The object of his dream was right out infront of him, all he had to do was reach out and grab it.

"No." He said shaking his head. Ser Barristan looked confused.

"You were requested by the King himself. The Queen and the Prince as well."

"It is a great honor." Jon said." But I am not ready for it. I am only sixteen and newly knighted, there is still much I can learn." Ser Barristan kept his smile and nodded.

"As you wish." He put the white cloak under his left arm." But it may be years before another positions opens." He warned.

"By then I'll be ready." Jon smiled. Barristan returned it and prepared to go until Jon stopped him." My Lord if I may make a suggestion." There was still one position left the one left open by Ser Meryn Traunt.

And that was how the final white cloak, the seventh position of the Kingsguard was given to Ser Richard Thorpe.

 **Robb**

The jousting continued for the rest of the day. Ser Loras went on to unhorse several other men after Robb, though none seemed to truly remember his defeat. After his failed joust Robb sat amongst his family. With his mother to his left and all the Starks after her. To his right was Lady Margaery starting the line of Tyrells along the bench. Margaery clapped and cheered for her brother and Robb in a show of good form did as well.

"Don't you worry, my Lord." Domeric told him when his time came to face the Knight of Flowers." I'll unhorse him in your honor." But he fared no better than Robb had.

A highlight of the day was watching Ser Jaime Lannister. Everyone laughed when he was beaten down by a woman in the melee but cheered for him when he proposed. No one had ever seen Lord Tywin that angry. He soon after left the scene.

As the sun began to set the tournament came to close and the King beckoned it would continue tomorrow.

"Come my Queen." He said taking his wife's hand." Let us retire for the night." She took his Hand and the royal family was escorted out by their Kingsguard and Robb's half-brother Jon.

Robb smiled as he watched him go. His brother had finally found what was right for him it would seem. A Life of honor and commitment. As those thoughts entered his mind he looked over his shoulder to his Lady Margaery surrounded by Sansa and several girls their age.

Margaery reminded him very much of his younger sister. Brought up by such a noble family they knew what was expected of them. And Margaery with her beauty and age played the part much better than Sansa.

Robb turned and began walking over to the group of girls. Beside his bride to be and his sister. Margaery's own cousins Megga, Alla, and Elinor Tyrell. The girls continued to gossip amongst themselves until Robb made his presence clear by clearing his throat.

"Lord Stark." Margaery said with a smile." How pleasant of you to join us. Do you enjoy the tilts today?" Before Robb could answer one of the younger girls Alla spoke up.

"They were certainly good. I knew Ser Loras was going to win, he's the best jouster there is." She said." Begging your pardon, Lord Stark."

"Robb rode as best he could." Sansa said in his defense.

"But not as good as Ser Loras." Megga said. Robb smiled in good taste.

Every time Robb felt himself talking to Margaery he always felt as if the eyes of his parents were on him. And that was because more often than naught they were. Glancing over his shoulder Robb could see Lord and Lady Stark watching him from across the yard. And although his father seemed in a passionate conversation with Lord Tyrell his mother's wondering eyes went to her son. And Robb knew what was expected of him." It is getting dark Lady Margaery." He paused to clear his throat." May I walk you back to your room?" Even though he couldn't see her face Robb knew his mother was smiling. Sansa's lips curled into a smile as the other girls turned red.

"I would be delighted Lord Stark." Said Margaery with a smile as she put her arm around his. He had taken off his armor long ago and now there was only a soft fabric between his skin and her's.

Robb's best friend and bannerman had been close by to watch Robb make his exit. He was alone, but soon had some unwanted company.

"You rode well today." Ser Loras said with a soft voice and a rub to Domeric's shoulder." I got to knock you down with my stick, perhaps next time you'll do it to me." He grinned from ear to ear and wiggled his eyebrows. Domeric was wide eyed and full of fear, no doubt the face everyone gave him when they heard he was a Bolton. He quickly turned and walked away.

"You rode well today, Robb." Margaery said as they walked the torchlight halls. She got in the strange habit of suddenly calling him by his first name." You mustn't let today ruin your idea of them. You just need practice. Loras practiced every day when he was a boy. But imagine my own plight. My brother versus my husband, whatever was I to do?" Robb just rolled his eyes as he wondered if she'd ever stop talking.

"Tournies are a rare thing in the North my Lady. It is seldom seen or heard of."

"Don't sound so sour. You've other accomplishments to be proud of. Robb Stark 'The Dragon Slayer'." She deepened her voice on the last sentence and laughed despite herself.

"Not in the sense that you're thinking." He answered.

"Oh but I am. You slew Aegon Targaryen, the last dragon King. And here we all thought it was King Robert who'd done that." She giggled and pressed herself closer to him.

"King Robert killed Prince Rheagar, toppled a dynasty and took the throne. I did my duty, no more than any other man."

"Your too modest." She said giving him a light slop onto his arm." I'm sure you've heard the song about the battle." He knew the song well. 'Song of the Seven' or 'Dancing with Wolves' some called it. All the same it sang of the trial by seven that brought an end to war, with Robb Stark slaying Aegon Targaryen 'with one swing of his sword'.

But that song left out the important bit. They neglected the part where Robb almost meet his fate and Aegon might have been named 'Wolf-Slayer'. But that didn't happen because Dacey Mormomt had jumped in to save his life, allowing Robb to finish it. They sang of the Red Viper killing the Mountain, of the Boar slaying the bear. But of Robb's own people Lady Dacey and Ser Domeric Bolton there was little mention.

"Songs tend to be a bit melodramatic." He said to her. They finally reached her room, Robb reached forward and opened the door for her, but she did not take her arms from his.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. Her doe eyes fluttering." I have a view of the sea and some fresh wine." With each word she moved herself closer to him. And Robb could hear the longing in her voice and feel the temptation in his body.

"I don't think that would be proper before the wedding." He answered. He took one big step to make some distance between them. "Will I see you again tomorrow?" He asked his voice trembling. She smiled at his discomfort.

"I think you will, Robb." And the way she looked at him made Robb suddenly short of breath.

"Good night, Lady Margaery."

"Good Night, Robb."

And the last glimpse he saw of her was her big brown eyes and the outline of her body against the candle-light of her room. He stood there a moment to catch his breath, but then he turned and like a man on the mission stormed down the halls.

He left the halls of the Red Keep. The Castle of the King and Queen, the place of his family to be out amongst the lower beings. The Red Keep was not large enough to support every bannermen of every Lord so most took to sleeping in tents just outside the City's walls. It was here that Robb found who he was looking for.

He pushed aside the flaps of the tent to see the only true love of his life sitting there. But upon seeing him she quickly stood.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Was the first thing she said to him.

"I was busy all day." He answered. He crossed the distance between them quickly and press his lips on her's." I had my first joust today."

"Hmph." Dacey chuckled." What use is jousting for an actual battle. How did you fair with your pointed stick?" She turned and began pouring a cup of wine.

"I was unhorsed in the second tilt." Robb answered. Dacey sat herself down and Robb took the space behind her." By Ser Loras Tyrell of the Kingsguard." Dacey suddenly choked on her drink though she did not spit the drink out.

"Tyrell?" she questioned turning her head to him." The Knight of Flowers, Margaery Tyrell's older brother?"

"The same." Dacey tilted her head back and gulped the wine down. Robb felt her concern and placed one hand over her's to calm her.

"I know why you were unhorsed." Dacey said." You wore two women's favors instead of one." Robb might have worn Margaery's favor but he did so only for appearances. He already wore a woman's favor and that had been Dacey's. But not a hankerchief a piece of her tunic soiled from blood and sweat in battle. He wore it inside his armor right over his chest. She stood up now distancing herself from him." You say you love me and yet you do this."

"Then run away with me." Robb said. He stood up and came up beside her." We can take a boat back to White Harbor. By the time anyone knows we're gone we can say our vows before the Heart Tree at Winterfell." She turned to face him meeting his blue eyes. The fighting was done, the war was over. And Robb Stark only wanted one thing in his life now and that was Dacey Mormont.

"Oh my Young Wolf." She whispered. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.


	33. Fathers and Sons

**Eddard**

Another day had come. Another day planning a wedding and another day talking with the Tyrells. Ned certainly hoped this was all going to be worth it. If their children married and somehow Margeary turned out infertile or die in the first child bed Ned was inclined take a month's journey down South to punch Mace Tyrell in the head.

The match was almost ready; the only thing they were missing was the marriage itself. Which as custom dictates would take place in HighGarden. Mace Tyrell was preparing to leave the city within the next few days with his family. They would have a week head-start against their Stark friends. And by the time the Northern host arrived at HighGarden they would be ready. But despite all this talk and readiness neither side had fully closed the seal on the deal.

Ned took his leave of the Lord and Lady of Highgarden to walk amongst the halls of the Capital with his wife.

"Lord Stark." A voice as thin as a whisper called his name. Ned picked his head up to see none other than Lord Roose Bolton walking before him." I have something to report my Lord."

"And what is that? "Ned questioned.

"Your future family has been asking a lot of questions." Roose told." Questions about your son." By Future family he meant the Tyrells and there was no question who the son was. But why would they what about? If there was such a question they made no mention of it in their previous meeting.

"Concerning what?"

"They feel he might have different 'preferences' for this marriage." Ned had heard these rumors from Catelyn just last night. Robb and Dacey Mormont had kissed before the trial by seven, and had done more if what everyone said was true. But having been in the Capital for over a year Ned chose not to believe this gossip unless he saw proof with his own eyes. But no doubt this was what was keeping Mace Tyrell from fully committing to their agreement." They've been asking all the Northern Lords about it."

"And what have they said?" Ned questioned.

"They know nothing about it."

"And what did you say?" To that question Roose Bolton only smiled." Very well." Ned said turning to look at Catelyn." Then it appears we do have an issue to deal with."

"Let me go and talk to Robb." Catelyn said." He'd never lie to me."

"No." Ned shook his head." This is man's work." And he set out, a man on a mission.

 **Robb**

He had thought on it long and hard last night as Dacey lay in his arms. Tonight after the festivities, when nobody was watching they would take a ship back up North. Only a few were aware of his plan, those he knew he could trust. Tonight was the night.

But until then he'd have to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. But as obvious when dealing with mothers that wasn't always the case.

As he rounded the corner he came face to face with that very woman.

"Robb." She said with a smile.

"Mother." He took a step to the side hoping to move past her but she blocked him. And when he tried to move to the other side she blocked him again." Is something the matter mother?" She took a deep breath.

"I've heard some things Robb." She said." All the Northern Lords tell me it's not true. But then all the Southern Lords tell me something else. So I decided to come and ask you because I know you wouldn't lie to me." Robb didn't like where this was going." Did you kiss Dacey Mormont before the trial by Seven?" He defiantly didn't like where this had gone.

"I'm not going to lie to you Mother." Robb answered." No."

"Wonderful." Catelyn said breathing a sigh of relief." Now that that bad business is behind us and we have nothing to worry about, walk with me please. We've hardly had enough time to talk recently." She put her arm around his and began walking with her son." I was so worried when you rode out to war. Worried that something terrible would happen and I would never see you again."

"I'm alright mother." He responded. "I'm here."

"Yes and soon enough we'll be going back North. With your new bride." He tried not to make his face squint at the sound of that. "Would you like to get some breakfast?"

"I would actually." He responded. Glad she'd changed the subject.

"Good because I know there's someone who would love to see you." Robb looked at his mother curiously. Then when they turned the corner he saw a table had been set up on the balcony as well as the company. None other than Margaery Tyrell.

"Fuck." Robb said to himself.

"Good Morning Robb." She said with a smile. He really wanted to run away right now. But he had an appearance to keep and he did just lie to his mother.

"Good Morning Lady Margaery." He responded taking a step over to her.

"Oh please call me Margaery." She said." You don't have to call me 'Lady' all the time, I know what I am. Unless you want to call me 'My Lady Margaery'." She laughed at her own joke. Robb tilted his head to see his mother doing the same.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Catelyn said. She bid goodbye to her son and future daughter in law before doing as she said. The last thing she said was she wanted breakfast with him and the first thing she did was leave.

"So how are you this morning?" Margaery asked. And as she spoke she reached across the table to place her hand over his. Robb looked across the table at her. She had this strange habit of always smiling and always touching that Robb didn't entirely know what to make of it.

"I'm fine." He replied. He pulled his hand away from her's and instead rested on his chair, leaning back as he did so.

"So tell me." Margaery said leaning back and crossing her legs as he did." What's it like up North?" This should have been her first question when they first met. He was half-tempted to just tell her it was cold and leave it at that.

Suddenly there was a stomping of boots and then Domeric Bolton appeared in the doorway. His face was red, his breaths were sharp. Something was wrong.

"Lord Stark." He said in a pant." Lady Margaery." He quickly added upon seeing her.

"What's the matter, Ser?" Margaery asked. But at her question Domeric only flinched. His eyes shifted between her and Robb. Unsure of this purpose Robb stood up and walked in close to Domeric.

"What's the matter?" He asked placing both hands on his friend's shoulders. Domeric was Robb's best friend and the person he trusted most. He was one of the few who knew of Robb's secret desire.

"A ship is sailing back to White Harbor today." Domeric told. But there was more to the story than that, Robb could tell. "Dacey says goodbye Robb." Domeric said. And the sudden realization suddenly hit him like a wave. Without another word he ran from the balcony and outside onto the walls of King's Landing.

And out there in the Black Waterbay was one large sailing ship. The Merman of House Manderly signaling it's purpose on it's trip home. And even from this far and this high a distance Robb thought he could see Dacey's tall figure and raven black hair aboard the vessel.

The wind suddenly picked up, propelling the sails even further. And Robb watched until the boat was far away, shrinking into the distance. A feeling of dread and anger suddenly came over him like a storm.

The next thing he felt was a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Robb?" It was a woman's voice but not the one he wanted to hear. There was Margaery standing next to him. Robb said nothing but turned away from her and walked away.

 **Eddard**

"You don't have to worry." Catelyn said as she walked behind him." I already talked with him and he said there's nothing to worry about." But Ned had his own doubts.

"All the same." He said to her." It's best if I talk to him." He was before Robb's door now and from what he'd heard his son was on the other side. He turned back and noticed Catelyn still there standing with him." Alone." Ned told her. She look concerned but did not argue.

And once she was gone Ned gave two firm knocks before letting himself in.

"Robb?" He said upon entering. And looking inside he saw his son. The Warrior, The Dragon-Killer, The Hero laying on his back as if he were on his deathbed. Ned crossed the room and sat by his son's side." Son." He said.

"Father." He replied. He tried to sit up, trying to compose himself. Ned had seen this weary, beaten down look before. Not on his son but on others, many years ago.

"I've heard some things Robb." Ned said sitting down at the end of the bed." Things that might upset the delicate nature of our current situation." The father and son made eye contact. Nothing needed to be said on what exactly, they both knew.

"I love her." Robb said.

"I'm sure you do." Ned agreed. He'd seen that look before. The look of longing and wanting. Ashara Dayne had it the day he arrived in Starfall. This was going to be harder than Ned imagined. He knew he had to say something, Robb was expecting it.

"But sometimes Robb, we don't get to marry the people we love."

"Like you?" Robb asked tilting his head up to be eye to eye with his father. Ned had to pause a moment before continuing.

"Son if we're going to get through this you cannot ask me questions like that." Robb went back into silent obedience as Ned contemplated what to say next.

Ned remembered. Looking back he could remember a time not so different from right now. This was before Robert was King and Lyanna his Queen, back when Lyanna wanted nothing to do with him. But she was not the only Stark child who was being married against their will.

Ned was only a boy beside his youngest sibling Benjen overhearing their elder brother Brandon and father Lord Rickard Stark in their father's solar. Just as Lyanna had been promised to Robert Baratheon, Brandon had originally been promised to Catleyn Tully. Brandon was always "The Wild Wolf" and leader of the pack of Stark children. However he could never stand against their father.

"But Father." Brandon's voice rang out, his shadow growing along the wall." I don't want to marry Catleyn Tully, I don't love her."

"Enough!" Lord Rickard commanded." I will hear no more of it. You will do as your told."

"But I love Barbrey Ryswell." Brandon said." I want to, I will marry Barbrey Ryswell!"

"Don't you defy me boy!" Lord Rickard's voice grew louder than it had before. The sound of a slap rang out followed by a loud thud. Ned still shook form the memory of it.

He looked down to see his eldest son and heir just as angry and frightened as Brandon must have been before his own Lord Father.

"When my father was the Lord of Winterfell he realized we could become stronger if we aligned with other houses. And even after everything that happened I told myself I would never go through with that. But here I am knowing how important this match is." He waited for Robb to say something but he knew Robb didn't understand." The Tyrells have the largest army in all the Seven Kingdoms, more importantly they are the most fertile and produce the most food. And with winter on the horizon that is a good ally to have. Would you subject your Northern people, your friends to a harsh winter without sustenance?" Robb titled his head at his father, listening to every word intently." And she knows that. She knows that we need this." Robb however remained silent." I know you don't love her. I didn't love your mother when we first met. But we learned to build on that." He reached over and placed an arm around his son's shoulder." We had you. Then your brothers and sisters." Ned fell into silence after that." You'll understand someday."

He patted his son on the back as he rose to his feet. Without another word he turned and walked out the door.


	34. Dawning of a New Era

**Eddard**

Maybe there was a time when Ned might have coward down from Mace Tyrell. When he lifted the siege at Strom's End like Robert he was big and the beard only made him look more menacing. But unlike Robert Mace's days of looking powerful and threatening were long behind him.

"Lord Stark I am appalled!" was the first thing he had upon seeing Ned that morning. But it wasn't just the two of them. Aside from Ned's wife, Alerie was also present standing beside her husband with a sour stare. The woman just never seemed happy. The two children they were planning to marry were present as well although they were several feet away in a world of their own.

"Are you Lord Tyrell?" Ned questioned." And why would that be?"

"Your son abandoned my daughter yesterday." Mace told. He seemed bolder, stepping so close to Ned that his belly knocked against his own." He chose instead to run into the arms of his harlot." But this was the last straw Ned was having from Mace Tyrell.

"I'm sure it wasn't that." Catelyn said." I'm sure it was-" But she was silenced when Ned raised his hand. As he did he took a step forward, making sharp eye contact with Mace.

"Have you heard from my son himself?" He quickly asked. And the question clearly caught him off guard.

"Well,uh, well, No." Mace admitted.

"So you're choosing to listen to the gossip from everyone else rather than the person it concerns?" Mace was turning red in the face and breaking out into a sweat, backing down with every word.

"They say he kissed her before the Trial by Seven." Mace said seemingly getting his confidence back." And he was distraught at her leaving." But Ned was just as quick with his answer.

"She was a good friend to him and one of his most trusted battle companions. Naturally he's upset at her not being there for his wedding."

"I don't believe that story." Mace said. Ned rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Lord Tyrell." He said fixing his eyes on him once more." I don't care what you believe." Ned wasn't Brandon or their father but he wouldn't stand for this.

He now started to realize why his father never had any ambitions as far south as the Reach. He saved that shit show for his son. Ned could understand Mace's concern for his daughter's well-being but there were plenty of Northern Lords and Kings who had bastard sons and brothers and they turned out fine. " Many young boys go to war, many under the assumption they won't be coming home. And because of that they do many things that are a spur of the moment. If this was anything it was that." And that silenced the oaf for once." We have chosen to move forward and to unite our Houses with the Union of our children. What say you?"

"What say I?" Mace repeated." This is my i-"

"This is my idea." Alerie his wife said stepping forward." Of a match."

"Excellent." Ned said.

"Come, Come Lord Stark." Mace waved him over." Let's have a drink." But Ned wasn't in the mood for a drink or any more conversation with Mace Tyrell.

"Your pardon my Lord." He responded." But it is too early."

"But we must drink. To our prosperity, to our good health and happiness!"

"No thank you." Ned said once more." I have other matters to attend." Without another word he bid the Lord and Lady of the Reach 'Good Day' before exiting with Catleyn.

He did not talk the entire time they walked. Whatever thoughts were swimming about in his head were not pleasant ones. There was a clapping sound that suddenly drew both their attentions.

"Bravo Ned, Bravo." Said Queen Lyanna as she appeared behind them." You really made a good show of that. Put that fat fool in his place. Do you know who you reminded me of back there?" she asked

"Who?" Ned asked.

"Father." Lyanna answered. And somewhere in some deep, frozen, Northern Hell Ned could hear his Father cackling at him.

 **Daenerys**

She had never liked the sea. The first time she had sailed she was too young to remember. But Viserys had said they'd sailed across the Narrow Sea from Dragonstone. The second time she did with her Unsullied army and her Dragons, returning to the home they'd lost. This was the third time and it the opposite direction. And even still she didn't like it.

The tides couldn't be calculated, the weather was unpredictable. So nobody had any idea that they were sailing right into a storm.

The rain was rough, the wind shook the foundation of the boat. And the waves pushed and thrashed until the boat finally turned over.

When the storm had cleared only Daenerys saw its aftermath. She stayed afloat on a small piece of driftwood and watched as the rest of the boat floated by in pieces. And those she had sailed with had sank to the bottom of the sea. She would have to find land or another boat soon unless she wanted to join them.

 **Theon**

Theon's indoctrination into the Night's Watch had been different from any others that had come before him. He was the only member of his class. And in those days were the brothers of the Night's Watch was so few every man had a job. They weren't Rangers, or Builders or Stewards in those days a man was everything. He repaired the wall; he made food, sharpened swords, stood watch. Theon experienced every job possible from the three departments even before having any idea of what they were.

But he wanted to be a Ranger, that's all any man in the Watch wanted to be. He was good with a sword and bow, some of these survivors had seen that for themselves. But Theon could never let himself get distracted. After a long days work as he lay asleep in his bed he'd remember the events that brought him to this place.

'What if the Starks find out?' He shivered in his sleep.' If they find out I'm here they'll kill me for what I've done.' Whenever he'd been asked about why he'd been released from the Stark's service he'd respond with how noble he thought the Night's Watch was, how noble the purpose and given their situation they'd be glad to have him. And they were, Theon was something of a hero to them since he'd arrived with Robb Stark and his army to defend the 'Ancient Order.' But if the Starks find me here' He thought to himself.' It's all over for me.'

He thought of only one way to save his skin and the next morning he decided to act.

He'd been working in the stables shoveling out hay and shit. After he'd watered and fed the horses he climbed the stairs up and to the Lord Commander's chambers.

There he found Lord Commander Denys Mallister in the company of his First Ranger Qhorin Halfhand, First Steward Donal Noye a one-armed man who had been a soldier for the Baratheons. And lastly First Builder Othwell Yarwyck who had been First Builder to Commander Mormont.

Theon stood back quietly as they spoke amongst themselves. Talking about their situation, strength of their castles, the movement of wildlings. It was Donal Noye who noticed Theon.

"Young Greyjoy." He said. Then all others in the room turned to him." What are you doing here?" Theon cleared his throat.

"My Lords, I've come to speak with the Lord Commander." He was hoping in Private but the three men continued to stand and look at him, waiting for what he had to say. But luckily Ser Denys noticed the stress in Theon's silence.

"That'll be all gentlemen." He said. He dismissed his men with a wave and sent them about their duties. Then at last it was just he and Theon alone." Some wine Theon?" He asked showing Theon his back as he already began to pour one for himself.

"No, my Lord." He shook his head.

"Do you mind if I partake?" he asked as he stopped pouring.

"No, my Lord. Do what you will." Denys continued to pour and when he turned to back he already had his lips on the cup.

"Sweet Reds from the Reach." He said with a refreshing 'ah' after the sip." A simple luxury I've come to enjoy. I don't understand how the Old Bear could bare his problems without it." He took another sip and as he did Theon spoke.

"My Lord there's something I have to tell you." Denys took the cup away from his lips and faced him.

"Speak then, Master Greyjoy." There was a warmness in his voice when he said that. They all thought he was some kind of hero. A bold face to help guide them through the darkness. But Ser Denys was about to find out otherwise.

"I-I must confess something. I am not the man you all think I am." Deny's raised an eyebrow at him." I have betrayed Robb Stark and his family. I lead the Ironborn into the North. I killed his people and sacked his home, I-" He stopped. He could not say what he had done to Lady Catelyn not even if he were in private." I've done terrible things." He said instead. His eyes began to water as he bent down and looked up at the Lord Commander." But the Starks can never know I'm here. Please! Please donnot tell them." Denys Mallister took a deep breath as he considered what he'd just been told. The Mallisters had no love for the Ironborn, that was the purpose of Seaguard to repel the sea farying barbarians. But Denys had thought different of Theon, he considered him more Northern due to his upbringing with the Starks. Perhaps now he was wrong. Under normal circumstances he would have sent Theon back to the Starks in chains to let them do with him what they wished. But he was a man of the Night's Watch before all of that now and Theon had come to them of his own free will. And in these trying times he could not refuse him.

"You will say your vows tonight." He finally said." And in the morning we will forget what you've done as you start your new life here."

 **Robb**

That Morning the match was agreed upon. And that afternoon like a good husband to be he was to see his wife to be ride off until their next meeting at High Garden. The wedding was going to be a party of special magnificence, the "Greatest Wedding HighGarden had ever seen" according to his Bride to be. Her family seemed happy as was his and all their Lords. Wynafryd Manderly told him personally she couldn't wait for his bedding ceremony.

Mace Tyrell was leaving his new position on the Small Council to ride with his wife, mother, son and daughter back to Highgarden. Once they arrive they'll begin the preparations for the arrival of their Stark Guests.

His Father and Mace Tyrell exchanged a pleasant handshake. And Lord Tyrell seemed to end every sentence by calling his father "my friend".

But Robb wasn't the only one saying goodbye that day. Hid best friend Ser Domeric Bolton had someone as well.

"Will you be riding out today, Ser?" Loras Tyrell said as he came up suddenly on Domeric's right. The Bolton heir jolted at the sight of him.

"No." He responded.

"But we're sure to see you at the wedding no doubt?" Domeric did not respond with an answer but Loras assumed correctly.

"Well I do hope you are safe when you ride out." He said instead." The Twins is a very strange place from what I hear." Domeric raised a curious eyebrow at him." Perhaps I'll visit there someday. Eat it's food, meets it's people, see your bedding ceremony." Domeric didn't know how Loras came by this information because he sure as hell never told him. But one thing Domeric knew was that he'd had enough of the knight of flowers.

"You know what?" He said as he ran his hand across his nose. He titled his head and looked at Loras fully for the first time." I'm gonna fucking knock you out." But despite his threat Loras only smiled.

"You already have."

"Robb." Said a voice getting his own attention. Margaery Tyrell walked towards him." I was hoping to see you before I go." All eyes were mostly likely on them and Robb knew how he had to answer.

"I wanted to see you one last time." He said looking up at her.

"But it won't be the last time." She said." In less than a month's time you'll be in Highgarden for our wedding. Then in a month we'll be on our way home." It sounded strange for her to already call it 'home' despite the fact she'd hadn't even seen it yet." Then I suppose you'll have to speak before your Gods?"

"The Weirwood." Robb told. Margaery nodded her understanding. Whether she fully did or not Robb did not know.

"Then I suppose we'll have to have a second wedding." She smiled." One for your Gods and one for mine." That comment caused several around them to chuckle though Robb himself didn't find it very funny. He kept his next sentence simple.

"I look forward to seeing you again…Margaery." It was the first time he'd ever called her by her name and name alone. She must have liked that because she smiled and glowed like the sun.

"Margaery."Olenna Tyrell called." Come here girl, your father wants to get going." But Margaery kept her smiling face on Robb for a few moments longer. She leaned forward and gave him a full-fledged kiss on his lips.

He could hear his father yelling 'Tradition!' while his mother smiled her happiness.

The Margaery released her lips from Robb's, turned and entered the cart with her mother and grandmother.

"Let's go!" Mace Tyrell said. Ser Garlan gave a command and the knights of Highgarden lined up behind their Lord and Heir. They followed them out the gates with the carriage for the ladies.

And the last Robb saw of his wave was her smiling figure behind the thin silk curtains of the box shrinking into the distance.

 **Eddard**

The Tyrells were gone. And with them went a lot of the noise that once filled King's Landing. The wedding was on and in a day's time the Starks would march from King's Landing to Highgarden. But for Ned there was still one task left.

The Small Council operated as best they could.

King Robert stood at the head of the table with Ned to his left. To Robert's right was Stannis Baratheon Master of Laws. Beside Ned was Lord Commander Barristan Selmy with Prince Quetyn Martell Master of Whisperers. And to finish the table was Tyrion Lannister Master of Coin.

The matter of the Tournament had been put to rest, thanks to the Imp. Ned could admit he had his uses, managing to somehow save money during this extravaganza. Ser Barristan spoke of how his new sworn brothers were behaving well in their duties. Ned was glad to hear all that. It made his job much easier.

"Your Grace." Ned said rising from his chair." My Lords." He said glancing at the rest of them." There is a matter of grave importance I must speak of."

"Speak, Speak Ned." Robert beckoned him.

"Robert I must go."

"Yes, Yes of course, of course." The King said." The Wedding of your son. After all the planning you've put into it you deserve it. Seemed like the longest wedding plan ever to be." He laughed but Ned did not join him.

"That's not what I mean Robert." Ned said." I am going back to Winterfell."

"What?!" Robert said confused. He jumped to his feet. "What are you talking about?"

"The North, my people, my family. They need me." Robert reached out and slapped his hands on Ned's shoulders.

"But I need you here Ned. Here as my hand. You and I were meant to rule together. We are family, we are brothers!" Ned's eyes shifted to the ground before turning back to Robert.

"Brandon died sixteen years ago and now Benjen is gone. Lyanna is the only one I have left. And by your marriage to her you are my brother and family!" A smiled formed on Robert's face as he thought he'd managed to sway Ned's idea." But the people of the North are also my family. My eldest son has taken a bride and will need a father's guidance. Catelyn, my girls, my other sons they will need me now more than ever. I have to return North."

"You cannot go." Robert said." You are the only one who could replace Jon Arryn. You're the first choice, last choice, the only choice!"

"That's not true." Ned said calmly despite Robert's growing fury. His eyes shifted over to the left where there stood none other than Stannis Baratheon." You still have another brother Robert." The King followed Ned's view and laid his eyes upon his younger brother." Lord Stannis held Storm's End for you sixteen years ago and held King's Landing when the city came under attack. Aside from that no man can judge him as a man of false character." He paused a moment as Stannis' eyes met his older brother's." If you'll take the advice of one hand" He placed a hand on his chest." To support his successor." He pointed to Lord Stannis.

The rest of the small council members sat back silently waiting to see what the King would say. Finally King Robert broke the silence.

"Very well."

So the next day Ned saddled up with his family and they headed West to the green hills of the Reach. And after that was the long trip home.

Robert and Lyanna had come to see them off. Lyanna was the only sibling he had left in the world. They'd been through so much from their days in Winterfell, the Rebellion, and now finally with her as Queen.

"Goodbye Lya." Ned said into her ear when she wrapped her arms around him. And Robert who was as much and older brother to him as Brandon ever was.

"Goodbye Ned." Robert said with an even stronger hug than the one his wife gave.

"Winterfell is as much your home as it is mine." Ned told them." You are always welcome there."

And there was one last person he had to say goodbye to. He looked over now at his bastard son. He had loved his mother with all his heart and loved him just as much. Catleyn was getting what she always wanted now, Jon away and out of their home. But Ned could be happy with that, he was still with family here in the Capital. And many in a few years his dream would come true.

"Take care." He said looking down. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder." My son." Jon put one hand over Ned's but turned his face away. There was nothing more needed to be said after that.

Ned turned and mounted his horse. His family and Lords followed after him.

1 month later.

The first thing he saw of the great fortress of Winterfell was it's tall tower seeming to stand as high as the mountains. After being away for over a year and on the road for a month they'd finally arrived.

Their party had gotten much smaller during that time.

The Twins had a double wedding of Ser Domeric Bolton to Walda Frey and Lord Smalljon Umber and Amerei Frey. Once passing the Twins the Boltons turned from the road and made their way to the Dreadfort with their neighbors the Manderly's. The Ryswells and Glovers did the same. The Umbers were the only bannerman who still rode with the Starks into Winterfell.

Ser Donnel Locke and Ser Wendel Manderly rode with them ready to take up their new positions.

And most importantly there was a new Stark amongst them. Margeary Tyrell now Margaery Stark rode beside her husband wearing the grey's of House Stark. The person who cried most at their wedding was Mace Tyrell. She rode like a northerner, but clearly the cold was getting to her. She bundled herself up and leaned next to Robb for some extra comfort. She'd get used to it.

No command was needed for the gates to open and the Starks quickly entered into the courtyard. Ned was the first to dismount. Once his feet hit the dirt others did the same but Ned occupied himself with helping Catleyn off her horse.

"Mother!" called a voice. She turned and saw little Rickon running across the courtyard and towards her. With tears in her eyes Catleyn ran over and took him in her arms.

Ned's attention however was called to his new Master at Arms and Captain of the Guards.

"Where do you want us Lord Stark?" asked Ser Wendel.

"Let's just put these horses away. "Ned told him. They did not question him and did as they were told. Everyone was busy dismounting and unloading into the courtyards now.

Robb turned and helped Margaery off her horse.

"Amazing." She gasped looking at Winterfell for the first time.

But Ned moved past all of them climbing the steps until he walked along the battlements.

Snow had begun to cover the fields, the lakes began to freeze, and most important of all it was cold. For the first time in over a year Ned was home.

 **Note:** **And that is a wrap everyone. I want to thank all of you who've stuck through and read this from beginning to end. It was a new way for me to write but I had fun doing it and I hope you all had fun reading it.**

 **There was an Epilogue to this story that I wrote so maybe I'll be uploading it at some point. Until then thank you for stopping by and stay awesome.**


	35. Three Years Later

**Note:** **Hello everyone I hope your all doing well. And I hope you all got to see Season 6 last Sunday and get to see the new one tonight.** **It's gotten me hyped for this season and of course to write this.**

 **I promised you a little more, so enjoy**

 **Eddard**

Winter was certainly coming. Every morning Ned would wake up the battlements and every morning he found it colder than the last. Soon the grass would be covered with snow and the skies covered white.

Things had changed up North. After the war the North had suffered terrible losses. Not as bad as Dorne or the Vale perhaps but they certainly had their issues to deal with. Many of their principle houses had lost both land and support. And every house great or small had it's purpose in the North. Houses to the East like the Boltons, Karstarks, Umbers and Manderly's remained mostly untouched by war. And the Mountain Clans retreated back into the mountains when the fighting was done.

But the Ryswells, Dustins and Tallharts to the West had nearly lost half their power. Each having suffered from the Iron born vassal houses to the Glover's had been lost, making the Glover's weaker which in turn made the Starks weaker. And the land left behind by those Houses was trying to be taken by the bitter rivals of House Forrester and House Whitehill. Galbart Glover did all he could to keep in the peace but there was no doubt in Ned's mind that he would have to intervene soon and decided it for himself. The Mormonts who were already a very poor house did not notice any changes. But not everything was so bitter after the war.

The Bolton family had grown, the Umber Family had grown. Both having children with the Frey wives. Lawrence Hornwood had gone from Bastard to Lord in the past few years taking a Frey girl as a bride due to a pact made between Galbart Glover and Old Walder Frey.

And old Lord Rodrick Ryswell fostered Walder Frey's grandsons "Little" Walder Frey and "Big" Walder Frey. After loosing sons in the past war one would think Lord Rodrick would be overjoyed to have some young lively bodies running around his halls. Instead he counted down the days until they left.

Lord Torrhen Karstark took Lyra Mormont as his wife. And there was talk of Alys Karstark marrying the only surviving Ryswell son Roose.

Ser Lucas Blackwood had been the second son to Lord Tytos Blackwood in the Riverlands. Young Lucas followed his Father and older brother Brynden into battle in the Westerlands, Iron Islands and in the Vale. But even though Lucas had proven himself a good warrior he was still the second son and would not inherit Raventree Hall. But there was still hope for him.

After the last war Ser Wylis Manderly had been on a mission to marry his eldest daughter Wynafryd. He'd denied the Freys, denied the Lannister and prehapd denied a hundred more Robb didn't know about. But then at the King's Landing Tourney in 299 Ser Wylis found his man.

Lord Tytos was a respected man, skilled warrior and known for having six sons. And in this cause a second son who could not inherit his Father's lands was in no position to refuse such an offer. To join another respected house, especially one for rich and powerful. Although he would have to change his name from Blackwood to Manderly.

And thus it was that Ser Wylis quest had finally ended. His daughter had been married to a respected Lord and in a few years there might be a future Heir or White Harbor running around it's halls.

Ned had heard such news from his Master at Arms, Ser Wendel Manderly. Looking at him one wouldn't think "Dragon-Slayer". But it was something everyone in the castle knew as Ser Wendel was always quick to remind you. And as an aging man just past forty it seemed as if Ser Wendel's glory days were behind him. In these past few years he'd gotten fatter, as fat as his brother. And his brother had gotten as fat as their father and Gods knew how fat that man had gotten. But Ser Wendel was a good and honest man and the boys loved him, especially Rickon.

He was a suitable replacement for Rodrick Cassel.

Ned looked down in the court yard to see his Master at Arms training his own son Rickon along with several other boys of their household.

"That's it Lord Stark." He said." Keep your sword but, shield tight. No, No step into it, lad!"

"Ser Wendel." A sing-song voice called to him. With his eagle eye view Ned looked over to see his daughter in law Margaery prancing across the courtyard and towards him. Despite being a Stark now she liked dressing in extravagant dresses with colors the opposite of her new family.

But she seemed to function well enough here in Winterfell. She'd given herself the name "The Queen of Winter" which was the dumbest thing Ned had ever heard. But that wasn't what concerned him." Must you push them so hard?" she asked." Their only boys after all?"

What concerned Ned the most was that after nearly three years of marriage Margaery had given Robb no children. Not for their lack of trying and Ned had heard that personally.

"I have to toughen them up. It's the only way they'll learn." Ser Wendel replied.

Ned had half a mind to ride down to the Capital and beat Mace Tyrell's fat ass in for this. If the weather wouldn't change in a month possibly stranding him there for the next ten years he'd certainly do it.

"But still they are very young." Margaery said.

"These boys aren't your problem!" Ser Wendel barked at her, putting one arm around Rickon." Their my problem!"

"Lord Stark." Hother Umber said as he appeared beside his Lord. Ned averted his attention from the conversation below and to his Maester. The big man reached into his robes and produced a scroll." A Raven for you My Lord." Ned took the scroll and inspected it. The symbol on the crest was a soaring Falcon against the moon, the symbol of House Arryn. The news he'd been waiting for.

He broke the seal and opened it then and there. Once he'd finished he quickly went into the castle to tell Catelyn the news himself.

As it so happened he found her with the person the letter concerned, Sansa. She was a woman now almost as old as her own mother when she married.

"Cat." He said looking at his wife." We have good word."

"Of what?" she questioned. Ned held the letter out towards her. She accepted it and began reading her face turning to pure felight."Wonderful." she smiled. "Wonderful."

"Is it true then Father?" Sansa asked.

"Yes." Ned answered." Your to marry Harrold Arryn."

 **Theon**

It was colder here than it ever had been in Winterfell. Even in the long Winter the fires could keep you warm. But up here even if the entire castle was on fire it couldn't be warm enough.

But Theon stayed vigilant. He was a watcher on the wall, literally. Putting his hood over his head, his valyarian steel sword Nightfall at his waist he peered out into the distance.

He watched as the six horsemen rode out from the gate hundreds of feet below him and out into the frozen wasteland North. The home of the Wildlings. He watched until they were nothing but black dots in the distance. Then with nothing else to watch he turned away and tried to find a warm spot.

Beside him he could hear the elevator crancking and the banging of swords and voices in the courtyard below.

Things had certainly changed for the Night's Watch in the past few years. War might have devastated the rest of the country but it did wonders for the Night's Watch.

True their numbers were no better off than before the war but their manor of recruits greatly improved. With men from both sides who still wanted a war to fight, found it North.

Men who lost homes, family, purpose in the war could find it again here.

This brought in a great influx of Lords and Knights, making a step in the right direction for a better start for the watch. Yes their numbers were few but to be staffed by actually trained soldiers was certainly a good start for something better.

Theon watched as several black brothers emerged from the Elevator and one by one began marching over to their spot on the wall.

Theon was dismissed with a nod and a pat on the back. Then he went into the elevator. Piling in one by one with his black brothers.

"Theon!" a voice said as a hand slapped him on the back. The Greyjoy turned to see fellow Ranger Ser Waymar Royce.

Ser Waymar Royce was the youngest son of Lord Yohn Royce in the Vale, he had taken the black a few years before the war started. He was highborn and despite his inexperience held a sense of entighltment to some of the more senior members of the Watch. And Theon liked him.

They were like two peas in a pod really. They enjoyed many of the same things. Patrolling for Wildlings, swordfighting, scaring the new recruits. And most importantly sneaking of to Mole's Town for some 'buried treasure' as the others put it. True a man of the Night's Watch was not supposed to engage in such activity and Theon meant to keet it that way. But after so many months of the cold, frozen air he needed the warm touch of a woman. And Ser Waymar agreed.

"You see the patrol go out?" Waymar asked.

"Naturally." Theon nodded." I was up here just like you."

"We should get out there." Waymar said as the elevator started to go down." Killing Wildlings, making a name for ourselves."

"Always next time. Beside it's too cold even for killing Wildlings."

"What are you afraid of Greyjoy? So long as you've got that piece of steel you shouldn't worry." He poked Nightfall at his belt." Regular steel can't cut like Valyarian what's some savages ax going to do against it?" He chuckled.

The Elevator came to a stop at the bottom and they got off.

"Look Theon." Waymar pointed. Over in the middle of the courtyard were some of new recurits.

Ser Anton Santagar was knight of House Santagar in Dorne who had followed his Prince Oberyn into battle for King Aegon. Needless to say it didn't work out for him as he was now Master at Arms at Castle Black.

The cold weather did not do well for the knight making him look and act even more bitter than he already was.

"Swing with some effort boy!" He commanded in a sharp voice.

"Shall we show them how it's done Greyjoy?" Waymar said." So them what it takes to be a real man of the Night's Watch?" Under normal circumstances Theon would have said yes. But it was too cold and it was getting dark which meant it would be getting colder.

"No." He answered." I'd rather go inside and get some stew."

"Ah where's your sense of adventure. C'mon let's have a go at them."

"Another time." Theon said as he began to walk off.

"At least give me your sword. Let me flash it around."

"Never." Theon said with a smile as he turned back to him. Waymar stayed back watching Theon go. Eventually he decided it was not a night for pestering new recurits and instead to stay warm.

 **Jon**

Things had certainly changed since the end of the last war. The line of Dragon King had now perished and House Baratheon would reign in King's Landing for years to come. With the King's Peace Dorne was welcomed back into the Seven Kingdoms, Ser Daemon Sand was a member of the Kingsguard while Prince Doran's eldest son sitting on the small council. And with Prince Quentyn Martell as Master of Laws came a lot of Dornish faces into the Capital. Ser Davos Seaworth was relieved of his position was Commander of the City Watch ad replaced with Ser Gerris Drinkwater a long time friend and sworn shiled to Prince Quentyn. The Hand of the King Lord Stannis Baratheon did not like these changes and the city seemed to agree with him. After the last war there was mistrust of the Dornish who so easily betrayed their King. Jon had to live among that distrust day in and day out while talk of another war was whispered. But after three years the tension had died down some.

And through it all Jon stayed the same.

The Prince had certainly grown in the last few years. He has a man of Eighteen now. As tall as his Uncle Stannis with broad shoulders and powerful arms expected of a Baratheon. A small neatly trimmed beard lined his face along.

He'd gotten much better at fighting too. And under the tutalige of his Kingsguard that was to be expected.

Edric's weapon of choice was a single headed battle axe. A powerful weapon which he could crack a shield open with one hand. And when he decided to use two hands heads certainly did roll. But he was still proficient with a longsword and mooring star.

He advanced once more forcing the smaller, firmer Mychel Redfort to move back. Then with another swing he cracked his axe against the Knight's shield causing him to jolt inward. Then with another swing he hit the shield again this time with enough force to knock Ser Mychel off his feet and onto his back.

When the white knight picked up his head he saw the Prince's axe pointed at his head. In a quick second he swapped the axe for his hand which Ser Mychel accepted and was pulled to his feet.

The courtyard clapped their abilitiy.

The Prince had certainly changed in the last few years. Big and boisterous with a jolly laugh, he looked every bit the King he was destined to be.

But there was an old saying 'Boys Will be Boys'.

When under the cover of darkness Prince Edric slipped out of the castle and into the streets of King's Landing. He didn't go alone of course. But he couldn't take Ser Loras, Ser Mychel or any of the Kingsguard. They were sworn to the King not the Prince and if word of his nocturnal activites got around some people might become upset, namely the Queen.

But the Prince needed a bodyguard. Someone stalwart and loyal with a level head on his shoulders. Someone he could have absolute trust in. What better place to look than your own family?

And that is how Ser Jon Snow Bastard of Lord Eddard Stark found himself on this adventure. They wore cloaks to hide themselves at least until they were out of the Red Keep and out of the prying eyes of the household guard.

But once they were long gone and deep into the city they removed their black hoods and walked around freely.

"There we go." Edric pointed out." That'll be our first stop for the night."

"First stop?" Jon questioned. But in his confusion his cousin went forward and into the tavern. "Edric, Edric!" he said chasing after him. The Prince was already deep into the establishment, walking over to the counter.

"Careful now Edric." Jon said as he came up beside him. He turned his head and glanced around the room. It didn't seem anything to get nervous about, although some of these character did look unscrupulous." We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Yes, yes of course." Edric said." But first I'm buying everyone, a DRINK!" he yelled and showcased himself to the tavern. And the prospect of free anything would get anyone excited and they cheered for the Prince. Edric produced some Golden Dragons from his pocket and slammed them on the table.

Now the sight of the man pulling gold dragons by the dozen from his pockets and buying for everyone in the house was to attract. Turning away from the counter he could already see all the girls in the room eyeing him, two standing right infront of him.

"Good Evening Ladies." Prince Edric smiled as he stepped towards the girls, putting an arm around both of them.

"No!" Jon said. He prepared to step forward and separate his cousin from the girls. He knew what situations like this led to. It led to things like him. But Edric noticed this and stop his cousin before he could stop him.

"Here you go Jon." He pushed the girl to his left at him." One for you one for me." Jon glanced down at the girl but quickly turned back to Edric.

"You-"

" Be careful with him my dear." Edric cut him off, pointing at Jon." He's been knighted for bravery. The Hero of Blackwater Bay. Knight by the King himself."

"Were you really?" she said in awe looking up at Jon. Before Jon could say anything he was cut off by Edric once more.

"Oh yes. He slayed more than one hundred men in single combat. Killed the last of the Targaryen too." At that moment a big mug of ale was placed before the Prince." Thank you very much." He said taking it with a smile.

"Hey." Said the girl in his arm, taking his attention away from his ale." Has anyone ever told you that you look like the Prince?" This was it, they'd been found out. Jon knew now it was better they leave before trouble started.

"Me?" Edric asked." I wish that I did. I'm just some poor Hedge Knight from the Riverlands hoping to make a name for myself across the narrow sea." From the look on the girl's face Jon could tell she believe him. It was a gift really, to have a silver tongue like that." And this will be my last night in Westeros. So tell me my dear." He said stepping in and leaning closer." Will you make it the best night of my life?"

The night could only play out one way after that. Edric had his fun and Jon had his fun by keeping his cousin out of as much trouble as possible, although he couldn't stop him from doing everything.

It wasn't until hours later and deeper into night that the fun had to end. And now it was Jon's duty to get his less than able cousin back to the Red Keep with no questions asked.

"Haha! What a night!" Edric laughed. He took a sloppy stepped forward and almost tripped over his own feet. Luckily Jon was there to catch him.

"Easy, Edric easy." He said as he put both arms around him. But the Prince was dead weight in his arms and if he didn't have a good footing they'd have both fallen over. And this wasn't the time nor the place to be making loud, sudden noises in the dead of night.

Even a mouse fart might alert someone and the whole Castle would come on them. And it seemed they'd been caught already.

"Your Grace?" Still supporting his cousin, Jon slowly turned expecting to see King Robert, Lord Stannis, Ser Barristan or a dozen other authority figures who occupied the Red Keep. Luckily it was only Davos Seaworth.

The former smuggler walked across the room and towards them, Jon tried to compose himself and make Edric look as presentable as possible.

"Ser Davos." Jon greeted hoping to get the attention on him but to no avail.

"Prince Edric?" Davos questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Yes." Jon nodded." He's fine we-" He might have been able to continue and get them away if Edric hadn't spoken out.

"LORD DAVOS!" he exclaimed reaching out and slapping one strong hand on the Onion Knight's shoulder.

"Your Grace." Davos groaned slightly from the Prince's strong grip." Are you alright?"

"Never better my Lord!" Jon tried to have Edric take a step back but he instead took one forward and hovered over the Onion Knight. " You know my Uncle admires you, he says you are a man of good character."

"Well I am thankful for that your Grace." Davos said putting up his hand, supporting the prince.

"Prince Edric." Davos said. " Are you alright? Should I call the Maester?" And that was the last thing they needed was for someone else to know what was going on here, even if it was Sam.

"No! No!" Jon quickly cut in." That won't be necessary we, he just needs to walk off." Supporting his cousin he turned away." No need to worry, I'll take care of it." Before Ser Davos could pry into it anymore Jon turned and began walking away." Good Night Ser Davos."

Glancing back the Onion Knight appeared to be confused by the encounter. Jon could only hope he would go back to bed and forget it by morning.


	36. Lady Stark

**Margaery**

As far as she could remember her Father had always promised she'd marry royalty, that she would be the Queen. This had not been what she expected. The Nephew of the King and Queen yes. A man from a lineage of Kings unlike her own house yes. But she it wasn't what her Father promised.

Before she came to Winterfell all she knew about the North was that it was cold and snowy. Her grandmother had told her the people of the North reflect their land, bitter and cold. She was right at least, it was cold even in summer.

But the Starks were good to her. Lord and Lady Stark made her welcomed, making sure she was comfortable. Sansa was like the sister she never had. The younger Stark children were all playful and fun. And most importantly was Robb, her husband.

A lot of girls were looking to the Young Wolf after the last Great War. But it was Margaery Tyrell who he looked to.

She and Robb used to make frequent visits to Wintertown and nearby Castle Cerwyn. Together they would hand out food, blankets and anything else the people needed. Eventually Margaery gained enough experience to go out on her own. She enjoyed these visits since it was her way of bonding with the people. More importantly it allowed her to see the smallfolks view of her own family. Now Margaery knew the Starks were an old, proud house as all others did. But surely that prestiege and pride would put them at odds with some people right? Wrong. The Starks were loved by all from the Wall to the Neck. From grumpy Lord Eddard to baby Rickon. And now they had a new Stark with Margaery.

The Citadel had declared it was Autumn not too long ago. And no sooner had that news come that the Northern Lords had already begun preparation. Grains had already begun to be stored. Meats and fish were salted to allow food to last long. And the garden in Wintefell was growing in abundance every day. Margaery was looking forward to her first Winter up North. What a terribly, wonderful experience that would be.

Winter is Coming was the Starks words. And she believed that, Winter was definatly coming. The days were getting shorter and colder. The Starks lived by those words whatever they meant and when she became one she had too as well.

Family, Duty, Honor was the Tully Words and her husband was half Tully. And those words seemed just as important to the others. The Starks were the pride of the North, honest, honorable and duty bound no matter the task.

But House Tyrell's words were 'Growing Strong'. Not as frightening or attention grabbing as the Starks or Baratheon's but even now as a Stark Margeary lived those words. It had been that idea that had given Margaery her husband, new family and the North.

The idea to marry Sansa to Harrold had been her's. And it was 'Growing Strong' that inspired the idea from her.

Her marriage gave House Tyrell the North. And the North had direct ties to both the Riverlands and the Stromlands. From those marriages they had even further ties to the Westerlands and the Royal Family. Now with Sansa's marriage to Harrold Arryn the Vale was involved. She was connected to all but three major areas of westeros. She might not have been head of that pyramid as she originaly wanted but there was no doubt she was definatly up there.

She was taken from her thoughts as she felt a thickness come around her shoulders. Glancing back she saw a heavy set of bear fur place over her, by none other than her husband.

"Don't want you catching a cold." Robb rested his head behind her's. The red hair growing off his chin and cheeks tikciling the back of her neck."Margearyreached her arm back and pulled him closer.

"I'm never cold when I'm with you." She turned around and took her husband by the arm and together they ventured back inside, into the warm hall so Winterfell.

Margeary had taken it upon herself to help plan Sansa's wedding. She had laid out all the preperations and was first hand choosing who would sit where at the Wedding Feast. She'd met all the Northern Lords before. Umber, Bolton, Glover, Karstark first at her wedding and then at the Harvest Feast. She was polite and formal as expected, told stories with them, joked with them but she couldn't help but feel they didn't like her. The Smallfolk like her and enjoyed her visit but she got the feeling the Lords and Nobles didn't. They were polite and kind with her but no more than they needed to be it seemed. But this time around Margaery wanted to leave a good impression on them.

"So." She said with a clap of her hands." Which Gods will be in attendance, yours or mine?" Her original wedding to Renly had been in the Great Sept of King Landing. It was the only sept to surpass Highgarden's where she had her second to Robb. And both were in the light of the Seven. But they also went into the Castle's Godswood which containted the Three Singers; Three Weirewood trees of Robb's Old Gods. She lived there her hole life beiliving it to be nothing more than a fairy tale but Robb really believed in it. She could remember how Robb's face lit up when he saw them, like a little kid with candy. She ventured into Winterfell's Godswood several times to see Robb talking to the trees amongst his Old Gods. Margaery would never stay long.

"It's your Gods with all the rules." Robb answered. On their Wedding day the two of them went on a pleasure barge down the Mander, riding around the countryside on their horses, drinking, dancing, laughing at the fools, and of course the bedding.

Sitting in the Great Halls of Winterfell was not Margaery's idea of a 'eventful' wedding.

"Who will in attendance?" she asked. Her husband kept a solemn face.

"Lord Harrold and Several Lords from Noble Houses of the Vale." He responded." My Aunt and Uncle from the Capital. Some of the Riverlords may attend. And All the North. They'll be the first guest we have to entertain."

"All the North." She Margeary knew about the North she learned from books. Then later she'd ask her husband and form her opinions off of his." Does that mean the Boltons will be here?"

"Yes of course." He nodded.

"And your okay with that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?" He responded confused, a dull expression on his face.

"Can we trust them?" Robb straightened out.

"We don't have a reason not too."

"They've rebelled more than any of your other bannermen. Their the second most powerful House, who's too say they don't want to be number one? The Tyrells in Highgarden have a similar problem with House Florent, who say they have a rightful claim to Highgarden. And my Father knew everything the Florents, the Tarlys, the Hightowers ever said about it." Most of it was not good.

"You should hear what they say about my Father." Robb responded. He took a step closer to her, putting both hands on her shoulders." We have nothing to fear from the Boltons my dear. Domeric is a good friend of mine." Margeary knew the man well. He had been present at their wedding where he drank with Margeary and then ripped her dress during the bedding ceremony. He was cheerful but still had all the grim qualities of his family.

"That's true." Margaery walked around the table to stand beside Robb.

"What about the Skagois? I don't remember them marching in your army. Or at our wedding?

Or have seen any of them visit these past few years."

"Nor should you. The Skagosi are part of the North and are our bannermen but they mostly rule themselves." A strange concept. In the past there have been unruly bannermen. The Reynes and Tarbecks to the west and the House Darklyns to the East. Both bannermen to a greater Lord who sough to usurp their power. But everyone knows how it ended for them. This seemed like a similar solution.

"Perhaps we should do something about that." Margaery suggested.

"Like what?"

"A Marriage perhaps?" Robb shook his head.

"The Skagosi stay on their islands, so let them stay there. It's when they cross the Bay of Seals that we'll have to deal with them." Margaery simply nodded her head. She wouldn't be able to penetrate that thick skull of his today, but the idea would definatly be there.

"They say Unicorns live on the islands."

"They do." He nodded.

"Will you go and hunt a Unicorn for me?" she smiled.

"I don't believe such a thing exists my Lady." Robb smiled good humoredly. She moved along the table until she stood before him, then she sat up on the table.

"Oh but they must." She smiled." And I believe you'd catch one for me." Robb just continued to smile.

"Aye." He agreed." If you asked me, I'd go and hunt one down for you." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, his beard tickiling her chin. When he stood back she rested her hand on his cheek.

"I think your Grandfather started something wonderful." Margaery smiled.

"Did he?" Robb questioned." What's that?"

"He began marrying the Starks down South." Throughout history The Starks, more importantly the North had very little interaction with anyone below the Neck. This was their icy Kingdom and here they would stay.

"Well we know what going down South did for him." Robb reminded.

"A tragedy to be true. But your Mother did marry your Father."

"After my Uncle whom she was originally supposed to marry was killed." Robb reminded her again.

"Don't be so upset." Margaery pleaded. But Robb's face looked as sour as his Father's. "But who are we to talk of marragies." She chuckled as she leaned forward and rested her head in his chest." We don't even have our own children to give away yet."

"Not yet." He responded as he twirled his index finger through her hair.

"But you know my cousins Megga and Desmera are of a marrying age." Robb nodded his head in understanding. But no doubt he was trying to remember the girl as Margaery had many cousins and many ladies in waiting. Just a year ago they had attended a wedding that Margaery had a hand in. Meredyth Crane was one of Margaery's oldest friends and someone the little rose had secured her friend a marriage to Jasper Redfort, Lord of Redfort in the Vale. " And no doubt there are several young knights or Lords who would love a pretty little bride."

"Yes." He nodded." Perhaps."

"Eddard Karstark perhaps?"

"Eddard?!" Robb turned to her confused.

"Yes." She nodded as she sat back up." Sure he's a bit rough around the edges but I think a sweet girl like Megga would be good for him. Help even him out. And she is very pretty. A man with one hand could do no better."

"Yes." Robb said again though he sounded un-sure. The North didn't particularly like mixing with other Houses below Moat Callin. And the Karstarks were just as grim and old-fashion as their distanct cousins the Starks.

"They could settle their own house along the Stony Shore. There's more than enough land to cultivate." Margaery continued." Their sigil could be a golden rose set against a burning sun. Or if he takes Desmer it could be the sun eating the grapes. What do you think of that?" she was taken with the idea but by the look on his face it was clear her husband was not. He knew the Karstark better than she did, no doubt he could already foresee his answer. So she looked for another option. "Or perhaps Lord Cerwyn?" After the war and the death of Medger Cerwyn his son Cley became Lord of Cerwyn. He was a young boy, only a year younger than Robb. He'd be a better match for since they were closer in age." That would put my cousin only half a day's ride from here."

"Yes I suppose." Robb nodded once more. She turned and covered Robb's left hand in both of her's.

"Will you ask them for me? See if either are interested." She leaned down and kissed his hand." They'll do anything if you ask them."

"Yes. I-I could but I can't promise anything." Margaery tilted her head up and smiled at him.

"All you have to do is try, my love."

That night the Starks sat down for dinner, from high to low the Starks packed the table. The Grim looking Lord Eddard Stark at the head of the table his wife Lady Catelyn to his right. After her was Sansa, sitting across from her older brother and Margaery herself. Beside Sansa was Arya and then Bran Stark. And Margaery herself had the pleasure of sitting next to little Rickon Stark.

"I'm so happy for you Sansa." And indeed she was. Lord Stark sat at the end of the table pushing food around as he silently listened." I'll visit you every chance I get. We can attend Tournies and feasts together, it'll be wonderful." Sansa smiled her agreement. "And just think." Margaery continued." When I have a son and you have a son, they'll be the best of friends." Everyone smiled at the thought. Even little Rickon no doubt excited to have a young nephew around to play with. The only one who didn't seem pleased with it was Lord Eddard as Margeary noticed out of the corner of her eye. She had hoped to change that. "You must be so excited Father." she said turning to Lord Eddard." Now you'll have two Southern daughters." She smiled. Lord Stark did not seem to find the idea as joyous as she did.

"The last time a Stark married and Arryn it didn't turn out so well." He answered. Lady Stark reached over and gave her Lord husband a push on his shoulder.

"Father!" Sansa shrieked.

"Though I've no doubt everything will turn out wonderful this time." Eddard corrected.

"I was thinking Father." Margaery continued. "Why don't we have something special in honor of our dear Sansa's wedding." A single eyebrow rose on Lord Stark's brow.

"Like what?"

"A Tourney of course." She smiled." The Valemen are known as great warriors and would no doubt appericiate it. And we'll have many knights coming up from the South." Lady Catelyn and Sansa smiled their agreement but Lord Stark sat grimly back in his chair.

"I don't think that'd be possible Lady Margaery." He answered." The Lords are coming for a wedding to celebrate, not to earn their own glory." The conversation of the Starks was broken up as Hother Umber appeared. The giant lumbered into the room.

"Lord Stark." He greeted his Lord." My Lady." He added to Catelyn. "Children." At that time he was passing by Rickon and reached out with his free hand to tussel his hair, earning him a giggle form the boy. "My Lord." He said silently. Hother produced a Raven and handed it off to Ned. Whatever it was it must have been important, as she saw Lord Stark's deminor sour. Hother then turned away from him." Lady Stark." He said taking a step further. Margaery smiled and tilted her head to the giant.

"Yes?" But Hother's nose twitched and his eyes narowed as he glared the Tyrell girl down.

"Lady Catelyn Stark." He grumbled. He pulled a raven's letter from his sleeve and handed it off to her.

"Thank you Hother." Catelyn smiled. Hother then turned from Catelyn and back to Margaery.

"This one is for you." He extended out his hand, holding a thin piece of paper between his index finger and thumb. Margeary looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you Maester." Although he had no chain. She took it and began to read. Hother took his leave of the Starks, leaveing the way he came and passing Rickon once more. On his way out the giant reached into his sleeve to produce a handful of candy and giving it to the youngest Stark.

"Hother." Catelyn spoke out." No sweets before dinner."

"Have no fear Lady Stark." The giant answered." Lord Rickon is a good little boy and he'll eat all his vegestables before any sweets." He tusseled the boy's hair once more before leaving.

Margeary sat back and read the letter to herselfas the rest of the Family continued eating. This news was delightful, possibly the best she'd heard in days.

"What is it Mother?" Sansa asked.

"It's from your Uncle, my dear." She answered." He is delighted to hear about your wedding and is already on his way here." After Catelyn's news was shared it was time for Margaery to share her own.

"Oh Robb." she practically sang as he turned and faced her husband." What would you say one of the best privaldeges in the world is?" Her husband looked at her confused as he chewed over the bit of beef in his mouth.

"Family?" He responded, unsure of his answer. Robb has never been too keen on her guessing games but it was a simple joy she enjoyed.

"Close." She nodded. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek." Congradulations Darling." Lord Eddard Stark leaned over in his chair, hoping to hear more." You're an Uncle!"

"Pardon me?" Robb said.

"My brother, Garlan and his wife Lady Leonette just had a son!" A small smile grew on Robb's face.

"That's wonderful." He said.

"It is wonderful indeed. Now my brother's son, Sansa's son and our son can be the best of friends. A trio!"

"Congradulations." Catelyn smiled. Lord Stark was the only one who didn't seem to enjoy the mood, sitting at the end of the table with a sour look on his face. Perhaps he was hoping for more.

Long after dinner had ended Margaery prepared to return to her room. In her left hand was a small basket filled with sweets liks Leom cakes, and also two glasses. In her right hand was a wine of Arbor Gold. It was Robb's favorite because he liked sweet things, like her.

With one hand she pushed open the door to see her husband's back. But when he turned to face her, his eyes went immiedatly to what was in her hands. He didn't look as happy as she expected.

"What's that?" he questioned as she crossed the room.

"I brought a little treat." She smiled as she sat down on the bed and rested the goodies on the desk before him. Margaery didn't like the scrtching sheets and pillows when she first moved in, they always made her itch. So she ordered the finest silks sheets and blankets ordered from the Reach, to making her new bedroom more comfortable. With a careful hand Robb reached forward and put aside the napkins to view the pastries inside while Margaery began pouring herself a glass of wine. When she was done she looked up to see him staring at her with a stern gaze. A gaze just like his Father's.

"Where did you get this?" He pointed to the food." Did you take them from the pantry?" Margaery managed a malicious little smile.

"Yes." She said with a sip. It was Ser Wendel Manderly who had been taking all the blame for Margaery's little actions. Although none had definite proof of this, other than the man's expanding belly.

"These are being saved for the Winter." He told." And they say it'll be a long one, maybe ten years."

"When I first got here we had enough food to servive an eight year winter. And now we have enough to survive a twelve year winter." That was of course thanks to all the food and supplies brought up my Margaery's own family.

"We can't afford to be careless. We only have a certain amount of food for a certain amount of people. One pound of food missing or even one extra mouth to feed could be disasterous come winter." Margaery continued her smile.

"Even One little pound of food?"

"Yes." He concluded.

"Well it's a good thing these aren't any essential foods. Treat yourself, you deserve it." She finished with a reassuring smile and that made Robb reach in and take one. He took a bit and chewed as his attention turned back at what was on the desk.

Grey Wind began to perk up at his master's feet. The smell of lemon cakes and another sweet treats was appealing to him as well. Margaery reached over and pulled one from the basket and then showcased it before the Direwolf. His big, black eyes fixated by it. Then Margaery turned and tossed the lemon cake to the floor. Grey Wind quickly gave chase following it outside of the bedroom and into the hallway where he gobbled it all into his mouth. With his prize caught he prepared to turn back into the bedroom. But when he turned the door shut on his face.

Margaery then turned her attention back to Robb.

"It's starting to get colder these nights." She said." Do you want to go down to the hot springs?"

"No thank you." He answered. Margaery had already begun pouring wine into one of the two glasses and set it down beside him once she was done. Then began to fill her own. But when she turned back to Robb she noticed he still hadn't touched his and instead gazed solemnly at what lay before him.

"What is that which has distracted you so much?" she questioned as she walked up and peaked over Robb's shoulder. Laid out before Robb was a map of the entire North and beside that was a letter sent by Lord Commander Denys Mallister of the Night's Watch." The Night's Watch? What's it about this time?"

Margaery never understood the purpose of the Night's Watch. It was hardly talked about when she was growing up in Highgarden but whenever someone did bring it up it was always with laughter. Many including her own Lord Father wondered if it was even still around. South of the neck and especially as far South as High Garden taking the Black was hardly an option. As punishment for your crimes would either earn you a lifetime behind bars or a date with the headsman.

She had never seen the Wall for herself but during her first few months at Winterfell she got to meet one of the Black Brothers.

The news had come from Ser Wendel. His face covered red from exhaustion as he approached Lord and Lady Stark. Margaery could not hear what they were saying but she could read lips. Lord Stark then ordered Wendel to gather some men and called for Robb. And ever the dutiful son and future Lord, Robb quickly readied himself.

Margaery had been curious then. In the South the Night's Watch was hardly mention but it was a much talked about subject here in Winterfell.

"Can I come?" she asked Robb. Her questioned confused him, it was clear enough. But perhaps it was because his Lord Father was giving commands that he could not answer. So she turned and asked Lord Eddard the same thing, his confusion didn't last as long as his son's. He agreed so long as Robb "Watched her".

Lord Eddard rode at the head of the party with Robb and herself by his side. Ser Wendel bounced up and down in his saddle. Even little Brandon came with them who was no more than ten. And with them were twenty more Stark men at Arms.

They rode out into the wilderness where they came upon Ser Donnel Locke and several more Stark men. And on his knees was a man dressed in all black. It didn't take Margaery long to decide who he was.

Lord Stark then dismounted his horse as the man was brought before him. Robb helped Margaery onto the ground and the two watched from several feet away.

She didn't understand the purpose of this venture. Why were twenty men and the Lord of Winterfell needed for a single desert of the Night's Watch. She knew that after the last war many men went to the wall, some by choice other by force. And she knew that men who were forced to do something didn't do it for very long. She thought the deserter would receive a stern lecture from grim Lord Eddard and then be sent back to the Wall by this small garrison. How wrong she was.

Margaery did not know what to expect. She was startled when Robb took her by the arm and whispered "Don't Look Away." She didn't know what he meant but when she looked over to Lord Eddard and saw him unsheathe Ice from it's scabbard she knew what was coming. The Ancestral sword of House Stark was a big beautiful thing. Margaery never seen a Valyarian Steel blade before. Her father had been gifted with a knife but it was a pale comparison to Ice.

The man was bent down over the nearby stump. Tears rolling his cheeks and pleading for mercy. Margaery wanted to jump in and help him but she knew Robb would stop her. But if she could not help the Black Brother then she could at least help Bran. The poor boy was just standing there watching the barbarity of it all.

With one swing of his arms the Greatsword took the man's head clean off. It rolled off his shoulders and bounced against the ground, a river of blood beginning at his severed neck. And Margaery did as he husband had said, she didn't look away.

When it was over Lord Stark put Ice back in it's place and began walking back to his horse. Margaery had seen men die before in the siege of King's Landing but there men were fighting back, that was war. She was so horrified she began to tremble. Not only for the murdered man or herself but for Bran. Poor little Bran had watched it all just like she had.

"It's alright." Robb said taking her in his arms." You did well."

"Why?" she asked turning to him.

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. We owe it to the man to hear his final words and to let him know what and why his punishment is."

"All for a single deserter?"

"The Punishment for desertion is Death." Robb told." Even if we spared him he would have been killed back at the wall." She still looked at him confused." Our way is the Old way."

"So you'll do this one day? And our son after you?" Robb simply nodded his head solemnly.

"That's right." That had been one of Margaery's big eye-openers to her new Family and more importantly to the Night's Watch. She would have to work long and hard if she ever hoped to change that. And even if she got her way just alittle next time Bran wouldn't have to sit and watch that.

"They need more men, more wepaons, more food." He answered before taking another bite of his lemon cake.

"More, More, More is that all they ask for? Are they never satisfied?"

"They have a hard task and need all the help they can get."

"It seems to be a very one-sided relationship."

"We give them whatever it is they need to do their job. In return they protect us, they keep whatever is beyond the wall there where it belongs."

"Yes and you'd know all about that." She took another sip of wine. Robb was starting to get angry she could see it in his eyes.

"Which is exactly why we need to help them." He said with a slightly raised voice." If the Night's Watch or the Wall should fall where do you think the next attack will be? Last Hearth, Bear Island, Karhold, and in right here in Winterfell." A fair enough point she could admit. But she'd rather not see her husband and future sons ride off to die against some savages. There was perhaps another way." You have cousins don't you?" He asked. He knew she had many." Knights and young men at arms? Could you see if any of them would come up here?"

"I'm sure they'd love a Northern Bride." Margaery smiled.

"No. "Robb said. "I mean about taking the Black." She knew that's what he meant. She had cousins in the lower Branch of House Tyrell, House Redwyne, and Hightower. knights and Maesters with little chance at their own lands or glory. But she knew there was more of a possibility of them having lands and titles than there was for them joining the Night's Watch. She had her own idea.

"What if." She paused a moment forcing Robb to look up at her." What if we manned the wall?" Her husband's face twisted in confusion.

"What?"

"As you said yourself we man it better than anyone else. Give them food and weapons when they ask." Robb quickly jumped in.

"We don't have the power to disban the Night's Watch. Not even the King has that kind of power. It's stood since before even the Targarygens Kings back to the Kings of Winter."

"Yes and they had a good run, a thousand years. But it's obsolete."

"What?" he asked sharply tunring his head to her.

"We already man it like you say. So we might as well get something out of it. We should establish ourselves there, take the Night's Watch as our bannermen. We could tax them and in return they could guard the Wall."

"They already have the means of taking care of the wall. To completely take over it ourselves would just be another handful of problems we'd have to deal with."

"If you went to all your bannermen and ask for one hundred men each, then we'd have well over a thousand fit to guard the wall. And if we ever needed them we could call on them."

"Vows of the Night's Watch are sworn for Life. And a Black Brother cannot leave once his vows are sworn you know that."

"Oh don't be angry my love." She leaned up and kissed him across his face. She made her point although she'd doubt he'd listen to it. They saw things differently but on most they could find a common understanding, the Night's Watch was not one of them. But it was not worth going to bed angry over. " If it means so much to you I can write to my brother at Highgarden. See if he has any volunteers for our honorable cause." That seemed to simmer Robb down. She even added a smile when she said 'honorable' to help cheer him up, even if she herself didn't believe it.

 **Lyanna**

Sitting at the head of the table was King Robert Baratheon,First of his Name, Protector of the Realhm and her husband. He would turn forty later this year. But there wasn't a grey hair, muscle fatigue or any sign that that the Stag King wuld be slowing down any time soon. He was still as strong, as powerful as they day they married.

One his right was Lord Mace Tyrell and Master of Ships. Lord Tyrell made it a point to spend as much time as he could with the King and Queen. No doubt milkig more honors out of them. Lyanna still didn't like him but Robert needed a drinking companion. And boy did Robert, Mace Tyrell and Tyrion Lannister make a great trio.

By the good graces of the King and Queen Lord Tyrell and his youngest son lived in the Capital with them. And in the Queen's old home of Winterfell was another Tyrell.

Whenever a Raven came from Winterfell Lyanna always made sure to read it first to see what feelings Margaery had towards her new home. But it must have been in some secret code as it was written in the same flattering way the Margaery spoke. It made the Queen sick to think of Margaery sitting there with her dumb smile and doe eyes. And just the same whenever Mace or Loras replied Lyanna always made sure to read it first, to see if their true feelings were coming out. She was still waiting for results.

Standing outside of the door was Ser Richard Horpe one of the Seven Kingsguard.

Robert and Mace gobbled down food, handful after handful. Laughing between bits and smiling between small-talk. Robert told of how he killed Prince Rheagar for the thousandth time. And Mace re-told the story of how he saved Robert for the tenth million.

Mace certainly had made his precence known in the Capital. His daughter might not have been Queen like he originally wanted but he was still a very recognizable force in the the King and his Hand he liked to make himself known. But he kept forgetting 1 person in-between them, her.

While the Commander of the City Watch was a Dornishman many of it's high ranking officers had come from Mace's home of the Reach. Lots of Dornish and Reachmen shared close, confined space in the Capital. Considering the animosity shared between them the occasional violent action was unsurprising. She just hoped it would turn into nothing more.

And even closer still was Ser Parmen Crane and Ser Garth Hightower who had become part of the Household guard in the Red Keep. Not to mention his son in the Kingsguard. The vacant position of Master of Whisperers was filled by Lord Tyrell's own suggestion. Ser Theodore Tyrell was a distant cousin to Mace and sat on the small council to replace the Spider. However came never came up with any interesting news. Mace's own Uncle had even been chosen as Grand Maester and now took Pycelle's place.

At the Head of the table was her Lord Husband and King Robert. All bravado and smiles with a booming laugh. Opposite him at the other end of the table was his brother and Hand, Stannis. Still all scowls and growls. Now Lyanna never enjoyed Stannis much but she could give him this, he was a good Hand. And that's because they shared One Common interest, the well being of her son and the future King.

Stannis knew as well as Lyanna what Robert had been like in his youth. And so the two used their vast influence to make sure the son did not follow the Father in that respect. Stannis had even gone a step farther and tried to arrange a marriage for the next King of Westeros. But many of the majors houses had already married. House Royce, House Mooton, House Conningotn all had young daughters around the Prince's age. And none could refuse a royal match. But Lyanna was picky and wouldn't just hand any girl over to her son, this would be a long discussion.

At that time Davos Seaworth was making his way into the dinning hall.

"Hold Smuggler." Ser Richard said as he kept Davos' an arm's distance away.

"I have news for the King and Queen." Davos said. Lyanna perked up at that. It wasn't so often Stannis' Smuggler spoke with the King and Queen.

"They are eating." Ser Richard said." And do not want to be disturbed.

"But I-"

"If your message is so important, tell it to me and I'll deliver it."

"I-"

"Ser Richard." Called out Lord Stannis. The White Sword and the Onion Knight turned to him." Let him in." The young Knight stepped aside allowing Davos inside. The Onion Knight thanked him before entering inside.

"Good Morning Your Grace." He said to Robert." My Queen." He added to Lyanna. He turned and prepared to address the Hand and Lord Tyrell next.

"Ser Davos." Lyanna cut in robbing Stannis of his Good Morning." You said you had something important to say?"

"Yes your Grace." Davos answered. But he wasn't quick to continue, instead he glanced around at everyone at the table.

"Go on." Lyanna urged.

"It concerns the Prince, your Grace." Up until now Lyanna had only been looking at Davos with a side-wise glance. But now she turned around in order to face him fully.

"What about him?" she asked looking Davos in the eye.

"I uh…I found him and your nephew-"

"Jon." Lyanna corrected." You found him and jon doing what?" The Mother Wolf was on edge and this news was going to push her over it.

"Well the Prince was quiet drunk." Ser Davos continued." And Jon was helping him."

"BA!" Robert said with a laugh and a wave of his hand." What's wrong with the boys having a few drinks. Boys will be boys! HaHa!" But that's exactly what concerned Lyanna. She kept her attention on Davos.

"Is that all Ser Davos?" she asked." Is there more?"

"Well I-"

"Where were they coming from? What time was it?"

"It-It was late in the night, your grace. Closer to Dawn really that night." The Queen sat in her seat expecting more and waited until the smuggler went into silence before asking.

"Is that all?" she asked with a cock of her head.

"Yes, your Grace." In one swift motion Lyanna rose from her chair and to her full height.

"Thank you Ser Davos." She said with a smile. Then she turned and exited the room. Walking past Ser Richard at the door and then down the hallway. And soon she came upon her destination, her son's room.

And standing outside of it was another Kingsguard Ser Lyle Crakehall. The Strongboar was a big man like her husband. Was strong with a sword like her husband. A Loud man like her husband. It's no wonder the two were so fond of each other.

"Your Grace." He said upon seeing her approach." Good Morning. And may I say it's a lovely-"

"Open this door." She commanded pointing to it. Ser Lyle turned and reached for the knoc but only managed to jiggle it, instead of opening it.

"It's locked your Grace." Lyanna's patience was starting to trickle into nothing.

"Break it down." She commanded once more. But the Strongboard turned back to her confused.

"Your Gra-"

"BREAK IT DOWN!" she yelled.

"Yes my Queen." He blurted out. Then in one swift motion he swung his body forward and rammed into the door, knocking it off it's hinges and opening it. He prepared to strike it once more but Lyanna pushed him aside and kick it fully open herself.

Stepping inside the room she saw her startled son laying on the bed before her. Looking up with bewildered fright from his bedside. He probably didn't know what was going on or why. But he would soon.

Lyanna began marching across the room and towards him.

"Where were you last night?" she barked. Edric shifted in bed, sitting up.

"Mother I-" Wrong answer as Lyanna swung her hand out and slapped him across the face. He fell over but had the comfort of landing on a pillow.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" she yelled. Edric turned his head back to his mother. But since he didn't have an answer he was slapped once more." IS THIS WHAT YOU DO?!" she continued to yell." YOU GO OUT AND FUCK WHORES?" She slapped him once more and this time knocked him off his bed and to the floor.

The yells of the Queen and the sounds of violence could be heard all around the Capital. The King, his Hand, Davos and Ser Richard Horpe could heard it from the dining hall. The household knights were all along the halls. Ser Rolland Storm was with the other 3 White Swords in the Courtyard along with Ser Parmen Crane. Lord Commander Barristan Selmy had been getting some sleep. But all turned their heads to the attention of the noises.

And everyone stopped what they were doing and ran off to what they thought were the sounds of real trouble. The men in the yard turned their swords from practice and prepared it for the real thing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled with another slap." HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?!" The doorway became crowded as everyone tried to peak in too see what was going on. Robert pushed his way to the head of the group and prepared to stop it.

"Lyanna." he said stepping forward.

"SHUT UP!" Lyanna snapped pointing to him. And even the Stag King knew some battles weren't worth fighting. It ws as he stepped back that someone else became clear to Lyanna. Standing just beside Ser Daemon Sand on the edge of the group was Jon Snow.

"JON!" Lyanna yelled when she saw him." Get in here!" Jon was practically pushed by every man in the group into the room and before the Queen." Where did you go last night?!" she snapped before he had any time to answer. Jon glanced at his cousin groaning on the ground before looking to the Queen.

"I-" but he wasn't quick enough as she gave him the same thing she gave her son.

"Wonderful news!" a voice cheered. Everyone turned over to see Samwell Tarly. The Maester's cloak around his body, the chain around his neck, a smile on his face and a letter in his hand." Your Grace." He said looking to Lyanna." Your niece is getting married."

Everyone turned back to Lyanna. Wondering just how the Queen would take this news at this time.

"Wonderful." She smiled.

 **Eddard**

This wedding was going to be Big. It had been in the works for years now. After the war and Robb's Marriage to Margeary Tyrell both Cat and Ned turned their attention to their next child, Sansa. Their eldest daughter.

He had wanted to stay local at first, stay North. Howland Reed had a son and Ned always had a soft spot for the cranogman. Lord Umber had a brother. Eddard Karstark had yet to take a wife. But Cat wouldn't have that. Sansa was a delicate little thing despite her upbringing in the harsh North. She needed to be somewhere colorful and lovely.

Ned also didn't mind looking in the Riverlands. Ser Brynden heir of house Blackwood didn't have a wife. Lord William Mooton had at least two sons to pick from. But no matter what, a Frey was definatly out of the question.

But Catelyn kept picking. None of the matches seems suitable at least from her prespective.

And then the idea came from the newest Stark, Margeary.

In the past House Stark had the support of the Vale, most recently through Catelyn's own sister who was Lady of the Eyrie to the late Lord Jon Arryn. But now Lysa was dead and her son with him, putting a new Arryn in the Eryie. One who was unknown to them.

And the Vale was a wonderful place. A place of history, honor and chivalry. Their Sansa would like it there, especially as Lady of the Eryie.

It took some effort on Catelyn's part but with the help of Margeary, Ned finally agreed to reach out to Lord Harrold. And just in time no doubt. After the war many great houses of the Vale and suffered from being under Targaryen rule. There was little prospect for Lord Arryn there.

Lord Yohn Royce had married off all his children. His heir Andar to Gella Borrell, his daughter Ysilla to Lord Lucas Corbray. Myranda Royce of the Cadet Branch had even married Ser Roland Waynwood heir of Lady Waynwood. Some of the other Lords had look elsewhere for their brides. Lord Jasper Redfort married Meredyth Crane. Myranda's brother Ser Albar married Amrei Frey. Even a member of House Hunter took a Frey bride.

Walder Frey had never been a more important man that after the last war. As a man with over a hundred livning descendants it was his job to make sure they were all married and taking care of. After the war and troubles came of rebuilding houses is where Lord Walder came in. He married his granddaughters up North, to the Vale, the Westerlands and even as far as the Stromlands. To go along with these deals he was able to get fosterings, and squires for his grandsons even those who weren't born yet. Yes, Old Walder Frey certainly was an important man the past few years. He passed in his sleep at the age of ninety two. And even now two years later his family was still glad to be rid of him.

But the young Lord Arryn was not interested in a Frey bride. He would have to look elsewhere.

And that's where the Starks would come in. The match was agreed upon and soon the wedding would be on them.

Harrold Arryn was riding out from the Vale. In attendance would be some of the major houses of the Vale, Sansa's future bannermen. House Harddying and House Waynwood who had raised Harrold would no doubt be in attendance. Houses Royce, Corbray, and Redfort of all of which Harrold had friends in would most likely attend.

And the Royal Family would be coming up from the South. The King and Queen would be riding up with perhaps a royal caravan. Perhaps a hundred or so bannermen, Knights, Squires, no doubt three or four of the Kingsguard. And Cat couldn't help but wonder to herself if the Bastard Jon Snow would be with them.

Cat's brother Edmure would be riding from Riverrun. Whether or not he'd bring his wife is another matter. But he'd come, along with her Uncle Brynden and her Father if he was up for it.

Then there was their own bannermen who would be present. And most likely they would all be coming. Lords who wanted to come and congradulate the Starks on this achievement and say goodbye to Ned's sweet little girl.

House Umber, House Karstark, House Bolton were come with the hope of seeing their friend Robb again. A friendship between men was fine but Ned feared the other. Would House Mormont attend? There had been controversy surrounding Robb's marriage before it happened. And to the best of her knowledge Robb had not seen Dacey since the end of the war. He wondered if the woman came, if his first love appeared what might that hold for the future.

Ned even found himself wondering if Mace Tyrell and the people of the Reach might come. He would hope not, more for the sake of his House. Winterfell as big as it was wouldn't be able to support the hundreds or even worse thousands that might arrive for this.

But right now Ned was not concerned with the Wedding. Catelyn, Margaery and Sansa were enough to handle that. Instead Ned focused himself on his duties as Warden of the North.

The Lightning Tower had been rebuilt. So it was nice and strong for the upcoming party and the upcoming Winter. Bran would climbing up there in no time. He also turned his attention to rebuilding Moat Callin, something he'd wanted to do for a long time. Though a formidable ruin, a fortified castle was better than a ruin one.

The Night's Watch had written again last night. More men, more weapons and more food they pleaded for. He hoped that now more parts of the Seven Kingdoms headed the Black Brother's Calls. But they asked for weapons and food, so that is what he would give him.

His own smith was crafting swords while others prepared the food. It would have to wait until after the Wedding to be transported. He himelf would most likely go and see the state of the wall, to see for himself what the state of the Night's Watch was.

"Father!" called a voice." Father!" But it wasn't Arya. It was too song-like but it wasn't Sansa either, it wasn't light enough. Ned tilted his head to the side to see Margaery walking towards him. If she hadn't called for him he would have hoped she would walke right past him. But instead she walked over and stood right beside him." Good Afternoon Father." She smiled.

"Good Afternoon." She replied turning away from her and looking at the smith.

"Do you know what I've noticed Father?"

"What's that?"

"We don't have a steward. Why is that?" She already knew the answer to that. They'd have this conversation many, many times before.

When Margaery first came up here she had brought some people of the Reach with her. Some stayed until they knew she was comfortable but some lingered and have yet to leave. And Margaery had tried her best to get one of them into the vacant stewart among other position. But Lord Eddard kept refusing her.

"Ser Wendel, Ser Donnell and Hother divide the work between them. And with Winter coming we can hardly afford to hire another one from a neighboring house or down south." She hadn't seemed to have heard him.

"Speaking of Maesters." She smiled. Ned took in a deep breath." Hother isn't a real one is he?" She sounded as if she already knew the answer.

"That's right. "Ned exhaled." He has no chain."

"Why's that?" she blinked. But that was not a story for Lord Eddard Stark to discuss, especially with his daughter in law.

"It's a long story." Was all he said. He prepared to leave it at that but evidently Margaery was not.

"Because you know my cousin is training to be a Maester." Ned only nodded his head." Once he's forged his chain he can come up here and then we can have a real Maester."

"Perhaps." Was Ned's answer.

"Let's go and talk to him. Tell him our intentions."

"I can't. "Ned answered." I have to oversee the shipment for the Night's Watch." He turned away from her and hoped she would leave. Instead she smiled and looked the other way.

"Ser Donnel? Ser Donnel!" she called." Lord Stark needs your help." In another second Ned turned his head and there was his Captain of the Guards.

"What can I do for you Lord Stark?" Ned rolled his eyes and breathed in a deep breath. Evidently there was no winning.

"See that these swords and prepared for the Night's Watch." He told." Once their finished put them on the carts." He pointed it out. "And we'll take them up after the wedding.

"Yes My Lord."

"Excellent." Margaery smiled as Ned turned to her." Now could we go and talk to Hother about his positions?" Ned's entire afternoon had been opened up, so he might as well.

They found the giant man nearby the stables. His back rested against the pole, An open letter in both hands.

"Hother, Good Morning. "Ned greeted him.

"Good Morning Lord Stark." His eyes shifted from his Lord to his future lady." Lady Margaery." He grumbled and turned his attention back to his letters.

"Good news?" Margaery asked. Hother raised the one in his right hand.

"This one is from my nephew. Another child's been born to him, a daughter this time."

"That's wonderful." Ned said.

"Yes congradulations." But the news didn't seem to please the Umber. He raised the letter in his left hand.

"This one is from my brother, Mors. And he thinks the baby isn't my nephews."

"How scandalous!" Margaery gasped. Hother only snorted at her, turning his head back to the letters." Maybe you should go back to Last Harth and help sort all this out."

"My Brother can handle things just fine. He sent this letter simply to keep me updated. Besides I'm needed here." Ned went silent and rubbed his hand through his greying beard. He looked down at Margaery who was looking up at him. Evidently she wanted him to do this.

"Uh Hother."

"Yes, Lord Stark?" He asked putting down his letters and giving his Lord his undivided attention. But Ned was not quick to answer." This is never easy…" he looked up at the big man who was waiting on ever word from him." But uh, I think your services might be done here soon." Hother's eyes bugged open.

"What do you mean Lord Stark?" He said taking a step forward." I have displeased you? What have I done wrong?"

"It's not you Hother it's just..." Ned glanced down at Margaery." There are a lot of Maesters earning their chains in Oldtown." Hother took a step back. That's what this was all about, he didn't have his chain.

"If I get a chain Lord Stark can I stay?"

"Well... yes." Hother turned and disappeared from their sights.

"Oh he looked so heartbroken." Margaery said.

"Yes." Ned said." I think he's gotten used to calling Winterfell home."

"Well we don't have to kick him out just yet." She said moving infront of him." My cousin hasn't earned his chain just yet. And Hother probably has a few more years of service left in him." At that moment he returned.

He looked the same as before except he had taken a chain from the blacksmith and put it around his neck like a scarf.

"How's this Lord Stark?" Ned took a deep breath.

"That won't be necessary Hother." Umber's eyes lit up." You still have many years of service left in you."

"That I do Lord Stark." He smiled as he stood up to his full height." And don't you worry I'll be here as long as you need me." He glanced over to Margaery. Ned began to understand what he was meaning.

"Very well." Ned nodded." As you were Maester." Hother smiled as he leaned back against the post and continued to read his letters.

"He looked so sad when you told him the news." Margaery said as they walked along." Like a big, puppy-dog." Of all the animals in the world to describe the Umbers a puppy dog was not one of them." But I think he'll be good for another few years. At least until my cousin gets his own chain." Ned could only see the worst option. That a young Tyrell Maester appeared at Winterfell to an aged but still very powerful Hother Umber. That would not end well. Margaery still didn't seem to realize just how people up in the North were yet.

The two continued to walk side by side. Ned had assumed that she was going to walk away and go off on some other task. But her task still concerned him.

"Do you know what Robb and I were talking about last night?" she asked. Ned knew she hadn't been talking to Robb about anything, unless it was something she wanted. Whenever she asked something like this and was refused by Ned it wasn't long after that Robb approached him proposing the same idea. And then when he denied Robb Catelyn came asking questions.

"What?" He asked.

"You know there's only three great fleets in Westeros?" Ned nodded. Everybody knew that. He fought the Iron Born during Balon's Rebellion and even Robb in the previous War. He also saw the Redwyne Fleet when he ended the siege at Storm'd End." After the last War all my cousin's ships were burned by the Iron Born. Whether they were for war, trade or commerce they burned them anyway. And of course we all know what happened to the Greyjoys after." Everyone knew what happened after that. The Sea Power of the Iron men would never reach that potential ever again, even when there were no Greyjoys left." And from what I heard of the Royal Fleet there were less than a dozen after the Battle of Blackwater."

"Then your Father had quite the job didn't he?"

"And he did." She smiled." But it's a slow road to recovery, especially when coupled with everything else that has to be rebuilt." She paused as they continued their wlak across the courtyard." But" Ned dreaded that word because he knew more was coming." I think this is actually a great opprunity for us. Perhaps we can offer a helping hand?" She turned and smiled at him." A bigger one than before."

"How?" Ned asked gravely.

"Well we happen to have one of the five great cities of westeros at our disposal." White Harbor home of the Manderlys. An ideal point of Trade for the North." It's been practically untouched in the recent conflicts." In the last war Wyman Manderly provided a small but decent sized fleet for the Invasion of the Vale. Since then the ships have remained at Anchor when not expericing the little trade it has. Some pirates have ventured up the White Knife but nothing to big to be handled.

Margaery's idea on the other hand…

"If we can build them up to create a Great Fleet to rebuild the three that were lost. I think it would increase our influence and people's reliance on us in the rest of Westeros. While those three fleets take time to heal. If we had a fleet the size of say… the Redwynes we'd be able to trade with even the Free Cities or the Summer Isles. More goods would come into White Harbor, it would expand as a City and therefore more would come to us. We could call it "The Great White Fleet" for all the snow. "She giggled despite herself." They'll be big beautiful, white ships. With tall masts and sails that reach the clouds. Don't you think that'd be wonderful?" She turned to him with her bright, beaming face.

"It would. " he agreed." But Winter is Coming and we have more to worry about than a "Great White Fleet" Their walk around the courtyard just so happen to take them to a very special place in Winterfell. The Ironwood door.

"Shall we go and pay our respect to our family?" she pointed down the stairs and into the darkness that was the crypts of Winterfell. Truth be told it had been a long time since Ned had been down there, longer than he would have liked.

He said nothing but grabbed the torch and began descending the steps. Margaery was right behind him.

"Mind your head." He said turning back to her. He ducked his head as the ceiling came lower to them, Margaery followed his lead. Then she stepped out and next to him. Looking forward with torches lightning the way were the stones statues of Winterfell.

"It's dark down here." Margaery said. Her voice echoing all around them. Ned continued to hold the torch out infront of them, lightning the way." Sometimes I come down here with Robb, Bran and Rickon. We go into the dark and see how far we can get. I never win though." Ned was sure she did other things with Robb in the dark.

Not all the statues had been rebuilt yet. The faces of Torrhen Stark the King who knelt, Lord Edwyle Stark who was Ned's grandfather, Lord Willam Stark who was the last Stark till Robb to fight the Wildlings and the king beyond the Wall. Some faces he could never forget. But the only record of the previous Lords of Winterfell were these statues in their likeness. When Theon Greyjoy destroyed them, he destroyed history. Some of them would never be seen again. He'd left his mark on Winterfell but now he was no more alive than the people who surrounded them now.

"And who's this?" Margaery pointed. Ned turned to the statue she was pointing at. A long stern bearded face, the eyes of cold stone just like the man's in real life.

"That's my Father." Ned told.

"Rickard Stark?" Ned only nodded. Neither in life or in death could he ever meet his Father's eyes for long." Robb has some resemblance with him." Ned lifted his head a moment to look for the comparison.

"He takes more after his Mother's side." He concluded. Margaery continued to look at the stones faces in the dim light.

"And who is this?" she pointed to the figure beside Lord Rickard.

"My Brother Brandon." Margaery took a step closer for further inspection.

"He has a nice smile." It always looked like a snarl to Ned." Robb told me that only the Kings of Winter and Lords of Winterfell could have their statues down here." Ned just gave a small nod.

"That's right." And that's all he would say on the matter.

"So when you die we can place your statue right there?" she pointed to the empty space next to Brandon. A crypt without an owner.

"I would like that." Then she pointed to another spot after that.

"And Robb will go there?" Ned only nodded this time." And I can go beside him?" She just acknowledged that only the Kings and Lords have a statue to their likeness." Or with him?" He stopped nodding now." If it's alright for your brother to be here I'm sure no one will mind a Lady of Winterfell."

"Let's head out." Ned said choosing to not acknowledge that statement." We both have other things we must attend to."

"You are right, Father." She smiled." Wardens, Weddings. So much to do so little time." She for some reason put her arm around his' as he lef her out. Then together they exited the crypts and entered back into daylight." I must be going now." She said letting go of him." I promised I'd help Sansa with her wedding dress." But there was one thing Ned needed from her before she left. Something he'd wondered about long before she came here and something still left unanswered all this time later.

"Are you happy here?" Ned asked. Margaery looked up at him with a big, bright smile.

"Of course." Ned managed a small smile in response. But Margaery had a way of talking that made Ned unsure. It sounded to him as if she said one thing and meant another.


	37. Welcome to Winterfell

**Theon**

The Men of the Night's Watch marched into the dinning hall, squeezing as many as they could. Representatives from both the Shadowtower and East-BySeawatch were present. Whatever this was it had to be big for such a turnout.

998th Lord Commander Denys Mallister sat in the middle of the high table above them, still looking proud and strong despite his years. To his right was Qhorin Halfhand First Ranger. To the Left Donal Noye First Steward and First Builder Othwell Yarwyck. And sitting at the edge of the table at the tender age of 104 was Maester Aemon.

Theon and Waymar squeezed themselves into the back of the room. Standing in the corner, peaking over the heads of their sworn brothers to see.

When the Lord Commander rose from his chair the chater died and all eyes were upon him. He always had Cotter Pyke sit right in the front so he'd be forced to sit there and watch. And delighted in his misery.

"Brothers!" He announced." We have received word. Word of Wildling movements along the Fists of the First Men." Murmurs and whispers broke out amongst them. Fears began to arise that another arm might march on the wall." And with the return of First Ranger Qhoin Halfhand we know this news is true. Their numbers are of almost eight hundred." Not a truly frightening number but it was enough to make a man sweat." It is possible this group does not mean what we all fear. But it also may mean just that. Therefore I'm sending out a wide Patrol to deal with this problem. Do I have any volunteers?"

The volunteers were loud and numerous." I cannot take all of you." Qhorin said silencing them slightly." We cannot leave the Castle completely unprotected."

"Allow me Lord Commander." Lyonel Corbray spoke up." I've led men into battles dozens of times. I've lead over eight rangings beyond the Wall." After the Lord Commander and First Ranger it was Lyonel who was most senior. No doubt due to his knighthood and Lordly upbringing. He had a good following as well, making friends with many of the dornish veterans of the last war.

"I want you here Lord Lyonel." Denys said with a wave of his hand. True Lord Lyonel might have had skill at leading men and had skill at arms due to his knighthood, but this mission required some finesse. Something a portly man just past forty was lacking. Denys wanted younger talent on this mission.

"Hey." Waymar said turning to Theon." Let's do it!"

"What?" No. I don't want to spend an entire week in the snow."

"You'll never be a great ranger if you never leave the castle aside from going to Mole's Town." He grabbed Theon by the shoulder and pushed his way to the front.

"First Ranger!" Waymar yelled." First Ranger." He reached over and grabbed Theon by the shoulders." C'mon!" He said and pushed him forward, knocking the others out of the way." First Ranger!" He continued to call.

"Ser Waymar and Master Greyjoy." Qhorin pointed to them." We'd be glad to have you. A Knight and the Hero of Attack on Wall. Yes, we'd be glad to have you indeed."

"Indeed." The Lord Commander agreed." Master Greyjoy." Theon turned his head up to view the Old Man at the table. Ser Denys stood up and pointed at him. The Lord Commander knew what Theon did before he came here and everytime they spoke the old man always seemed to be reminding him of that. But then he would say something totally unexpected that would take Theon by surprise. " I want you to lead this expedition. Track down these wildlings and determine the cause of their gathering. And should their cause proof dangers to the Night's Watch and to the Realm." There as a unshaking sterness in his voice. He leaned forward across the table and pointed at him." You are to do anything in your power to protect them. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Commander." Theon nodded. He slowly turned hishead to Ser Waymar on his right. A devious little smile formed across his face." Why don't you go and get my horse ready, boy."

So it was decided that a party of Twenty Rangers led by Theon Greyjoy would go beyond the Wall and seek out the Wildlings.

First Steward Donal Noye set them up with fresh horses and enough food for a two week journey beyond the Wall. Any longer than that and they would have to look after themselves.

Theon rode at the head of the party and when the gated was open before them he dashed threw the ice tunnel with nineteen of his sworn brothers at his back.

 **Eddard**

For the past few weeks the guests began pouring in. The first to arrive were their own bannermen. Cley Cerwyn arriving with his sister from Castle Cerwyn.

Ned knew everything would be fine as their own people and a few from the South came up. But eventually he knew Winterfell would become too crowded and that guests would eventually have to be pushed into Wintertown.

The Cerwyns were the first to arrive. Then the Ryswells and Tallharts. And then finally the first guest from the East. The Heir of the Dreadfort Domeric Bolton.

"Robb!" Domeric cheered with his arms raised high. Robb smiled as he crossed the courtyard to meet him. But he was not alone, arriving with him was his wife Lady Walda of the Twins. But that was not all. There was a little Bolton standing beside her.

Robb walked over and the two embraced each other.

The heir of Winterfell and the Dreadfort were always in touch, often sending Ravens to each other. It was from these letters that Robb learned of Domeric's fortune. After the war a son was born to him, an heir to the Dreadfort. And the heir was named after Domeric's best friend, Robb. The following year a set of twins were borned to him. Another boy and finally a girl. The girl named Bethany after Domeric's Lady Mother. The boy named Horton, after Lord Horton Redfort who fostered and later knighted Domeric. And here Lady Walda of the dreadfort stood with a fat belly holding the fourth Bolton child.

Another of Robb's friends arrived the day after, a giant one.

Smalljon Umber was the Lord of Last Hearth and as the Lord he had to pay his respects to Ned and Catelyn first. But what he really wanted was to see Robb.

He reached down and wrapped Robb in a bear hug, thrashing him around like a doll. Which is exactly how Robb felt in the presence of the giant. Now Robb had grown these past few years, he was taller than his Lord Father, his wife and mother often had to stand on their tip toes to put their arms aroud him. But it seemed the Smalljon had not stopped growing either. Now well over Seven feet tall, closer to seven and half most likely. He should officaly change his name from Smalljon Umber to GreatJon like his father before him.

Like Domeric, Smalljon also had a Frey bride. And just like Domeric's her name was Walda. 'Fair' Walda they called her and that's exactly what made Lord Umber take her for his bride. Ned could remember his own marriage because like Lord Umber and Ser Domeric it was a double wedding. Though these boys had the fortune of having their's at the end of a war and not the beginning.

"I'm so sorry your Wife couldn't attend." Margaery said. Smalljon just smile.

"She's got the little one to keep her company. A beautiful little girl. And my Uncle will be with her as well." Ned turned his head from Smalljon to Hother, silently standing by with his arms crossed.

"And you have a boy don't you?" Margaery asked.

"That's right lady Stark." He nodded." A strong lad with big brown eyes."

"And his name is Jon?" she asked." After your Father? Smalljon let out a sad smile.

"That'll be my next son my Lady. My first boy's name is Robb." He slapped a heavy hand on her husband's shoulder." After the Young Wolf himself. HAHA!"

Galbart Glover arrived from Deepwood Motte. Ser Wylis Manderly arrived in a great, glittering silver litter. It was larger than any other Ned had seen. Surrounding it were a dozen of Manderly men at arms each one wielding a trident instead of a spear. With him was his wife Leona both his daughters, and his new son. And history was repeating itself as Wylis was now troubled to find a marriage for his second daughter.

Wynafryd exited the litter her arms held high high and a releaved sigh to be out in the fresh air. Around her shoulders was an extravagant coat of raven's feathers. She looked around the courtyard to see the Starks ready to great them. Wynafryd quickly trotted across the yard to meet them.

Her thinner husband was quick to follow after her. He also wore a coat made of Raven's feathers for his brith house. And around his neck in shining silver was a merman with a trident for his wife. At first some mistook him for a Brother of the Night's Watch.

"Lord Stark." She said bowing before Ned." Lady Stark." She said stepping aside and standing before Catelyn." Sansa my dear!" she leaned up and kissed Sansa on the cheek. Then she stepped past her and to the greatest prize of all Robb Stark.

"Lord Stark." She said with a dazziling smile.

"Not a Lord yet Lady Wynafryd."

"You'll always be Lord Stark to me." She smiled. Then before anyone knew it she reached in and wrapped both arms around Robb. Margaery stood by and did nothing.

"Lord Stark." Ser Wylis said getting Ned's attention. "Thank you for having us."

"Always glad to have you Ser Wylis. Your walking better than last time."

"Yes, of course, of course. Now….what time can we expect dinner?"

Finally some Family arrived with Edmure and only Edmure from House Tully.

"Father wanted to be here, but he wasn't up to the trip. And Uncle Brynden is looking after him." Hother Tully never went to any of Walder Frey's marriages but he did attend his funeral. Ironically around the time Lord Walder died was when Hother started to get well again.

"And your wife?" Ned asked biting his lip.

"She is well." Edmure smiled." Sadly she couldn't attend either, couldn't handle the ride she told me." Ned knew there was a better reason. Edmure reached out and placed a hand on Ned's shoulder." Don't you worry Ned. I know you don't like the Lannister but you have nothing to fear, I'll make sure they don't bother you." Ned highly doubted that.

From Karhold came Lord Torrhen Karstark with his wife Lyrra and brother Eddard. Eddard Karstark could have had a position at Winterfell, if he wanted. All he had to do was ask Robb and it would have happened. But his brother named him Castellan of Karhold. But the Karstarks were still the most loyal bannermen to House Stark. The nobles of the house dismounted their horses each wearing thick, heavy furs, the men with great fierce beards.

"Lord Torrhen." Ned greeted." So glad you could join us."

"We are grateful for your hospitality Lord Stark." Lyrra said. Alys Karstark was helped off her horse by her brother Eddard. Although the Karstarks came for the wedding they also wanted to introduce Alys to her intended Roose Ryswell.

"With your brother here." Robb asked. "Who is watching Karhold.

"My Uncle and cousins are looking after everything." Lord Torrhen told." Including my son."

"A son!" Robb gasped with a smile." That's wonderful, congradualtions."

"What's his name?" Margaery asked. Torrhen smiled as he looked between the future Lord and Lady of Winterfell.

"We named him Robb." He answered.

The next week came the guest of honor. Harrold Arryn, Lord of the Eryie and Warden of the East. Tall and broad shouldered with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

With him as expected came the Lords Royce, Corbray, Redfort and Waynwood. And one by one they dismounted and greeted the Lord of Winter.

The first being their liege Lord, The Young Falcon Harrold Arryn. Standing beside him was Lady Anya Waynwood who had practically raised him. And under her firm gaze she would make sure he didn't make a fool of himself. Harrold gave a careful glance to the Lady and waited for her nod before turning to Ned.

"Lord Stark." He said. He put out his hand and Ned shook it. The boy gulped down a breath." Thank you My Lord for offering this match. I am very grateful." With each word Lady Waynwood nodded her head.

"The Vale and House Arryn have been very good to me." Ned replied." I am Happy to have helped in any way I can." Harrold nodded and the moved away from Ned.

"Lord Stark." Lord Yohn Royce said as he approached Ned. The Lord of Winterfell and the Lord of the Runestone knew each other very well. When Ned had fostered with the Vale the Bronze Royce had visisted them, hunted with them and taught them to fight. Years later when Lord Royce's son had taken the Black they stayed at Winterfell.

"Lord Royce. "Ned smiled." Good to see you." The two shook hands.

" Your Fortress looks just as magnificent as the Last Time." Lord Royce smiled under his beard. Lord Royce continued to talking anf Ned tried to listen but he noticed something else out of the corner of his eye.

He saw Harrold standing there and talking with Sansa. His daughter was beaming, seemingly delighted at her new husband. And Harrold seemed to be enjoying her company as well. Ned hoped this worked out for them.

Ned was happy to have had Jon Arryn as a part of his family but the man's marriage to Lysa was hardly a happy one. With many miscarriages, a sickly son, and Jon's advanced age could not have helped.

"He looks just like him." Lord Royce said.

"Who?" Ned asked turning back to him.

"Jon Arryn." Ned turned back to the boy to see if he could remember the face. Jon Arryn, his second father. The boy was more powerfully built than Jon was, no doubt because of his youth. But those deep blue eyes and gold hair Ned could remember. A small smile came to his face as he remembered.

Then on the final Day came King Robert of the House Baratheon of King's Landing. Robert was a year older than Ned, he'd be turning forty later in this year. But despite his age and the job of ruling an entire Kingdom Robert hadn't aged a day. And yet here was Ned a year younger,

his hair graying making him look closer to fifty than forty.

"It's good to see you again." Robert smiled as he hugged Ned." How I've missed you." Ned looked past Robert's shoulder to see everyone else getting settled in. The Kingsguard Knights dismounted their horses. Jasper Redfort was happy to see his brother again, and Ser Domeric was just as happy to reunite with those two as he was with Robb. Prince Edric hugged his cousin the same way Robert had Ned. Arya and Bran were happy to see Jon again, although Catelyn wasn't.

Robert released Ned from his grasp and when Ned looked up he noticed a sad smile on the King's face.

"I'm sorry Ned." He said in a soft voice.

"What?" Ned questioned." What do you have to be sorry about Robert?"

"I had the feeling you didn't want him to come but he came anyway." Who could Robert be taking about. The only person who came to mind was Jon. But Bastard or not the boy was his son, his own blood and nothing could change that. But when Robert stepped aside Ned saw who he was talking about.

"Brother!" exclaimed Mace Tyrell as he shot his arms into the air, then waddled as fast as his fat legs could carry him. Then he put both arms around Ned and hugged him tight. Robert was right, Ned definatly didn't want to see him. Out of the corner of his eye Ned could see Margeary with Robb.

"Look at how well our Fathers get along." She said. Ned couldn't disagree anymore.

"And look who else is here." Mace said upon releasing Ned. He found Catelyn Stark and all her her children lined up to greet him." Lady Stark." He smiled. But had no sooner eyed her than moved on."My dear congradulations on your marriage." He said to Sansa." Ah the three little stark boys. Little Arya, Bran and Rickon. How cute you are." He didn't know he'd confused Arya for a boy. Bran for Rickon, Arya for Bran and Rickon for Arya." But there was no time to worry about that as he stepped aside towards the next Stark, his own son in law." Robb!" He smiled putting both his hands on the boy's shoulders." Robb, Robert, Robby, son I never had." Robb had no sooner realized he was being hugged than Mace let go and moved on to his true reason for attending. "Margaery!" He sang, putting both arms around her slender little shoulders and hugging her." How are you my dear?!"

"Hello Father." She replied in as equal a sing-song voice." Oh it's so good to see you again." At that moment her brother Loras stepped into her view. And you've brought Loras with you, I'm so glad." She reached out and hugged him.

"Hello sweet sister." Loras smiled. His smile shrunk as he turned away from Margaery and to her husband." Robb." He said extending his hand.

"Ser Loras. "Robb replied taking his.

"But is Garlan here or is he coming?" Margaery asked. Mace frowned.

"I'm sorry my little flower. Your brother has decided to stay behind at Highgarden. He's had a son born to him you know. And as we say 'There must always be a Tyrell in Highgarden'"

Ned had wanted to push Mace Tyrell after his sudden surprise, but this new comment was another surprise. With angered confusion Ned turned around to stare at the man. However he could only stare at the back of his head. It didn't matter though as Robb who was right beside Mace was doing the same. Bran, Arya, and Rickon all turned their head up to him. Catelyn at the end of all her children and even Lyanna from across the courtyard.

 **Jon**

The thrill of the hunt. With all these wedding guests a big feast was being prepared with fruits and vegestables being brought up from Highgarden and Riverrun. But the main course would be Northern. There were always big, bulky stags running around the forests. And tonight they would feast on it.

Jon was part of the hunting party. With him was his half-brother Robb, his soon to be brother Harrold Arryn, his cousin Prince Edric. Lord Jon Umber, Domeric Bolton, Torrhen Karstark and finally Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Mychel Redfort of the Kingsguard.

Ser Lucas wanted to accompany them but his wife wouldn't allow it.

The forests surrounding Winterfell were just as he remembered them. Every tree, every rock, every blade of grass, every bit of snow looked the same as if he had never left. He could walk it blindfolded if necessary.

All this quiet time allowed for him to catch up with Robb. He the heir to Winterfell with a new bride, and Jon himself a knight in service to the King.

"So Robb. "Jon said. " What has it been like up here?"

"Here?" He questioned." The Snows have begun to fall, growing high each time. The Night's Watch continues to ask for support and we obliged the best we can." Jon nodded his head with ever word. He expect Robb to say more, namely about his marriage to Margaery. From what Jon had heard from smallfolk and Lords alike it was a good match, the only one who didn't seem to think so was the Queen.

"And Lady Margaery?" He asked. Robb gave a sideways glance towards Ser Loras before continuing.

"I go to sleep beside my wife. And the next morning I wake up beside her." Robb took in a deep breath. Jon managed a small smile.

"But she is very pretty."

"Aye." Robb nodded." She is."

"And she does seem very fond of you." Domeric jumped in." We nearly had to pry her off you to get you to come out here." Everyone joined in with a chuckle except Loras.

"But she's not furtile." Torrhen said killing all the laughter. Ser Loras turned his head completely around to glare at the Lord of Karhold. Obviously because he said something about his sister but glaring at him was something Torrhen didn't like." You have something wrong with your eyeballs, boy?"

"Ser." Loras corrected. "I am an anointed knight."

"A Knight? Well I'm a Lord. Turn your head around before I make you." Before Loras could turn around completely and confront him Robb stepped between the two.

"Easy, boys, easy. "Robb said." Calm down."

"I'm just saying what we're all thinking." Torrhen said before he turned and continued on walking. Loras however stayed in his spot as he and Robb continued to look each other over. Eventually Loras bowed his head and walked away to catch up with his sworn brother and the Prince. Robb himself fell behind to walk side by side with Jon.

"Margaery Tyrell." He said. But he wasn't talking at full volume, his voice soft and quiet so only Jon could hear. He took in a deep breath." I have Father to Thank for her." He let out in an exhale." Mother was happier with the idea than anyone else."

"How do you feel about it now?" Jon asked. Robb was about to open his mouth to answer but then they heard a russeling in the woods. All conversation ceased and they turned their attention to fine the cause of the sound. They continued on but found nothing. And when they found nothing the conversation continued.

"You should meet some of the Dornish girls down in King's Landing." Edric spoke up." And of you ever fuck a Dornish woman?" The men could only shake their heads with the exception of the Smalljon.

"Fuck the Dornish, Fuck the Martells, Fuck the Sand." He roared.

Edric turned away with a smile." You all should try it before you die."

"Fun times in the Capital, eh?" Robb said with a playful nudge to Jon's shoulder.

"Not me." Jon said shaking his head." Not that he hasn't tried to set me up." He pointed to Edric's back.

"And how does Queen Lyanna take all this?"

"The Queen." Ser Loras spoke up." Has charged us to guard the Prince and discourage him from all his nocturnal activities. Her greatest fear is a common whore becoming pregnant with the Prince's Bastard."

"I don't doubt it. "Robb nodded. Jon just stood back and noticed Robb and Loras. They way they looked at each other, the way they spoke to each other. There was some hidden animocity in Loras' soft voice. Robb must have sniffed it out as his shoulder's seem to tighten as Loras came beside him.

From what Jon saw from the time the two met at the tournament and then later the wedding, their seemed to be no malice between them. And he couldn't understand why there'd be some now since they are legally brothers.

"Oi!" commanded Edric in a harsh whisper. "Shut up!" Everyone turned their heads forward to see what was going on. Out in the meadow before them was a big eight point elk. "Aha." Edric said." Here we go." Everyone turned to watch the Prince. In his hand was a bow and arrow that he had already drawn back. Quietly everyone watched on ready to see the Prince let go and bring the beast home for dinner.

With a quick release of his fingers Edric let loose the arrow. It zipped through the air hissing as it cut through the wind. The big beast was none the wiser as the arrow landed right in it's neck.

In fear the beast let out a great roar and then went on the run.

"C'mon!" Edric called jumping from cover. "After it!" Ser Mychel and Ser Loras were right behind him. The Lords of the North followed after him, pulling arrows into their quivers and giving chase. But the elk was wounded, making it run purely on adrenaline. A trails of blood led the hunters to their Prey.

Edric was hoping for another go at it, a chance to sink another arrow into it. But as they continued on they found that the Elk had finally give out. It's body laid out in the blood covered snow. Prince Edric was the first to approach followed by his Kingsguard and then Lord Arryn.

"Be careful." Lord Karstark warned." It may not be as dead as it seems." They continued to approach, weapons drawn just in case of the worst. But the worst did not happen as the beast was dead as a doornail.

"I'll bet you punctured a lung, my Prince." Lord Arryn said. "I'd say this'll be the prized meal at the Wedding."


	38. Sansa's Wedding Day

**Eddard**

It wasn't the first time Ned had given away a bride. After the Rebellion there was Queen Lyanna Baratheon, back then just Lyanna Stark's marriage to the new King. And being Lyanna's olding living relative it was Ned himself who gave her away instead of their father.

And now nineteen years later Ned was doing all over again with his eldest daughter. With Sansa around his arm he escorted her out into the Godswood. Sansa had always been more partial to her mother's Gods, as Ned had seen her praying there more times than in the Godswood. But here she was, ready to take her marriage vows before the Old Gods of her Father's house. After all the southern influence recently, Ned enjoyed that.

He'd married Robb to Margaery Tyrell and now Sansa to Harrold Arryn. Foriging strong alliances no doubt he still had his bannermen to please, and for thousands of years the Starks had married their own bannermen and very few times married outside. Arya, Bran and Rickon would all marry in the North. He had already heard Margaery talk about different Lords and Ladies across the continent for his younger children to marry but there Ned would put his foot down.

Sansa was on his arm dressed in the grey coloring of the Stark's. On their left were the familiar faces of their family. Catelyn had already begun to cry. Margaery had her arm around Robb's, a smile on both their faces. Robert and Lyanna close by. No doubt the four smiled, fondly remembering their own wedding days.

On the right were the bannermen of the North and other royal guests. Ned could see Mace Tyrell's face amongst the crowd but tried not to stay on him for too long.

And standing before them in the bright blue colors of his House was Harrold Arryn "The Young Falcon". A bold looking figure, he took a step forward as the Starks approached.

"Who comes before the old Gods this night?"

"Sansa of House Stark." Ned answered." A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" The Young Falcon did not miss a beat.

"I do. Harrold of House Arryn. Lord of the Eryie, Protector of the Vale and Warden of the East. Who give her?"

"Eddard of House Stark, her Father." And then he felt Sansa's slender grip fade, as she walked away from him to stand beside Harrold. With one move he replaced the Stark Grey with the Arryn Blue. And then came the words. Catelyn had tears pouring down her face like a river.

"I am his and he is mine." Sansa said.

"I am her's and she is mine." Harrold said with her.

"From this day until the end of my days." The finished together. And then came the big closer, the Kiss. Claps and cheers rang out all over Winterfell, and it wasn't Catelyn alone who cried now.

Ned couldn't help but remember when he'd given Lyanna away to Robert. He hoped Sansa would be just as happy with Harrold as Lyanna with Robert. This Night would be Sansa's last night in Winterfell, her last night as Sansa Stark. In the morning she would depart for the Eryie and her new life as an Arryn.

After the vows everyone shuffled into the Great Halls of Winterfell. There everyone drank and sang to commerate this new marriage.

To his right was his Lady Wife, who was simply delighted tonight. She hadn't looked this happy since Robb's own marriage. But to his left was a seemingly less interesting character, Lord Mace Tyrell.

The man gobbled down everything that was infront of him, no matter what it was. He hardly even looked at it, he just shovled it in. But Ned did not want to cause any trouble, not tonight. So he tried to make the best of it.

"Tell me Lord Tyrell." He said leaning over to him." How goes the Harvest in the Reach?"

"Ah!" Mace said with a burp." They say it'll be the best time for Red Grapes in half a century. My favorite." He bundled in excitement, his fat jiggling." I'll be sure to send the Arbor's Finest to you when it's ready." Ned wasn't much of a wine drinker, but his son apparently was as Margaery kept having it delivered specially for him. Speaking of which Margaery suddenly got up from her seat at the table. She put both hands out, taking Robb's. Then she pulled him up from his chair and guided him away to dance. "Ah" Mace smiled." There she is, my prized flower." Ned turned his head and watched as she led Robb away." Such a beautiful girl."

"Aye." Ned nodded she is.

"It's a shame though, about this predicament."

"I beg your pardon?" Ned asked. He had been so preoccupied with Lord Tyrell he hadn't noticed Sansa.

"Sansa!" Lyanna said with her arms out. Before her neiece knew it both arms were already around her." I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you your Grace." Lyanna didn't correct her and instead turned her eyes to the newest member of her ever-growing family.

"And look at you." She smiled." Quite a catch this one Sansa. So Handsome." She said giving a playful push to her neice before turning back to Harrold." If you will Lord Arryn, will you give me the honor of being your first dance?" she held out her hand. Harrold's jaw dropped, his eyes shifting between his new wife and the Queen.

"Well I…uh" Eventually Sansa gave him a reassuring nod." I-I can't refuse a Royal Command." He took the Queen's hand and walked away with her to the middle of the room.

"What are you saying?" Ned demanded his eyes narrowing.

"I mean no offense Lord Stark. I'm simply stating a fact."

"You've said nothing yet." He growled.

"You and I made a deal to unite our two Houses. Uniting them through our children. But after three years of marriage, there has been no fruit for the seeds we've planted. I fear perhaps maybe your son is uncapable of 'sealing' the deal, if you understand." Ned's hand began to ball up into a fist. And one good hit would knock Mace clean out of his chair. He wanted to get up and yell about how the fault might actually be in Margaery. But then something else came up.

"Ned." Catelyn said in his ear. He turned and faced her." Look Ned, Lyanna's dancing with Harrold. How wonderful." Ned quickly went from angry to worried as he scanned the crowd for his sister and his son-in-law. It didn't take him long. And he could see Lyanna's head resting against Harrold's shoulder. Ned quickly kicked up his legs, jumping out of his chair and marching into the festival.

He ducked past dancers or moved them aside until he came upon his sister who's back was to him. But Harrold's face was pure white.

"And another thing." He heard Lyanna growl in a low whisper.

"Lya." Ned said putting a hand on her shoulder and prying her away. Lyann turned back to him still angered but not totally unsurprised at his appearance." Harrold." Ned turned to the boy." Go on and have a seat now, I'm sure my daughter misses you."

"Y-Yes, Lord Star- I mean Father, yes Father." Harroled mumbled as he walked away. Once he was gone Ned turned to his sister. Her arms casually crossed over her chest with a care-free look in her eyes as she scanned the room.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Good Old Harry has a bastard. Did you know that?" Ned's silence was the answer. Lady Waynwood had told him when the marriage was first being talked of. A lowborn girl in Lady Waynwood's service had given Harry his first child, a bastard girl named Alys. When Ned did not speak Lyanna continued. "Robert, You, and now Harrold." She said shaking her head." What is it with the Stark women and their men?" Now that cut deep. Bastard or not Jon was his son. And nothing would change that or the love he had for his mother. He took a step forward.

"Now wait just-" But he stopped as Lyanna held her hand out before his face.

"Spare me the lecture, Eddard." She sighed." I've made my point with Young Harrold. I think we'll have nothing to worry about."

"I-" Ned began but could say no more as Lyanna turned and began walking away. All he could do was save his breath and turn it into a relaxing sign, deciding that now it was best for him to return to his seat. But he didn't like what he saw upon his return." Oh No." He groaned.

Robb and Margaery had also returned to their seats and were now talking to Mace Tyrell.

"On my ride up here I finally got the chance to get a look at your country." Mace told them." And I had the chance to see Moat Callin. It's a good thing you didn't hold up there in the last war." He said placing a hand on Robb's shoulder." The Fortress looks nearly run-down."

"It is run down." Robb agreed." But it is just as formidable as it ever was. Though repairs are needed, I agree."

"Well repairs aside, I don't believe ruin stands up to it's repuatation."

"The only way to the North by land is through the Neck." Robb told." The swamps, marshes and whatever else they hide in there has to be crossed if you want to hold any part of the North. And all that's before Moat Callin. When whatever army remains after that arrives to Moat Callin a properly garrisoned fortress they won't be able to withstand it. The only time it ever fell was when the First Men overwhelemed the Children of the Forest with their numbers." There were also no swamps to stop them at that point. Mace snickered while Margaery had a strange smile at Robb's last sentance.

"An old wives tale." Mace chuckled." A story for the children."

"It's not a story." Robb replied." It's the truth." Mace leaned back in his chair, a strange look on his face as he comprehended what Robb had said. But he must have dismissed it just like the Children of the Forest as he replied with

"All things considered you'll find no shortage of armies South of the Neck, the Reach most so."

"There's a reason the First Men are still prominent North of the Neck. But it's good we don't have to worry about the Riverlands or the Reach." When he mentioned the Reach he leaned over and put his arm around Margaery. Mace's eyes shifted between the two of them as this happened, lingering on his daughter at the mention of the Reach.

"Hm, Indeed." He agreed. Ned noticed he paused." Well you have a lot to be proud of." He continued." You drove the Iron Born from the West something not even Tywin Lannister could do alone. You know my son Garlan achieved the same when the drove the Ironborn from the Reach singlehandedly and that was without the full power of the Reach. " Robb simply nodded.

"I guess we have shared experience then." Margaery spoke next.

"But Garlan didn't kill Aegon Targaryen or his dragons."

"I killed no dragons." Margaery clutched herself tighter to him.

"You killed the last one."

"It must have been a glorious feeling, putting your sword-"

"Greatsword." Robb corrected.

"Of course." Mace nodded." It must have a great feeling that with one swing of your sword you ended a line of Kings." Margaery leaned over and rested her head on Robb's shoulder.

"Oh I always loved that story." She smiled." Tell it please." Robb always thought defending the Wall had been his biggest accomplishment, and it was that battle he liked to talk about. The rest of Westeros thought ending the Targarygen line was better and always asked about that. Robb would never deny that but he also never like to talk about it. If anyone wanted to know what happened they could ask someone else who was there.

"In all honesty." Robb answered." I hardly remember."

"Oh too much wine, my love." Margaery said picking up Robb's cup and putting it out of his reach." Don't worry you'll remember all by morning."

"Well didn't you fight him earlier?" Mace asked.

"Twice." Robb answered. Despite him not remembering their final encountering apparently Robb did remember how many times they fought, curious.

"Well." Mace said as he leaned over the table." It's a good thing you didn't try to hold up in Moat Callin. With those dragons I don't think you would have lasted."

"That's exactly why I didn't." Robb told. Ned had known at that point that the Targaryens were Robb's last concern, considering at the time the Iron Born had taken Winterfell." That's what I would have done." Robb accomplished more in the last war than Mace had in the last three.

"Oh." Robb said picking his head up. "Their giving out gifts." Wylis Manderly accompanied by his wife and children were approaching Harrold and Sansa. In Wylis' hand was one challace in Lady Leona's hand was another, both pure silver. Robb turned to Margaery." Let's go and get ours." He put his hand on Margaery's and led her away.

As they Lord Umber approached with his own gift, a big two sided battle ax. With one hand he placed it down infront of Harrold, rattiling the delicate silver just put there.

"I know you have problems with Wildlings goat-fuckers just like I do." He said." So I hope this serves you well." Harrold reached out to take the ax but had to use both hands, and even then it was hard." I hope I got the size right."

"My Lord and Lady." Lord Ryswell said." I too have a tremendous gift on your wedding day." He raised up his arm and pointed outside to the courtyard." Sitting down there are two of my bests horses. A big black stallion for the Lord." He motioned to Lord Arryn." And a Red one for the Lady." As expected from Lord Ryswell who own the finest Horses in the North. And a generous gift indeed. Ned could remember the last person Lord Rodik's stallion had been given too. He could only bow his head in meloncoly remembrance.

 **Margaery**

Winterfell was nothing like the great Halls at HighGarden. With it's high towers and levels, it allowed for glorious fews. It's surrounding lands allowed for perfect riding.

Having everyone cramped inside, shoulder to shoulder like chickens in their coop, then squeezing them in another hall were they all get drunk wasn't Margaery's idea of a good time nor a good wedding. But it was sadly what Sansa had to deal with.

The gifts had been better at her own wedding. Lord Ryswell gave them two horses which they still owned. Rodrik Forrester gave them a shield or Ironwood the same he gave to Harrold Arryn, the only difference was the sigil carved on it. It currently hung in their room above their bed. Her Father gave them a challace with all the Major Houses of Westeros painted on them, She had gotten that at Renly's wedding, so she was destined to have it. She and Robb drank out of it at their wedding, now at Sansa's wedding and other special occasions.

"A drink, my dear?" Robb asked already handing her one cup. But she reached up one hand and stopped him.

"No thank you." She smiled.

"But it's from the Arbor." Robb said confused. It was the only wine they had that night." It's your favorite." She pushed the cup away even more.

"I'm not thirsty." Robb did not argue and set the drink aside. Margaery now moved closer to him, wrapping one arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder." My love."

"Hmh?" Robb responded as he drank down his wine.

"Look there." She pointed." Do you see what I see?" Robb followed her gaze and there he saw Eddard Karstark." I think now might be a good time to talk with him like you promised, don't you?" Robb only nodded his head. He took another sip and then moved across the room.

The music got louder as she watched Robb move into the crowd. Sansa was giggiling like a girl as Harrold ate grapes out of her hands.

Margaery watched Robb take Eddard Karstark off to the side. There was a serious look on their faces, no doubt as Robb began to talk to him about a marriage to one of her cousins. And although she couldn't hear their voices she could still read their lips. Robb twirled the wine in his cup while the Karstark listened. And Margaery smiled as she saw Eddard's mouth open beneath his fierce beard as he threw his head back and let out a great laugh. And like that Margaery thought it was done, but when she looked from Karstark to Robb she thought otherwise. There was a small, almost embarrassed smile. Eddard rested his hand on Robb's shoulder, thanking him before walking away and laughting further.

Margaery watched as her poor husbnd stood embarrassed in his spot, swirling the wine in his cup before guzziling it all down. That was one option down, but not the last. Robb turned back to see his Lady Wife across the room. She gave him a reassuring smile. He had given it his best shot with Eddard Karstark, now we would try with Lord Cerwyn.

"I'm sorry." Robb said as he approached her, a sad smile on his face." He politely declined." Margaery reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

"As I said, all you have to do is try." She smiled. Before they could even breath the two were joined by another couple.

"Lord Stark." A voice sang. Looking over there was Wynafryd Manderly and her husband Lucas." May I have this dance, my Lord?" she held her hands out.

Margaery had visited White Harbor before. It was the only place in the North that reminded her of HighGarden. And she'd met all of House Manderly before, at her wedding and in the years after. Lucas Blackwood now Lucas Manderly was very out of the ordinary and she knew a lot of Northern Lords laughed at him because of it, but she liked him. And whether anyone else knew it or not it was more than obvious to Margaery that Lady Wynafryd had a soft spot for Robb.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you, Lord Stark." Lucas spoke up.

"That's wonderful." Margaery jumped in." Because I was hoping to talk to you, Lady Wynafryd." The heiress to White Harbor turned to her with a sour look." We can have some girl talk like I used to have with my handmaiden." The sour look intensified. Hoping to lighten the mood Robb spoke.

"I'll dance with you, when you get back my lady." Wynafryd's sour deminor quickly melted away to branish a great white smile at the Young Wolf. Margaery didn't really like that. But she put on a smile and taking Wynafryd by the arm walked away.

"Ser Lucas." Robb greeted when they were alone.

"My Lord. More wine?" He held out the glass.

"Yes, please." He stood back as Lucas began to pour. Margaery continued on with Wynafryd, until they were across the room and far away from Robb. Looking over her shoulder to see the safe distance between them.

The conversation between Lucas and Robb had clearly escalated since the ladies leaving.

"What do you think their talking about?" Margaery asked.

"Whatever men talk about. "Wynafryd answered. The two were some distance away but Margaery could still make out some of the conversation.

"Once she screamed out your name during sex." Lucas told." I didn't think much of it at the time. But then she said when we have a son she wants to name him Robb. These two separate I don't think much of, it's together that concerns me." Robb rolled his eyes.

"There will enough Robb's in the North as it is. Please pick another name."

"She's going to pick Brandon then. But regardless of the name she wants him fostered at Winterfell." Robb sighed and rubbed his eyes, no doubt cursing under his breath.

"Oh look at our two great husbands." Margaery said." The Heir to Winterfell and future Warden of the North talking with the Future Lord of White Harbor." Wynafryd scoffed.

"He'll never be the Lord of White Harbor. He'll be in name but I'll be the one running that city."

"You don't think he's up to the task?" Margaery asked with a raised brow.

"I like him well enough but that's not what he's suited for. There's a reason he took my name."

"But for a second son to rise so high is truly remarkable." She scoffed once more, whether at her husband or Margaery herself she didn't know.

"You know a lot of people would want to be in your place."

"Well a lot of people are." Margaery smiled." Here enjoying the wedding of my sister."

"I mean **IN** your place."

"Well I'm grateful it's me." Margaery concluded with a smile. Wynafryd returned the smile, just as devious.

"I'm not." Margaery didn't skip a beat.

"Well the Manderly's originate from the Reach, but now your one of the strongest in the North. Aside from the Umbers, Glovers, Karstarks, Boltons and" she finished putting a hand on her chest." The Starks." She paused a moment to see the spite in Wynafryd's eyes." You have all these privalegeds, lands and titles. It would be shame if you were to lose all them….again." She enjoyed watching the way Wynafyd's mouth twisted in annoyance.

"I'm going to go dance now. By your leave Lady Margaery." She turned to leave but Margaery had one last thing to say.

"Stark." She corrected." That'll be Lady Margaery Stark." Wynafryd said nothing as she continued to walk off. But Margaery had one last thing to say." Lay Wynafryd." The heiress of White Harbor turned back to her with a slight snarl." I hope one day you and Lucas have what Robb and I have." Wynafryd quickly turned and walked away. And Margaery watched as she step infront of her own husband to get Robb's attention. Margaery couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She was ready to watch but instead she would be sidetracked. Looking ahead of her was her Lord Father, his arms extended out and a happy smile on his face.

"Margaery." He laughed. He stepped forward and put both arms around her. He'd gained a few pounds in these past few years, she could feel it. Once he was done embrassing her he stood back with that smile still on his face." Come." He said taking her hand. "Walk with me."

So Margaery allowed herself to be lead away. She hoped it wasn't for too long though. Robb looked like he was having fun and Margaery still wanted a dance with him.

Her father led her away and didn't address her until they were well away from the crowd.

"Oh Margaery. "Mace said when he let his daughter go." My sweet little Flower. I think perhaps we moved to quickly with you." Though confused Margaery still smiled.

"What do you mean Father?"

"I only wanted what was best for you. All I ever wanted was the best for you. Your mother, your brother, your grandmother thought this the better option. I'm thinking now I shouldn't have agreed so easily. Loras feels strongly about this and his mind hasn't changed." Loras had always been upfront about his discomfort about Margaery's situation." I think if I had waited alittle longer and thought harder I could have found you a more suitable match."He turned his head to Harrold Arryn. A strapping young man with blonde hair and broad shoulders. A lot of young ladies from all across Westeros turned their attention to the young Warden of the East. Redwyne, Bracken, Frey, Connington, but the Starks clearly were the best offer. No doubt the Bronze Royce and Lady Waynwood pushed him to accept.

"Harrold?" she couldn't help but laugh. But it wasn't her usual laughter. Instead of a song-like giggle this was a snort, almost like a pig. She'd never had done this before.

Half a smile came from her bemused father. Margaery had been, still was the prized flower of the Reach. She had the makings of a Queen and was one in all but name in her Father's eyes. She was a ray of sunshine, a golden rose sent to wither in the frozen North.

Sansa had always wanted something like this and she got it but Margeary never expected anything less than being the Queen. But Margaery was now a Stark and Sansa was now an Arryn.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Others girls may find him handsome sure. But I find him a pale comparison to my Wolf husband." Mace followed Margaery's gaze to Robb Stark in the center of the room. His head bobbed up and down as he danced back and forth around the hall. First with his newly bethrothed sister, then with Domeric's Fat Wife.

"Well does he um, does he do his husbandly duties? Or is he like your brother?" Margaery turned back to her father with a devious little smile.

"Of course." She smiled. Mace continued to give a confused smile. He reached down and took both of Margaery's hands in his.

"Just tell me your happy here. Put a Father's fears to rest and tell me you're happy." Margaery shifted her head up to look into her Father's eyes. He had always told her she would be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, it was every little girls dream. However it didn't come true for Margaery but that was alright. The North was good to her, the Starks were good to her, Robb was good to her, and the best part about her living here. This was her Family now. She smiled a big toothy smile.

"I am happy here." Mace's smile finally went from confused to delighted. And she though she could see a faint trickling in his eyes." Stop it." She giggled as she reached up to wipe his eyes. "You're making a scene. People are starting to notice." Mace took her hand and held it in his.

"Margaery, may I have this dance?" The last time they'd danced wsa at her own wedding, she smiled as she remembered. Her Father wasn't the most graceful man but that didn't matter.

"Of course." She smiled. So the Father and daughter turned and began walking back to the center of the room.

Her Father held out his arms and she took them. She smiled as he spun around, making her feel like it was her own wedding again.

She turned her head to look for her own husband. She had hoped he'd save a dance for his own wife. He'd had his fun with Walda Bolton and Wynafryd Manderly, but he'd save the best for last. She found him alright, still dancing. But it was who he was dancing with that concerned her.

Dacey Mormont.

Margaery had never had the pleasure of meeting the heir of Bear Island. Not at her own wedding, or any of the weddings after, or the Harvest's feasts. But she knew her face better than any others. If the rumors were true Robb and Dacey had kissed before the Trial by Seven, and did more than that as other rumors say. Years ago Margaery had tried to find out for herself of such things were true.

She and Robb had talked in length about her prior Marriage to Renly. And Robb knew all the little details about, however short it was. He accepted them since there was nothing for him to be upset over however Margaery knew very little of Robb's prior experiences. In fact he never talked about them at all.

Whenever she asked the Lords of the North they all responded the same 'No'. But when she asked some of the Westermen present they all said "Yes." And the Rivermen seemed to be divided on the subject. So she therefore had to form her own opinion.

But she never asked Robb directly so she never got a direct answer but after a while it started not to matter. She loved him and he loved her, so the thought left her mind entirely. But seeing Dacey for the first and seeing the two of them together only rekindled that thought.

There was a certain way the two moved, the way Robb moved. His hand around her back, the smile on his lips, the twinkle in his eyes. She'd only seem him look at one other like that, herself.

What's more was Smalljon Umber and Domeric Bolton were standing nearby. Looking like two eagle eyes sentires making sure nothing about the dance was suspicious. To the untrained eye it probably wasn't, but after growing up around her grandmother Margaery was keen on the small details.

She took a step forward, ready to meet Robb. But the second she came into view the sentry that was Domeric stepped out to meet her.

"Lady Margaery!" He said in a silly voice. There was a sudden twist in his step, a redness in his cheeks." May I have this dance?" Before she could answer he stepped forward, ready to initiate the dance himself.

"Hold on there Domeric." Robb laughed as he suddenly appeared. He put both hands around Domeric's shoulders and moved him aside. Margaery turned away from Domeric as he ws led away by Smalljon to see Robb standing before her. Dacey Mormont had gone, vanished like the wind." May I have this dance Lady Stark?" Robb asked extending his hand. He was smiling at her, but it wasn't the same smile he had for Dacey.

"You may Lord Stark." She smiled taking his hand. He then stepped forward and put his other arm around her and moved her around the room." Are you having fun my dear?" she asked.

"Of course." He answered. He turned his head to look across the room to see his sister, now Lady Sansa Arryn." And Sansa looks like she's enjoying herself."

"I bet she is. Though I don't think this was as fun as our own wedding."

"No." He agreed shaking his head." It's not."

"I'm glad for her though." Margaery said." What a pretty little maid she is up there." Robb only nodded his head agreeing." And you know after the bedding ceremony she won't be a maid anymore."

"That's right." He nodded once more.

"You know." She said." I married Renly before you but our marriage was never consummated. I came to you a virgin. Was it the same for you?" There was a confused almost startled look that appeared on Robb's face. And that short pause was enough for her know everything.

"Of course." He answered with a soft smile. Now it was Margaery's turn to pause as she listened to his answer. But more importantly watch his face. The small smile and dimples that appeared on his face. But it was her eyes that caught his attention.

"Your lying."


	39. The Wall

**Margaery**

There was a lot of movement following the night after the wedding. Usually most were to durnk to even stand and would sleep in the next morning.

After their dance Margaery left Robb at the wedding. She didn't see him the rest of the eveing and didn't hear him when he came to bed or when he woke up. But when she woke up she found him gone.

She threw on the nearest fur coat she could find and then walked out into the day. There was little movement around the mighty fortress, except in the courtyard. Looking down Margaery saw none other than the man she was looking for.

Her own husbands shouting commands to Ser Domeric and his half brother Jon Snow. Together they loaded a cart with food, weapons, and blankets. A special gift for the Night's Watch no doubt.

She wasted no time in seeing what all the commotion was about, running down the steps and racing to her husband's blind-side before he knew she was there.

"What's all this?" she asked. Robb turned from on top of his horse and looked down at her. There was surprise in his eyes.

"My Father wants these supplies delivered to the Night's Watch." He pointed to the cart. But there was more." Harrold and Sansa also wanted to see the wall before they headed for the Vale. "Margaery cocked her head to see the new Lord and Lady atop their wedding present horses. But they weren't the only one's going.

Prince Edric was mounted up and ready to go. With him was Robb's half brother Jon Snow. And Margaery's own brother Loras with his sworn brother Ser Mychel, the two ready to guard the Prince to the Wall and back. And of course Robb's friends Lord Umber and Ser Domeric. Ser Lucas even by the leave of his wife was allowed to go.

"Don't go up there and never come back." She said between kisses.

"And your going without me?" Margaery asked to Robb. She guessed Robb had meant to be gone already, especially after what happened last night. But it was water under the bridge as far as she was concerned. The lying was what she didn't like but none of that mattered now. She didn't want him to ride off to the Wall, to be gone for days thinking she was angry with him. Not when there was so much good around the corner.

"Um."

"You know I've always wanted to see the Wall." She continued." What better time that now?"

"I uh.."

"Wait for me while I get my horse saddled." A few minutes later Margaery trotted out on her horse awaiting everyone else in the courtyard. She rode to the head of the group and beside Sansa." Isn't this exciting?" she asked. She tilted her head back to get a view of Robb.

Confused he looked to Lord Umber and Ser Domeric. Both looking just as confused as he was.

She finally got to the Wall. For three years she'd heard the North talk about it, and for many years before in Highgarden. But now she finally saw it for herself.

"Who goes there?" called a guard along the ramparts. Robb trotted a few paces forward on his horse.

"Robb Stark, First son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell." He pointed behind him." We've brought you foods and weapons." But by the time had announced who he was the guard had already called for the Gate to open.

The group trotted inside. Looking left and right Margaery saw what was the fortress of Castle Black builted into the Great Ice wall. Black Brothers swarmed out of the stables and surrounding structures to help them off their horses.

Robb was quickly off his and helped Margaery off her's.

"Lord Stark." Robb and Margaery turned to see an elderly man walking towards them. The only thing to distinguish him from the rest of his black brothers was his white hair and big white beard.

"Lord Commander." Robb smiled. He reached out his arm shook hands with him.

"You are looking well, Lord Stark." He smiled as he placed his other hand on Robb's shoulder." Bigger and Taller since the Last time I saw you."

"And married. "Robb smiled. He stepped aside and showcased Margaery to him." Lord Commander this is my wife, Lady Margaery."

"A pleasure Lord Commander." She said extending her hand. The Lord Commander took it and kissed it, his beard tickiling her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, my Lady."

"So Lord Commander Mallister. Now I can finally put a face to the name." she giggled.

"Ser Denys." Robb said getting his attention." We've brought what you've asked for." Robb pointed Denys in the direction of the cart." Swords made from our own smith at Winterfell. Ontop of that some extra food and blankets." Denys had already reached down and taken Robb's hand.

"Thank you Lord Stark, thank you. You've no idea how much this means to us."

"But that is not all." Robb said. He turned to Harrold." Lord Arryn here as promised to help as well."

"This is an impressive structure here Lord Commander." He said stepping forward." When I return home to the Eyrie I'll be sure to send as many men as I can." Margaery rolled her eyes. One glance at the thing and Harrold had become as firm as believer as the Starks themselves.

"Any help is appericiated my Lord." Denys said as he took Harrold's hand the same way he had with Robb's." Thank you." He let go and stepped back.

"Lord Commander." Margaery said stepping away from Robb and towads Ser Denys." My husband has told me so much of Castle Black and the Night's Watch. I wonder if you wouldn't mind giving us a tour?"

"Of course." The old man smiled."Follow me." Denys turned and began leading the way. Margaery turned and looked back to Robb with a smile on her face. Everyone else it seemed would stay behind, more than willing to spend their time observing from the courtyard.

"So tell me Lord Commander." The old man perked up at her. "Why is it you joined the Night's

Watch. A man of your stature would have done well back home."

"That is right my lady." He nodded." I was a squire at twelve, a knight by eighteen and champion at Twenty Two. No doubt I could have had a pretty little wife and fine, strong sons. But as a boy I heard stories of the Night's Watch and their way with the creatures beyond the wall. Of wildlings and ice bears and more dangerous creatures still. Perhaps it was the sense of adventure, the prospect of battle that drove a younger me to the Black. But I also knew there was a greater task at hand for me. And I found it here at the Wall."

"It sounds like your getting me to try and join." Margaery giggled. Robb and the Lord Commander chuckled slightly at her comment. "Now tell me of all your men here, how many are from a noble house like you?" Ser Denys leaned on the rail beside her. He pointed to the Dornishman in the yard.

"Ser Aron is our Master at Arms." He turned next to the man exiting the stables." Ser Lyonel Corbray." Next he turned to a young man who was bringing weapons into the armory. " Young Wallace Massey is my personal steward and Squire. He attends my meetings, and learn his trade at the Wall. And someday after my passing he might command the Wall." The boy in question saw the Lord Commander pointing at him and waved to him. Denys smiled and returned the gesture. Margaery managed a smile.

"How wonderful." But she could recognize a Lord or someone of noble birth on sight. She instead turned to some stragelers standing about in the yard." And them?" she gestured with a nod of her head.

Ser Denys and Robb both turned their heads. And from the way Ser Deny's bit his lip she knew what would come next. He stretched out a long thin finger to point at one of the boys. The biggest of them with broad shoulders what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face.

"Finn stabbed a man to death in the alleys of Flea Bottom." He turned to another from the group." Erik was caught stealing from House Forrester." He continued on pointing to one and then the other." Erold Holt and Corlys Wells come from the dungeons of King's Landing. Ronnet Hill raped a merchant's daughter in Lannisport."

"Murders, Thieves, bastards and rapists. "Margaery said with a continued smile." I feel safer already." Robb didn't seem to like that. She turned back to the Lord Commander." Thank you Ser Denys." She added with a nod of her head." This has been so informative." Ser Denys rose back up to his full height, though slightly embarrassed no doubt.

"A pleasure, Lady Stark." He replied with a sad, small smile. With nothing else to say Margaery walked past him and decended down the nearby steps. Robb was only half a step behind her. Saying a longer goodbye to the Lord Commander before catching up to her.

"You mustn't judge to harshly." He said whe he came to her side. "They might have done wrong in the past." He quickly said." But here they can find redemption for their crimes."

"It's awfully hard for a leopard to change it's spots."

"What are you saying?" With a smile still on her face Margaery turned and looked up at her husband's scowling face. It made him look so much like his Father.

"After all this time I've finally been able to see this precious Night's Watch of yours." She said with a nod." And I've finally formed my opinion on it."

"And what is that?" They two had desended down the steps and were now in the courtyard.

"I still think what I thought before." She answered." Though what I see here surpasses even my lowest exptetations. We'd be doing the realm a service if we disbanded the Night's Watch."

"That's not how it works. The oaths of a Black Brother are for life. Sworn from wives, children, lands and titles. Just like the Kingsguard." She knew Robb thought he'd trapped her with that comment. Her own brother was Kingsguard and two of his own aspired for it.

"Yes just like the Kingsguard." She agreed. "Except they have a real job to do." Robb nearly fell over in confusion, his eyes turned as big as dinner plates. He couldn't believe what she had said.

"It's a great honor to serve in the Night's Watch!" He said once he re-established himself. To guard the realms of men. My Uncle was the First Ranger. Osric Stark was a past Lord Commander. My Family has DIED defending the realhm here!" He yelled.

"It's my Family too." She answered." And I don't know how you could ever expected someone to give up everything to come up here. As a Kingsguard, your One of Seven men. In the Night's Watch your one in a thousand. Seven men with a greater task than one thousand. And what is one man out of a thousand going to do?"

"Anything! Rich or poor, young or old, bastard or highborn all are equal at the watch. One could rise as high as Lord Commander."

"Or he could become another traitor or run-away." Robb was starting to get really angry now his face was almost has red as his hair. She pointed out to the boys whom the Lord Commander had told them." I guarantee all those boys are here against their will. And I'll bet the first chance they get, they'll turn and run." She was starting to fume just like him. Their raised voices attracting a lot of attention from around Castle Black." They choose the Wall over death but I'll bet in a few months they'll wish they'd choosen death. The 'Honorable' caused of the Night's Watch, the Night's Watch you believe in does not exist." Robb's face was red with anger, his eyes looking just like Grey Wind's.

"Is that what you think?" was all he could say. His voice boiling with rage.

"The Wall is nothing more than a glorified prison." She continued." The purpose of the Watch is non-existant, only used for a place to send all the unwanted members of the entire Kingdom."

"Lords, Knights, Traitors, Murderers, Thieves none of that matters here." He said. He was going back into the same old song. He was so dense sometimes.

"Men get sent up here for murder and only gets trained to kill better. A man rapes and he's sent up here where it's dark and private. These men might wear the cloths of a 'higher' cause but they'll still kill and rape again, they haven't changed-"

"No Margaery, but they get to try again!" He could be so dull sometimes, so hopeless.

" I can't believe you would ever expect someone to choose this willingly. To give up everything they know and love. Family, friends, and all of life's other pleasures." She turned back up to him but saw he was now preoccupied with something else. His head was cocked to the right. His jaw clentched hard, his eyes burning like all seven hells. She turned her head and followed his gaze to see him starring towards the Black Brothers just entering from the gate.


	40. New Tomorrow

**Theon**

Theon had only just noticed him at the last minute. The last face he ever expected to see and the last one he ever wanted to. He had seen him out of the corner of his eye, marching across the courtyard before breaking out into a full sprint at him.

And when he turned to view him completely he' already been grabbed at the arm and the shoulder, yanking him off his horse and onto the great. The animal gave out a neigh and jumped up. Coupled with Theon's grunt as he slammed against the ground every face in Castle Black turned to them. And when Theon looked up, there he was. Robb Stark, son of Lord Eddard Stark, Nephew to King Robert and Future Warden of the North. And he didn't look very happy.

In one move Robb jumped down, pinning Theon to ground with his knee against his stomach. Then with a fist he swung down and punched him in the face. The outburst of violence rallied everyone's attention and some began running towards them.

Robb delievered another strong swing onto Theon's face. And managed to get three more in before two men of the Watch tried to restrain him.

"ROBB!" Sansa yelled. But that only made things worse. As Robb was being pulled off Prince Edric jumped forward and tackeled the crows to the ground. Robb did not take the time to thank him and instead turned his attention back to Theon.

He had pushed himself back to his feet and when he looked up there was Robb glaring at him once more. But Theon didn't want to fight, he didn't want this.

"Robb." He pleaded." Listen to me." But this wasn't the time for taking. Robb reached down to his belt and gripped thehilt of the sword resting there. Theon had to wonder if it was Ice, the Valyarian Steel sword of House Stark. The last time Theon had seen him Robb was still half a boy and had to wear the sword across his back. But now he was a man, both taller and stronger than Theon.

Robb was the first to draw steel as he pulled the sword from it's scabbard and lunged at Theon. But his attack coupled with Prince Edric's only caused even more direse at Castle Black. The Men of the Night's Watch now drew their weapons.

Ser Loras and Ser Mychel drew there swords and put themselves between their Prince and the advancing Black Brothers. The Kingsguard were outnumbered two to seven but men had faced worse odds. And all knew better than to cross swords with a Kingsguard.

But Ser Waymar Royce was as bold as he was arrogant. He was the first to attack raising his sword and clashing it against Ser Mychel's. His Black Brothers followed after him and attacked Ser Loras.

But the other Northerners had jumped into battle as well. Smalljon with two great battle axes and his great strength, knocking men aside. Harrold stood between his new wife and any attackers, cracking his shield against Wallace Massey's face.

"I trusted you!" Robb let out with another great swing. Theon ducked under it causing Robb to slice nothing but air and to bury his sword in a wooden pillar. This was Theon's moment to arm himself. But he wouldn't use Nightfall. He didn't want to fight Robb and if he used Valyarian Steel he might kill him which would only make matters worse. So he went for the next best option, there was a shield sitting nearby. Theon quickly grabbed it. " And you!" Robb yelled as he pulled his sword free." You betrayed my Family!" He said with another great swing. Theon put up the shield and blocked, it rattled from Robb's hit." You betrayed ME!"

Now there was only one option left if Theon wanted to live he would have to use Nightfall. If he didn't Robb would cut him in two. There was no choice left.

As Robb reared back his arm for another swing Theon drew his blade and swung it into the air to collide with Robb's. Never in the history of the world could regular Steel match Valyarian, and that was still true here. Theon had cut Robb's sword in two. And the tip of his blade pointed at Robb's chest.

No doubt the Young Wolf thought this was the end. That Theon his old friend, brother in arms, his betrayer would finish what he started three years ago.

"STOP!" roared a voice throughout Castle Black. Looking over everyone saw Lord Commander Denys Malliser marching down the steps." Stop this at once!" He yelled with raised hands. The fighting did stop when he commanded it but the tension was still there." Brothers!" He continued." Put down your arms." But the Black Brothers were hesitant to become unarmed infront of their opponents." Do it now!" None argued with him, not even Theon. The Young Ranger turned the blade down and buried it into the ground so it stood between him and Robb.

Denys looked across the yard and saw the two standing across from each other. He knew what had happened here.

"Lord Stark." He said as he approached. "I am sorry for what has happened here. I-"

"Lord Commander." Robb cut him off." How is it that he." He pointed at Theon." Is here? He's supposed to be dead."

"Master Greyjoy came to us after the wars end. During those times we welcomed new recruits with open arms."

"But he." Robb said with extra spite in his voice." He betrayed my Family." Theon was glad he had stopped with that.

"Perhaps." The Lord Commander nodded." But to be a man of the Night's Watch is to forego your past life, your past crimes in exchange for a new one." That seemed to calm Robb some." And Theon Greyjoy has taken his vows and has been an excellent Ranger ever since." Robb let out a deep sigh and dropped what was left of his sword to his side." But please do not part angered with us. First Ranger!" He called and within another moment Qhorin Halfhand was at the Lord Commander's side." Take Lord Stark to the armory and give him a replacement for his sword, Give him our finest one."

Everyone watched as Robb walked away escorted by Qhorin Halfhand. But when Robb left all eyes went to Theon Greyjoy.

 **Margaery**

Nobody talked about the encounter at the wall on the ride back or even once they arrived back in Winterfell. The entire time Robb kept a scowling glare on his face.

She thought this would be a bad time to say "I told you so"

But she might have some news to help clear his mind.

 **Theon**

Castle Black was still on edge after Robb had left.

And now Theon stood before Lord Commander Mallister, his squire Wallace standing right behind him. There was hatred in the young steward's eyes. No doubt he blamed Theon for the bruise he had on the right side of his face. But the Lord Commander's face was different. He was stern and impartial, thinking everything over clearly as he ran his hand through his long, white beard.

"That was certainly a disaster out there Greyjoy." He began. Theon kept his head low.

"Yes Lord Commander it was." He nodded." To think if you were perhaps ten minutes earlier or ten minutes later in arriving, they probably wouldn't have noticed you at all."

"Perhaps." Theon agreed with a nod.

"But." Denys continued with a sigh." There's no use worrying about that now. The real question is 'What to do with you now?'" Theon didn't like the sound of that.

"Am I to be executed then?"

"Executed?!" Denys questioned. He sounded shocked." In this day and age no." He waved his hands." Not when we need men on the Wall." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward." I have a better use for you." Theon licked his lips nervously, worried about what would come next." I mean to regarrison some of the abandoned Castles along the Wall." He paused a moment." I'm sending you and thirty men to Long Barrow. It's half-way between Castle Black and Eastwatch by the Sea. I want you to ride out and assume command there."

"Command?" Theon questioned. Wallace standing behind the Lord Commander looked just as confused.

"Yes." Denys nodded." I'm giving you charge of Long Barrow. Your men are waiting for you in the yard, head out as soon as you can. Once you arrive write to me informing me of your progress."

"Yes Lord Commander." Theon said nodding his head. Denys showed his back to Theon taking a step closer to Wallace.

"Don't look so bitter my boy." The old man said to him with a hand on his shoulder." Men have done worse crimes. That bruise will be a good reminder to you." He gave Wallace's face a small slap." Not to overestimate yourself." Theon left the room smirking and headed out into the courtyard.

Waiting for him were fourteen stewards, seven builders, and nine rangers including one familiar face.

"So." Waymar said as he approached atop his horse." Shall we get going 'Lord' Greyjoy?" He snickered.

"That's Commander Greyjoy to you." Theon snickered as he mounted his own horse.

"A shame though." Waymar said. Theon turned to face him." Now we're farther from Mole's Town. It'll be a long, cold ride for some pleasure. I'll be of no use to them by the time I get there."

"You're of no use to them now." Theon chuckled. He'd come to rely a lot on Waymar these past few years. For his companionship, his humor and his skill at arms. And no doubt he would need him closeby in the future, his new right hand man at Long Barrow.

Once he was saddles and ready to go they rode off. There was no measter amongst them but they wouldn't need it since Theom himself could read. Though no doubt when those stewards came back from Old Town in a few years he would get one. And new recruits would be sent from Castle Black whenever they were done with training and in case they asked.

"And the place has been abandoned for years now." Waymar continued." It'll be a lot of work getting it back into shape."

"Aye." Theon nodded." I have no doubt."

"Still I suppose it's best after what happened with the Starks." Theon shivered at the mention of it. He worried that Royce might pry into what had happened. "Did you see me fight that Kingsguard?" Waymar continued nearly forgetting the rest." I almost knocked him right on his white ass." He laughed." To think I gave my life for the Watch when if I waited a few years more I could have been more."

"No use worrying about it now. "Theon shook his head.

"No reason to." Waymar agreed." Not when I'll be great things here." He reached over to pat Theon on the back." You wait Greyjoy in a few more years when the voting is called for the next Lord Commander you'll see my name up there." Theon just nodded choosing to say nothing." And when I'm elected I might just be kind enough to promote you to my First Ranger. Assuming that is your kind to me here at Long Barrow." Theon snickered.

"You know the Laterins will need a good cleaning once we get there. I think that'll be your first duty." He laughed.

 **Robb**

The hall was quiet now. The wedding had finished, the guests had already begun to depart. His Uncle Edmure returned home to Riverrun and many of his Northern Lords had left as well. Lord Umber, Ser Domeric and Ser Lucas would stay the night. In the morning Sansa would ride with Lord Harrold back to his tower in the Eyrie. There were only two other guests who stayed. King Robert with the Royal Family, and Mace Tyrell. For the Starks it was like one big family reunion.

He didn't talk about Theon. Not to Jon or Edric, Domeric, Sansa or even Margaery. None of them had to know. Sadly he'd already been judged for his crimes and took the black to 'atone' for them. Although it felt wrong Robb secretly wished his former friend would someday break his vows and try to flee Castle Black. Then he could meet Robb and the tip of his blade.

The heir to Winterfell sat by the fire a mug of ale in his hand and Grey Wind at his feet. The sound of the Wolf breathing and he cracking of the fire was all he heard. That was until he heard the soft patter of feet along the stone floor. Tilting his head Robb looked up to see his Lady Wife standing behind him.

"Husband." She greeted with a smile as she reached both arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He responded with a smile and rested his free hand over her own, resting them on his left shoulder. Margeary followed her husband's gaze down to the direwolf at his feet. "My love." She said." Do you think you could get me a direwolf?" What a strange request. Did she even now what she was asking?

"A direwolf isn't like a dog you can just buy my dear." He responded with a plain face. But Margeary's smile grew wider.

"Are you sure? I thought we could have a little pup around." Robb's expression did not change.

"The only Direwolves left are North of the Wall. It was only by some strange miracle that this one was found so far from it." Margeary took a step back, taking Robb's hand in both of her's.

"I don't think you'll have to go so far as the wall for this one." She said. Robb turned to her and watched as she placed his hand on her belly." It's a lot closer than you think." Robb's expression changed almost immediately, he knew what she was getting at.

And that lifted his spirits entirely.

"That's wonderful." He said standing up to put his arms around her and kiss her. Her face lit up. No doubt she'd known this for some time and was just waiting for the right time to say it. His beloved Margaery always liked her little games." Have you told anyone else?"

"Only you." She smiled." I wanted us to do it together." She reached out and held his hand." Shall we Lord Stark?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Stark." And together the two turned and walked out into the main hall where they found the rest of their large and extended family.

His Father Lord Eddard, Father in law Mace Tyrell and Uncle King Robert all sat beside each other at the head of the table. No doubt talking about some old war story or political matter. His half brother Jon was sitting across from Arya showcasing his sword to her and telling her all about his deeds and duties as a knight. Queen Lyanna had taken Prince Edric aside and with a pointed finger and snarled teeth she lectured him on something. And his mother Lady Catelyn stood by his younger sister Sansa and her new husband.

Wynafryd Manderly was fawning over her poor huscand's bruised face, something he earned in the fight at Castle Black. But they obviously couldn't say that. So instead they said Ser Lucas got in in a sparring match with Smalljon. Then it was his turn when Wynafryd gace him a bruise.

And standing in the doorway were the knights of the Kingsguard. There was a smile on the young couples face as they marched in prepared to deliver the best news of the night.

"Everyone!" Robb called into the hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at them." Family." He said looking at his mother and father." Friends." He said looking to Domeric, Lucas and Jon Umber." My Lady wife Margaery and I have something to say." He turned and smiled at her. This was her moment as much as his, they should do this together. Margaery stepped forward and with a big, beautiful smile she said

"I'm pregnant!" And the hall erupted in cheers.

"HaHa!" King Robert laughed." Well done lad!"

"STARK! STARK! STARK!" Jon, Domeric and Lucas all cheered as they banged on the tables. Robb looked across the room to view everyone's face. They were of course delighted at the news. Each with a smiling face of reassurance, his mother even started to cry. And then he came upon his Lord Father. Eddard Stark, the Quiet Wolf.

Eddard just starred across the room with his long face and cold eyes. Then Robb saw the smallest hint of a smile trace across his lips.


End file.
